Let's Play A Game
by check yes julia
Summary: Bella; honor student. Edward; heartbreaker. Emmett; jock. Rosalie; beauty queen. Jasper; crackhead. Alice; dancer. They've never met, but they're about to play the deadliest game of their lives together. "Oh yes, there will be blood." Language & violence.
1. Background Information & Introduction

**A/N:**So, this story just came to me when I was hiding from Mother Dearest's wrath. Don't ask me why, it just did. It's a crossover between Saw and Twilight, and I think it's going to be amazing, but that's just me. I started writing the backgrounds for everyone, so I'm going to post that. Ayee!

**Let's Play a Game**  
_How far would you go to save a stranger?_

There are six people have never met before in their lives. An honor student, a jock, a dancer, a crackhead, a heartbreaker and a beauty queen. Never before did they know what was going to happen to them. Little did they know this event could change their lives forever. Watch these six young adults battle with friendship, themselves, and most of all -survival. A Twilight/Saw crossover, without so much death & gore.

**Isabella Marie Swan  
Age:** 19  
**Hometown:** Forest Hills, Queens, New York  
**Height:** 5'4"  
**Weight:** 112 lbs.  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Parents Names:** Charles "Charlie" Elliot Swan, Renée Abigail Giovanni-Swan[?].  
**Heritage:**Italian

When Bella was only five, her mother walked out on her and her father. She moved away and hasn't contacted them since. Growing up in Queens is hard for the Swans. Especially when you have the Police Commissioner as a father. She works hard to maintain a great grade in the community she lives in. She attended Forest Hills High School and had one good friend, Angela Lynn Webber. Both of them were in National Honors Society, the History Club, and the English Club. In their senior year of high school, they were invited to Tyler Crowley's party. Alcohol and drugs were being passed out and served. The police busted the party right when she was about to try a shot. Her father was one of the police, as he was then Lieutenant Swan. She now attends New York University with Angela. She recently filed a restraining order against Jacob David Black who has been stalking her for about six months. She's working on becoming a published author or an English teacher.

**Edward Anthony Cullen  
Age:** 21  
**Hometown:** City Island, Bronx, New York  
**Height:** 6'3"  
**Weight:** 180 lbs.  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Hair Color:** Auburn/Red/Bronze  
**Parents Names:**Dr. Carlisle Travis Cullen, Esme Louise Masen-Cullen  
**Heritage:** Irish

Edward is the guy every girl – and occasionally some guys – wants to be with. His father is a world famous neurosurgeon, while his mother is a world famous interior designer and environmental activist. They live in one of the largest houses in the Bronx. He attended Horace Mann School and had a different girl by his side – or attached to his mouth – every day. He was the co-captain of the lacrosse team. One girl, Lauren Alexis Mallory, seemed to be infatuated with him. He reported seeing her follow him home from school and watch him practice. In his senior year of high school, he was charged with sexual harassment. The officer who filed the report – Lieutenant Swan. Victoria Elaine Stryker filed a police report stating Edward grabbed her "untouchables". Dr. Cullen bailed him out of jail two days later. He currently attends New York Medical School aspiring to be a neurosurgeon, following his father's footsteps.

**Emmett James McCarty  
Age:** 21  
**Hometown:** Midtown, Manhattan, New York  
**Height:** 6'5"  
**Weight:** 220 lbs.  
**Eye Color:** Hazel  
**Hair Color:** Dark Brown  
**Parents Names:** Richard "Rick" Matthew McCarty, *Hayley Nicole Johnson-McCarty  
**Heritage:**German

Emmett is not your average guy. He's big – strictly muscle – and extremely nice and outgoing. He's the school's typical jock. He lives in Midtown with his father, who happens to be a world famous defense attorney. In 2001, Emmett's mother died in the 9/11 attacks. She was the executive manager for the Universal Music Group, and was on a plane to San Francisco when Flight 93 was hijacked and crashed in Pennsylvania. Emmett attended Baruch College Campus High School and was the captain of the football, basketball and baseball teams. He has a buddy, Michael Scott Newton. They were caught drunk by Lieutenant Swan. They were charged with public indecency, underage drinking, and attempted murder when they were in a car and hit a person. They were thrown in jail, but Mr. McCarty got them out. He currently attends Cornell University and is the captain once again for the football team. He is an aspiring lawyer, to follow in his father's footsteps.

**Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Age:** 20  
**Hometown:** SoHo, Manhattan, New York  
**Height:** 5'7"  
**Weight:** 120 lbs.  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Parents Names:** Lucas Dylan Hale, Arianna Michelle Carper-Hale  
**Heritage:** British

Rosalie is an aggressive beauty queen. She grew up in the rich section of Midtown, and moved to SoHo as a teen. Her father is a famous movie producer. He has produced movies such as The Strangers, The Uninvited, Quarantine, and The Grudge. Her mother is a world famous model/actress. Rosalie attended Professional Performing Arts School her last two years of high school. She was in every school play they held. She's competed in beauty pageants all over the country and has won many. Her "best friend" is Jessica Sophia Stanley. Rosalie was involved in a fight that was held on the streets of Manhattan. The fight consisted of Rosalie and Royce Lloyd King. Rosalie stated he attempted to rape her, so it was self-defense. She was charged with assault and battery and was sentenced to three years in jail, with bail. The officer that charged her was Lieutenant Swan. Her father bailed her out a week after the hearing. She now attends the American Academy for Dramatic Arts in hope of becoming an actress.

**Jasper "Jazz" Michael Whitlock  
Age:** 22  
**Hometown:** East New York, Brooklyn, New York  
**Height:** 6'4"  
**Weight:**150 lbs.  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Parents Names:** Thomas "Tom" Louis Whitlock, Julie Ann Singer-Whitlock  
**Heritage:** Polish

Jasper has the life no one wants. His parents kicked him out of the house on his sixteenth birthday when they found pot hidden under his mattress. Since then, Jasper has been living all over Brooklyn, living with his friends, sometimes on the streets or in subway stations. He attended school for a little at Midwood High School. He currently lives with his buddy Benjamin Jack Cheney in Brooklyn. He's been addicted to many different types of drugs: cocaine, methamphetamines, heroin and ecstasy. In 2006, he was charged with robbery – when he robbed a convenient store for cash – and drug possession by Lieutenant Swan. He was sentenced to two years in jail. His sentence ends on September 9, 2009. He never did attend college.

**Mary Alice Brandon  
Age:** 19  
**Hometown:** Emerson Hill, Staten Island, New York  
**Height:** 4'11"  
**Weight:** 98 lbs.  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Parents Names:** *Craig Nicholas Brandon, Christine Hilary Williams-Brandon  
**Heritage:** Greek

She likes to be called Alice. She lives in Staten Island with her mother, a famous choreographer. Alice's father was killed in a freak subway accident in 1995. Alice attended Curtis High School and was very popular. She was the head cheerleader captain for her high school and was in gymnastics. She competed across the world in gymnastics and has won many times. In 2006, Alice was charged with possession of narcotics and solicitation by Lieutenant Swan. She was bailed out of prison by her mother one day after she was sentenced. She then filed a charge of assault six months later on Eric Timothy Yorkie. He pushed her down a flight of stairs for not going to prom with him. She currently attends The Julliard School and is aspiring to be a famous dancer.

Stay tuned for anything else!

**EDIT; 2011. **_This story is now currently being modified and edited!_


	2. Let's Get To Know The Victims

**A/N:**So, here's the first chapter of Lets Play a Game! Hope you like it. This is pretty much just the beginning stuff. **Rated M** for minor _drug use_, excessive _language_, and graphic _violence_.

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?_

Chapter One — Let's Get to Know the Victims** – Isabella Marie Swan's POV  
- - - - - **

I glowered at the clock on the wall in front of me, watching the second hand move at an unbearably sluggish rate. It was like it was mocking me – intentionally going too relaxed for me to function accurately. I glanced over to my left and saw Angela doing the same exact thing. I groaned inwardly.

"Now, before I dismiss this class, who can tell me the rhyme scheme of William Shakespeare's sonnets? Please tell me your good-for-nothing high school English teachers taught you that much. You're going to need to know for your assignment," Professor Danes questioned as he pushed his chunky, black glasses farther up his enormous nose.

A girl in the front row - Claire Daniels - raised her hand straight up into the air the moment Professor Danes stopped talking. Even before I could. I glared at the back of her head.

"Ms. Daniels?" Prof. Danes called on her instantaneously. He was probably doing a cheer inside his thick skull that someone else in this class was brave enough to answer a question, other than me. It wasn't a secret that he was bothered by me. I'm sorry that I'm the only one intrepid enough to answer his lame questions.

"A, b, a, b…" she went on rehearsing his rhyme scheme. I rolled my eyes and I heard Angela trying to contain her giggles next to me.

The moment this class is over, I'm free for a long, three day weekend. Who knew college could be so...easy? Well, for me at least. This evening, Angela and I are going to head straight back to my house and we're going to have a lazy, movie night before journeying off to Coney Island for the long weekend. Movies, the beach, and the best friend. What could possibly better than that?

Professor Danes' voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Okay, class is dismissed. I'll see you all on Tuesday," he grumbled. "Oh! Don't forget about your five page essay on the various themes of _The Scarlet Letter_ due Wednesday!"

I did a little dance in my head and sprung up from my seat. I gathered all my books and put them in my backpack before zipping it up and draping it over my aching shoulders.

"Excited much?" I heard Angela snigger as we began following the crowd of exhilarated people out of the door.

"Huh?"

"You," she pointed to me. "Excited?" she did some weird motion with her hand. "You got up from the seat really fast. I'm flabbergasted you didn't pass out like you usually do."

"Oh, really? I didn't realize...Whatever. Yes I'm excited! I'm finally getting out of my house!" I practically screamed. "Besides, this is gonna be the first time we'll be hanging out in a while..." I trailed off and glanced at her accusingly. She fidgeted a little and scratched her head. "Why is that?"

She chuckled apprehensively, still rubbing her scalp. "Yeah, about that...Remember when I was working on that Creative Writing assignment on the subway and got distracted, so I ended up in Brooklyn?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. Classic Angela. "Well, I met someone."

"Someone, like someone _special_?" I interrogated thoughtfully. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. My eyes widened and I stumbled a little over my own feet at her gesticulation that gave her away. "What? And you're just telling me now?"

By this time we were getting into my ancient, beat up Volkswagen Jetta. Her name is Delilah, and she's my baby. I worked so goddamn hard to get this car and I finally did it. I pitched my backpack in the backseat and Ang did the same.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't want to make a big production out of it if it wasn't going anywhere," she said in her defense.

I smiled teasingly. "Oh, so it is going somewhere?" I prodded with my eyes still on the road as we zoomed out of the parking garage and onto Fourth Avenue, dodging all the traffic and pedestrians.

"We've gone out a couple times. He's into some...bad things. But nothing that can't be helped, right?" she asked awkwardly.

My mind paused. "What kind of bad things?"

She dillydallied for a moment. "Drugs."

I gasped melodramatically, yet inside, my head was whirling. _Drugs_? "Ang! Since when do you like the bad boys?"

She guffawed. "I can tell he's different. He's not a bad person, really."

"That's what they all say," I smirked and she slapped my arm. I pursed my lips as I thought it over. "What's his name anyways? I might have heard some lovely tales from _Commissioner Swan_," I rolled my eyes.

She sighed. "Ben Cheney."

"Hmm," I thought out loud. She's in the clear. "Doesn't ring a bell."

She released a huge breath of relief. "Good. I was going to meet him on Wednesday at Empire Coffee down in the Theatre District. He's bringing his friend Jasper. You should come with me."

"Uhh," I wavered but bit my lip when I glimpsed at her and saw her begin to pout at me. "I'll have to see if I can fit it into my schedule."

"Ha!" she barked out. "What schedule?"

"Hey! I'm a very busy person!" I defended myself.

"Uh huh. Busy on schoolwork."

"Oh whatever," I complained and wrenched my keys out of the ignition after I pulled into my driveway. "I'll show you. I can be fun!"

"Okaaayy," Ang agreed, laughing while walking up the pathway to my house. "I'll get the movies and blankets. You get the snacks?" she suggested.

"Right," I decided as I snatched my backpack out of the backseat. I sauntered into my house and jogged upstairs to my bedroom and dropped my backpack on my desk.

"Charlie won't be home until late tomorrow; he's got some meetings I guess," I called to Ang as I was walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, good," she said.

"So, tell me more about his Jasper guy," I brought up while looking through the pantry. My voice was muffled due to the walls surrounding me.

"He's got blonde hair, really tall and well-built. Um, he's a Libra?" I snorted and gave her a look. "Well…he kind of...justgotoutofjail," she said in a rush, suddenly right behind me. I had a hard time registering it, but I did.

"Angela…what's his last name?" I asked cautiously and backed away from the pantry.

"Umm...Whitlock? Yeah, that's it! Whitlock!" she exclaimed, proud of herself for getting it right.

I dropped a bag of chips I had in my hands. "Jasper Whitlock?"

She groaned and hit her head lightly against the wall. "Your dad?"

I exhaled noisily. "Yeah. He wouldn't shut up about Jasper two years ago. Now he still brings him up once in a while. He's always saying 'Bring a boy like Jasper Whitlock home and you will never hear the end of it'," I said with a near-perfect imitation of my father at his greatest. "Seriously, I'm in college, not high school."

"He's not a bad guy. He's just had a troubled past," Ang stated almost desperately. She began walking into the living room. "Like most people in the world!"

I chuckled. "I know, I know. Screw Charlie. I want to meet these guys," I settled. "Hey, we don't have any more popcorn," I pretty much said to myself.

I walked into the living room and saw her holding up The Strangers and Quarantine.

"Scary movie night!" she grinned victoriously. I chuckled and shook my head as I snatched my purse off of the couch. "Where are you going?" she inquired, alarmed.

"We don't have any more popcorn. I'm going up to the Sunoco station down the street and get some. I'll be back in five minutes. Lock the door!" I waved and strolled out of the front door.

Since it was right down the street, I didn't even bother in taking my car. Instead, I chose to walk. Ordinarily, I wouldn't walk alone in a city like this. I don't even know why I did today. When I reached the gas station, I marched in and bought two boxes of Orville Redenbacher popcorn. I paid and trudged out without even starting conversation with the cashier. He looked shady, anyways.

While on my way home, I kept getting an abnormal feeling. Like someone was watching me.

However, I shook my head and kept walking.

When I was about three houses away from my own house, I couldn't take it anymore. I thrashed my head around, ready to holler at someone for stalking me. I prohibited my mouth from opening and triggering a scene. No one was there.

I blinked and turned my head around.

No one was behind me, because the person was now in front of me.

My eyes widened in fear as I took in the figure in front of me. I opened my mouth, prepared to scream as loud as I could, but the man strode forward and clamped his hand over my mouth. There was a cloth that was now on my mouth and nose, and it blocked all of my air supply routes. It smelled sweet and bitter, and it tasted even worse. It was like a type of chemical.

I shrieked and writhed around in a vain attempt to get unattached from his grip. I remember Charlie giving me self-defense tips when I was younger. I looked up at the attacker's face – ready to claw his eyes out – but I stopped midway. His face was covered in a disgusting mask.

I gasped, and I immediately regretted it. A big puff of that substance invaded my body, completely burning up the inside of my throat and lungs. I felt as though they would be collapsing any minute now. Abruptly, I was swept with a wave of fatigue. I felt myself getting tired. My eyes began to droop.

I slumped down into the unknown man's arms and let darkness over take me.

**- - - - -Edward Anthony Cullen's POV**

"Ah, shit!" I yelled out for the thousandth time tonight. The wind that was coming in through the windows and moon roof swept through my hair, probably causing it to go all over the place even more than it was before.

My father had just bought me a brand new Ferrari f430 for getting grades higher than...well, my grades in high school for my first year in medical school. If this would have been the reward for getting good grades all the time, I actually would have done something in class. But I didn't need to get good grades. Not when you have a legendary father that can get you into anything.

"Come on baby, let's have a little fun," the girl said to me with a scratchy voice from the passenger seat. She started to trail her hand up and down my arm. I almost laughed right in her face. If she thinks that was sexy, she's delusional.

"Not now!" I snapped, keeping my hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road. She quickly withdrew her hand. "Can't you see I'm enjoying something else, Tori?"

It was silent for a moment, other than the beautiful hum of my Ferrari. "It's Tanya," she hissed angrily.

"Whatever. Same thing," I muttered.

She screeched loudly. "Pull over, you jerk!"

"My pleasure," I bellowed.

Really, this chick was bringing down my mood. I wanted to just speed down every street and alleyway in the city. I wanted to feel free for once, not underneath the rules of my house or med school. I wanted to blast music and yell loudly to get all this anger out. This girl next to me wasn't doing anything to help my goals.

I pulled up to the curb and didn't even bother to put the car in park.

"You're missing out on something great," she cried and motioned her hand down her body right before she slammed the door.

I snorted and zoomed away.

"Great my ass. More like obnoxious," I muttered to myself.

I turned up the stereo and blasted Beck's _Loser _when it came on the radio. _This is more like it_.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and look at the caller I.D. and groaned. "Hello father," I shouted over the music.

"Edward, turn that down!" he thundered into the phone.

I cursed under my breath and complied. "Happy?"

"Immensely. Now, where are you?"

"The corner getting ready to pay for tonight's job," I replied sarcastically.

"Don't give me that shit, Edward. I asked you where you are."

I laughed quietly and looked out my window, taking in my surroundings to answer my impatient father. "I just got out of Harlem. I'm about to cross into the Bronx any moment now."

"Great! Stop at the nearest gas station you see and get hamburger buns. Thanks." Then he hung up.

I scowled at my phone and threw it onto the passenger seat.

"Stupid, lazy parents. Why did I have to be an only child?" I mumbled and yanked the keys out of my car and walked up to the door of BP.

"Nice ride," I registered a man admire from behind me.

"Thanks." I didn't even turn around to acknowledge him.

I walked into the gas station and saw a fairly hot woman working behind the counter. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, the first sign that maybe she's fake. As I approached the counter, I could tell see the brown roots on the top of her head that she wasn't a natural blonde. And that her eyebrows were almost black. Ha, I was right. Fake chicks nowadays.

"Well, good evening, sir," she flashed me a smile. I had to hide my laugh. The poor girl doesn't even know she has her dinner stuck in her teeth. I simply nodded and set the bag of buns in front of her. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"That will be three forty-six," she said.

I looked down into my wallet. Damn, I only had two dollars. I sighed. Time to use my acting skills. I looked up at her through my eye lashes, "I'm sorry…" I glanced down at her nametag. "Mandy, but I only have two dollars. That storm today really damaged a lot of houses in Brooklyn, so I donated it all to them."

She snorted. "Is that your best story?"

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. Normally, chicks fall for my charm.

"I used to say that to get out of paying for my alcohol. There wasn't even a storm today, asshole." She laughed.

I stared at her open mouthed. I shook my head and quickly composed myself. "Fine, I used it all on the last prostitute."

She cackled piercingly. "That's better. Just give me the two dollars and leave."

"Happily," I smirked and threw the money on the counter. "Cheers."

"Have a nice night, dipshit."

I laughed again. That chick's cool.

When I got back into my car, I threw the buns in the passenger seat and put the keys into the ignition. When I was about to twist my head around and back out, I got this sudden feeling that someone was watching me. I shifted the rearview mirror and looked into it, getting ready to pull out. What I saw scared the hell out of me. There was a...thing in the backseat. It was a guy, I could tell, but he had the most messed up damn mask I have ever seen. It was like some weird, deformed pig.

"What the fuck!" I roared and he concealed my mouth with a rag that smelled like some kind of compound. I looked back and saw him pull out a huge needle. I outstretched my arm to punch him, but he got to me faster.

He jammed the long ass needle into my arm. I yelled louder into the cloth. It felt like glass was cutting my arm open.

Seconds later, I felt really heavy and tired. My head started spinning and I slumped back against my seat. I got very weak; I couldn't even move my arm around anymore. Then finally, I felt my consciousness drip into nothing.

**- - - - -Emmett James McCarty's POV**

"Come on McCarty! Three more…one…two…three!"

I grumbled deafeningly and boosted the one-hundred fifty pounds three feet over my head one more time.

"Great, I think that's enough for today," my personal trainer, Spencer, told me after stopping his stopwatch. He released it from his hand and patted me on the arm.

I rested the weights back on the pole and grunted as I got up in a sitting position. I flexed my muscles. "Still great," I murmured and pecked each of my biceps.

Spencer rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "You ready for the big game tomorrow?"

My eyes widened in exhilaration. "Fuck yes! The Trojans are going down!"

Ha, Trojans. Seriously, they got their mascot's name from a condom brand? What a bunch of pussies. Wait, pussies. Ha! That's hilarious. I didn't even mean to say that. I hooted out loud at myself.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I smirked, still laughing on the inside.

"Okaaayy," he dragged out, eyeing at me like I had a penis growing on my forehead. "Get some rest, Em. You'll need it for tomorrow night."

"McCarty!"

I whipped my head around and saw Mike Newton running towards me with my cell phone in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked when he got next to me.

"It's your dad," he responded.

I threw him an inquisitorial glance, but he just shrugged and thrust the phone into my hands.

"Sup, Pops?" I answered diffidently into the phone.

I heard him sigh on the other side of the line. That was never a good sign. "Em, you know how much I want to see you defeat the Trojans, but—"

I cut him off so I didn't have to hear those words. "You're going out of town, aren't you?" I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure that he heard me.

"Yes," he said as quietly as me. I felt like punching a wall. Of course he would be out of town, he always is. This was the biggest game of my life so far. It was the same day as...oh my fucking god.

"Dad, you do know what tomorrow is, right?"

I heard his breath hitch, "Of course I do," he whispered in the phone. The agony was unmistakable in his voice.

"It's going to be eight years. Eight years, Dad! You're not going to be there to pay respect? We always go. You have to. She's your wife!" I roared.

"Emmett, you know I want to go! But I can't! I have a huge case I have to help with in St. Louis and I can't miss that," he beseeched. I wish he was next to me so I could have whacked him across the head.

"So your job is now more important than your family, and paying your respects to my _mother_? I guess I'm going to that alone now. See you later, father. Good luck defending some ass in Missouri!" I yelled and snapped my phone shut.

I looked up and saw that I had an audience. Everyone in the gym was staring at me in shock. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Sorry!" I said louder. "Go back to your business," I boomed and stormed right into the locker room. I heard someone follow me there.

I threw my dirty shirt into my gym bag and punched a locker. I hissed and noticed I made a dent. My knuckles got torn up from the jagged metal of the locker. I cursed quietly and wiped off the blood that was already seeping through the wound.

Great, more compensation to pay.

"You okay, Em?" Mike asked warily.

"No, Dr. Phil, I'm not okay," I growled furiously. I turned around and saw his shocked face. I instantly felt guilty, "I'm sorry dude. I'm just..." I exhaled loudly and sat down on the bench in front of me.

"I understand. If you need anything, you can't tell me, you know," he said.

I eyed him. "Thanks dude." We sat in silence for a moment. I suddenly laughed loudly. "Man, we just sounded like chicks!" I explained after I saw his confused expression.

He started laughing with me. "Let's never do _that_ again."

"Agreed," I said after I sobered up.

"Well, everyone's gone. I'm leaving, too. Are you?" he questioned and picked up his gym bag.

"Nah, I need to let this anger out."

He nodded. "I guess I'll see you back at the room. We gotta make sure we rest up for the big game!" he waved and walked out of the door.

"Later!" I called after him.

I groaned and laid my head against the lockers.

I can't believe that my father isn't going to be there for my game, or worse, the Flight 93 memorial in Shanksville. We go down there every year just to pay our respect to my mother and everyone else that was taken on that day.

He always has some way of backing out of everything. It's always 'I'm needed here' or 'I have to defend my new client here'. And what the worst part is, I'm following his footsteps.

I don't know how long I said there like that looking at nothing. The sound of the back door opening up brought me out of my trance. However, I never heard anything after it.

"Someone there?" I yelled out.

No response.

I got up and grabbed a dumbbell that was lying on the floor for extra strength if I needed to beat someone up.

"Hello?" I yelled. Nothing. Not even a footstep. "Listen, I'm going to do something drastic if you don't show—" I stopped talking when I saw a figure step around the corner, "—yourself." I muttered, still in complete shock.

This thing was enough to even make me get scared. I could tell it was only a mask of a pig...but still.

"Who the fuck are you?" I thundered.

The thing stepped forward and pulled out a rag from its trench coat's pocket. It was wrapped around something. I couldn't tell what it was. I squinted to see better and squared my shoulders as I stood up straighter.

It was a needle.

I glared at the thing. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed in my low, intimidating voice. It didn't say anything. It just stepped forward. I tensed and clenched my fists together. "Take one step closer and I'll punch you in your little deformed, masked face," I threatened.

It moved one foot and I lunged for it. I punched it right in the temple and whacked him right with my face with the dumbbell.

He didn't even stagger back or flinch.

I stood back, stunned.

What was this thing? Peter Parker meets Clark Kent meets Wolverine?

It suddenly jumped forward at me and before I could even react, he stabbed me with the needle near me heart.

I stood wide-eyed, gripping my burning chest, until I composed myself. I practically growled, "What the shit, man? What...are...you doing?" I suddenly got real drowsy. I could barely keep my eyes open. I started wobbling back and forth on my heels. "You're gonna get...it," I warned right before I passed out.

**- - - - -Rosalie Lillian Hale's POV**

"And strut...one, and two, and three, four and five and six and..."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I know how to walk down a runway," I replied haughtily and glimpsed pointedly at the woman standing right next to the stage. I swept my hair off of my shoulders and kept walking past her like she didn't even say anything to me.

"Honey, listen to Andréa. She knows what she's doing," my mother called from a seat in the audience through clenched teeth. I knew that tone. That was her 'I'm horrendously horrified with you but I'm going to make it seem like I am laughing and smile' tone. Predictable.

I stopped at the end of the runway and scowled down at her. "What are you doing here anyways? No wait, better yet, what am _I_ doing here?"

"You're practicing for the Miss New York State Beauty Pageant," she said in her ever-so-famous 'duh' tone. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Mother!" I screeched. "That's in March of next year!"

She raised her eyebrows. "And?" she challenged and crossed her arms over her fake chest.

"That's in like, seven months!"

She shrugged. "Practice makes perfect."

I shrieked, a pretty girly noise if you ask me. "I can't believe you! I'm a sophomore in college, you know! Not just any college, but an acting school! I have better things to be doing than rehearsing for a beauty pageant seven months away. I have parties to go to. Drinks to drink. Boys to fu—"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" she squawked, eyes growing wider, cutting me off. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," she glared at me with so much hatred, I almost cringed. _Almost_. "What is the matter with you?"

"You! That's what's wrong with me!" I threw my hands in the air. "Since you're 'Miss-I'm-So-Famous', you figure that you control my life and tell me what to do! I want to have a normal life like my friends. But I never can with you breathing down my back all the time! I don't even have any real friends! They're just here because I'm famous!" I screamed. I noticed Bitch Agent Andréa left, probably getting out of the war zone.

"You have that...that Jessica girl as a friend," she retorted with a satisfied smile. It's like she was happy that she knew one aspect of my life for once. I wasn't happy one bit.

I snorted. "Are you kidding me? She's just my friend for my money and fame. I'm sick of being 'Daughter of the Famous Movie Producer' or 'Daughter of the Famous Model'. I just want to be Rosalie Hale," I whispered the last part.

She glared at me like I was some hideous monster. "You have all of this," she waved her arms around like a wild ape, "and you want friends in a lower class than us?"

I stared at her with my mouth and eyes wide open. "Yes! I want that. They are actually _people_."

She scoffed. "Why would you want that? That's disgracing this family."

"You disgust me! I hate you!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Right back at you," she spat out through her perfect, pearly teeth.

I screamed angrily and stormed out of the room. I ran through the backstage of the auditorium and threw anything on the ground that I could get my hands on. I knew I was acting like a child that didn't get her way, but right now, I couldn't give one fuck what anyone else thought.

"Miss Hale!" I heard someone yell. I didn't acknowledge them and I stomped past all the dressing rooms and out into the parking lot. "Miss Hale!" I heard again.

"What?" I shouted and turned my head around. It was Marcy, my personal assistant. I sighed and ran a hand through my golden locks. "Yes, Marcy?"

She took a few cleansing breaths. "Would you like me to talk to your mother for you?"

I smiled weakly. "No thank you, Marcy. Not tonight."

She nodded and clicked a few buttons on her Blackberry. "Now, will it be your Uncle's cabin in Colorado or your Aunt's beach house in Malibu?" she requested with a knowing smile.

I laughed and replied. "You read my mind. The cabin, please."

She nodded, looking please with herself, and pressed a few more buttons on her Blackberry.

"I'm going to the park. Tell the parental units to not wait up. Like they even care," I muttered the last part quietly. She nodded once again. Marcy wasn't one for many words. I hugged her quickly. "Thank you," I whispered and got into my shiny red BMW M3 convertible. "I'll call you around seven thirty and get my cabin information."

She nodded eagerly. "See you tomorrow, Miss Hale!" she called.

"I told you, call me Rose," I grinned and took off.

I drove down the deserted street – a short cut to the park. I had my roof down and was blasting music. _The Best Damn Thing_ by Avril Lavigne came on and I sang it on the top of my lungs.

I did this every time my mother and I would fight, which was at least three times every two weeks. I would blast music and drive to Central Park, my safe haven. However, sometimes I would go to the closest pier. Even though it was far away, I'd do anything and drive forever to get away from there.

Once I got to my usual destination, I took my keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. I sat down on the nearest bench and rested my head against a tree that was behind me.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade._

I grumbled. Why did someone have to call now? I didn't look at the caller I.D. as I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie!" I heard a screech from the line. God, it sounded like a car crash.

"Yes Jessica?" I breathed.

"I'm like, watching the news, and like, it said there's a big birthday party for Adam Sandler tomorrow! It's going to be held in Times Square," she squealed. "Were you like, invited?"

I sighed once again. "Yes, Jessica, I was."

She screamed loudly. I had to hold the phone away from my ear until she settled down. "Were you like, going to invite me to go with you?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. I could practically hear her face fall. "It's a firsthand-invite-only party, Jess," I lied effortlessly. "I can't bring anyone that didn't get a personal invitation."

"Oh, but on the news..." I could barely hear her as a load of police cars came barreling around the park. There were probably more than thirty soaring down the busy street. Some were hanging behind and shining lights everywhere while the others sped off in different directions. And as fast as they arrived, they vanished.

"Damn, what was that?" I wondered aloud.

"What?" I registered Jessica probe.

"Is there something going on that necessitates so many police cars?" I asked hesitantly, unable to know if she could process those words.

"Yeah, they said something on the news about like, Dr. Cullen's son, Mr. McCarty's son, and Commissioner Swan's daughter have all been reported missing or something. Damn, Cullen is hot."

Oh, well that would explain why half the city was already looking for them.

"Listen Jess, I really gotta go. Something just came up. Talk to you later, bye." I hung up before she could reply.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Where was my life headed? Every time my parents and I fight, I have to run away to either my Aunt's house or my Uncle's. I'm there more than I am at home. I travel all over the world, mainly with my parents for no reason for me at all. I have no real friends. I always say that 'Oh, tomorrow will be better', but I'm just as miserable as the day before. I want something that spices up my life. I was adventure. I want a boy to be with that loves me for me. I want...friends.

My reverie was interrupted by the sound of snapping twigs.

I whipped my head around and glowered into the darkness. "Hello?"

Nothing. I sighed and got up from the bench. I guess it was time to go home.

As I started walking back to my car, I felt as if someone was watching me – following my every move. I turned around and almost pissed my pants at the...person? Was that even a person? There was some kind of man...standing there, a couple feet away from me, wearing the scariest pig mask I have ever seen.

I was about to scream, but it lunged for me and put a ratty old rag over my mouth. I thrashed around and raised my hand to smack him silly when he jammed a long needled into my wrist. I screamed louder and choked back a sob. I cradled my arm against my chest as I used my other hand to attempt to hit something on him.

"Help!" I tried to holler through the rag. It didn't work. No one would hear me.

I couldn't breathe. It was like I was breathing in toxic chemicals. I felt tears stinging my eyes from the fumes. My wrist hurt like hell. It felt like it was being sawed in half and injected with poison. I suddenly got really dizzy and tired. I whimpered one last time and fell backwards into blackness.

**- - - - -Jasper Michael Whitlock's POV**

"Jazz Whitlock?" the man murmured from in the obscurities.

I nodded. "Yup, that's me."

He leered evilly. "Got 2K for this?"

I essentially shredded my pockets apart looking for the envelope with the cash in it. I finally got it out and shoved it into the man's waiting, shuddering hands. "There. It's all there. Just give me what I want and I'll leave."

He chuckled darkly. "How do I not know you're with the cops?"

I sneered and hastily slid my sleeves up, showing my needle marks in the nook of my elbow. "Do I look like a fucking cop? No! I just got out of jail. If I don't get what I need in the next ten seconds, I will rip your throat out and take it from you with force. You don't want that, do you?" I challenged.

He looked taken back. Probably half because of my crazed eyes. I don't care. This guy was being a dick and I needed this. Now.

"Yeah, here," he threw me a bag filled with bleached powder. "2K worth of cocaine right there. Use it wisely," he smirked. Something about the way he said that...wasn't right. I shrugged it off.

I glared at him before turning around and sprinting out of the dark Brooklyn alley. I couldn't be caught again purchasing drugs, let alone selling them for profit. I couldn't go back to jail. It was the biggest waste of time in my life.

I strolled the two blocks back to the apartment I shared with Ben. It was probably the shittiest apartment in Brooklyn, but at least it had a roof. Unlike what I had last time.

When I got to our door, I was welcomed with the eyesight of Ben holding a panic-stricken girl. She had lengthy, dark brunette hair. That's all I could really tell about her. Other than the fact that her shrieks and cries were hurting my ears. It would have looked laughable, seeing this girl weeping her eyes out, if I didn't actually think it was real.

Ben scrutinized me come in and sighed deeply.

"What's going on?" I questioned and twitched impatiently. Why did I even ask when I could already be in my room getting high?

God, I need to think before I talk.

Ben prudently directed the girl over to our couch and beckoned for me to follow. I did and sat down on the recliner diagonally from them. "What's up?" I questioned once again.

"Jasper, you remember me talking about Angela—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I cut him off.

"Well this is her," he squeezed his arm snugger around her.

"Okay, so why is she here crying hysterically?"

"Her friend, Bella, has been reported missing, actually," he pronounced compassionately.

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry." Yeah. I may want to go to my room to snort coke at the moment, but I'm not a total dick. I have sympathy.

She bobbed her head up and down frantically. "I was right there! She went to get popcorn down the street and never came back!" she blubbered and bit her quivering lip. She collapsed into Ben's side and blew her nose. "There have been two more reported kidnappings. One was just reported ten minutes ago."

"Wow," I breathed out. "Who are the others?"

"Umm," Angela choked out. "Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty."

My jaw dropped. "Two highly respected and famous assholes have gone missing on the same night? And Bella?" I probed disbelievingly.

She nodded. "Apparently."

I sighed and got up, suddenly losing interest in everything happening around me. I played with the bag in my pocket. I saw Ben eyeballing me. He knew what I was going to do. "I'm going to hit the sack. I'm sorry about your friend," I slanted my head to Angela.

She smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks."

I nodded and staggered into my room. I tossed the bag on my bed and flopped down. I switched the TV onto the news. "—reported three missing young adults from all over the city of New York. Bella Swan, Commissioner Swan's daughter, of Forest Hills, Edward Cullen, son of Dr. Cullen, of City Island, and Emmett McCarty, son of Rick McCarty, of Midtown. Police have no leads or evidence at this time—" I turned it off.

Commissioner Swan's daughter?

I chortled internally. Half of the city despises that man. Before he became the big shot Commissioner, he crawled through the streets of Manhattan as a detective, working his way up to Lieutenant, making citizens' lives a living hell. He's a corrupt cop. He's a sleaze.

I unfastened the Ziploc bag and sighed contentedly. I snatched my razor off of my bed and knelt by my nightstand. I dumped the contents of the bag, careful not to lose perfectly good cocaine, and sorted it into four neat rows. I lowered my head, closed my right nostril with my hand and greedily snorted it like my life depended on it.

When I finished, I immediately started to feel the effects of it. I moaned and leaned my back against my bed while wiping underneath my nose.

A knock on my door made me start.

"Jazz?"

"Huh?" I slurred, marginally out of it.

I heard him exhale and mumble, "I wish he would stop that."

Oh, the almighty, magnificent Ben is trying to get me clean? Yeah right. Since he's got a girl now, she's trying to 'make his life better'. He's trying to do the same for me. There is no way in hell he can try to make me get rid of this. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"I'm gonna go back to Angela's place with her. She doesn't want to be alone," he informed.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

I heard him exhale impatiently again then leave the apartment, slamming the front door on the way out. I looked around.

Now what to do? I don't know how long I sat there, staring into space. I like this effect. You don't know what's going on around you. But there was something slightly different about this high. It didn't feel the same as the other ones.

I whipped my head towards my bedroom door when I heard the front door to the apartment creak open. I started to feel really dizzy. This wasn't normal...the way I was feeling after snorting that.

I stood up from my place on the floor and started to walk to the bedroom door. I wobbled all the way there. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell down on the ground on my side. I groaned loudly and gasped for air.

I don't know if it was from the drugs or something else, but it felt like my airways were being blocked. Was it really my time to die?

I heard my bedroom door open and I looked up, hoping it was Ben.

It wasn't him. It was a man – that much I could tell – and he had on a hideous pig mask. I would have laughed, or screamed, at the sight, if I could breathe. He just stood there and watched me struggle for air.

I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head. I suddenly go this weird electrical feeling going through my head. I started to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't stop.

I took on final breath before I blacked out.

**- - - - -Mary Alice Brandon's POV**

"Mary Alice Brandon! You get down here this instant young lady!" I heard a deafening shriek from downstairs.

I groaned and banged my forehead against my wooden desk. What did I do this time?

"Coming!" I yelled down. I quickly went to tell everyone I was talking to on Facebook that I had to go. I got to best friend, Maria, and told her to text me later.

**Alice Brandon:** I gotta go chica! Mother calls.

**Maria Sanchez:** Ah, la madre. I see. I'll pick you up a las nueve?

**Alice Brandon:** Yeah, of course! I'll see you then!

**Maria Sanchez:** Adios, mi amor.

**Alice Brandon:** Mucho amor x3

I smiled and signed off.

Maria is original from Mexico, so she always talks in Spanish. I find it hilarious, and boys unquestionably find it attractive for some reason. That's part of the intention of why I tend to talk in Spanish sometimes. Well, it's more like Spanglish.

I turned off my computer and walked downstairs. I was met by and extremely annoyed mother.

I skidded to a halt. "Yes, Mommy?" I asked sweetly, trying to butter her up.

"Don't you 'Mommy' me, Mary," I cringed noticeably. I hated being called that, but she still does it anyways. Usually when I'm in big trouble. I haven't heard that name since... "Would you like to tell be why you got _another_ police ticket?"

I baulked. "Oh, you found out about that?" I inquired with a shaky breath while going to sit down on the couch. She shadowed and sat across from me.

"Of course I found out! I'm a mother, it's what we do. Oh, and they just sent a letter in the mail saying you're due in court," she roared and threw a piece of paper on the coffee table. I stared at it – mouth open wide – while she continued to reprimand me. "First it was drugs, then beating someone at the store for taking a shirt, then...then..." she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed out deeply. "Now so many speeding tickets? What was it for this time?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know there was only a thirty-five mile per hour speed limit. There was a sale at Chanel. I had to get that bag before anyone else did!" I cried in my defense.

"Mary, Mary, Mary," she sighed. "What will it be this time? No credit card?" I visibly blanched.

"No Mom, please!"

"Your car?" she went on, acting like I never spoke. "No, you probably won't have your license by the time your court date comes around. No friends?"

"_What?_" I shrieked. "No, no, no, no, no. No please, no! I have a party tonight with the cheerleading squad and football team! You can't take my _friends_ away!"

"You're supposed to be practicing for your competition in Jacksonville, anyways," she mentioned. "It's less than a month away. With your record, you're going to need to work your ass off to show those judges you can do this, Mary."

"I know, but I promise. One night and I'll get back to dancing!" I negotiated, trying to making a deal. "One night," I begged and used my famous puppy eyes. I almost got down onto my knees in front of her.

She groaned, an easy sign that she was giving in. "Fine, but no car until the court day," she compromised.

I screamed and jumped up, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Just be careful. What time are you leaving?"

"Ria's picking me up at nine," I informed her excitedly.

She nodded. I pecked her on the cheek and marched towards the stairs.

"Oh, I forgot!" she exclaimed.

I froze in my tracks and turned to her cautiously. "Yes?"

"Don't follow any strange men into their cars to look at their puppies," she said, dead serious.

I let a giggle escape my lips, but quickly stopped by her glare. "I'm nineteen, Mom," I rolled my eyes. "I think I know better than that."

"I know, just be careful."

She actually looked troubled, and that's what frightened me. "Okay, Mom. Tell me what's up," I commanded.

She heaved a sigh and switched on the TV. She changed the station to some late-night news program.

"Mom, why are we—"

She hushed me and pointed to the screen. "Watch."

And so I did.

"Around six-thirty tonight, Commissioner Swan's daughter, Bella Swan, from Forest Hills was reported missing. Around seven o'clock, a half an hour later, Dr. Cullen's son, Edward Cullen, from City Island was reported missing. Twenty minutes later, Emmett McCarty, son of Rick McCarty, was also reported missing from Midtown. Sometime between eight o'clock and eight-fifteen, Rosalie Hale was reported missing from SoHo. We believe these four kidnappings are connected, though there is no evidence. It's like they dropped off the face of the Earth—" my mother turned it off abruptly and looked at me expectantly.

"Wow, that's horrible," I finally said.

"Yeah, it is. So please, be careful?" she pleaded.

I nodded. "Of course." I checked my cell phone. It was already quarter till nine. "I'm getting ready!" I yelled as I jogged up to my room and slammed my door.

Right as I was about to toss my phone on the bed, it rang. The caller I.D. displayed Maria.

"Hello?" I giggled into the phone.

"Alllllllllllyy!" she sang.

I laughed; she was already halfway to wasted. "Yes, Maria?"

"Can you pick up some more drinks at the gas station before I pick you walk up here? Actually, I may have someone here pick you up. We don't need your mom seeing you do that. Maybe I'll just pick you up..."

"Maria, you're drunk!" There was no answer on the other line. I only heard boys in the background chanting 'bong, bong, bong!' and girls squealing. I sighed. "Yeah, sure. I'm just getting ready now."

"Good! Love ya, bebé!" she screamed and hung up. She's so loud, and even louder when she's drunk.

Time to get ready.

After I got dressed in my ensemble, simple black skinny jeans, a dark blue and black zebra tank top, and grey ankle heels, I worked on my hair. I did what I normally do – spiked it up everywhere. Only this time, I put in a skinny zebra print headband. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs.

"I'm leaving!"

"I thought Maria was picking you up?" she called from the kitchen.

"She is at the gas station. I need to pick up something," I lied easily as I dug through my purse for my wallet.

"Okay. Be careful. I love you!"

"Love you, too!" I called right before I slammed the front door.

I began walking my three minute expedition.

I clutched the cardigan that I grabbed closer around my body. It was cold tonight and I had this abnormal sensation in the pit of my stomach that someone was watching me. I was about half way there when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around on my heel. "Someone there?"

Apparently not.

I took a deep breath and went to go investigate. Why? I don't know. I went around towards the tree and was pushed down and landed on my hands and knees. I gasped and turned around to see who pushed me, thinking it was someone I knew.

I was definitely not.

This thing had a scary ass mask on. Scary enough to beat out that fucked up clown from the movie _It_. I screamed shortly right before he took out a rag and put it over my mouth and nose. It tasted horrible. Like chemicals. I screeched and squirmed around, trying to get out of his grasp. He never said anything. He just stood there holding this rag to my mouth. He was very strong if he could do that and not even move.

I guess he got fed up with my struggling, because he suddenly brought out a huge needle. My eyes widened and I screamed louder, even though no one could hear me.

He jammed it right into my arm and I immediately stopped moving around. It hurt so much, I felt like someone gouged me with a knife, and not a needle.

I started to feel really woozy. I stopped squawking and gasped for breath instead. I couldn't breathe. "Help," I squeaked out right before I fell backwards into the man's arms and passed out.

* * *

_ So, there's the first chapter of Let's Play a Game. Did you like it? I find this very exciting, and I'm writing it! This will be the only chapter out. Just so you guys can get a feel on this story and give me good ideas that you'd like to see._

**Edit 2011**; Grammar corrections and fixed storyline. Tada!


	3. Hello & Welcome

**Let's Play a Game**

_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - - - -  
**Chapter Two — Hello & Welcome** – Isabella Marie Swan's POV  
- - - - - **

I sprinted faster than I did the last time down the familiar street. I sprinted faster than I have ever in my life. My head was hammering against my skull like crazy and I could barely see straight. I was hurriedly running out of breath. But I figured that much, seeing as though I was just half-drugged with some kind of chemical.

I couldn't even begin to tell you how I gained consciousness again and took off before that pig-guy could catch up with my engagements. I didn't take one look back when I started scurrying down the street, but I could tell he was right behind me. I could hear his feet pounding on the cement after me.

All right, to tell you the truth, I am nowhere near an athletic type of person at all. I'm a yoga-doing, rock climbing, horseback riding type of girl. I'm not a volleyball playing, track running, baseball throwing girl. This thing behind me could catch up with me easily, but he wasn't. I think it was part of his game. He wanted to watch me try to escape.

I stumbled down the boulevard, not even sure if it was the right way to my house. I was never really good with my directions, no matter how much Charlie tried to teach me from his time in the Navy. I tripped over nothing almost every second. My breathing was coming out in brusque gasps. It was almost getting challenging to breath, it hurt tremendously.

One more step, and then I tumbled over a crack in the cement.

I inhaled sharply and landed face first onto the pavement. I cried louder than I was before and wriggled to move my feet to get me up. I couldn't even kick my legs. I pushed myself off of the concrete to turn my body around to lie on my back. I took a deep breath to calm myself before trying to get into a sitting position.

Unexpectedly, I felt myself getting hit in the face with something.

I moaned in pain and fell backwards, successfully conking my head on the ground in the process, making my eyes tremor against my brain. I felt someone grab my legs and start to drag me back the way I approached from. The cement scratched my back and I felt my shirt shredding.

I couldn't for the life of me discover the strength to fight back. I peeked up to the sky and noticed that it was a beautiful, clear night, without smog or air pollution. Something that was rare for New York City. How ironic.

I sensed a change in the terrain under my back. It was softer, and wetter. I crooked my head to the side and saw the green blades of grass underneath me. He was taking me into the forest.

"No," I whimpered and whipped my head back and forth. I kicked my legs and screamed. "No!"

My kidnapper stopped and threw my legs on the ground. He turned to me cuttingly and hovered over me.

"No!" I screeched. I screamed so loud that I was sure my lungs would explode. I continuously screamed until I was drained. I whimpered when the man – I could tell he was a man by the body – took hold of my hair roughly and threw my head back onto the ground.

My breathing was cut off and I couldn't find it again. I choked on my scream and arched my back, trying to find my breath and to stop choking. It wouldn't work.

The man in front of me pulled out the same rag from before. Only this time, it was wrapped around something. I couldn't tell what it was, only that I was shiny and pointy. It shined off of the moonlight.

The man disentangled the rag from around it. Then I saw what it was. I sobbed and kicked my legs on the ground, trying to find a grip to push myself away.

I shook my head back and forth vigorously as he approached me with the needle.

"No, please," I pleaded. I twisted my head to the side when I heard rustling and conversation. There was a group of teenagers rambling and chuckling along the road not far from where I was. "Help," I croaked out. But of course, they didn't hear me.

I cried and turned my head back around and gasped when I came face to face with the man. He was so close to me that his...snout...was almost touching my nose.

"Please, don't," I beseeched and held my hands in front of my face in some sort of shielding method. I closed my eyes and waited for the prick of the needle. It didn't happen.

Instead, I felt another hit on my chest. I groaned quietly and opened my eyes and squinted through the dark night. The man was just watching me.

I was so furious. I felt the need to just kick him in the balls...or scratch his eyes out...or stab him with his own needle. Here he was, practically killing me, and he has the decency to just stand there and continue to just sit and watch me suffer? "Just let me go."

Without a moment of hesitation, the man thrust the needle forward and crammed it into my arm brutally violently. I could even find the strength to scream, yet it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside.

Abruptly, I felt extremely lethargic and dizzy. Black dots popped up in my eyes and they began to close. I tried to find the strength to keep them open, but with one final inhalation, I felt my whole mind just drift away.

"_Where fuck...we?"_

"_How I am...God knows...fuck."_

"_Woke up...chick over there...kid."_

"_Maybe you...here?"_

I felt like my head was split into two when I finally came around. I could hear quiet voices, but none of them made sense. They didn't even sound remotely familiar and they sounded so far away.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was like they were glued together. They felt so heavy; I just couldn't find the strength to open them. I had a nauseating flavor in my mouth. It was almost bitter, very unpleasant. My whole body was numb, like I was lying outside in the snow for too long. It was like I could feel everything, but I couldn't do anything to move. I was paralyzed.

_BANG!_

I gasped severely and snapped my eyes open at the sound. I instantaneously regretted it.

With how dull the lights were, it still hurt like hell to open my eyes. I squinted through narrow eyes, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the brightness. Once they started coming around, I opened my eyes broader.

I remarked the hushed voices around me stopped, but there was still a pounding.

"Stop fucking doing that," a feminine voice shouted from behind me.

The banging instantaneously concluded.

I gazed at the ceiling and strained to remember what transpired while trying to normalize my breathing. It was like a dark veil was shrouding my reminiscences. I remember purchasing popcorn for movie night, and then it was all a blur.

I could see a forest, maybe, and then I remembered falling down. I was being attacked.

Emotions and memories started flooding through my body. I couldn't think straight, everything was coming out in a rush. It was like my head was on fire. I remembered being followed down my street, and then I remembered being pulled from behind and then being nearly suffocated. But then I remembered getting up again and running. A man...a man with a mask, a pig mask, was chasing me. He pulled me down, kicked me, shoved, and dragged me into the forest.

My breathing picked up as I thought of the people that I tried to get attention from.

Nothing worked. I was dead, I knew it. The masked man pulled out a needle. The sharp point dug into my skin...

_Oh_, _God_. How did I get here? I was fully aware that this was not my room. It smelled too bad. There was a muggy atmosphere to this place. It almost made my chest hurt when I tried to breathe – kinda like something huge was weighing down on top of me.

I heard rustling around me. I opened my eyes again and saw a shadow coming closer to me. I was instantly alarmed – I bolted upright and sat on the ground with my legs splayed out in front of me. The people came closer. I tried to push myself back with my feet, but I didn't have the strength. I let out a little cry when I found that I was completely stuck in this position.

"Hey, we aren't going to hurt you," I caught a small voice speak up from in front of me. I rotated my head around to see who it came from.

There were four people surrounding me in semicircle. Two girls and two boys. I couldn't tell which one spoke to me, but it was clearly a girl.

I pursed my lips and raised a shaky hand to brush my bangs away from my eyes. "Where am I?" I whispered meagerly. I cupped my throat with my hand. It was so raw and scratchy.

One of the girls – the stunning, blonde one – shrugged with her arms crossed over her chest. "Your guess is the same as ours." I recoiled at the harshness of her tone.

"We woke up the same as you," a black-haired girl added, in a much politer tone, and sat next to me after a moment of consideration. "You were probably taken by a man with a mask?"

I cringed at the mention of that memory, but nodded nonetheless.

The blonde girl huffed and collapsed onto the ground while the big guy stood back and watched with the other man.

"Same with me," the black haired girl mumbled solemnly. "What's your name?"

"Bella," I replied softly.

I looked around the room again. It looked like we were in some kind of beat-down room of sorts. There weren't any windows at all, other than an opaque one that I wouldn't even count as a window; it had bars on it like a jail cell. The wooded floor was filthy and destroyed and worn down in places. The walls were brick. Some of them were falling out, some looked newly replaced. On the left side of the room, there was a thick pole sticking out of the ground and into the ceiling. There was a black safe on the far right wall. I was confused as to what that was for. The door on the far wall looked to be locked shut with a lot of locks. It was silver, with a peephole right in the middle of it. The room was so dark, it was eerie. There was a vent at the top of the wall; it was the only sound in the room other than us breathing deeply.

I noticed across the room, there was a body lying on the ground. His face was too the floor, his shaggy blonde hair was covering up his profile.

"—nauseating, so you can just call me Alice," the black haired girl stated, bringing me out of my thoughts. She looked to see where I was gazing at and sighed. "And _that_ is a guy who hasn't woken up yet."

I bit my lip. I felt sick to my stomach. I was shaking, I could feel it. My lips were dry, my head was pounding, and I felt weak.

"He's not dead," a smooth voice snapped, responding to something that I didn't even hear. "He has a pulse."

I whipped my head up to look at where the voice came from. It was one of the boys, the smaller one. Well, smaller than the other one. He was lean, yet muscular. He had this weird auburn shade of hair and bright green eyes. His hand was buried deep in his hair and his eyes were trained on the ground.

I noticed the blonde girl glower in his direction for some odd reason that I didn't know of.

"I'm guessing he reacted to the anesthetic worse than us," Auburn mumbled simply. He looked up and met all of our confused frowns. "When you guys were attacked, you got a kind of fabric over your mouth, right?" he investigated.

We all nodded warily. I was suspicious.

"It was sweet-tasting, bitter almost," he continued. We nodded again. "I'm thinking it was an anesthetic, a type of trihalomethane," he said matter-of-factly, like we all knew what he was talking about.

"Ooh, aren't you smart," the big one mocked in a high, girly voice.

He disregarded him. "Chloroform. It's used to knock people out most of the time. Then with the needle...that must have been a different kind of anesthetic. Or maybe it was just a drug, I'm not sure..." he trailed off, thinking to himself. Alice cleared her throat to get his attention back on track. "That anesthetic may have made that kid," he jabbed his finger towards the guy sprawled out on the floor, "react differently. Allergic reaction, perhaps."

By the time he was done with his explanation, I was gaping at him with wide eyes. "Are you a doctor?"

"I will be." He didn't elaborate.

"'Kay," the big one perked up after a minute or two. "Just to get this out of the way, I'm Emmett," he announced, pointing to himself, "and I'd like to get the fuck out of here if ya'll don't mind."

I blinked my eyes for a second. Who did this guy think he was?

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl forced out next to me with a scowl contorting her flawless face.

"Edward," the doctor said grudgingly.

Right at that moment, there was a little moan coming from the other side of the room. Alice jumped up immediately and ran to the blonde kid's side. It was like she was on the welcoming committee for this little game or something.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just all jump to save the kid that's in the same situation as us," Rosalie barked out sarcastically.

I noticed that the blonde haired boy was just now sitting up and Alice was holding onto his shoulder. He glanced around the room spastically before his eyes stopped on Alice's tiny form in front of him. I stayed in my sitting position on the ground.

"Don't mind her," Emmett informed the blonde boy when he looked over at us, confused. "She's just in a pissy mood because she didn't wake up with her maid standing over her and her toilet paper already set out."

Rosalie glared at him viciously. "Oh funny. Real funny. How many of your few brain cells did you kill to think of that?"

That opened the flood gates. Emmett bit back with another witty money-centered joke, and Rosalie continued on. After that, the bickering sustained. I rolled my eyes and got up and strolled over to Alice and the new kid with Edward next to me. He instantaneously bent down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Edward enquired hurriedly in a hoarse voice.

The blonde guy furrowed his eye brows and glanced around the room with rapid, shaky eyes. "Yeah..."

I noticed that Alice was flattening down his hair in a soothing manner. I stared at her incredulously, but she was deliberately ignoring me.

The blonde kid kept glancing around apprehensively. He was shaking a little bit, mainly his arms and legs. It even looked like his mouth was trembling; like he was saying something with no sound coming out of his mouth. But what was the weirdest were his eyes. It looked like he hasn't slept for days. It didn't look much better with the bloodshot eyes.

It was uncanny, to be honest.

Did we all look like that?

"What do you remember before this?" Edward fired off another question. The typical 'I-just-woke-up-in-a-strange-room' cross-examination, I suppose.

The kid jumped and rose up. He swayed for a minute, but Alice bolted up after him stabilized him. "Uh," he stuttered. Alice looked up and smiled softly at him. He just gazed back, still disorientated. "N-nothing. I...remember nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Being a brutally poor liar myself, I could tell that he was untruthful. Edward could tell too.

"Are you high?" he demanded gruffly.

My mouth popped open.

"N-no," he stammered yet again. I recognized Alice throw him a stark look. His shoulders slumped. "Uh...I _was,_actually. That's how I ended up here," he elucidated. I could actually comprehend what he was saying that time. "Where are we exactly?" he questioned.

"How should we know?" Rosalie sneered from behind me.

Oh. I guess they're done fighting with each other.

Edward raised an eye brow at her. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Rosalie glowered at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're kidding, right? What the fuck do you think?"

I pressed my lips together, trying to keep my sarcastic comments to myself. Rosalie looked like the kind of girl that didn't take any shit from anyone. I'd really not want to get myself on her bad side, especially in this kind of place.

"Listen, honey," Alice yapped out and went to stand in front of Rosalie. I almost laughed at how comical that looked. Here was Rosalie, towering over a tiny Alice at maybe 5'7, while Alice stared up at her, craning her neck all the way back. "We're all in the same situation, and I'd appreciate if you would kindly keep your remarks and snide attitude to yourself. 'Kay?" Alice finished with a sickly sweet grin.

Rosalie looked flabbergasted for a moment before she grimaced down at Alice. "Whatever, _sweetie_."

I heard a cough from next to me. I looked over and saw Emmett standing there, looking as if he was trying to hide a smirk. It wasn't working well.

"Uh," the blonde dude interrupted the little confrontation around the circle. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" he asked as he took in the room.

"Do you remember anything before you woke up here?" Edward inquired again, more forcefully this time.

He opened up his mouth to speak, but Alice abruptly threw her hands up in the stagnant air and screeched "Wait!" on the top of her lungs.

We all jumped and looked at her. She was watching the kid. "What's your name?" she asked serenely.

I rolled my eyes. I thought she was getting her foot cut off or something. I twitched a little when a noise was produced from behind me, kind of like a moan or a sigh. I glanced over my shoulder to see what it was, but nothing was there. I closed my eyes forcefully, took a deep, cleansing breath, cleared my frenzied mind, and turned back to the people I was with.

"Jasper," he replied. "Anyways, I was at home."

We waited for him to go on, but he didn't.

Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable.

Rosalie groaned harshly. "We know you were getting high. You don't need to act like we wouldn't know that."

Jasper gawked at her for a minute before shaking his head and looking at the ground. "I just got back from purchasing some more...merchandise. For me to sell...use..." he trailed off and scrutinized all of our faces standing around him. Someone must have urged him to continue, because he sighed and looked back at the floor. "I must have bought some that was laced with some other drug...Well, I got bad effects, I saw someone with a mask come in, stab me with a needle, and then I passed out. Now I'm here."

It was silent for a heartbeat. I heard that damn noise again. I don't know if anyone else did. My question was answered when Rosalie whipped her head around to look behind her, exactly where I kept hearing the noise.

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, what brought you here, Alice?"

She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "I was attacked by the same person on the street on my way to the gas station."

She turned her stare on Rosalie. She grimaced and looked at her nails. "I was in Central Park."

I nodded my head. "I was on my street coming from the gas station." I looked at Alice. She smiled a little at me. It was funny, because I somehow felt closer to her since we were both taken in the same situation.

"I was in the gas station's parking lot," Edward murmured empathetically. Alice and I both looked at him. Well, that makes three.

"At the gym," Emmett bragged. "Well, the locker room," he frowned. "Damn it. That thing was so close. I could have killed him right there. With all my pent up rage... Stupid motherfu—"

"Um, I'm still confused," I cut Emmett off before he could hurt someone in here with his rage I could feel building. He's some serious bodybuilder. Maybe he's on steroids...

Jasper bobbed his head in agreement. "Why are we even here? What is this? How do you just wake up in a room and have no idea where you are?"

Emmett snorted unappealingly. "Apparently you've never been drunk."

Rosalie glared at him hatefully. "So you're just going to make a joke out of this now? Is that it? Everything is a joke to you?"

Emmett looked like he was ready to punch a girl. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out harshly. He quickly turned around and started pacing around the room. I listened to the rest of them theorize while I observed Emmett inspect the right side of the room. He started thumping on the bricks, permitting little specks of maroon brick to fall around him. Just as Edward spoke up, I noticed a shift in the wall.

"Wait," Edward hollered, seemingly noticing what I just did. He jogged over to the one wall with bricks that Emmett was standing in front of. He analyzed the wall for a minute before turning back towards us. "Do you detect anything different about these?" he probed and pointed to the wall.

Jasper marched over to where he was standing and started taking bricks out the wall. "They're wobbly," Jasper and I responded together.

"Do you think something's in there?" Rosalie asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw her watching with curiosity.

"Maybe," Edward responded and pulled out the remaining loose brick. He put his hand inside the hole guardedly. A second later, he pulled out a tape black player.

"What is that for?" Alice asked.

Jasper shrugged and they both sauntered over to where the rest of us were located in the middle of the room.

"I think we should play this," Edward stated dully.

"Why?" I asked inquisitively.

He glanced up at me from underneath his dark eyelashes. I was momentarily dumbfounded by the smoldering stare he offered me. "Because it says _play me_," he replied slowly, like speaking to a toddler. He held the recorder up to my face.

I blushed and bit my lip. I heard him chuckle lowly. I scowled in his general direction and watched as he pressed his thumb down on the dark tape player.

"_Greetings. And welcome_." A gravelly voice greeted pleasantly from the audiocassette. "_I trust that you all are wondering where you are.__I can assure you that while your location is not important, what these walls offer for you is important. Salvation, if you earn it.__Three hours from now, the door to this house will open. Unfortunately, you only have two hours to live. Right now, you are breathing in a deadly nerve agent. You've been breathing it since you arrived here.__Those of you familiar with the Tokyo subway attacks will know its devastating effects on the human body._"

Several people around me, including myself, all gasped quietly. I didn't even look around to see who did.

"_The only way to overcome it, and walk out that door, is to find an antidote. Several are hidden around this house. One is inside the safe in front of you. You all possess the combination to the safe. Think hard. The numbers are on the back of your mind. The clue to their order could be found 'over the rainbow'. Once you realize what you all have in common, you will gain a better understanding of why you are here. X marks the spot for that clue, so look carefully. Let the game begin_."

"No," I whimpered. "No, no, no," I shook my head, vehemently, yanking at my nappy curls as I did.

"I will kill whoever put us in this goddamn pla—" Emmett was abruptly cut off by Jasper's voice.

"Guys," Jasper whispered. He sounded frightened. That got our attention. We all turned towards him, but he was pointing at Alice.

She had a faraway look in her eyes. They were glazed over. It was like she wasn't even in the room with us. He lips were trembling as she stared past us and her hands were clenching painfully at her thighs. I stepped closer to her to try and help whatever it was that was wrong with her.

"What the hell is she doing?" Emmett thundered.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it and screamed, making me jump and stop mid-stride towards her. Her eyes looked half-crazed as she looked around the room, searching for something. She whipped her head over to Edward and let out a loud sigh of relief. "For the love of God, Edward, please do not open that door!" she shrieked and pointed at the door in the front of the room with all of the locks on it.

I sank down onto the floor tried to regulate my breathing. That whole ordeal lasted less than thirty seconds and my mind was swimming.

"Why?" Edward wondered. His tone was mixed with skepticism.

Alice hesitated. "I saw you get shot," she grumbled after a moment of deliberation.

I looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "You saw him?" I wheezed out.

She licked her lips and looked down. "Just don't do it, okay?"

Edward was staring at her with a look of disbelief and a strange intensity in his eyes. I've never seen it before. It was like he was trying to read her. Finally, he just nodded. "Okay. I won't, I promise."

"But that's the only way out!" Rosalie remonstrated stridently. "What else are we supposed to do if you won't let us open the door?"

Everyone turned their eyes on Alice.

She shriveled back. "I just didn't want him to die..." she trailed off and bit her lip.

"Tell me darlin'," Jasper spoke in a soft, southern tone, "how did you know that was going to happen?"

"I just did, okay?" she exploded and tumbled down on the ground next to me. I watched her with wide eyes. "We're trapped in this house, and we only have two hours to get out before we get killed," she cried. I heard her voice crack a couple times. "And we have no idea where to start."

I rubbed her back reassuringly with my shaky hands.

I heard Rosalie groan and start pacing around the room. Edward was leaning against the wall with his head in his hands. Jasper was sitting against the wall, tapping his head against the wall, looking like he was deep in thought. Emmett was just standing there, staring at his hands.

It was then that realization unexpectedly crashed down on me.

All six of us were put in this room for a reason yet to be recognized. We know that we're on the border of death, and we have no idea how to prevent it. We're captives in this room whether we like it or not.

And I have a feeling we're going to be imprisoned in this room for the subsequent one-hundred and twenty minutes.

* * *

_Surprise! It's finally up. Aren't you all happy? Thank you all for sticking with me. I got the whole tape quote straight from the movie, including the drunk line with Emmett and Edward. Stay tuned for the next chapter._

**EDIT 2011; Fixed-a-roonie! **


	4. Shot Heard 'Round The World

**Let's Play a Game****  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?__  
_**- - - -****  
**Chapter Three – Shot Heard 'Round the World**– Mary Alice Brandon****'s**** POV****  
****- - - -**

I've never lived a normal life. And this just elaborates on that statement.

From the moment I was born, my mother knew that I would be a different girl. I wouldn't just grow up happy, be with friends, listen to rap music, and go out every night like ordinary adolescents do in their childhood. Somehow, she just knew. Mother's intuition, I guess.

The normalcy of my existence was something that I unquestionably wish I took for granted. Up until I was five years old, I was just a regular kid. I wasn't in school yet, therefore I didn't have any drama in my life. My parents adored me. My mom had the perfect job. She even set me up for my first ballet class, which I grew to love. I had the greatest life.

I had just turned six when it first transpired.

I was sitting cross-legged on my hardwood floor, coloring with my teenage babysitter Skylar, when something abnormal occurred. It wasn't anything I could control. The violet crayon slipped out of my fingers, and I entered a trance. I was seeing something that wasn't even in front of me.

I remember that first vision clearer than any other one.

I saw my dad, seated on a jerky subway surrounded by countless other people. All different kinds of nationalities, ages, and appearances. My father stood up and pulled on the long wire that made a _ring_ sound through the subway.

Three more men and a woman stood up with my father. It looked as if they were all getting off at the same stop. A teen boy two seats away from my dad was listening to a CD player. He was bobbing his hooded head up and down with the beat, causing his shaggy hair to swish around his face. A mother was seated across with her four children – three girls and a boy. They were behaving badly. The mother looked ready to pull her hair out.

Abruptly, sparks were shooting all over the place from outside of the subway, on the train tracks. The whole subway started to shake back and forth, more so than it was before this had ensued. The passengers seemed concerned. I could comprehend it on their faces.

The woman with four kids was flung off of her seat and she smacked her head on the pole in the middle of the train. My father and one of the men that stood up with him went to her aid, immediately pressing on her bleeding head wound. The kids were bawling in their seats.

Unexpectedly, a thunderous explosion sounded throughout the train. I could see it flash viciously in my eyes. Reds and yellows and oranges clouded my hallucination. I could hear the screams of more passengers than just the fallen woman. Shrieking and deafening crashes assaulted my ears.

I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't there. I shouldn't know this.

Suddenly, there were no more screeches. It was soundless. Excluding the crackling and hissing of the fire raging before my own eyes.

At that time, it was completed. My ordinary eye sight was back.

I remember screaming and crying for hours. My babysitter had called my mother and she came home instantly from work when Skylar couldn't get me to stop my outburst. I was wounded. I was frightened. I was terrified for my father.

But I wasn't sure if that was all a dream. Did that actually happen? Was I just imagining things?

I didn't even bring myself to tell my mom what happened. Yet she pestered me for it right when she got home.

"Mary Alice, what's the matter!" she wailed as she charged in through the front door.

My crying didn't cease. I continued, almost subconsciously, for a while. I even think Skylar left, but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure. I didn't get myself off the floor; my mom had to put me in bed. I couldn't sleep, my mom stayed next to me.

It wasn't until six o'clock that I could tell something was wrong.

**Where** was daddy? He usually gets home by five when Mommy starts making dinner. Is he okay? Did he stay at work longer than normal?

Mommy went downstairs to make us dinner a while ago. She told me that Daddy would be home soon and that we could have our meal.

I sat on my bed for a couple minutes. I realized that I needed to tell Mommy why I started crying so much. She has to be going crazy with worry.

I walked down the wooden stairs quietly and into the kitchen. I peeked around the corner and saw Mommy orientated over the stove, making some kind of food. I walked quietly over to her and looked up. She didn't look at me. She looked deep in thought.

"Mommy?" I peeped up to try and get her attention.

She sucked in a sharp breath and twisted around harshly. She placed her hand over her heart and fluttered her eyes. "Baby, you scared me."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's absolutely fine, Darling," she assured me and picked me up. She sauntered over to the table and sat down with me on her lap. She began to twirl her fingers in my hair. It felt nice. It soothed me. "Are you going to tell me what was bothering you earlier?"

I bit my lip, but bobbed my head up and down. I kept my eyes forward, not looking at her.

She waited impatiently. "Well?" she pressed when I didn't say anything.

"I...saw something. Mommy, I didn't like it. I didn't like what I saw!" I bawled and turned my head into her chest.

She rubbed my back and _shh_ed me gently. "What didn't you like? What did you see?"

"Daddy," I mumbled into her shirt. Her hand froze on my back. She pulled me back so that she could see my face.

"You saw Daddy? Why didn't you like that you saw him?" she questioned calmly.

"He got hurt, and then I couldn't see him anymore," I murmured softly. I kept my eyes away from my mommy's. I don't want to know what she would look like when I told her what had really happened.

She was soundless for a couple seconds. I counted her breathing to try to keep myself sidetracked.

The problem with that was she wasn't breathing.

"What do you mean, baby?"

I took a deep breath through my nose. My daddy always told me that whenever I'm sad or mad, I should breathe in through my nose slowly to calm myself down. "I saw something, Mommy. It was like a movie in my head!" I exclaimed animatedly. Mommy looked at me like I was growing a head out of my armpit. "Daddy was on the subway. The one he takes me on when we go to his work together. Then it started shaking and then there was a fire," I whispered more calmly than before. My tears were coming out of my eyes again. Mommy wiped them away. "Then it was gone. I didn't see Daddy."

Mommy bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Honey, I don't like you thinking bad things like that."

My mouth popped open. Mommy didn't believe me. "Mommy!" I screeched. I started crying more when I saw Mommy's eyes had tears in them like mine. Mommy shouldn't cry. I don't like to see her crying. "I saw Daddy! He was there and then there was the crash!" I articulated again, maybe thinking she'd understand that I'm telling the truth.

"Alice," Mommy whispered, "that was just a dream. Daddy didn't get into crash."

"Yes he did!" I screamed and hurdled off of her lap. "It wasn't a dream! I saw it! I saw him!"

"Mary Alice!" Mommy gasped and pulled me into her arms. "What has gotten into you?"

"Let go of me!" I shrieked and wriggled around in her arms, trying to get away. "You don't believe me!"

"Alice!" Mommy yelled loudly. "Settle down this instant!"

I stopped moving around and fell into her arms. I sobbed noisily into them.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Mommy sighed and set me down on the table. I sat on the edge, watching her move to the phone through teary eyes. "Hello?" she answered. Mommy's face turned frightened. "Jane, what's the matter? Why the news?" Her face lost all of her pretty color. She looked like a ghost. "What? No, no!" she shouted and sprinted into the living room with the phone still in her hands.

"Mommy!" I protested deafeningly and hopped off the table. I soared after her into the living room. She was standing behind the couch, watching the TV. She was crying again. "Mommy?" I enquired quietly.

She jumped and looked down at me. I was confused by her face. She looked sad, confused, tortured, angry, startled. I didn't know what was going on.

"Why did Auntie Jane call?"

She didn't say anything. She just gawked at me. Her eyes were wide; her hands were trembling around the telephone. She lifted it up to her ear and spoke, "Jane, let me call you back," in a broken whisper.

She crouched down in front of me. She just gaped at me.

"Daddy's not okay," I stated in a whisper.

She let a sob escape and she shook her head violently. She grabbed me tightly and pulled me against her chest. She kept breathing, "How'd you know?" over and over again.

I didn't have an **answer.**

And so after that, existence continued.

We went to my father's funeral. We moved out of the city. My mom kept her career as a choreographer. I started school. I danced in competitions and recitals. I made the cheerleading squad in seventh grade. I did it all for my father.

I've been getting visions ever since. Sometimes they're meaningless things, like whether or not it's going to be sunny or cloudy that day. Sometimes they're more imperative things. I once had one that a speeding car was going to hit my mother as she was walking out of the deli. I called her and made her wait there for an extra half an hour.

Being psychic was tough. They'd pop up at random times of the day. Most of the time, I could control them. But that didn't always work out. I'm a freak.

No one other than my mother and Aunt Jane knows what I can do. I'd never tell that secret to anyone on the cheerleading squad, or someone at school. I had my life set there. I wouldn't throw that all away just because I felt the need to share that I was some sort of future-seeing pixie freak.

But never in a million years did I think I would be abducted and forced into playing this sick game. I never had a vision. I didn't know this was coming. It was uncanny, being in the dark. I didn't like it.

Then, the visions bombarded me full force. I saw blood, so much blood. There was so much, I wasn't sure which body it came from. I then saw Edward walk over to the door. And then...

I shuddered delicately to myself.

"Hey," a voice whispered from next to me. I snapped my head over and lifted an eyebrow at Bella. She stared at me for a second without responding. "You okay?"

I was about to retort with a sarcastic remark, but she cut me off. "Other than the obvious."

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "You wouldn't understand."

She grimaced and looked down at the floor, deep in thought. "Try me." Her voice was monotonous.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and let out a breathy laugh. "Trying to uncover my dirty laundry or something?"

She smiled a little and looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Nah, doing the laundry usually isn't my thing." We both laughed softly at her lame joke. "Really though. What happened back there?" she probed inquisitively.

I watched at her, debating whether or not she'd laugh at me. But Bella didn't seem like one of those heartless people that would make fun of someone. She seemed genuinely nice. That's a shock for living in New York City. Let alone the whole world. There are not many people like that anymore.

"I can see things. It's a gift, I suppose," I started and looked at her, gauging her reaction. She just nodded her head, urging for me to continue. "It started when I was six. It was like I saw what was going on, but I wasn't there."

"Like visions? Psychic visions?" I heard someone ask. But it wasn't Bella.

I whipped my head around and saw that I had an audience. Everyone stopped what they were previously doing and was now standing around us. Jasper was the one that spoke – I could point out his flawless, southern-tinged voice anywhere.

"Geez, guys," Bella scolded harshly. "Some privacy, please?"

"Sorry, babe," Edward chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "There isn't going to be any more privacy until we're out of here."

Bella glared and shook his hand off of her. Edward looked offended, but also something else. Almost like he regretted it. "Don't touch me, please."

Well, at least she says please after she yells at someone.

Emmett snickered. "Tinkerbelle, will you tell us what you can do? Or do we have to beat it out of you?"

I flinched at his statement. "I just told you guys." Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder. I automatically calmed down.

It was soundless for a millisecond.

"Darlin', you can see the future?"

"You really saw me get shot?"

"Sweet! I want that!"

"That's a load of bull. We're not in some science-fiction movie."

I put my hands over my ears to eliminate some of the noise. Everyone was firing off questions at once. I couldn't handle it. I was starting to get a headache.

"Guys!" Bella hollered and stood up. Everyone shut up. "Let her be. Yeah, she has a talent. So what? Everyone does. Her talent is just way better than most people's."

Rosalie snickered bitterly. "Talent?" she barked out sardonically. "That's not talent. It's just a load of shit so she'd get our sympathy."

I suddenly felt myself flare up. Jasper's touch could no longer calm me down.

"Listen, Rosalie. I've been nothing but nice to you. You should take that with open arms, considering what situation we are currently in. You have no right talking to me in a judgmental way. You have no idea who I am. You have no idea what I have been through," I spat. I walked closer to her and jabbed my chipped, manicured nail in her shoulder. "Why don't you just keep your judgments to yourself for now? We don't need them. What we do need is to find a way to get out of this room," I warned lowly. "And I think I might have a way."

- - - - -**Edward Anthony Cullen's POV**

To tell the truth, I was somewhat stunned when Alice blew up in Rosalie's face like that. I gave Rosalie the cold shoulder when she tried to get me to 'comfort' her, now she's giving me glares every time I glance at her. God knows she's capable of beating the pulp out of someone. And surprisingly, she looked frightened of petite Alice.

"How are we going to get out of here then?" Emmett asked doubtfully. "I really don't think he wants to get shot," he smirked and pointed at me.

I scowled. "Thanks."

"Just sayin'," he shrugged.

"I bet we could sacrifice _one_ person to get the rest of us out of here," Rosalie grinned viciously. "Edward, why don't you try to open it? We can see if that _vision_ comes true."

Bella gasped and scowled at Rosalie. I turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She frowned and glared daggers at the ground.

"We aren't sacrificing anyone!" Alice shouted, irritated. "Yes, we have to open the door. No, no one will get shot."

"Then tell me, Lovely," Jasper spoke up in a bolstering tone. "How is that going to happen?"

Alice beamed up at him. "We trick the door."

It was silent for all but one instant. Then Emmett broke it.

"What?" Emmett bellowed. "_Trick_ the door?" I swear to God, his laugh fucking shook the room.

"Well, what I saw—" Alice began to answer.

"Wait, hold on!" Emmett lifted up a hand and bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he continued to laugh his ass off.

Bella took a deep breath and slumped to the floor. She landed on her bottom and put her head in her hands. Rosalie look tremendously aggravated with Emmett. Jasper was sitting back, twitching.

Alice glowered at Emmett. "Are you done?" she snarled. Emmett bit his lip, but nodded. Alice blew out a breath. "As I saw in my vision, Edward only got shot when he was looking through the peephole when he put the key in."

"Why the hell would I look through the peephole while opening it?" I interrupted. Really, why would I even do that?

"I don't know!" Alice shouted. "You're the dumbass that did it. I just stopped you before you could _actually_ do it."

I sighed and looked to the floor. Bella was still resting on the ground, trembling like a leaf. I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but didn't make a move to push me away. She just kept her head down on her knees.

"Then what do you suppose we do, hmm?" Rosalie sneered cynically.

Alice took a step forward, looking to lunge at Rosalie.

"No, I get it," Jasper proclaimed, hauling Alice back. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I understand what she's saying. The gun will only shoot through the peephole, right?" Alice nodded. "Then we just duck down while putting the key in. It's not that hard."

"Well," Emmett grumbled awkwardly, clearing his throat. "That uh...that makes sense."

"Duh!" Alice blubbered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bella whispered from under me. I looked down at her. She was staring at all of us, waiting for a response. When no one answered her, she continued. "We need to get out of here. You heard the tape. We only have two hours before the nerve gas kills us," she sniffled.

"She's right," Rosalie acknowledged grudgingly. "We have to get out of here."

"Who wants to do it?" Alice asked. "I sure as hell am not."

"Since it was supposed to be me, I will," I volunteered. I tried to stand up, but Bella's grip on me was too tight. "Bella, let go," I ordered gently.

She bit her lip, but complied.

I stood up and walked over to the door, Emmett close behind me. I cautiously marched up to it and leaned in, positioning my eye against the peephole.

"What's behind it?" Rosalie enquired from my left.

I narrowed my eyes into slits to try to get a good visual on what it was. I couldn't really distinguish anything. But I could tell there was something back there. And it was silver.

"There's a ninety nine point two chance that there's a gun back there," I informed everyone. No one seemed shocked.

"Point two?" Emmett asked disbelievingly.

I shrugged and knelt down so that I was eyelevel with the key hole. "Give me the key," I commanded, looking back at Jasper.

He dug through his pockets until he found it. He threw it at me. I caught it and took a deep breath. "Everyone get on the ground."

I heard a whimper coming from Bella's mouth, but everyone did as I told. Emmett came and knelt down at the other side of the door.

I held the key in the hole but didn't push it through. I was shaking too badly. I looked at Emmett. He nodded his head encouragingly at me. I looked behind me and saw Jasper holding Alice behind his back on the other side of the room. Rosalie was on her stomach, holding her hands over her ears. Bella was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. She looked really sick.

I heard something from the other side of the room. It was like a moan. I didn't think anything of it.

I took a deep breath and held the key back up to the lock. Without a second thought, I shoved the key in.

"Be ready," I warned when nothing happened at first.

"What?" a voice garbled. I didn't know who it was.

With one final breath, I rotated the key to the left.

"What the fuck? No, no! Wait!" I perceived Jasper holler, but it was too late.

A deafening thunderous shot reverberated out through the room, triggering me to jump. I unexpectedly heard a penetrating scream pierce the air, followed by a thump onto the ground. I whipped my head around and saw Bella shrinking against the wall, frantically rubbing at herself. She was covered in something red.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett shouted and sprinted next to Jasper. He was standing over something on the ground.

Bella's scream was still fluctuating around the tense atmosphere surrounding our little sextet. Rosalie stood up and dashed over to her, struggling to calm her down. I jogged over to Emmett and Jasper to see what the hell just transpired.

"Oh, god," I murmured and put the back of my hand over my mouth.

There was a young adult, maybe around twenty or something, lying on the ground face up. His eyes were wide open from the abruptness of his death. Half of his head was blown off. Blood was pooling around his head, coating the wooden floor.

"What the hell? Where did he come from?" Jasper shouted, pushing his blood-covered hair away from his face.

"I-I don't know," Emmett mumbled. He was still staring at the kid. "He wasn't with us when we woke up, was he?"

"Maybe," Alice whimpered. I turned around and saw her staring down at the shot kid. "I kept hearing things when we were talking," she enlightened us and glanced up at our faces. "He was here, in this room, and we had no idea!" she jabbered, half hysterical.

"How the hell—"

"She's right," Rosalie added dryly. "He was probably behind that pole over there. That's where I was hearing things from."

"But, right when you turned the key, he just strolled out into the open!" Jasper bellowed. "I tried to stop him. He was delusional."

I swallowed and gawked down at the kid. Emmett was inspecting his face intensely. "You know him?"

"I can't tell," he snapped austerely.

Jasper stomped forward and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a wallet and flipped it open. He held up a driver's license to his face. "Resident of Manhattan...Newton, Michael. Michael Newton."

"Mike?" Emmett repeated through his teeth. "Mike? Damn it!"

"What? You do know him?" Alice queried.

He nodded and looked back down at the dead body of Mike. "We were roommates in college and on the football team for Cornell."

Rosalie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

I noticed Bella was still against the wall, breathing severely. I walked over to her and took her face in my hands. "Bella, just take deep, even breaths. Breathe with me," I insisted and took deep breaths. "Just look at me, not behind me. Don't look at anything behind me."

She gazed into my eyes and nodded. She never looked way as she inhaled and exhaled with me.

"Breathe," I whispered. "That's it."

Finally, her breathing slowed down. I let go of her face and looked down her body. Really, it was in a non-perverted way. I was making sure she was uninjured and unscathed. Other than having someone else's blood all over her chest and torso, she seemed unmarked, fortunately.

Surprisingly, I felt her throw herself at me and enfold her arms around my neck. I tensed for a second before pulling her against my chest. I rubbed her back relaxingly as she sobbed into my chest.

I didn't even worry that she was probably getting blood and tears all over my shirt. Honestly, I could care less about what I looked like at the moment. All I cared about right now was Bella, and how to get all of us out of here.

With this Mike Newton guy getting shot right in front of us – even if we had no idea who he was – it seemed like it woke all of us up. This was certainly not a joke. This was real, and we are stuck together to get out of it.

Like that guy on the tape player said: we all have something in common. The faster we all figure out what it is, the faster we get out of here.

I can tell right now that won't be easy.

* * *

_Oh, gasp! Mike's dead? Sorry, but it's the plan. I don't know if I explained that well enough, but Mike was always in the room with them, they just didn't know it. He was still unconscious, hidden from view._

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed this. I didn't expect this story to be this popular!_

**EDIT 2011; Done-did.**


	5. The Tension and the Terror

**Let's Play a Game****  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?__  
_**- - - -****  
**Chapter Four – The Tension and the Terror**– Rosalie Lillian Hale****'s**** POV****  
****- - - -**

I honestly feel like I am in one of my father's stupid horror movies.

Really, I do. I mean, who actually goes around New York City sporting a _magnificent_ pig mask, kidnapping and drugging random people, throwing them in a beat down, shitty room, and then forcing them to play 'games' to get out alive while being poisoned by a nerve gas?

You only see this shit in fucking Hollywood.

But with what just happened, this really was not a joke. Or Hollywood. That note that we got with the key and tape, it told us not to us the key for the door. And then with Alice getting her vision of Edward...we pretty much knew the key in the door was a no-go. Yet, we did it anyway. Just to get our asses out of this room.

Now, a stranger is lying dead on the ground. A friend of Emmett was lying dead, on the ground we are standing on. It's not right.

I personally think that if we step out that door, something worse could happen out there than staying in here. But the chances of us getting out alive while in here are at zero. Out there, we have tasks to accomplish. We have to find antidotes...to keep us alive...

I'm sorry. The more I'm talking about this, the more it feels like I'm in the next Stephen King movie.

"Do any of you realize that the door is open?" I questioned, whirling around to face all of them.

Bella was still leaning against Edward, weeping her little heart out.

I glowered in their direction. What does she have, that I don't? Bitch.

Alice was staring at the ground, deep in thought as it appeared. Jasper was pacing around the room, wiping his hands all over his head. The poor guy's blonde hair was now covered in this Mike Newton character's blood. How nasty.

Emmett was gazing down at Mike. He was a bizarre man. He's sexy, yet childish. He's serious, yet playful. And now, as he's looking down at his dead friend, he seems anything but sad. He looks more pissed.

"Yes, we know," Emmett snapped and took Jasper's jacket from his hand. He carefully set it down over Mike, finally cutting off the view of his disintegrated head, and then stepped back.

"Should we go out there?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't see what could be the harm. The player did say we had to go around finding antidotes," Alice replied with a shrug.

"Well, let's go," I urged and walked to the door.

"Are you sure?" Bella stammered behind me.

I growled under my breath and stopped. I took a cleansing breath. That little—

"Stop being so damn wimpy!" Emmett exploded. I jumped and reeled around to face everyone else. "Suck it up. You have to get out there, or you will die. You don't want to die, do you?"

"Leave her alone!" Edward yelled back and stood up in front of her. "We're all scared. Even you. Don't go yelling at her because she has the guts to show the emotions that you're desperately trying to veil."

"I don't care if she's scared or not, she needs to stop whining and help us get out of here."

"You inconsiderate bastard!" Edward snarled and stepped forward, shoving Emmett. "Stop thinking of just yourself and sit down so we can actually talk about this! We need a game plan."

"A game plan?" Jasper roared incredulously from behind Bella. He walked up to join the fight. I noticed Alice went to pull Bella away from the boys and towards me. "What game plan? We don't need one. If there was a game plan with us, we wouldn't even be here."

"That's not the point," Edward retorted harshly. He glared at Jasper.

"All we need to do is—"

"I am not an inconsiderate bastard!" Emmett interrupted.

I snorted in amusement. The poor guy...

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward and Jasper hollered together.

"Guys, can we leave now?" Bella asked timidly. She coughed sharply, and Alice rubbed her back soothingly.

Edward raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You _want_ to leave now?"

She shrugged. "If getting you guys to shut the hell up means getting out of this room, then so be it."

**- - - - -Jasper Michael Whitlock's POV**

"I honestly don't care what you think. We're getting out of here this way," Emmett ordered, pointing towards the door with the word 'exit' spray painted on it. There were other ways to get out of this room...like the stairs going upstairs and the door on the other side of the room. But Emmett was planning on using that door just to display his strength. It was a "challenge". His words, not mine.

That guy is a fucking douche.

"Don't you think it would be a _little_ easier to go out a door that's already open?" Little Alice mentioned with big attitude. This little lady was beginning to have a huge effect on me. She is one frisky kitten.

Well..._that_ didn't sound awkward at all.

"But it says exit," Emmett shot back hastily. I almost expected him to add a 'duh' to the end of his sentence like a preppy high school girl.

"How should we believe that it really is one? It could be another trap, like the door back there," Rosalie supplied to the argument.

I sat back, watching Bella from the corner of my eye. She was currently dry heaving and coughing her lungs out.

She hasn't stopped for the last ten minutes.

There was something definitely different about that girl. She seemed to not fit in with the rest of us. She seemed weak, and petrified. Compared to the rest of us, she looked like a scared little mouse.

I don't know what it was, but I feel like she was thrown in here for a reason completely opposite of us. It was just a nagging feeling in my head. Especially since that tape recorder said we all have something in common.

It may have something to do with that. It may not.

"The note _did_ say not to use the key for the door..." Edward defied. "That was telling the truth. Who says the exit sign isn't true?"

"Fine, go ahead and try it. Maybe you'll get shot for real this time," Rosalie spat and folded her arms across her chest.

Emmett chuckled lowly. "Ladies, ladies. Let's be civil about this."

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Emmett!" she screamed at the same time Edward yelled, "I'm going to rip your throat out, Emmett!"

I snorted. "Feisty bunch, are we?" I muttered under my breath.

Bella let out a breathy laugh from next to me.

I pushed myself off of the wall I was leaning against and made my way to the middle of the room, in-between the three of them. "Guys, just settle down, okay? It's not going to help anything if we kill each other."

"It may be better that way," Emmett mumbled.

I pretended like I didn't hear him. "Now there are two ways out that seem promising: the other door and the stairs." Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand up. "Let's face it Emmett. That exit door is nothing but a wall behind there. It's no point to try."

His face fell visibly and he scratched his head, deep in thought.

"I say we split up," Alice trilled. It was the first time she spoke up in this dispute.

I shot her a dubious look. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe we'll find something faster. If we all sit here in the same room or follow each other, we may never find half of the things in this house by the time our time runs up."

I was already shaking my head as she begun her speech. "It's too dangerous, Alice."

She gaped at me. "Too dangerous? You think that is too dangerous? Just splitting up to find something?" she shouted. She marched up to me tilted her head up towards my face. I locked a stare with her dark, green eyes. "It's nothing more dangerous than what situation we're in right now."

I stared right at her, my face stone. I don't know where these emotions are coming from. I always knew I was affected by everyone's feelings around me, but I barely know these people. I don't even know their last names. Why did it feel so important to me to always keep little Alice at my side?

"We're not splitting up," I said in a monotone voice.

"What are you? My dad?" she snapped. For a second, I registered sorrow in her eyes before she plastered her angry façade back one her face. "I'm going."

"I'll go with you," Emmett suggested and stood next to her.

Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where do you guys think you're going to go?"

Emmett shrugged. "Up the stairs. The rest of you can go through that other door."

Edward looked at Bella and his eyebrows pulled together. Rosalie frowned in Emmett's general direction. "I'm going with you and Alice then," Rosalie informed.

"Sounds like a plan," Bella croaked. She looked over to the door and I could practically feel dread falling off of her. I rested my hand on her shoulder and I felt her relax after a second.

"Well, we should get going," I claimed. "We'll find somehow to get in reach with you guys if we find something."

Edward, Bella, and I watched as the three of them made their way up the stairs, not knowing what we were going to come across next.

A loud cough from behind me broke my train of thought as the three of us walked blindly down the hallway. I stopped walking and turned around. Bella was leaning against the wall with a shaky hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fright as she lowered her hand. She held it out in front of her.

I grimaced down at her blood-spattered hand.

"It's the nerve gas," Edward choked. He was staring down at her hand apprehensively. "That's how it starts. It is breathed in and attacks the respiratory system. That's what's causing the blood."

I carried my grimace-held face up to Edward's face. "You're a doctor?"

He glanced up at me from her hand. "Studying to be."

"Okay then_, soon-to-be-doctor_, what else will happen to us with this gas?"

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at me. "First, it seeps in through your skin or lungs, triggering respiratory complications like Bella here. Contracted pupils, convulsions, and involuntary urination are other effects of this. Soon enough, the gas will be too much for your respiratory nerves to handle. You'll die from asphyxiation. Gradually and excruciatingly." He explained in a cold tone. "Is that enough for you, _sir_?"

I felt the wrath in my body evaporate from his meticulous description. My nostrils flared as I tried to calm myself and I rubbed a hand over my face.

"I guess that would be a yes," Edward spat. I looked through a slot through my fingers and watched him glare at me one more time before tending to Bella.

"Guys, I'm fine. Can we please move on to get out of here?" Bella mumbled weakly.

"Bella, we need an antidote. It won't be that good if we just get out of here – we're still poisoned," I brought up warily, unsure how Edward or even Bella will react. We are all so emotionally unstable right now, it was lethal.

"Then let's get going!" she goaded and waved her hand. "It's not going to do much if we just chill here. We've got business to attend to."

Edward let out a breathy laugh before tugging on her hand, pulling her behind him. I trailed closely behind them, glancing at the walls to make sure we weren't missing anything.

Out of nowhere, the whole house around us shook with the sound of an explosion going off as we continued down the elongate hallway. The three of us were tossed around a little from the shaking. Less than five seconds later, a loud, blood-curdling scream pierced the air. All of us stilled for an infinitesimal second before I booked it back the way we came from. That scream was from either Rosalie or Alice, and I wasn't taking any chances.

I could hear Bella and Edward running behind me, but I didn't stop for them to catch up. The hall was faintly lit, so I had a good sight of where I was running.

I sprinted up the steps, taking two at a time, and stopped when the hallway went two different ways. Bella and Edward halted beside me.

"Guys?" Edward called out.

It was quiet for a moment. There was no sound except our heavy breathing.

There was a clunk from behind us, like someone was walking towards us, and we all whipped our heads around to see who it was.

What was standing there made me stop breathing.

Emmett was in front, looking as if he just witnessed a ghost. Rosalie and Alice were trailing behind him, the color drained from their faces. Well, at least from _underneath_ the skin.

All over their bodies was a bright red liquid. It covered their faces and arms and torsos and legs. It pretty much covered their whole body. It was blood.

"Oh god," Bella choked out. She ambled over to Alice the same time Edward and I got out of our trance and hurried over. "What happened?"

"Are you hurt? What happened? What did you need to do?" Edward fired off questions.

"What happened to you guys?" I repeated Edward's question my own way.

"Rosalie, what happened to your hand?" Bella asked cagily with some disgust in her tone. I looked down at her hand and saw that there was some kind of wound on it.

The three of them said nothing.

"Emmett, where are your wounds?" Edward questioned uncertainly. He was staring intently at him. I glanced at Alice and saw all of her clothes in one piece. Something wasn't right.

Emmett said nothing. His mouth was still a little open. His eyes were wide and chockfull with fear. Rosalie's hair was dangling in front of her pale face. Her hands were trembling in front of her.

"Alice," I murmured. "You don't have any wounds...I don't understand how you guys are covered..." I trailed off. I was at a loss for words.

"We're not hurt," Emmett assured us. He glanced at Rosalie and frowned. "Except for Rosalie."

Alice looked up at me with wide, scared eyes and uttered four words that freaked me out even more.

"It's not our blood."

* * *

_Oh shiiiiiit, cliffy? Really, Julia? Sorry, this whole story is a cliffhanger. BTW, I gave up swearing for Lent, but as you can see, it didn't work out well. Just random fact. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Review!_

**EDIT 2011;** I forgot how much of a loser I was ^ Edit = done!


	6. Everybody's Screaming!

**Let's Play a Game  
**_- - - - -  
__How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_- - - - -  
Chapter Five — Everybody's Screaming!** – Charles Elliot Swan's POV**

"You're on your way to class now?" I established and positioned my phone between my ear and shoulder. I jammed my key into the lock and twisted clockwise. I pushed the door to my office open and threw a pile of files on my desk before slipping on the light.

"Aye Captain!" one of my officers shouted in greeting.

I waved at whoever it was, not looking up.

She chuckled on the other line. "Yes, I am."

I cleared my throat and sat back in my chair. I rubbed my hands over my eyes. I needed more sleep. "Make sure to call me when you get home."

"Will do," she affirmed. "Oh! Angela's coming over for night before we head out for the weekend."

I paused. "Where are you going?"

She breathed loudly. "I _told_ you! Angela and I are going to Coney Island for three days. We rented a house by the beach."

"Oh," I muttered. I still didn't like her going alone. "Just you and Angela...?"

She growled angrily. I almost laughed at how absurd it sounded. Bella isn't a normally angry person. Normally. "No Dad, just me and her."

I shook my head. "I don't like it."

"I'm nineteen, Dad! I'm in college for crying out loud. I am constantly around horny frat boys," I cowered at the thought, "I think I can handle going to the beach – that's not even that far away! – with my best friend."

"Fine," I mumbled in defeat. "What's the address of this beach house?" I hedged.

"Bye Dad," she sighed and hung up.

I laughed to myself and placed my phone on the table. I glanced down at all the files and groaned out loud. I have two police reports to fill out from Yonkers, one from Flushing, five from Harlem, and three from Coney Island.

Now, I know I live in Queens, but I am the newly appointed commissioner of the New York City Police Department. With that comes the responsibility of keeping a lot of people safe and finding corrupt people all the while keeping my policemen and women in line. With that comes the task of helping out many other police departments in the city.

I've been helping a lot with Brooklyn and Manhattan with all of their drug problems. I've been in Queens with their string of rape and murders. And I've been in Staten Island with their problems of prostitution and robbery.

"Commissioner Swan?" a voice queried with a knock on my door.

I looked up from the paper and saw Felix McDermott and Harry Clearwater loitering in the entranceway with paper bags and Styrofoam coffee cups in their hands.

"It's five o'clock. We figured you'd be hungry so we brought reinforcements," Harry smirked and held it up.

I snickered and waved them in. They both sauntered in and sat down in the chairs in front of my desk. "It's really been three hours?" I asked drowsily and leaned back in my chair, stretching my back. I glanced at the clock on my computer. Five thirty-two.

"Yes, sir," Felix nodded. "What have you been doing, anyways?"

"I was just reading a statement from IAB. Apparently two men of the Manhattan police were found to be guilty of conspiracy to commit murder, grand larceny and perjury."

They both nodded, almost like it didn't shock them. I grumbled under my breath and picked up the brown bag and peeked in – PB&J with Lays potato chips. Looks like a gourmet meal to me.

I pulled out the chips and pulled the bag open, shielding my nose from the nasty smell that discharged through the air. I rested it on top of the manila folder and unwrapped the wrapper from around the sandwich.

"Harry, you finally practicing your cooking skills?" I taunted.

He rolled his eyes. "Sue's doing, not mine."

"Aw shucks Pops, I thought you finally learned something," Felix added.

Harry turned his head to the side and glared at the SWAT cop in training. "Watch yourself, boy."

I snorted. "Harry, you couldn't hurt Felix. He's your _protégé_."

"Don't remind me," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Hey come on!" Felix complained. "You respect me. I save your ass from a lot of the dangers in the big, bad New York City streets."

"I'm only fifty-two!" Harry protested indignantly. "Don't test me, boy. You'll be next in line for the shooting tests they hold down at the precinct."

Felix McDermott is one cocky son of a bitch. He is new to the force – he's still in training, under Harry Clearwater's watchful eye. He came from the Lower East side of Manhattan (which he had to bring up many times for some unknown reason) and he just turned twenty-two last week.

Since Harry is a good friend of mine, I've had the pleasure to meet Felix. I haven't had a quiet day at the station since.

"So," Felix cleared his throat uncomfortably and wiped his hands free of grease and crumbs. "How's uh..._Bella_ doin'?" A little smile was tugging at the side of his mouth.

I glowered down at him. "Listen boy, protégé or not, I won't stop Harry if he has to put you in place. I may help him."

His eyes popped open wide. "W-what?"

I stood up from my chair and walked around my desk. I stopped next to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. I squeezed it with a little too much force. "You stay away from my daughter, you hear?"

He gulped and nodded his head vigorously. "Sir, yes sir."

I looked him dead in the eye seriously for a minute before rupturing out in laughter. I bent over and held tightly onto my stomach, trying to calm down. I heard Harry laughing boisterously from the chair behind me.

"We aren't in the military, McDermott. You aren't my cadet."

His mouth dropped open a little. "Uh, okay."

"Woo wee," Harry whistled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Do you need some new shorts, McDermott? 'Cause it looked like you just _shat_ yourself!"

That was it. A new round of hysterics erupted from Harry and I.

"Screw you, old man," Felix muttered and walked out the door with a slight smile on his face. He couldn't deny the fact that that was funny.

"That boy..." Harry trailed off and shook his head. "He's not so bad."

I let out one more round of laughter and shook my head. "If he can deal with us, he's fine in my book."

It was silent for moment.

"How _is_ Bella?" he speculated audibly.

"Eh," I sighed. "I haven't talked to her a lot lately. She's been drifting farther away. And I'm trying to figure out why..."

Harry looked concerned. "But you two were so close."

I nodded. He was right. Bella and I were really close, she was my little girl. But then she grew up.

When she started ninth grade year, she began leaving the house after school. Sometimes she didn't even come back home before she left. I never knew where she was. I never asked. I felt like it would be better if I didn't know...Now I know that isn't a smart decision.

After she would continuously leave, I felt as though she'd withdraw herself from conversations with me. She'd never tell me about her day at school, who she met, what her grades were. I had to find that all out by myself. When I found out she was failing her geometry class, I knew something was wrong.

The only thing she would bring up with me was something that had to do with the house. "This house is too small" "I can't even get a proper breakfast with nothing in the fridge" "Why can't I have my own bathroom that's actually bigger than a closet?" were just some of them. I had no idea what was going on with her.

She eventually changed her attitudes. It was by her junior year that her emotions took a one-eighty degree turn – she didn't talk at all. Her face showed no emotion. She'd come home late at night, even after I was home, she'd make us dinner, do her homework and go to bed. There was no side chatter between us. Nothing. Hell, I'd rather have her complaining about the house then to have her be lifeless, so to speak.

It was then that I finally took matters into my own hands and tracked down where she was going everyday.

I really was expecting the worse. I anticipated for her to be going to some beat down house in Brooklyn with drug dealers galore inside. I expected something like her smoking weed under the bleachers at her high school with the local pot heads. I expected her to be sneaking over some rich boy's house in Manhattan and doing God knows what.

What I didn't expect was her to go to the library.

It honestly didn't make sense, none of it did. Why would her attitude be like that if she just goes to the library every day? So I did some research. While on duty, and Bella was at school, I went to the local library and requested if the librarians there knew what Bella was up to.

They surprised me by telling me that she got a job up there. They told me she only took it for money and access to a computer that goes faster than a snail, unlike ours at home. Those were the words that Bella told her in an interview.

Right when she strolled in that night, I confronted her.

"Hello, Bella," I greeted dryly as I stood in front of her way. I crisscrossed my arms over my chest and observed as she kicked off her shoes and sluggishly looked up at my face.

She only nodded.

"Where were you?" I inquired, hoping that she'd come clean about it. That would be so much easier.

She stared at me for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest, mimicking my position. "Working out at the gym."

I felt my eyes narrow unintentionally at her evident lie. She is my daughter, and she did pick up the gene for not being able to tell a lie. She should know that.

"Isabella, I am done with the lies. Tell me where you were now, or so help me," I warned. I was done fooling around. I needed enlightenment.

And finally, for the first time in almost two years, I saw an emotion cross her face. It was astonishment. "I'm not ly—"

"Don't you dare tell me you aren't lying," I griped, interrupting her rebuttal. "Because we both know you can't lie to save your life. For the past three years, I've been telling myself that it's a stage, and you'll eventually out grow it, but it hasn't happened yet and I'm done with wondering what's going on everyday."

She didn't say anything. She just scowled at the floor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Bella," I snapped. I took a calming breath, trying to not let my annoyance get the better of me. "Just tell me why you got a job at the library without telling me."

She snapped her head up and her livid, brown eyes – my eyes – met mine. "What?"

"I know you got a job there. I followed you one day to see what was going on and I asked the librarian."

Her jaw clenched and I could hear her teeth grinding together. "Can't I have a little privacy?" she hissed through her teeth.

"Not when it has to do with you possibly being in danger," I shot back.

"I wasn't in danger! I was perfectly fine! It's not my fault you got your stupid, police thoughts in your head."

"I see a lot—"

"—of problems, Bella. It's a dangerous city out there," she concluded mockingly. My mouth fell open. She glared at me. "I know that Dad, and I'm seventeen years old. I know how to protect myself from all of the _dangers_ out there. I don't need you now. I have stuff to figure out on my own. I have to find my place," she deadpanned. With one more final look in my direction, she picked up her backpack and brushed past me, trudging her way up the stairs and into her room.

I didn't move from my spot for a half and hour.

After that confrontation, Bella would talk to me, but it was only a little 'hello' or 'nice day, isn't it?'. Nothing was the same with me and her. It was only just last year that she began to open up again. It was right before her high school graduation. Yet she never did tell me what that whole episode was about.

"But, it's going to get better. I know it," I murmured optimistically.

Harry grinned. "Thata boy!"

I frowned, looking at him as though he sprouted a second head. "Am I a dog now?"

"What's that Lassie?" he gasped histrionically and stood up. He stood in my face with false horror in his eyes. "Timmy's in the well?"

I grunted. "Dead lord, maybe McDermott's right. You really are an old man."

"_Available units, there's a 10-57 just reported in the borough of Queens. Available units confirm whereabouts_," the radio buzzed.

I jogged behind my desk and picked up my radio. "10-4, this is Commissioner Swan, where is the scene?"

The woman dispatcher was silent for a moment, getting the information. "_Ozone Park, Queens. 35 Lefferts Boulevard_."

My ancient heart stopped beating.

I raised the radio to my face and took a deep breath. "10-5, what was the address again?"

"_35 Lefferts Boulevard, Ozone Park_."

No.

"No," I whispered. "No!"

"What?" Harry shouted. I didn't pay attention. I ran over to my chair and pulled my coat off the back of it. I threw it on and attached my radio to my shoulder. I patted down my waist to make sure I had all the prerequisites before I rushed out the door.

"Swan!" he loped behind me. "What's going on?"

I stopped in my tracks and twisted around to face him. "That's my house, Harry. _My_ house. It's Bella. I have to go."

His eyes widened ever so slightly. "McDermott, let's go!" he yelled before pushing me out the door and into my state-owned Town car. "We'll follow you down there. We'll get all the available units out there with us."

I nodded appreciatively at my best friend and took off. I tore out of the parking lot, not caring if I was going dangerously fast right now. What I did care about was getting to my house to see what the hell is going on.

The sun had already set, so it was tougher to get through the city. It was rush hour too, so that didn't help one bit. But with the lights and sirens on, it wasn't much trouble.

I couldn't even wrap my head around the thought that my little girl – my little Bella – is a missing person. She was just supposed to be in the house tonight with Angela. She wasn't even supposed to leave till tomorrow, right? Then how did this happen?

I felt sick to my stomach as I turned onto the street and noticed to red and blue lights in the distance. I parked my cruiser in my driveway behind two other police cars. My porch light was on, and on the porch was Angela talking to two police officers. I could tell from my car that she is hysterical.

I didn't bother turning off my car. I threw the door open and ran up to my house. Angela looked to the left and saw me approaching. Her eyes enlarged, but then she sprinted towards me and flung her arms around my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Swan!" she blubbered.

I awkwardly patted her back. Sure, I know Angela, but I've never been close to her. She's just Bella's high school friend. I rarely saw her with my work and Bella always being out of the house.

"Angela, tell me what happened," I urged soothingly.

I heard a few more police cars turn the corner and stop themselves in front of my home. I heard Felix and Harry approach us.

"B-Bella went to the g-gas station to get some popco-corn. S-she said she'd be right back, but after an hour, I knew something was wrong. I just knew it," she cried and rested her head against my shoulder. Her whole body was quivering with sobs.

I blew out the breath I was holding and slumped. Harry had to hold onto my shoulder so both me and Angela wouldn't go colliding onto the ground.

I heard the crackling of the radio and Harry meandered away, making Felix take his place and hold me up.

Angela was still in my arms, blabbing on and on about how she was sorry. But I didn't blame her for this; I didn't blame anyone for this except the scum that took my baby girl.

"Charlie," Harry muttered unobtrusively next to me. I turned my head to the side and saw him looking wary and concerned. "Swan, there's been two more possible kidnappings in the hour. We're thinking they're connected."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where?" I let go of Angela and told her to go be with someone. She needed someone to be with that she knew well. Without another look back, she took out her cell phone and ran to a police car that was taking her to her house.

"One just outside of Harlem, just near the border of The Bronx. There was an eyewitness that saw a man in a silver Ferrari get attacked by someone in a costume at a gas station. They didn't get a good look," he informed me grimly. "There was another in SoHo."

"If they're connected, how the hell is this perp getting around so fast?"

Harry shrugged. "Beats me. The man from The Bronx is Edward Cullen, son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The girl from SoHo is Rosalie Hale..." he bobbed his head, "you know."

"The Rosalie Hale? The famous daughter?"

"You got it," Harry affirmed.

"What the hell?" That's all I could think.

* * *

_Well, there you go. There's some Charlie for you! A couple things; 1) I love you guys for all the reviews! They're the best thing I could ever get. 2) I saw Alice in Wonderland! Don't know why that's important, I just loved it. 3) Next week is OGT week for me – which is the Ohio Graduation Test. So I won't be updating at all. 4) Who else saw the Eclipse trailer? Talk about amazing, right? I just wanted more action. Review!_

**EDIT 2011;** Fixed.


	7. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**---  
**Chapter Six — Let The Bodies Hit The Floor** – Emmett James McCarty's POV  
****---**

Never in my life have I met such strange people. And I've been friends with Mike Newton for a while now. _Mike Newton_.

But it's true. These people are strange.

Let's see. There's Edward, the arrogant _doctor_. Bella, the whiny little girl. Alice, the psychotic psychic. Jasper, the moody druggie. And Rosalie, the stuck up rich girl. They're a group of people that I would have steered clear from in my everyday life. They're the kind of people that I'd laugh at in school.

I could picture it now – us all at the same school. I'd see myself in all the sports, playing at tournaments and winning trophies. I would be hanging out by trees with all my friends on the team, fooling around and getting ready for the big game against the rival school. I wouldn't have a girlfriend; I don't even have time for that.

I'd see Edward with his arms hooked around two girls at a time – then I'd see him with different ones later that day. He'd be the kind of guy that got everything he wanted – no ifs ands or buts. Since he is studying to be a doctor, I could see him taking all medical classes.

Bella would be the girl who would be running across the campus with a backpack filled with every book possible for a class. She wouldn't have many friends, her grades would be too important for that. I could imagine her sprinting across campus decked out in baggy clothes with thick rimmed glasses. She'd trip and fall and all I'd do would be to laugh at her.

Alice would be the girl that is bubbly and has lots of friends that she adores. She seems like the kind of girl that would be popular, but in a good way. Since she is psychic, I would think that she wouldn't give out her secret to her friends, they're too special to her.

Jasper could be the outcast – if he even could get his way to college. He'd hang out with the stoners and pot heads. He wouldn't give one fuck about anything in front of him. He wouldn't care about his appearance; his hair would be untidy and his face would be all droopy and tired looking.

Rosalie would be the stuck up bitch of the campus. She would be followed relentlessly by people who think they're her friend just to get places and do things. She would feed off of their compliments and would be the center of attention, but not like the good way like Alice. She seems like the kind of girl that would completely breakdown if one day someone came up to her and told her she isn't special and no one loves her.

But who am I to think that? I barely know these people.

Only, now that I'm stuck with these five people, I had to get past all of my prejudices. They may be strange, but aren't we all? Everyone is in their own way. Everyone does something differently. Everyone other than that person thinks they're weird. It happens to me, it happens to fucking LeBron James. It could happen to anyone. I just had the luck to find five people that are the total opposite.

It's weird though. I'm starting to find myself liking these people.

I could tell that these people think I'm some dumbass, asshole jock that doesn't give a fuck about anyone else but me. I know they're thinking that, and I know I'm acting that way.

But what else am I supposed to do? Just sit by and let them try to find a way out alone?

No. I have to stand up and do something to help us. And my way of coping with that is to keep my fears away and put something else out there. Something that will distract me from who I really am. Determination.

So now, here I was, walking down a dark hallway on the second floor of a house with Rosalie and Alice. And we have no idea what we're going to come across.

I walked ahead of them – I had to make myself seem tough and protect the ladies. Alice was practically chewing her nails off, glancing at everything twice that stood out more that the norm. Rosalie was...being Rosalie. She was huffing with her arms crossed, stomping her way behind me.

"We're not going to find anything up here," Rosalie grumbled unkindly. "We should have just stayed together. It's not smart to split up. Haven't you ever seen the movies? If a group of friends split up, they end up dying faster. I should know, my dad fucking makes them. So we should just walk back—"

"Rosalie, shut the hell up," Alice moaned. "It's Hollywood, not real life."

She was silent as I kept my head straight trying to keep myself from laughing. But a small snort did escape.

"I'm just saying..." she mumbled under her breath.

As much as I'm annoyed by Rosalie, I'm far more intrigued and attracted to her. There is no doubt that she's the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She has the perfect body; statuesque and gorgeous. Her long blonde hair fell down to her mid-back. Her bright blue eyes held so much emotion just begging to get out. Her bone structure was one of a model. She could be in the next swimsuit issue of _Sports Illustrated_ and I'd buy it. Hell, if she was on the cover of Forbes Magazine I'd buy it.

It's just her personality that throws me off.

Who knows, she could be the same as me. She could be putting on this show to cover up her fears. She doesn't want to show her weaknesses. We may actually have a lot in common.

"What's that?" Alice's voice pulled me back to the present.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and looked to where she was pointing. It was a door with a huge lock on it. It was closed, and looked nothing like the other doors in this hallway.

"I'm not sure," I responded. I stepped towards the door and I could head the two of them following me closely. I leaned my head against the door, hoping to hear something.

And I did. I couldn't quite make out words, but I could hear people talking in there. There was someone else in this house, and I wasn't about to wait around and see who it is.

I leaned my head back and turned around. The two of them were watching me impatiently. "There are people in there."

Shock registered on both of their faces. "Maybe it's a way out!" Rosalie shouted.

"Maybe it's the police or people who know how to get out!" Alice added to the excitement. Her eyes were wide with hope and she bounced up and down.

"Didn't you see it in a _vision_?" Rosalie asked with a little venom in her tone.

I sighed. Rosalie was still a little skeptical on the whole psychic thing.

Alice shook her head. "No, but I'll try..." she trailed off and closed her eyes tightly.

Rosalie and I waited in a tense silence. For what felt like forever.

She finally awoke from her 'slumber' as I call it. "No, nothing. It's just a jumble of images. I tried...I really did, but sometimes I can't do it on command."

"It's okay, Shorty," I assured and patted her shoulder. She seemed shocked at the amount of feeling coming from me for the first time. I would be too. I've been such an ass to these people.

I hate to admit it, but I need a personality check in here. This is no time to act more superior than anyone else with me now. We're in this together. We're in it to win it. Or to get out alive. However you want to think about it...

"What we have to _do_ is get in there," Rosalie whispered deep in thought. She was staring at the door intently. It was almost like if she stared at it long enough, it would magically open. I laughed at the thought. I wish there was magic in the world. Like real magic.

Man, I'd kill to have a kickass wooden wand like Harry Potter right now.

"Okay, back away ladies," I advised and took a couple steps back to prepare myself. "I'll get this door open."

Rosalie snorted delicately. Alice had a little smirk on her face. "Can't we just use the door knob?" she marveled and pointed at the door.

I looked down to verify. She was right, there was a doorknob. Why the hell did I think there wasn't going to be one? "Oh," I stammered over what to say. I was for once in my life humiliated. In front of two girls that don't even know my last name!

Rosalie let out a loud laugh and I glowered in her direction. I walked back up towards the door and twisted the handle, making sure it wasn't locked. We were in luck. I twisted it again, this time pushing so I'd open it. But it was jammed.

"It's stuck," I breathed and tried again. It was still immovable. I let out a growl and rammed harder against the door. It opened a crack, but we couldn't get ourselves in the little slot. So I pushed harder.

With one final shove, the door banged open and flew against the wall. There was a snapping sound from above me, and Newton's law of inertia set in with me. I flew into the room from pushing the door so hard. I stumbled a bit, but I held myself up.

Rosalie and Alice ran in after me.

I looked around the room and froze. It was dark, darker than in the hallway. It smelled like rotten eggs in here or something. I couldn't handle it. I plugged my nose with my hand and wafted the stench away from my head.

"Oh thank God!" I heard a man yell.

I snapped my head over to the middle of the room and noticed three figures sitting in a circle. Their backs were to each other, they were all facing the walls. There were two females and a male. From what I could tell, the guy had short dark hair and he wasn't that fit. The one girl had long, dark blonde, crazy frizzy, curly hair. She seemed slender and small. The other girl had long dark brown hair and was taller than the other.

I've never seen these people in my life. But Rosalie has.

"Jess?" she shrieked and ran towards one of the girls. The frizzy head girl looked towards her. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Rosalie!" she sighed, relieved.

Rosalie ran over to her and looked her over. "What's this?" she asked, appalled. I walked over to her and saw that she was touching something that was around Jess's neck. It was dark and metal. And it was beeping.

"We're not sure!" the other one whispered, petrified. "They didn't start beeping until you guys walked in!"

The poor girl was hysterical. It looked like she's been through hell and back.

"What are your names?" I asked guardedly.

"I'm Ben, and that's Angela," Ben answered bleakly and grabbed a hold of Angela's hand. I'm guessing they've known each other and are dating or something. "Did you guys get here the same way? Did you just wake up?"

I nodded gravely. "That's what happened."

"My best friend was abducted before I was, and I don't even know if it was by the same people!" Angela cried desperately. I felt bad for her, but I also felt bad for everyone else in this situation.

"Emm," Alice whispered brokenly from behind me. I looked at her and saw her holding a cassette player. The same one like before. "It was hanging over there."

I took a deep breath and took it out of her hands. I pressed the _play_ button slowly.

"_Hello, I want to play a game_," the same voice stated like the first tape we got. Both Jess and Angela let out squeaks of terror and Ben shouted "WHAT?!". Alice sighed and Rosalie let out a big breath and fell to the floor.

"_I don't know which one of the six of you is hearing this tape now, but I assure you that you are only listening to it because you found a way to a different room. A room is different than the rest. Why you ask? You're stupidity and lack of survival may cost the lives of three of your friends_."

"What?" Jess screeched. "No, no!"

"_The second after you opened that door, a timer started counting down the minutes left of these three individual's lives. What is around their necks is something I made. This device will detonate in three minutes if you do not get the key and an antidote from inside the jar. But be careful, inside that jar is something you don't want to mess around with. Sulfuric acid._

"_When the timer runs out, the device around their necks will explode, taking their lives with it. Let the games begin._"

"No way in hell is that _fucker_ telling the truth!" Jess screamed loudly. Alice covered her ears to stop the noise coming from frizzy head over there. "This is a fucking joke. Get us the fuck out of here!"

"Jessica, shut up!" Rosalie yelled. "We're going to get you out."

Angela's cries were getting louder and louder by the minute. She was sobbing so hard that she was losing her breath and she began to choke. Ben rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Ang."

She only shook her head violently back and forth. She obviously didn't believe that.

I made my way over to the jar that was filled to the brim with what we now know as sulfuric acid. The key and antidote were inside, I could see it, and there were bubbles fizzling around it. There is no way in hell I can stick my hand in there.

"We have two minutes!" Alice advised sadly. "We have to do something. We can't see them die."

I took a deep breath and turned to look at them. Alice was hovering over Jessica, trying to calm her ass down. Ben was still reassuring Angela, but it seemed she wasn't having it. She was scared to death. Rosalie caught me staring at them and walked over to me.

"You're doing it?" she wondered.

I gulped and looked back at the acidic water. "Y-yeah."

She was silent for a moment. "No you're not."

I snapped my head over to look at her and stared incredulously. "Yes, I am?" I retorted more like a question.

She shook her head and stared me dead in the eye. There was a determined look in her eyes. I didn't like it one bit. "It's my turn to be the hero."

"Wha—" I started but was cut off by her jamming her knee into my groin.

A sharp pain went through my whole body and I fell to the ground, holding my family jewels. I let out a loud groan and sprawled onto my side on the ground. The pain wouldn't stop; it felt like it would go on forever. That girl has a mad kick to her.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to regain my composer. I let the air that I was holding in when the pain started to ease after a moment. Then a shrill scream shot through the air.

I whipped my head up and saw Rosalie crouched over herself with her hand cradled in her chest. She fucking did it. She stuck her hand in there.

I bolted up off the ground and pulled her back to my chest. She kicked and screamed at me to let her go, but I didn't. I pulled at her hand to see the damage. Part of her skin was dissolved off. It was sickening.

"Rosalie," Alice gasped and ran over to us. "Did you get it?!"

Rosalie coughed back her tears and nodded her head sadly. She held up the key and the antidote. "It was too much, way too much. So painful."

I squeezed her reassuringly and inspected her hand more thoroughly. It looked really bad. We'd have to have Edward look at it.

Alice held her hand out for the key. "Here, I'll go deactivate the devices."

Before I could even open my mouth to agree, a loud beep filled the air. "Guys," Ben stuttered fearfully.

Rosalie, Alice and I all looked towards them slowly. We stared at them for what seemed like an eternity before something filled that silence.

Three separate explosions went off at the exact same time. The noise shook the room. Something wet splashed onto me. All three of us fell to the floor. I could hear the ringing in my ears. The only noise right now.

I looked down at myself. I didn't know what was suddenly soaking my clothes, but it was a lot, whatever it was. It was red, and it was sticky. And it was splattered all over my clothes and my body. I assessed the girls. There was blood all over them as well. In they're hair, on their clothes. On their faces and arms.

It was quiet for point two seconds. Then Alice's terrified scream penetrated the air in a way that I never want to hear again._

* * *

__So, I figured that since I'm taking tests all week and I won't be able to update, I'll award you guys with another chapter. You guys owe one! You're amazing! & now you know why they're covered in blood. I'm sorry it's so short though. Review (;_


	8. Requiem For A Nightmare

**A/n ; **For this story, I tend to listen to music from scores. Listen to Requiem for a Tower by Clint Mansell for this one. Throughout though, listen to Hello Zepp by Charles Clouser, too.

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**---  
**Chapter Seven — Requiem For A Nightmare** – Isabella Marie Swan's POV  
****---**

No matter how hard I tried to help, Alice was still a bumbling mess. She wouldn't sit at a standstill and explain to us what was going on. So naturally, we turned to the other witnesses: Rosalie and Emmett. The problem? They were too freaked out to talk.

We were currently situated in an old, worn out room that was at the end of the hallway. I had to practically drag Alice down here while Edward and Jasper dealt with Emmett and Rosalie.

When we got in the room, Rosalie instantly fell to the floor and put her head between her legs. Emmett walked up against the wall and rested his forehead on it. Alice just kept mumbling different sentences.

"Guys, just stop!" Jasper ordered. Alice's freak out was immediately halted. "What. Happened?" he spoke through his teeth.

"We couldn't reach them in time," Emmett muttered. His voice was muffled since he was talking into the wall.

"Who?" Edward asked him.

"Jess," Rosalie whispered, finally adding into the explanation.

"Who?" Edward echoed, sounding more irritated this time though.

Rosalie snapped her head up to Edward and glared. "Jessica Stanley. She was the only friend I ever had, even if she wasn't. And now, she's gone."

I was a little confused. She was her best friend...yet, she wasn't her friend?

"Was that the only person in there?" Jasper asked cautiously. That much blood couldn't be from only one person, could it?

Alice turned her head to the left slowly and then to the right. "No."

"Okay," Edward spoke up. He ground his teeth together in irritation. "Tell us everything."

- - - - -

I tried to wrap my mind around it, I really did. But with as many times as I heard those names coming out of their mouths – the mouths of the people covered in the strangers' blood – I couldn't comprehend really anything that was going on at the moment.

I saw Alice's quivering mouth mumble the names Angela and Ben in their gruesome story, and I couldn't help but stop my every action and my every thought. She couldn't possibly mean my best friend Angela, could she? The very best friend I have ever had? The one girl who stuck with me through tough times in high school?

The painful thing is that it was her. The three people in the story Alice and Emmett were telling us were real. At least in my life.

"What?" I whispered hoarsely as they finished what happened. "Angela?" I sobbed and fell to the floor.

It felt like the whole room was caving in on me. I tried to inhale to get air into my lungs, but it wouldn't happen. My best friend in the world is now gone. I'll never be able to see her again.

I knew I was acting irrational right now – I know there are many Angela's in the world – but I knew, just knew that this one Angela that they are describing is my best friend; tall, brown hair, completely hysterical.

It was her.

"You said Ben?" Jasper asked after a moment of silence, sans my hysterical cries.

"That's what he told us," Emmett whispered in a low tone. I've never seen him this mellow the whole time.

Rosalie was off sitting on the other side of the room, staring blankly at the wall. She was in the same predicament as me. One of her friends was just killed. But what's worse is that she witnessed it happen.

"And Angela...of course," Jasper muttered. He was silent for a minute before he yelled a profanity and punched the wall. He put his head on the wall and yelled random words with hate.

I was confused. "How do you know Angela?"

He turned his head towards me, not bothering to lift his head off of the stone wall. "She was over mine and Ben's apartment when I got home...last night? She was bawling her eyes out..." he trailed off. Suddenly, his eyes popped open wide and he turned to look at me dead on.

"Wha—" I started.

He ran towards me, cutting off anything I was about to say. "You're the girl!" he shouted in my face. He looked and sounded like he solved the most difficult Sudoku puzzle.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I could feel the crust of the dried tears on my cheek crunch with the movement of my face. "Yes...I am the girl?" I paused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the friend that Angela was crying about!" he roared, sounding somewhat victorious. I was still confused as hell. Did he go off the deep end?

"Listen, Jas. I think you're gonna have to start from the beginning," Alice suggested. She sat down next to me and took my hand. Jasper sat down in front of us while Edward sat on the other side of me. Emmett stood, but kept a close eye on Rosalie across the room. She was staring at us with absent eyes.

"I went out to get what I needed. When I got back in the apartment, some chick was in there. She was completely horrified. She was crying there in the middle of the living room. Ben was holding her," Jasper began his story. "Ben told me her name is Angela and she came all the way over here from Queens. She said her friend was abducted," he gave me a meaningful look.

Suddenly, all these memories seemed to come at me from everywhere. Angela telling me she fell asleep on the subway, reaching Brooklyn somehow. I remember her telling me that she met a boy named Ben with an addiction to drugs. His best friend's name is Jasper. Jasper. _Jasper_. Oh, oh, _oh_!

"Oh my God, you're Jasper!" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. He's the Jasper Angela wanted me to meet. He's the one that lives in Brooklyn with Ben. He's the one my Dad absolutely despises. Oh shit.

Jasper gave me another look, this time questioning my sanity. "Yeah?"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," I kept repeating over and over again. I couldn't handle this. This was too much to process all at once. "Jasper Whitlock."

His face froze. "How'd you know that?"

I backtracked. "Um, Angela was telling me about Ben the night of the abductions. She said she wanted me to meet you." I can_not_ tell him that my father is the man that put him behind bars. I may die sooner than I thought.

His eyes were wide. I saw everyone else watching our conversation with curiosity. "Wow."

"You took the words right from my mouth," I mumbled lowly.

"So what now? You guys have a connection. We have a key..." Edward trailed off and glanced at Rosalie. She looked up at him slowly, as if she could tell he was looking at her. "What happened to your hand?"

"I had to get the key and antidote. I had to try to save them," Rosalie whispered with tears in her eyes. "I did it, though. I got it and it didn't save them."

"What. Did. You. Need to do. Rosalie?" Alice forced out in labored breaths.

"She stuck her hand in sulfuric acid," Emmett grumbled out. He looked deadly.

I gasped loudly and covered my mouth with a blood stained hand. "Oh my God."

Shit, I feel like that's all I've been saying lately.

"Let me see it," Edward demanded and strode towards her. He bent down and picked up her arm delicately. You could almost tell that he was working to be a doctor. They all had gentle touches when examining someone.

The rest of us stood to the side as he looked at her hand. I could tell from his face that it wasn't anything good. Rosalie sat on the ground, looking anywhere but her hand. Tears were streaming down her face.

Her hand didn't look lovely at all. I almost felt like I'd pass out if I looked at it.

"You're going to need to put something over this so it doesn't get infected. Who knows what's floating around in this house," Edward grimaced down at her hand. "You're going to need reconstructive help, probably skin graph. It doesn't look good."

Rosalie bit her lip and looked down at the ground. I've never seen her this vulnerable in the couple hours that I've known her.

"Couldn't you have just spilled the sulfuric acid over?" Alice asked nervously. Rosalie threw her a nasty glare that had chills running down my spine.

"It was soldered to the wall," Emmett explained angrily without looking away from Rosalie. He pushed the hair that was falling in front of her eyes away from her face. It seems that he found a soft spot.

"Okay," Edward suddenly exclaimed. "We need to get out of here, and fast. The gas is going to kill us soon. If we don't get out of here in the next two hours, we'll be dead. Plus, Rosalie needs medical attention even more now."

She scowled down at her wounded hand and stood up. "I'm fine."

"No. you're not," Jasper countered. "You're hurting and you're not letting your emotions out. That's not safe."

"What are you, some kind of psychologist?" she sneered and turned away from us all.

"I'm just good with people's feelings," Jasper retorted harshly. He barked out a sarcastic laugh under his breath and turned around to walk out the room.

"Jasper, wait!" Alice called after him. She flew out of the room.

I turned to look at the rest of us that were still in the room. Edward was now away from Rosalie, pacing around the room while pinching the bridge of his nose. Emmett was looking around, probably trying to find something else hidden in the walls. Rosalie was still standing in the same spot, watching the door.

"Hey," I muttered as I walked up to her. She whipped her head around and stared at me, waiting for me to say something. I sighed and coughed a little. Rosalie frowned at me. "Are you okay, really?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, sizing me up. "No."

Short and sweet. That's great. "Does your hand hurt?" I asked warily.

She shook her head. "It's numb. I can't really feel it now."

I frowned at the injury. That is horrible. "I'm sorry it happened to you."

She shrugged indifferently. "Someone had to do it, why not me? I got the key, didn't I?" she asked rhetorically and dangled the key from her good hand. "Where else do you think the other keys are?"

"Who knows," I murmured sadly. "We have a whole house to cover in less than two hours."

She sighed and looked at me. "Do you think there's any hope?"

I rubbed my forehead trying to decrease some of the dizziness. "For me? I gave up right when I opened my eyes in this hellhole."

- - - - -

"Where the fuck did Shorty and Mr. FeelGood go?" Emmett whined for the thousandth time in five minutes.

We're still sitting in the same room, of course, waiting for Alice and Jasper to come back. We weren't taking any chances again by separating, so we figured we have to wait for them to come back before making a move.

"Jesus fucking Christ, man!" Edward exploded. "Shut the fuck up!"

Emmett blinked rapidly like he got something in his eye. "Sorry, dude. I just want to get out of here, you know," he stated sarcastically.

"No shit, Sherlock," Rosalie spat. I see our little one-on-one didn't help with her attitude much. "Just chill for a second, okay?"

She walked towards the door and stuck her head out. Right as she opened her mouth to yell something, we heard a loud, masculine voice shout something from down the hall.

"Alice!" the voice yelled. There was a hysterical edge to his voice. It was Jasper's voice.

The four of us took one look at each other and sprinted towards where the voice was coming from. When we rounded the corner, we saw Jasper kneeling on the ground with Alice lying on the ground in front of him. Her head was in his hands on his lap. He was caressing her cheeks. Her eyes were wide open, staring into nothingness.

"Alice, come on. What are you seeing?" Jasper begged her. He actually started slapping her cheek.

The rest of us stood around in a circle and observed.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked. She actually sounded concerned, considering it has to do with Alice and her visions.

"We were walking back to get you guys – we found something – and then she just gasped and fell to the ground. Luckily I caught her before she could hit the ground," Jasper elucidated. He seemed scared as hell. He obviously must like Alice more than the rest of us.

After a few more tense seconds, Alice's eyes finally shut. I could hear all of us let out a collective breath of air. I could see her swallowed and then she opened her eyes. She looked around confused for a second before sitting up. Jasper helped her so she wouldn't fall over.

"Wow," she uttered out. That was all she said.

"Wow?" Jasper reiterated dubiously. "That's all you have to say. _Wow_?"

Alice shrugged and stood up, instantly fixing her shirt and hair. I stared at her in awe. What the hell was that vision about and why is she so blasé?

"What did you see then?" Edward asked indecisively.

Alice halted her movements and tilted her head to the side. "I honestly have no idea. But it was so..._powerful_ that it literally knocked me off my feet," she glanced at Jasper out the corner of her eye and gave him a small smile in thanks. "It was bright and I heard screaming and clashing. It was like glass was being clanked together. I couldn't tell anything apart. But the screams...they were horrible."

"Well that's...disconcerting," Emmett frowned and scratched his forehead.

I turned to him in astonishment. Who knew he would know such a big word? I guess he could tell what I was thinking because he glared at me and flipped the finger. I grimaced.

"Tell me about it," Alice griped sardonically.

"Well let's get a move on," Rosalie declared. "We have – what? – an hour and a half now?" she scoffed. "So much for finding our way out faster."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Calm down, will you?"

Edward let out a loud laugh only to stop when Rosalie sent him a hateful glare. He cleared his throat and grabbed my arm. "Yes, we should get going."

And so the six of us began to walk down the narrow hallway, this time in the opposite direction. All of the doors look exactly the same. They were dark brown wooded doors with scratches and marks all over them.

We stopped at a door that looked a little different than the others: there was a light coming out from the slit underneath the door.

Emmett turned to look at us when we stopped at it. Edward nodded his head, silently telling him to open it up. The rest of us were immediately on guard. Emmett turned the knob and pushed, but it wouldn't open. "Oh God, not one of these again," he mumbled and slammed himself into the door. I jumped a little at the noise that reverberated off the walls, but Edward draped his arm around my shoulders to calm me down.

Alice let out a tiny squeak when the banging continued. She clutched onto Jasper's arm.

Finally, with one final thrust, the door crashed open. I could have sworn I heard something snap as it opened – like a cable being ripped into two – but I put that thought in the back of my mind as I saw what was now in front of me.

The room was bright lit compared to the rest of the house. It looked strangely like a little girl's room. There was a twin bed in the middle of the room with a metal frame and headboard around it. A blue, toy stroller was randomly sitting in the corner of the room with a creepy doll inside of it. It was beat up looking and had the head – without any eyes – completely off of the body.

I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from behind me. Edward and I both whipped our heads around to see who did it. It was Alice.

She was standing in the doorway looking absolutely petrified. Her eyes were wide as she took in the room. "This is it," she whispered. "It's where it takes place." She turned her gaze to Jasper and shook her head back and forth like she was trying to clear her head.

Jasper calmly walked over to her and took her hands in his. "What Alice? What is this?"

I grabbed hold of Edward's hand that was hanging loosely by his body. I didn't like the tone of Alice's voice. Something was wrong.

"I've seen this place before," she stuttered in a whisper. "From my last vision. This is the place. You..." she trailed off then choked on her words. "We have to get out of here. Jasper, you have to get out of here!"

"Why?" I demanded strongly, surprisingly. "What's going on, Alice?"

She didn't answer me. She just gulped and continued to stare at Jasper. "You can't," she whispered brokenly to him.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Emmett yelled from the other side of the room. I didn't even notice him and Rosalie walk in. He stopped pacing around and pointed to the corner. "Look, there's a tape. We obviously have to be in here to get out."

Rosalie huffed and stalked over to the recorded tape that was hanging off of a string in the corner. She ripped the player from Emmett's hand and jammed the tape in it. She looked up at us as she started to press the _play_ button.

"No, no, no," Alice repeated, almost psychotically, and grabbed at her hair. No one listened to her. We could only listen to the voice that was coming out of the recording. The voice that we all knew so well. The one that we loathe.

"_Hello Jasper, I want to play a game_."_

* * *

__Hey, hey, hey! Who can all guess what's going to happen next? It's only the most epic scene from Saw II – and the one that gives me panic attacks, cough. Anyways, good news! The OGTs I had to take were extremely easy. It was like a fifth grade proficiency test with bigger words. So hopefully I passed them all. _

_Thank you anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. It means a lot to me. The next chapter will be up ASAP so you won't have to suffer through this horrible cliffy (;_


	9. Needle In A Needle Stack

**Let's Play a Game**

_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**---  
**Chapter Eight — Needle In A Needle Stack** – Edward Anthony Cullen's POV  
****---**

Hearing that man's voice is like listening to your doctor as he tells you that you have cancer. His voice is like the news broadcaster saying we are under attack or about to get hit by a category five hurricane. It's like a death wish just hearing his voice on that recorder. Everyone in this room could feel the same as I do.

When the first sentence came out of that fucker's mouth, Jasper instantaneously froze. All eyes were on him waiting to see what he'd have to do.

"_The game I want to play is very similar to the one that you've been playing. It's a drug deal_." Jasper blanched. "_The game of offering hope to the desperate...for a price. I think we can agree that your situation is desperate. So I offer you hope. The price you pay is that you must crawl into the same pit of squalor you force your customers into. By entering this room, the timer has been started_."

At the end of that sentence, Emmett walked over to the bed and ripped the comforter off. There wasn't even a mattress on the bed. "Oh, shit. Guys," he mumbled and pointed down.

Rosalie and I both walked over to the bed while the recorder was still playing. Emmett and I lifted up the bed and easily pushed it against the way. We looked at each other before glancing back down at what the bed was hiding.

"_When the timer expires, the door in front of you will be locked forever. Only you finding the key before the timer runs out can you unlock it. After putting the antidote in the lock, I will give you just one hint as to where that key is_."

There was a pit in the ground that looked to be twelve feel deep. About eight of those twelve feet was filled with syringes. There was probably more that 100,000 syringes in this pit. Some were clean, but most of them, from what I could tell, were used. The red needles proved that. There was blood all over them with who knows what kind of diseases.

"_It will be like finding a needle in a haystack_," the voice said and then laughed quietly. "_Let the game begin_."

"Fuck," Jasper growled. He threw the recorder on the ground and paced back and forth.

"What?" Bella shrieked and clamped a hand over her mouth. She walked over towards where we were. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the pit, but she already saw it. "Oh God," she gasped out and clutched at her chest.

I felt Bella let go of my arm and begin to breathe heavily. She was hyperventilating right behind me. She backed up a little and cupped her throat. I watched in horror as her chest heaved up and down at an alarming rate. I quickly ran in front of her and grabbed her face in my hands.

"Bella, just breathe with me, only me," I spoke in a soft, comforting voice. She was having a panic attack by just looking down at a pile of needles. "Just look at me and breathe, okay?" I demanded roughly. I picked up her hand and placed it on my chest. I breathed evenly, hoping she would copy my actions. "Come on, Bella."

**Isabella Marie Swan's POV**

I couldn't breathe. No matter how hard I tried to settle down, my breath would come short again. I felt like my lungs were collapsing. I felt like I was going to die. I was having another panic attack.

With just one look at a needle, I'm set. You could say I'm deathly afraid of needles. My doctor told me I was belonephobic. Every time I get an IV or a shot, I end up having a panic attack, putting me in the hospital longer.

"Bella, breathe with me," Edward demanded more sternly this time. I tried to do what he was asking me, and eventually I did. My breathing finally slowed. I could still hear my hear pounding in my ears.

"I'm not going in there," Jasper announced loudly. He looked completely deranged. His eyes were wild as he pulled on his own hair. I was kind of scared.

Edward let go of me and stepped away. "See? All better."

I smiled thankfully at him and let out a few deep breaths. I purposely averted my eyes from the pit. There was no way in hell I could go through that again.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I let out a loud scream and thrashed around in the person's arms. I could feel myself get dragged backwards. It was like déjà vu.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rosalie yelled, sounding completely disgusted.

I saw Alice still standing by the door, looking at nothing and not moving one inch. Emmett was watching with wide eyes by the window and Edward was standing in front of me, horrified.

That only left one person.

"Dude, put her down," Emmett shouted frantically.

"I can't go in there. I c-can't," Jasper stuttered. I could feel him trembling against body. He was having some kind of psychological breakdown or something.

Edward stepped forward slowly, but Jasper pulled me painfully against him and shifted back. I whimpered and stared into Edward's eyes. It looked like he was struggling to fathom a complex math problem.

"Make me go in. Not Bella."

Jasper didn't respond to Edward's request. He just jerked my arm and pushed me forward while still holding onto my arm. I came face to face with my worst nightmare. His grip on me loosened and I began to stumble forward.

"No!" I screamed and clasped onto his forearm with both of my hands. The perimeter of the pit was so weak that it was starting to disintegrate. The more weight I left on it, the more pieces that fell off.

Edward took one step forward and that was all it took for to push Jasper over the edge.

Suddenly, I was falling.

It took a minute before I felt it. One second after I stopped falling, razor sharp stabbing pains went through my whole body. I let out a deafening scream and cried loudly. I landed on my back and I couldn't move for what seemed like an eternity. It felt like I was being sawed in half and burned to pieces.

"Ahh!" I screamed shrilly as I got up off of my back. I could feel needles sticking out of me from every inch of my body. I didn't even have the time to have another panic attack. I had a task to do right now, so I put my pain behind me so I could save us all.

**Edward** **Anthony** **Cullen's POV**

I was completely and utterly horrified by what I was seeing and what I was hearing. Her screams echoed off the walls loudly, my ears felt like they were bleeding.

"Jasper, how could you?" Alice shrieked and pushed him roughly. He fell onto his ass and put his head into his hands. "God, Jasper," Alice cried and put her head in her hands. I could see her flinch as Bella let out another loud scream.

Emmett jogged over to the pit and leaned down. "It's okay, Bella. You can do this. We have two minutes."

Bella completely ignored him. "Help," she cried. I walked over next to Emmett and saw that she was digging through the pile of needles. The glass of the syringes was clanking and shattering together.

"Keep looking," Jasper muttered. I turned to my right and saw him glancing at the digital countdown. I glared at him murderously. "Come on, come on," he yelled.

"Fuck you!" Bella screamed.

I heard her let out an agonized scream as she began sifting through the piles faster. She pushed needles away and I watched as she threw them all over, trying to get them out of her way.

"Faster!" Jasper yelled.

Rosalie let out a loud scream and stalked over to him. "Knock it off! I don't see you in there doing it!"

My only concern was for Bella. Her screams were getting more frustrated and disturbed by the second. That's all I heard. I couldn't hear Alice crying in the corner or Rosalie bitching Jasper out. I couldn't even hear Emmett's words of support from next to me.

"We need to help her!" I shouted hysterically. Emmett just looked at me miserably. "What the fuck? We have to do something!"

"Ugh!" Bella shrieked again. I heard her let out a choked cry.

The needles clashing and the screams were picking up pace and volume. The syringes were flying away from her faster than before. I watched as she dug a hole in front of her to try to find what we needed.

Finally, I heard her screams cease for a second. Her hand whipped up from the pit and threw something down on the ground. It was the antidote with the key attached to it.

Emmett picked it up right after she let it go. He ran over to the door, but I didn't pay attention to that.

"Alice!" I roared desperately. She automatically ran over to me and we both looked down in the pit. Bella was sitting against the wall of it crying her eyes out. I could tell that her breathing was getting weaker by the second. She could pass out at any second from all the trauma she just went through. She could be going into shock.

I got on my knees and touched her arm tenderly. "Bella," I whispered sadly.

She sobbed quietly as she got up from her sitting position. She stood up shakily and both Alice and I leaned down to help her up. I tried my best to try to not to touch the spots that were covered with needles. But they were sticking out of her skin everywhere.

"Oh my god," Alice choked out. I could tell she was crying.

I let out a big breath and grabbed onto one of the needles that was sticking out of her arm. This one was near her wrist.

She flinched away from me and let out a small cry.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered and quickly ripped one out of her skin, careful not to tear anything or leave part of it in her body.

She screamed once again and my heart broke for this girl I barely knew. She was not up and fit for that kind of task. Jasper knew she was afraid of needles. I don't know why he couldn't have thrown me in there.

"Shh. Bella, we're helping you," Alice soothed and stroked Bella's hair in a comforting manner. "You're going to be okay, you heard me?"

I used Alice's voice as a distraction for the pain. The needles on her back seemed to be the most painful ones, so I steered clear of those till last.

Finally, after the last one was out, I let out the air that I was holding in. My lungs felt like they had just collapsed and my eyes burned with unshed tears. I have no idea what was wrong with me. I never cry.

I slumped down on the ground next to Bella and grabbed onto her hand. I brought it up to my lips and let out a sob. "It should have been me."

- - - - -

The room was eerily silent, except for Bella's small whimpers, after the whole needle pit episode. I held Bella in my arms as we both sat on the ground. She was sitting in between my legs with her back against my chest. Alice was now whispering quietly to Jasper as he continued to beat himself up.

I know that he feels really bad about the whole thing, he couldn't help it. It was an involuntary reaction. He is a druggie stuck in this place. He hasn't had a hit in twenty four hours maybe. One glance down at the needles and he flipped. The closest candidate to throw in there was Bella.

Just because I understand why he did it doesn't mean I forgive him.

I was the same distance from him as Bella was. He could have easily just pushed me so I'd go flying in. I guess because Bella is way more defenseless than I am, he chose her.

I was really worried for Bella. Who knew how many diseases she picked up from those needles? I shuddered at the possibilities of all the diseases that could be transferred from sharing needles out there.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. This was the first time she's talked since she was screaming.

I rested my cheek on the top of her head and sighed. "Yeah?"

I felt her shakily grab my hand and squeeze it with as much strength as she had. "Thank you, for helping me and getting those out of me. It means a lot that you'd do that if you hardly know me."

"Of course I'd help you, Bella," I murmured softly. "I know I just met you a couple hours ago, but it feels like I've known you forever. I've never said that to anyone before. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

She was silent for a moment and I wondered if I said something that bugged her. All those thoughts vanished when I could hear her smiling. "I feel the same way."

"I promise Bella, I promise that I'll protect you from anything else that happens here," I vowed with conviction. I tightened my grip around her torso and pulled her more firmly against my chest, showing her that I wasn't lying to her.

She let out a short, airy laugh. "You can't protect me from my own instinct."_

* * *

__Short, I know. But it's out, right? Did you all expect the needle scene? Just so you know, I'm the same as Bella. Not good at all with needles. I had a hard time even writing this. Review, alert, favorite! Do what you guys do best! (:_


	10. Interlude: Parents' Perspectives

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**---  
**Chapter Nine — Interlude: Parents' Perspective** – Dr. Carlisle Travis Cullen's POV  
****---**

"Carlisle," Esme whimpered from my side. I looked down at her and saw her horrified eyes peer back into mine. "It can't—no." A broken whisper escaped it's way out of my love's mouth. She was on the brink of losing it again. I had to do something to get her away from the police at my doorstep.

"Thank you, gentlemen," I said with gratitude – as much as I could muster up at a time like this. "Please call if you need anything or find anything."

As I closed the door, I felt my wife slip from my grasp and fall onto the floor a sobbing wreck. I quickly bent down and picked her up bridal style. She immediately buried her face into the crook of my neck and griped onto my neck as if her life depended on it. I walked into our living room and sat down, keeping her on my lap.

I rubbed her back soothingly. I could feel myself start to deteriorate from the inside, but I forced myself to stay calm for now. For my wife.

"My baby," she blubbered and gripped tighter on my shirt. "How could this have happened? By that monster!"

"Esme, love," I murmured into her hair. "Listen, he is going to be okay. The police are doing whatever they can to find our son and all of those kids."

She shook her head vigorously. "Carlisle, that man...no-no one ever comes out a-alive. You've seen the news! This Jigsaw Killer is one of the worst killers in history. And now he has our son!" Her whole rant came out garbled because of her talking into my chest.

"Love, they will get him," I assured her with as much confidence as I had in me. "I promise."

"Do not promise something you're not certain of, Carlisle," Esme demanded more sternly this time. She pulled herself up off of my chest and out of my arms. She stood in front of me with a finger pointing in my chest. "Don't you dare, Carlisle. You promise me that when you _know_."

My wife knew me too well. "Come here," I choked out. I mentally scolded myself once I let my weaknesses show. Esme's face scrunched up in pain and she fell back into my arms. Her sobs started back up again.

Just four hours ago, our lives seemed great. I just got home from the hospital and Esme was planning on making hamburgers for dinner; her treat for Edward. He was just starting to get his college life on track and she wanted to make something just for him. So I called him to tell him to stop and get buns. Of course he had to say some things that I don't approve of, but he did it nonetheless.

Maybe...just maybe, if I wouldn't have made him get the buns...

I shook my head as I tried to get my head away from the thought of my only son being abducted.

"Why us?" she whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it. "Why him? Why Captain Swan's daughter? Why _Rosalie Hale_? Why them?"

I didn't have an answer for her for once in my life. I have no idea why all of this happened. All I do know is that these kids were taken for some reason, and it wasn't at random. This is just too significant to not look at.

I hastily grabbed the remote for the television from off of the coffee table and switch it onto the local news station.

"What are you doing?" she asked warily. I felt her trembling on top of me. She looked up at the TV in time to see a news reporter standing in Wrighter's Gym in Manhattan. She gasped and sat up straighter in my arms. "Turn it up!" she ordered with her eyes glued to the television.

I obeyed.

"There are still no leads as to where the six young adults involved with the Jigsaw Killer are at this time. Officials say that there is no evidence as to where they were taken just under five hours ago. I am standing here at Wrighter's Gym in Lower Manhattan. This is just one of the scenes where a young adult was taken. Mr. Emmett McCarty, son of the prestigious Rick McCarty, was assaulted and abducted in the locker room five hours ago." They switched the camera angles and showed the vacant locker room with police caution tape all around it. You could clearly tell there was a struggle.

"Here with me I have Mr. Harmon, the janitor here at Wrighter's. Sir, how did you know that Mr. McCarty was taken by force in this room?" she asked the older man with a mustache and lifted the microphone to his face.

The man shuffled around and stuttered while talking. "I were jus' cleanin' up the gym after it closed and d'er were dents in these here lockers," he mumbled without staring at the news reporter or the camera. "All'r Emmett's belongin's were left behind also."

"Thank you," the news reporter dismissed the janitor with a strong southern accent. He ran off of camera. "With little to no leads, we don't know how this crime will turn out. We are afraid of the worse. No one that we've known of has gotten out alive of Jigsaw's—"

Esme suddenly ripped the remote from out of my trembling hands and switched to the next channel up. A random sitcom was playing with the joyous audience laughing in the background.

"I didn't want to hear her say it," Esme murmured apologetically.

I rubbed her back soothingly, "No love, I didn't either."

**Richard Matthew McCarty's POV**

"Sir, the plane will be landing shortly," the attendant stated formally and scurried away before I could react to his statement.

I let out a big breath and threw the pen I had in my hand across the airplane. I unbuttoned my suit jacket and slumped back in my seat when I let out a breath of air. I ran my hand over my face and left it over my mouth.

_How did this happen?_

I'm gone for just two hours, and an hour later, I get a phone call from the New York Police Department. "I'm sorry sir, but we think your son has been taken as the latest victim of the Jigsaw Killer." That's all I got. No "we know where he is" or "we're doing the best we can." No, I didn't get any of that. I was just _informed_ that he was now missing. Then, they just hung up.

I quickly told my pilot to turn around as soon as possible in the air traffic. He didn't waste any time. I now know that I must call the ADA in St. Louis right now. She should be waiting at the terminal for me right now. I pulled out my Blackberry and pressed three before hitting send. I waited as the phone rang.

"Pruitt," she greeted formally.

"Ma'am, it's Rick McCarty," I forced out as normally as I could. I flinched as I called her ma'am though. We both know that's not how we talk to each other.

"Rick," I could hear her smile from the other end and my heart sped up. I internally kicked myself. I am a grown man, and I'm acting like a lovesick teenager. _Come on, man. Get it together. You're forty-one and your son is being held hostage at the moment._

"Brittney, I'm afraid I have some bad news," I muttered out.

There was silence. "What is it? You're on your way, aren't you?"

"No," I said bluntly.

"And why the hell is that?" she hollered and I winced. This was the only woman that could have me crying for my mother at the moment. "Rick, we have a major case down here. You can't just bail out halfway here. I just got a call from your assistant that you said to tell me you were in Indianapolis airspace. How the hell did you manage to turn your plane around? _Why_ the hell did you?"

"Britt, listen to me," I said slowly and softly, trying to calm her down. "It's my son. I have to get home."

"Emmett?" she questioned. She took my silence as confirmation. "Why? What's going on, Rick? You sound scared as hell."

Why won't she just let me go? "Babe, he's been...he's gone," I finished lamely.

"Taken or ran away?" she wondered soothingly. "Tell me what's going on."

"He was taken by the God damn Jigsaw Killer, that's what's going on!" I shouted and immediately regretted it. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so..."

"I know, I know. Baby, I'm coming home with you."

"No, you stay there. We can't win this case with no one there," I argued.

"Screw the case; I'm going to be there for you! I know Emmett, he's a good kid. I know you, and...I _adore_ you, so I'm not letting you be alone for this. The 'top-notch' lawyers down here can handle this case."

"Thank you," I whispered. There was no way I was going to argue further with her. She is the ADA, for crying out loud. "I'll meet you at my place, okay?"

"Sounds good," she agreed with a smile. "Don't worry. We'll get him back. And then we can tell him about us finally?" she proposed.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Too long has it been a secret from him."

"I'm glad, babe," she trilled. "Well, I'm gonna have to get on my plane now. I won't be too far behind you, okay?"

"That's fine."

"'Kay, well I'll see you then. Bye, babe."

"Bye," I replied. Before I could hear her hang up, I added, "Oh, and Britt?" she was silent, so I continued. "I _adore_ you, too." And I hung up on her beautiful laughter.

**Mrs. Arianna Michelle Carper-Hale's POV**

These brick walls were beginning to make my eyes burn. Just staring at them, they can really play tricks on your eyes. They were so dull – so plain – there aren't any posters or pictures hung up backstage. Nothing to show any life other than me sitting back here.

I fell against the wall, finally tearing my eyes off of the opposite one, and slumped down on the floor. The cold, linoleum tiles were cold against my bottom; my skirt rode up, but I didn't care about that. I didn't care about any of that at the moment. I didn't even care about myself.

I gasped out and clutched my chest, trying to ease the pain. It wouldn't work. I could practically feel my mascara running down my face – racing my tears all the way down. I couldn't handle it. I rested my head on my bent knees.

I know this was my fault. It was my entire fault. I'm the reason why my little girl is gone right now. I pushed her out of my life, and this is the punishment I get. My Rosalie is in the hands of a monster.

I heard the stage door open and bang shut, but I didn't look up to see who it was. I already knew.

I'm afraid of how he would react to this. He knows that I'm the reason she's gone right now – fights with the two of us are a normal occurrence in our household. We usually fight, one of us leaves, and we come back later that night. The next day, it's back to normal. What ever normal is with our family. But this is different.

Luke and I haven't had the greatest of all marriages the past couple of years. We've been drifting farther apart. His career has been lifting off, and I've been traveling nonstop for my photo shoots and plays.

I let out a quiet sob into my knees, and I instantaneously felt a warm hand caress my back. I felt his body sit down next to me and I could feel his breath against my neck as he pulled me in his arms and cradled me like a toddler. I turned into his chest and gripped at his shirt as if my life depended on it. I could feel his hand matting down my hair and I could hear him whisper incoherent things.

"It's my fault," I blubbered into his shoulder. "I pushed her away and she ran. It's my fault she's gone."

He didn't say anything. He just let me wallow in my own pity. Pity for my daughter. Pity for me. Pity for the both of us.

I looked up at him through my blurred eyes. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the same wall I was staring at with pursed lips. I could see his bottom lip trembling.

"You hate me," I stated bleakly.

He sighed heavily and looked down at me. "I could never hate you, Arianna. I'm just disappointed with you," I flinched at his candor. "Both of you! Can't you two just act like human beings with each other for once in your lives? Look what your fighting has got us to now, Arianna! Our baby girl is missing – taken by some sicko – and you chased her out!"

"I'm sorry," I cried desperately. "I'm so sorry."

His hand froze on my back. I could feel him clench his fist together and then release it. With a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, he muttered, "I'm not blaming you."

"You should," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I won't," he said with conviction. I tore myself from his arms and sat next to him, our arms touching. "Why?" he asked quietly after a moment of silence.

I turned my head and looked at him. He was still staring at the wall with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why what?"

"Why must you two fight so much?"

His question took me off guard. Not only because I wasn't ready for it, but because I really didn't have an answer for it.

It's not that I hate my daughter. No, I love her with all of my heart. Sometimes, I just think it's the way I was raised that is getting in my way. When I was younger, my mother and father would drill me to have everything perfect, no matter what, every second of every day. I couldn't do something without getting yelled at back then. I guess how you're treated then is how you act now.

And my Rosalie is getting the blow of it. And she just went along with it.

"There's no answer, is there?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and wiped my hand across my nose. "No," I croaked out. "It's just the way I was raised, you know? I guess I was just living the way my parents wanted me to live, and I took it way too far."

"You don't hate her," he mumbled in relief.

"Of course not!" I shouted, unexpectedly pissed at the moment. "Why would you even say that?" I lowered my voice so no one around us could hear.

"Babe, it's the way you act with each other—"

"No," I cut him off before he could finish. "No, no, no! I love her. She is my daughter, and I could never hate her. I just let myself get in the way of our relationship, thinking that our lives could be much better."

"You're parents..." he trailed off. I nodded in confirmation. "No one's lives are perfect, Arianna. Even if you are a model, you aren't perfect. I'm not perfect. Our daughter isn't perfect. Bill Gates isn't perfect..."

I rolled my eyes at his mini lecture. "I get it," I mumbled pathetically. With a huff, I tilted my head back and rested my head against the brick wall. I closed my eyes as I felt another round of tears spring their way up into my eyes.

I suddenly felt someone grab my hand. I could feel Luke hesitantly touch it, as if he was testing what I would do. I peaked out of one eye and saw him studying my hand. I smiled sadly and gripped onto his hand when he wouldn't do it. I could feel him relax next to me. I rested my head on his should and raised our connected hands to my chest.

"I love you, Arianna, never doubt that."

"I never did," I whispered softly.

He squeezed my hand tightly. "We're going to get her back, and we're going to be happy again."

I could only hope.

**Mrs. Christine Hilary Williams-Brandon's POV**

_RING! RING!_

I was suddenly jolted awake by the shrill ring of my cell phone. I looked around, confused as to where I was. It took me a second to realize that I fell asleep on my couch.

I groaned and looked at the DVR – it was already eleven o'clock. There was some weird late night television program on, so I quickly shut that off and got up off of the couch clumsily. I wondered over to the end table with hooded eyes and blindly picked up my phone. "Hello?" I grumbled into it.

I hate being woke up without a full night's rest.

"Mrs. Brandon?" I heard a Latin-esque voice murmur into the phone. There was a lot of noise around her – it sounded like she was at a party.

"Yes?" I grunted – a very un-ladylike response if you ask me.

"Hi, this is Mia," she responded to my pathetic greeting. I didn't say anything. My brain is still trying to process what my name is. "Alice's friend..." she continued once I didn't recognize her immediately.

"Ah, Mia," I nodded to myself and sat down on the edge of my couch. "Not to sound rude, but why are you calling me? Is Alice alright? She didn't do anything stupid, did she?"

"That's the problem. Mrs. Brandon...she never came to my house."

I blinked once. "What?"

"She never showed up. I told her to go to the gas station to pick up some...soda before she came over to my house, but she never showed. I waited a couple minutes to see if she would come, but she didn't."

"Excuse me! Why are you just telling me this now?!" I shouted into the phone and stood up on my feet. "That was two hours ago, and you're just calling me now?" I began to hyperventilate. "What do you mean she never showed up?" I backtracked when I realized that I was screaming at the poor girl.

"I've been trying to call you. She just never showed up at my place. I was thinking that she may have stayed home or something, but when I called her, it went right to voicemail," Mia rushed out. I could hear the music in the background get muffled as she probably went into another room. "Are you saying she's not home with you?"

"No, she's not home with me!" I screeched, getting more panicked by the second. "Are you sure you called the right number?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Oh God," I cried and put my hand on my forehead. "Not her too."

"Mrs. Brandon...do you need me there with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, no," I fired off and stood up. I went over to the living room bay window and peered out the curtains. I couldn't see any movement out there. "I need to call nine one one."

"Okay," she agreed immediately. "I'm sorry again, Mrs. Brandon."

I didn't even bother to answer her. I pressed the end button and immediately dialed the three worst numbers anyone could ever dial. I waited for the three seconds that it took for an operator to pick up.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?" the operator greeted robotically.

"My daughter, I think she's been kidnapped," I spoke into the phone urgently. I unlocked my front door and poked my head out. She wasn't sitting on the porch like she usually does if she's locked out and her Porsche is still sitting in the driveway.

"Ma'am, are you certain that she's been kidnapped?"

"Yes, I am certain. She never made it to her friend's house and I can't get a hold of her." I gave her the necessary information when she asked for it. When she confirmed that emergency vehicles were on their way, I hastily hung up the phone. Not even a second later, I flipped my phone back open and dialed my baby's number.

Mia was right. It didn't even ring, it went right to voicemail.

I growled – half frustrated, half petrified – and threw my phone on the couch. It bounced and fell on the ground. I watched at it rolled underneath the coffee table.

Alice wouldn't just run away, would she? Not after what I told her and showed her on the TV before she left. She wouldn't do that to me. She knows how scared I was about those kidnappings, and how it could happen here. And now I have a true reason to be scared.

A loud rap on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I opened the door, and several police officers were standing on my porch. A couple more were in their cars on my driveway. I stepped to the side and rapidly ushered them in with my hands.

I sat down on the couch and watched as some of them inspected my house. Two officers sat down on the loveseat in front of me.

"Mrs. Brandon, do you have any beliefs as to maybe your daughter ran away?" the plump officer asked in a business-like tone.

I unconsciously glared at him for thinking my daughter would do that. "No," I spat out, unnecessarily rude. "I was just informing her about those kidnappings all over New York City. She knows what it would do to me if she would just up and leave."

The two officers shot a glance at each other. I didn't like it.

"What?" I asked loudly. "What's going on?"

The other officer – a balding man with a goatee – looked at me sympathetically. "Ma'am, we are beginning to believe that your daughter may be a part of the Jigsaw Killer's kidnappings."

I could feel my jaw unhinge. I blinked my eyes rapidly as I tried to comprehend what the man in uniform has just said. "Part of...as in a _victim_?" The officers both nodded together. "No, no, no, that's not...p-possible," I stuttered and fell back into the seat. "B-but," I cupped my throat and swallowed, "he's...no. Alice."

"Mrs. Brandon, we're doing everything we can to get them back, now with your daughter—"

"But that's not possible! We're on the island – everyone else was kidnapped in places like Manhattan," I interrupted crazily. I felt like my head was going to explode. "You have to be wrong!" I stood up unsteadily. I could feel my dancing legs not working properly at the moment. "She can't be taken by that...by t-that _monster_!"

"I can assure you, we're going to find your daughter," he spoke with forced conviction. It was fake. Anyone could see through that man's lie.

"I..." I choked out and began to walk out of my living room shakily. "I can't be in here; I have to get some air."

As I made my way out the French doors leading out into the patio, I tried to wrap my mind around the possibility that my daughter is in such a horrible situation like that. I tried to stay out of the thoughts of what's going on with her at the moment – that was too much to think about. I didn't want to think of what was happening to her at the moment.

I sat down on the tire swing that Alice and her father had made when she was five slowly and carefully. I felt as if I went fast, I'd fall. I was unstable. I was heartbroken. I was terrified for my daughter. And there was nothing I could do about it._

* * *

__I'm so sorry that this took so long. I was on spring break, and I was living life. I didn't have enough time to post. – I hope you all liked this little snippet of the parent's thoughts throughout this situation. I'm thinking there's going to be another down the road. – Don't worry; the drama & action is back next chapter. – I figured a lot of you have been asking me questions, but I haven't properly answered them, so here're some frequently asked questions:_

_**Q: Who is the killer?**_

_**A:**__ The "mastermind" behind all of this is actually the real killer from the movies ; John Kramer. But, the helper for John (e.g. Amanda / Zep) just may be someone you know. You'll just wait & see (;_

_**Q: How could you kill "so & so"?!**_

_**A:**__ I'm sorry, but it's essential to the story. I'm not fond of killing off anyone either._

_**Q: What is this they're all supposed to have in common?**_

_**A:**__ See the movie? Kinda like that, you'll see._

_**Q: This is with the storyline of Saw II, right?"**_

_**A:**__ Yes, it is Saw II. I may throw in some traps from the other movies, but the storyline is from the second one._

_I love you guys & your reviews. They make me update faster! Wink, wink. (;_


	11. The Catalyst: Secrets Escaping

**A/N :** Some of you were asking about why I didn't include Jasper's parent's POV. As you all know from the background info, he was kicked out of his house when his parents caught him with pot. They haven't contacted each other, and they have no way of knowing that he has been kidnapped – therefore, he was never reported missing. I hope that helped. Anyways, on to chapter 10! Oh, & _Mad World_ by Gary Jules and _The Kill_ by 30STM and _The Funeral_ by Band of Horses inspired this chapter.

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**---  
**Chapter Ten – The Catalyst: Secrets Escaping** – Jasper Michael Whitlock's POV  
---**

Sometimes, it's hard for my brain to function right.

I have been revolving around drugs and bad influences since the moment I was born in Brooklyn Hospital Center on October 15, 1987. No, it wasn't my parents that were the bad influences. It was my friends at school. It was the people I saw while walking to the supermarket. It was the drug dealers I saw handing out their profits and merchandise on the streets.

It started when I was thirteen – I was starting high school, I made friends with juniors and seniors, I was exposed to the substances that could change a life. Or end one. But I didn't care about that. _Damn the consequences_.

Sophomore year was the beginning of the end for my relationship with my parents. I went all throughout freshman year getting acquainted with all of the upperclassmen. I would go to parties. I would occasionally have a drink or smoke something. I was in the making of becoming an actual person in Brooklyn. Not just "Mama's Boy from Houston". So, my social life was shooting up.

I learned to take in my drugs and alcohol nicely and to stop acting like a pussy every time I went to a party. I would meet new people every day from all over the city. I learned techniques to keep away from the cops and how to run away from them if we ever got caught. I learned various medical procedures for what to do with a person who has overdosed. I learned survival of the fittest. In the drug world, that is.

It was on my sixteenth birthday that my life was flipped in a three-sixty degree turn, for the worst.

I was walking home with Ben from school. It was a normal day. I flunked my chemistry test. I smoked a cigarette in the boys' bathroom without getting caught. We had a fire drill. I watched a jock beat some other jock up for the local slutty cheerleader. It was everyday shit.

What isn't everyday shit is the sight of my parents standing on the porch of our tiny bungalow in our Brooklyn home. They looked absolutely livid.

**I **took a look at my parents' dark eyes and looked back at Ben. He was fidgeting, shuffling his feet under my parent's hard stare. I cleared my throat. "Uh, I'll see you later, alright?"

He nodded once before turning around and briskly walking the way we came. He looked around his shoulder once, giving me a rueful look, before turning the corner and disappearing from my sight.

I ambled slowly up to my parents and walked up the two steps. I stopped at the first one, waiting for them to let me go into the house, but they wouldn't budge. I don't think I've ever seen my parents look this angry my whole life. My mom looked a cross between furious and upset. My father looked as if he could kill a whole neighborhood with the flick of his hand. I flinched back as my eyes caught his murderous glare.

"What's up?" I asked meekly and stuffed my hands in my pockets. They didn't reply. My father only tightened his arms across his chest, trying to show off his biceps. My mother sighed and held herself up with her arm on the railing.

"Jasper Michael Whitlock, how could you?" she whispered so brokenly that it tore my heart apart.

"What's going on?" I asked once again after my mom's cynical scold.

"Care to explain why we found this in your room?" my dad roared and threw an object at my face. It fell to the ground before I could even comprehend what was going on. I glanced down at where it landed and my eyes widened.

I ripped my eyes from the bag on the ground and glared at my father with so much hate that I could feel it coursing through my body. "You went through my stuff!" I seethed reproachfully. I clenched my fists and took a step forward. My mother quickly grabbed my arm and kept me where I was standing.

"We have the right to do that. You don't have the right to keep this in our home!" he spat and pointed at my pot that was now on the ground. He lifted one foot up and smashed it back down onto my bag. He grinded his foot into the ground and then kicked the bag off of the porch. I watched as it soared off of the concrete and landed in the bushes in front of our house.

"What the fuck!" I shouted and took a step forward. I ignored my mother's protests this time and stood right in front of my father. He was easily still five inches taller than me. But that didn't stop me. I pushed him hard in the chest. "That's my shit!"

I heard my mom start crying from next to me. "Jasper, please."

"No," I yelled, cutting her off before she could chastise me like a little child anymore. "You can't just go into my room and take my shit as you please. That is my property, not yours."

"We are your parents, and we will do as _we_ please as you are still living under my roof," Dad screamed in my face. I could feel my face get warmer with rage. "We go into your room to find that you have marijuana hidden under your mattress," he notified me as if I didn't know that piece of information. He laughed a humorless laugh. "I always knew you'd be a screw up."

That was when I snapped.

I ran forward with my hands in front of me. I didn't even think for a second; I rammed right into my father. I could feel myself flying through the air. The air rushed around me as we rocketed down the porch stairs. I heard the impact before I felt it.

We both landed on the ground, yet I landed on top of my father. I could hear his head hit the earth with a huge _whack_. He let out a grunt as I got up. Without a second thought, I pulled my arm back and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach.

"Jasper! Thomas! Please, stop!"

My mother was sobbing hysterically from behind me. That didn't stop me. I continued my assault on my father. I couldn't control my rage anymore. Every time I let my fist jam into my father's face or stomach, I just pulled back and went at it again. He wasn't fighting back. His eyes were closed as I ceaselessly beat my own father.

I couldn't see anything straight. All I could see was crimson. My heart was hammering with the adrenaline flowing through my body. My head was throbbing. My lungs were going haywire – breathing coming out in loud wheezes. Yet that still didn't stop me.

Soon enough, my father's groans began to turn weaker. I noticed that we had attracted a crowd. I wasn't sure if it was the fight, or my mother's frenzied screams, but they were there. In front of my house. Just watching us. It was a normal occurrence here in Brooklyn. Why not stop a free show?

"Jasper, stop! You're killing him!" Mom shrieked. Her voice was closer to me this time. I suddenly felt pressure on my right arm. I quickly turned around to see what was holding on to me. I forgot to stop my continuous beats. I let my fist fly forward once more.

I heard the most horrifying sound in my life. It sounded like someone was being choked – gargling and screaming. I watched in horror as I saw my mother fell backwards and hit her head against the concrete.

I froze. I watched as she slowly lifted herself into a half lying down-half sitting position. She raised her hand and gently rested it on her head. Luckily, there was no blood on it when she looked. She raised her head to look me in the eyes. All I could see was hurt behind the tears swimming in her light blue eyes. My eyes. "Jasper," she whispered. "Why?"

I got up off of my father unsteadily and walked backwards. I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood. My father's blood. My blood.

I looked back up from my hands when I heard something huff in front of me. My father was gradually getting to his feet. Blood was dripping down from his face and his head as he stood, slightly hunched over. One of his eyes was already beginning to swell shut. My mom got up hastily and went to his side. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her in. "I don't ever want to see your face again. You will never step one foot into our house ever again."

"Tom!" my mom protested loudly with a whimper. "He's our son."

"He's dead to me," he muttered menacingly, not taking his eyes away from my face. "I don't have a son, Julie." I could hear his Texan accent – my accent – suddenly make itself very prominent in his cruel statement.

"But," she stuttered and looked back at me with pained eyes. I was already beginning to back up slowly. She slowly started to shake her head. She tried to step forward, but Tom restrained her. "No!" she screamed and thrashed in his arms. "He is our son, Tom, bad decisions or not!"

Tom just shook his head and glowered at me callously. "Leave. Now."

I gave my mom one last look before I turned my back on them for the first time in my life. And for the last time. I knew I would never see them again. I sure as hell am not going to contact them. I highly doubt my father would try to reach me.

So I walked away. Trying to ignore the sounds of my mother's piercing screams from behind me; trying to get me to come back to her.

"Happy birthday, **Jasper."**

That was the last time I've seen my parents. That was six years ago.

Five years ago, I tried to call them. They changed their numbers. Four and a half years ago, I tried to talk to them in person. They moved to a different house. Three years ago, I tried to e-mail them. They changed their e-mail addresses. Two years ago, I gave up hope. It hasn't changed since.

"Jasper," someone said, literally smacking me out of my daydreaming. I shook my head a little and looked down at who smacked my arm. Alice was looking up at me with a frown on her gorgeous face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled and looked back across the room to where I was staring before I went off to dreamland. Bella and Edward were holding each other over there. They looked so happy. Which is weird. We're still stuck in this place.

"She's not mad at you, you know," Alice whispered lowly so only I could hear her. "She told me – and these are her exact words – "I understand why Jasper did it. I don't blame him one bit.""

I shook my head in disdain and looked at the ground. My hair fell into my eyesight and I blew it away with the air from my mouth. "She's way too forgiving."

"No," Alice disagreed sparingly. "She's just a very nice girl." I scrunched up my nose in annoyance when she said that. Alice laughed. "Someone has to be nice here, or we may have all just finished everyone off by ourselves."

I sighed. "I need to apologize."

She nodded and gestured with her hand in Bella's direction. "That would be as amazing as her forgiving a stranger so quickly." I looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"You know, I've never felt this...happy before. You're amazing," I confessed diffidently. But then I frowned when I realized what I just said. "Is that strange?"

She giggled joyfully and jumped up to kiss my cheek. "Nope! 'Cause I feel the same."

I stood there, shocked for a millisecond, before I turned around and made my way over to where Edward and Bella were sitting with a smile on my face. When I shuffled my way over there, Edward's head snapped up from off of Bella's shoulder. He glared at me. "What?" My smile dropped.

Bella huffed and smacked his arm. "Shut up, Edward." His eyes immediately softened and he rested his head back on Bella's shoulder. _Whipped_. "Yes, Jasper?" Bella asked me nicely.

"Listen," I stuttered and wringed my hands together. "I'm really sorry – so sorry – that I did that to you. I was way out of line and I wasn't thinking straight..."

"It's fine, Jasper," she murmured, breaking off my melodramatic apology. I could hear Edward snort loudly.

"No, it's not," I argued defiantly. "I knew that you are afraid of needles, yet I still did it. I wasn't thinking properly. I just wanted to get out of there. Somewhere away from all that... And then I thought that throwing someone else in was going to fix everyone's problem. It didn't though, because we didn't get the door open, and I was a complete ass to you when you were trying to dig your way through," I babbled almost incoherently. I watched as Bella and Edward both watched me with mild amusement. "I didn't even try to help you out of the pit. It was Alice that smacked me and told me what I did," I frowned deeply. "I'm really sorry, Bella. It was like I was being possessed and now...I hate myself for doing that."

Once I finished my rant, I took a deep breath and looked up. I noticed that everyone else – Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice – were all circled around us. They were all staring at me in incredulous amazement.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "And...I've never talked that much in my whole life," I admitted with a small laugh.

Bella giggled weakly along with the rest of them. I felt someone grab a hold of my hand. I looked down and saw Alice smiling up at me. I squeezed tightly.

"I already told you, Jasper. I forgive you."

I bowed my head. "Thank you."

"So what now?" Emmett asked after a moment. "Sorry to break up the moment, but we have to get back to reality. Do you really think that we can get out of here in an hour?"

**Emmett James McCarty's POV**

"Well, we got two antidotes, right?" Edward asked me as both he and Bella got up off of the ground. I dug through the pockets of my basketball shorts until I found the antidote we got from the sulfuric acid. I nodded and held it up. "What about the other one? From the needle pit?"

Everyone looked at me. I blinked. "Uh," I mumbled and looked through my pockets again, thinking that I was missing something. I didn't have the antidote. "I don't have it," I shouted frantically and snapped my head up to everyone's faces. They looked alarmed. "Do any of you?"

They all shook their heads. "No," everyone mumbled.

"Damn it, Emmett!" Rosalie yelled and pulled at her hair. "You lost it?"

"No, no," I said calmly. "Everyone just chill, okay? I got this!" I ordered. I quickly searched my brain for any idea as to where I left it. "After the pit, we came straight in here, right?"

"Yes," Alice hissed. Her eyes were like fire. "I swear to fucking Allah, Emmett. If you don't have that syringe, I will kill you," she threatened. I shivered mockingly but stopped once her eyes narrowed to infinitesimally tiny slits. "Don't mess with me, or I swear..."

"Okay, chill out Shorty," I warned and waved my hand in the air. "I left it in the needle pit room."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked dejectedly.

"It's the only place we've been since it, other than this room. And I do know that it's not in here," I answered and looked around the room once again. It wasn't in here. "So I say we go back and get it."

"Uh," Jasper faltered at the same time Bella shouted, "Hell no!"

Rosalie sighed heavily and began to walk out the door. "Then you two stay back. We can go get it."

I walked forward and stood next to Rosalie. Alice and Edward were still staring at their two love-interests worriedly. It looked like they would rather get stabbed in the leg then leave their sides.

"Guys," I huffed in annoyance. "Just come with us. You don't have to go in the room. Just stand outside the door as we go in to get the antidote." I wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. I looked at her through the corner of my eye. I saw her grimace, but underneath it, there was a smile trying to breakout. Oh yeah.

"Fine," Bella muttered lowly and coughed once. Edward rubbed her back and grabbed her hand before walking towards us.

All six of us began our journey back to the way we just came from slowly. It was like we were all suddenly afraid that something might pop out at us. Who knows, that just may happen.

"I can just go in and get it," I offered after we all seemed to stall right outside the rigged door that changed so many lives the moment we walked in there.

Bella automatically nodded, along with Jasper and Alice. "Okay," I concurred with a rough breath breathed out of my nose. "I'll be right back."

I quickly ran in there, keeping my head down until I came to where the other door was and the end of the room. I purposely tried to keep my eyes away from the pit in the center of the room. I could still hear Bella's terrified screams in my head, and I didn't need that visual to get a better memory of it.

I looked down on the ground and snatched the antidote up carefully, trying not to pierce my skin with the needle, even if I wanted to very badly. But I couldn't go against the five of their backs. I'm not like that. I'm a team guy.

I practically sprinted out of that room once I grabbed the needle. I couldn't handle being in there for any other second. They were all standing where I left them when I entered the hallway once again.

"Get it?" Edward asked warily.

I nodded triumphantly and held it up. "Yes sir."

Rosalie actually cracked a smile, but it disappeared in a heartbeat. "Now what?"

Alice looked ready to speak, but she stopped herself before anything came out of her mouth. With another second of thought, she tried again. "I think...that we shouldn't inject ourselves until we all get one..."

All of us were already nodding with her statement. "I completely agree," Bella agreed. She looked around at all of our faces in the circle. She looked...there wasn't even a word to describe it.

You know when people die after a long, painful death that they sometimes die with a little smile on their face? It's like they're welcoming death with open arms? Like they're ready to die, so when it comes, they couldn't be happier to not be suffering anymore? That's what Bella looked like just then. I didn't like it.

"You guys are quickly becoming my friends," she whispered after she studied us all after a moment with heavy tension in the air. "I don't want to leave any of you behind if just some of us get the antidote and some don't."

I could hear little sniffles coming from Alice. She furiously wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears escaping. Edward looked pained as he held onto Bella. Jasper stared at Bella with a mix of awe and incredulity. Rosalie actually looked like she was about to burst out in tears. I slowly griped onto her hand. And she didn't push me away.

"What I'm saying I guess is that I don't know how long I could last, and if we don't have enough antidotes, someone can take mine," she concluded softly as she gazed down at the ground, looking as if she wanted to burn a hole through it with her mind. She wouldn't look up at us.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered sounding agonized and shocked. "You're going to make it, we all are."

"I'm weak," Bella argued with a shake of her head. "I'm not like the rest of you...you guys seem strong and..."

"Knock it off," Jasper growled and griped her arm in a way that didn't look painful. "We're human; we're the same as you. We're all strong in this situation. Bella, if you weren't strong, you would have killed yourself in the beginning, am I right?"

Bella looked overwhelmed. "Right."

"So shut up," Alice finished for Jasper. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse from the crying that just escaped from her. "We're making it out of here, even if I have to break down these walls."

That made us all crack up.

"I love you guys," Bella murmured quietly as she tucked herself underneath Edward's arm. She blushed. "Is that weird?"

A chorus of _no_'s went around our circle. I squeezed Rosalie's hand tighter, and she did the same. "We got business guys. I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here so we can become greater friends when we're not in this house," I smirked and began the drag Rosalie by the hand towards the other hallway. All I heard was relieved laughter coming from behind me, and I couldn't be happier at the moment.

- - - -

"There is nothing in this hallway," Rosalie whined from next to me five minutes after we set off for our voyage throughout the rest of the house. And she was speaking the truth. There was absolutely nothing in this hallway we were in. It was dark and crappy and it smelled like shit to be frank.

Not like it's any different from the rest of the house.

"Can I sit down?" Bella panted and lost her grip from Edward. He was quick though; he hurriedly grabbed onto her waist and held her up. Her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth was open just a little. She looked like hell.

"Bella?" Edward asked with apprehension. He slowly crouched down and let Bella slide from his arms. He propped her up against the wall and stayed crouched in front of her. He stared straight into her eyes. "Can you breathe alright?"

She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Not as well as before."

I winced as she said that. She's losing the battle to the nerve gas, so that only added more momentum for us to quickly get out of here.

"Oh no," Alice moaned sadly and rested a hand on her forehead. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, I feel the same. But little miss, we still need to _find_ our way out," I grumbled almost sarcastically. "Sorry," I added after I realized that I didn't sound very nice when I said that.

"Wait..." Rosalie stuttered. I turned to look at her, but she wasn't staring at us. "_X marks the spot_."

"What?" we all seemed to question her at the same time. I turned to see what she was looking at. There was a black picture frame on the wall that didn't have anything inside of it. The only thing that was on it was an 'X' that was carved into the glass sloppily. It was crooked at the glass was grimy.

Alice walked over to the wall it was hanging on and grabbed it off of the wall. She stared at the 'X' of it for a second before flipping it over. Her eyes went wide after a moment of examination. She snapped her head up and searched for something or someone. Her rigid gaze landed on the dying girl on the floor.

"Bella, you know him?" she asked in shock.

Bella was almost as confused as the rest of us. I was the first one over to see what Alice was so shocked about. I looked down at the frame and saw that there was a four by six picture of an awfully familiar girl standing with an awfully familiar man.

It took a moment to figure out who the guy was, but I knew right away who the girl was. She had brown hair that was thrown up in a messy bun. Her brown eyes were downcast and sunken in. She stood with her hands to her sides and her lips pursed. The man had the same facial features as her, but he looked much happier. And he didn't look happy at all. They stood next to each other awkwardly. It was like neither of them wanted to be there.

The girl was Bella. And that man, he...he's Captain Swan.

"What are you talking about?" Bella croaked and wiped her mouth as she coughed more violently this time.

Alice flipped the picture over and I saw her freeze once more. Her hand started to shake and her mouth dropped open. If it was possible, she looked even more shocked than she did before.

I looked over her shoulder to see what else she found. I heard a gasp escape Bella's weak mouth as she took in the picture that was now facing everyone else. I also heard another gasp. But it didn't come from Bella this time. Or Rosalie or Edward or Jasper. It came from me. And it was only because I read what was written on the back of the photo with bold, black Sharpie. It caused my mind to backtrack and do a one-eighty.

_Like father like daughter_._

* * *

__I'm in love with Jasper Michael Whitlock, 'nuff said. Who's with me? Did this chapter suffice for all of your demands and curiosity? I'm watching the Cavs game. Cuz I'm a Clevelander, ya know. Review to get next chapter faster! (:_


	12. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**---  
**Chapter Eleven – Don't Fear The Reaper** – Mary Alice Brandon's POV  
---**

"_Like father like daughter_?" Rosalie echoed in confusion after I flipped the picture back around to show everyone else.

There was no doubt about it that the girl in the picture I was holding is Bella. She looked to be younger, but not too young. She was probably around the age of sixteen or seventeen when this photograph was taken. She looked the exact same as today – dark bruises under her eyes and all. She didn't look right. She looked sick, sad, defeated, alone...

The man next to her, I knew right away who that man was. It was the man that took me away from my cheerleading practice in handcuffs. It was the man that humiliated me in front of the whole cheerleading squad and football team. It was the man that arrested me. It was Charlie Swan. _Captain_ Swan. My bad.

"Bella?" Jasper asked after silence. He sounded appalled and shaken.

"What?" she whispered so lowly that I had a hard time hearing. Her face was to the ground, she wouldn't look up at us.

"Is this man...you're _dad_?" Rosalie questioned, getting louder and louder as finished speaking. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were blazing. I haven't seen her this mad yet, at all.

I could see Bella gulp noticeably. Edward quickly ripped his hand away from her as his mouth hung unhinged. "Yeah," she tentatively muttered.

"You're the daughter of the captain of the New York City Police Department?" Emmett bellowed. He then laughed a gigantic laugh that shook the walls. "That sucks, dude."

I saw Jasper throw a spiteful glare in his direction before turning his narrowed eyes back to the terrified girl sitting on the floor once again. "He's your father," he sputtered out like we didn't know already. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"It wasn't relevant at the time!" she exploded and her face turned scarlet immediately after. I wasn't sure if it was because of the embarrassment of losing it, or from her anger. "Why would it have mattered that he's my father?"

"Why?" Rosalie screeched incredulously. "Your father put me in jail for self-defense! He had no right to do that! He put me away. He set me up!"

Bella shook her head in dissent. "My dad is a..._good_ man," she winced as she forced out that statement. Obviously, she didn't believe what she just said. "He would have had substantial evidence..."

Emmett whistled from his position leaning on the wall behind me. He was just a bystander watching the fight break loose. "Look at you using these big law enforcement words."

Bella glared at him. "This isn't funny."

"No, it's not," Jasper agreed coldly. I jabbed my elbow into his ribs. He didn't even flinch. "How do we know that you didn't set this all up? You _are_ related to the man that put me away for three years."

Bella opened her mouth as a huge _whoosh_ of air escaped from her body. She looked absolutely crestfallen. "You think...that I would do this to myself? To you guys?" she whispered so sadly that I had to close my eyes to cover up the tears that were trying to escape. _Jasper was taking this way to far_.

"I don't know what to think anymore," he spat and stared her down. Edward pursed his lips, but then grabbed Bella's arm before pulling her behind him and standing in a protective stance. He looked lethal.

"Don't you even start to talk to her like that," he warned in a calm, quiet voice. It gave me goose bumps. "She had no control over who her father is or what his profession is. She had no control over what happened to her or to any of us. If you go around saying that Bella is the one that did this to herself, I _will_ kill you. Just look at her," he jutted his chin around his shoulder to where Bella was standing, trembling. "I think we can both say that she is not some psychopath with a death wish. No one in their right mind would put themselves through this much torture to get some sick, twisted point across."

I smiled in Edward's direction. Thank God he said something to the skeptics in this room. I really didn't want to stand up to Jasper. Honestly, I could care less if Bella is the daughter of the man that charged me for drug use. That's life. Shit happens. I was just shocked when I first read that. It was one thing that I was not expecting.

Rosalie huffed angrily and crossed her arms over her chest, but her face did seem to soften. Jasper stiffened, only to sigh and slump against the wall next to Emmett.

"I think we now know what the connection is," Emmett guffawed and pushed himself up. He walked over to Rosalie and casually slung his arm over her shoulder. She scrunched her nose. "I mean, we all know who Captain Swan is."

"You do too?" I asked in surprise.

Emmett laughed like he was telling his best friend a story about a funny time. "Yeah, we go way back. I got caught streaking around Central Park with Mike after a party. We were both drunk as fuck," he smirked. "Good thing to have a famous lawyer as a father, huh?" he jokingly knocked into Rosalie.

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed his arm away. She went over next to Bella. "Listen, I'm sorry that I said that to you..." she grimaced, looking almost pained to have to apologize. "I'm just frustrated."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Jasper added once Rosalie was done.

Bella nodded her head, showing them that she had forgiven them. Edward still looked pissed at the two of them.

"Well how does everyone else know him?" Bella inquired once no one said anything else. "We now know that Emmett met him while streaking," she giggled a little, "and I'm his daughter...so..."

No one talked, so I stepped up to the plate. "I was a stimulant junkie," I admitted, somewhat sheepishly. I still have trouble confessing to what I have done.

Rosalie and Edward both snorted. "I kind of figured as much. You're too happy for your own good," Edward mumbled teasingly.

I smiled and sat down next to Bella. "I wanted to always stay active and awake. I'm a big dancer, you know," I smiled when some looked shocked. "My mom's a big time choreographer. I pretty much grew up getting lessons from her and doing my own. I started taking ballet and later in life, I started taking hip hop and jazz. But with school, cheerleading practice, being with friends, dancing, getting a job...I just couldn't stay awake for most of it."

I looked around the room as I was pouring my heart out to these people that I've known for only two hours at least. They didn't look one ounce disappointed or disgusted. They just sat back and listened. I was pretty sure that they all had their own problems, so I didn't worry about it so much.

"The first step was to drink as much caffeine as I could, but that didn't last long. Then I found out about Ritalin and Adderall. They were easy to get...easy to take...it wasn't all that bad. I was more alert during class and lessons, but I needed _more_.

"I met someone at a party once. They asked me if I wanted to try Ecstasy. And I took it. And I got hooked. And then I got busted a couple months later," I wrapped it up with a clap of my hands. "Who else?"

Edward laughed and shook his head at me. "I was arrested for sexual harassment."

I let out a little "ew" and Bella completely blanched. Emmett coughed dramatically and Rosalie gasped sharply. Jasper just blinked.

"Wait, no," Edward shouted and waved his hands around in the air. "I had this girl follow me around. She stalked me and when I didn't give into her, she made up false allegations that I touched her inappropriately. I had to sit in a jail cell for two days before my dad bailed me out," he seethed. I almost expected him to start shaking and foaming from the mouth.

Emmett made a weird noise with his mouth that made a _pshh_ sound. "That's almost as bad as having a cop for a dad." Both Bella and Edward sneered at Emmett. He cleared his throat once he realized that no one laughed. "So...you got arrested, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded slowly and watched Emmett from the corner of his eye. "I was caught with a shitload of stuff when I robbed a convenient store."

"Like?" I bounced up and down excitedly from my spot on the floor.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Meth, coke, heroin, ecstasy..."

"W-o-w," I dragged out dramatically.

"Your list puts Shorty's to shame!"

A chorus of everyone yelling "Emmett, shut up!" rang across the narrow hallway. Emmett cowered back mumbling a quiet "sorry" with attitude.

"God, you're worse than a twelve year old boy," Rosalie groaned with a shake of her head.

"Well what about you?" Emmett retorted sharply. "How do you know Captain Swan?"

Rosalie jutted her chin out and pursed her lips while she sized us all up. "He put me in jail for self-defense. He had no right to do that."

"Self-defense from what?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself.

Her lip twitched as it pulled back, showing off her perfect white teeth. "He tried to rape me," she growled angrily.

I think every one of our eyes enlarged. "Shit," Jasper whispered. Emmett grimaced.

"It's no big deal," she shrugged. But I could tell it was a big deal to her. "He just attacked me when I was walking home on the street and I fought back. He got his prissy-ass lawyers and claimed that I attacked him without reason. There wasn't any evidence that he tried to assault me; just my statement."

"I know exactly what you mean," Bella mumbled empathetically.

"What?" Edward gasped.

"A couple months ago, I kept getting strange gifts in the mail. When I was about to go to school, I walked out on my porch and there was a box. There were all of these weird wooden wolf bracelets and flowers. I would always feel like someone was watching me, you know? My dad told me it was just my brain playing tricks on me and that the box I got was just because someone got the wrong address, but I knew something was wrong.

"There was this boy in my psychology class at NYU and he would always just...look at me and smile. I mean, honestly, I just smiled back because I tried to be nice. But he always did it, but he didn't talk to me. I could just always _feel_ him watching me. Angela told me that his name was Jacob Black and that he just moved to the island from a small town in upstate New York." She coughed and closed her eyes tightly as I suppose she was in pain. "He ended up talking to me, but something about him was off. He wasn't a friendly type like I pictured from the smiles I got from him. He was more of the kind of guy that just wants a girl for her body.

"That was when I started getting the gifts. It started out slowly and I thought it was kind of nice that someone took the time to get me something so special, until I realized that the only way that someone could have gotten my address was if they were following me. I remember when I got home from school one night, I felt like someone was still following me. When I was driving, I could see that this one car was going in the same direction I was. Always turning the same way.

"When I looked to see if they were still there when I got out of my car...I saw him. He was just sitting in his car, parked on the street, staring at me. I think he saw that I saw him, because he just smiled," she shuddered, and so did I. "The next day, I got this...disturbing card in the mail. The day after that, I had my dad file a restraining order on him."

"What a creeper!" I squealed and quivered dramatically. Bella laughed heartily and threw her head back. Jasper squeezed my hand and pulled me up, then wrapped his arm around my waist. I fell into his side and closed my eyes as I breathed in his scent. It was a special scent. _The_ Jasper scent. I could smell tobacco mixed with alcohol, Axe, and laundry detergent. _Yum_.

"That's what I said," Bella replied hoarsely. She turned to Rosalie. "So I kind of know how you feel about that, I guess.

Rosalie nodded slowly and let a smile creep up on her face. Her face was back to business in a matter of two seconds. "Let's continue our expedition, shall we?"

As the four of them ventured their way back down the hallway that we came from, I stood with my feet planted in the same place. I had my arms wrapped around Jasper's waist and he tried to pull me with them. "Come on, Alice."

"No," I whispered and sucked in a deep breath. "Wait."

He quickly shut up his protests after I let my barrier fall and all of my fears came pouring out in emotions. He could tell what I was feeling, _I_ could tell that. "What's wrong, darlin'?" His lips pressed to my hair.

"I feel like I haven't had the time to properly assess what's going on at the moment," I answered lowly. I buried my face into his chest and played with one of the buttons from his plaid 'lumber jacket'. "I feel like I can't be afraid."

He let out a hushed chuckle above me. "You were the welcoming committee. You never got the chance to sit down and have us figure anything out. You need to calm down, dear."

I bit my lip to hold the sob that wanted to escape captive in my mouth. "This is impossible."

"Alice! Jasper!" four concerned friends shouted. Their voices reverberated off of the walls loudly as we could hear them running back towards us. They were seeing if we were okay.

"Hey," Jasper mumbled. I felt his finger hook underneath my chin and pull my face up to his. I saw his blue eyes gazing into mine and my legs almost gave out. They were so bright. So expressive. So gorgeous. He leaned his face down so that his lips were just millimeters away from mine. "Hold your head high, heavy heart."

And then he quickly touched his lips to mine before our new friends turned the corner._

* * *

__I think I had a coronary while watching the Eclipse trailer. Uh yeah, Xavier Samuel (aka Riley)_?_ Hellllooo good looking. Annndd, when I described Jasper as smelling part Axe, I yelled out "DOUBLE PITS TO CHESTY! HE KILLED IT!" I'm a dork? Yeah, probably. Whatever! He quoted The Academy Is, so believe what you may. Well, now some of your questions and concerns are answered. Like_?_ Hate_?_ Love_?_ Review_? (;

_Btw; Forever Young by Jay-Z ft. Mr. Hudson is wonderful. Just sayin'._


	13. Devour, Stolen Like A Foreign Soul

**A/n : Uh, writer's block + computer virus + helping kellyquitlollygagging with her stories + summer vacation = Julia hasn't updated LPAG for a long time, and she's truly sorry. Here's some Charlie & special appearances for you!**

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - - -  
**Chapter Twelve – Devour, Stolen Like a Foreign Soul** – Charles Elliot Swan's POV  
- - - -**

"What do we have?" I demanded right as I charged into the room swarming with police and detectives of all kinds. I looked to the center of the room where homicide detectives Laurent Nomadic and Irina Denali were crouched down next to a body covered half way by a white sheet. I took one look at Harry and Felix and then started my way over there.

"It's the Jigsaw Killer, sir," the responding officer stuttered uncomfortably. He ambled shakily next to us as we walked over to the detectives.

"Son, do you need to leave?" I asked abruptly when I noticed that his face was a little green. We stopped in front of the body and his cheeks puffed out a little like he was holding something in.

"Yeah," he groaned and ran out of here like a bat out of hell.

"That's Riley Newbourne, it's his first case on the job. Picked a wrong day to start," Irina grinned a little and stood up gracefully to shake my hand. "Captain Swan, it's good to see you again. Unfortunately, it's under these circumstances..."

I gave her hand one short shake before dropping it and looking down. "What do we have?" I asked once again.

"An informant," Laurent answered monotonously. He wasn't one for many words. Or emotions, really. "We're thinking he's yours, Swan."

I sighed and crouched down and sat back on my haunches. Leaning forward, I went to pull the sheet off of his legs. Sure enough, I saw the numbers _676_ tattooed onto his skin. I could feel my nose scrunch up involuntarily in disgust. "What happened to him?" I asked through my throat now thick with emotion. I glanced at his head and cussed under my breath.

"Some sort of head trap," Harry observed while staring down at my informant's head like it was a car crash. "Unbelievable."

"Sick bastard, that's what he is," Irina snapped harshly. "The tape is over there," she pointed to a little TV set that was attached to the wall. Next to it was a chair, with a mirror hanging off the wall in front of that. "Same format. We had our tech team run it. It's the same doll on the tape. If this is a copycat, he's doing a fine ass of a job."

"It's not a copy cat," a raspy voice joined our conversation from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man in a neat suit leaning against the doorframe with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand. His brown hair was spiked up and he was fairly built. He pushed himself off of the frame and walked towards us, inspecting the room with probing eyes. As he lifted his head up to observe the ceiling, I noticed a thin, pink line running across his throat. A scar.

"And you are?" I huffed and turned my whole body around to look at him. I noticed a tall man with dark skin and short hair standing by the door. He had a hat on with his head down – looking anywhere except our faces.

"Detective King of the New York 50th precinct," he answered shortly and held out his hand that held his credentials. His eyes lingered on the body and I saw his mouth twitch like he was keeping a smile from creeping onto his face.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here?" Irina asked the suspicious man in a strained polite tone.

Detective King snapped his eyes over to her like he was pulled out of a trance. "I just came to seek things out. It seems like you guys down here need some..._help_ catching this guy."

I glanced at Harry from the corner of my eyes. He saw me looking at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"And he is?" Laurent questioned calmly. He nodded towards the direction of the dark man standing in the doorway.

The dark man shifted a little under everyone's gazes.

"He's with me," King replied in a clipped tone. I didn't miss the fact that he seemed a little eager to stop all conversations. He slowly turned his head back to the victim and crouched down.

I kept my eyes on the man at the door. He still wouldn't lift his face up so that we could see him. His stance was rigid; arms crossed tightly over his chest and legs locked so nothing could sway him. I could tell that he was repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Do I know you?" The question came out of my mouth before I could stop it. The way this guy was built, he just looked so familiar. Even if I couldn't see his face. I've seen this man before. And I want to know where I did, and why he's acting the way he is at my crime scene. And why he came in with this Detective King fellow.

"You may have seen him around the street, but you don't know him," King interrupted smoothly. I turned to look at him incredulously, shocked that he kept talking instead of this man. "His name's Jake Kcalb." He stopped and looked behind me. "It's Native American, don't question it," he warned someone who must have started to question the name. "Any more questions?" King asked sarcastically. He cracked his neck and rubbed his healed sliced throat. "Any leads?" he asked me directly this time.

"You would have heard if we have already," Irina retorted coldly anyways. She really does not like this guy.

King smirked cockily and looked her up and down. "Very well." Irina swallowed visibly and narrowed her eyes while Laurent stiffened. King cleared his throat, the smirk still planted on his face. "Now if you don't mind, Jake and I have to step out for a while. We'll be back shortly."

And with that, he walked promptly out of the room – Jake Kcalb trailing behind him like there was a leash attached to his neck.

- - - - - **Detective King's POV**

"Thank you," I smiled falsely at the police officer standing at the front entrance when he lifted the police tape up for me. "We'll be back shortly," I informed him. He just simply nodded at me and stood back in his stiff stance, keeping eye on everyone that came close to the crime scene.

Once I was out of the building and away from all of the police cruisers, I let the fake smile drop from my face. As I walked past a garbage can on the side of the street, I threw my empty cup of coffee into it. I quickly walked down the stairs to the Eighth Avenue Express, taking two at a time. I maneuvered myself around all of the angry businessmen and woman of New York trying to catch a subway and stood at the edge of the platform. I heard Jake walk next to me.

"They still have no leads," he stated like I didn't already know.

"Like they said, we would have known already if they did. We are part of the department now," I turned to look at him with a sick grin on my face. He returned it immediately.

"John would be proud." Jake bowed his head at the mention of our "father".

I smacked the back of his head. "Don't go soft on me. He's still alive and kicking," I growled. The subway suddenly turned down the corner of the track. The wind whipped around us both as it zoomed by and came to a halt after a couple meters. We both stepped onto the train and sat in the farthest seats possible in the back. I rubbed the raised skin around my throat and hissed.

"Do you think Swan will find out?" Jake asked curiously once the train started its trek down the tracks.

I let out a snort of laughter. "That dumb sack of shit will never find out," I trailed off and turned to look at Jake. "He's too worried about his little _Bella_," I smirked as I saw his eyes flash with pure hatred. "Besides," I continued almost cheerfully, "Charlie Swan's days are almost over. He won't have the chance to even find out where his precious daughter has been."

"That fucking bitch won't even know what's coming—"

"Hey now," I warned and laughed at the angry man next to me. "Why don't you bottle that anger up and save it for the captain, Black?" I raised an eyebrow when he looked at me strangely. "You didn't think John would want _me_ to get him, would you?" When he didn't respond, I laughed heartily. "No, no, no! He wants you to. He knows you want to teach that family a lesson. That's what he's about. Am I right? I did get Rosalie, did I not?"

He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"There you have it," I concluded with a satisfied smile. I slumped back in the seat and watched as we entered the Warehouse District – only two miles from our designated spot.

I heard Jacob laugh quietly from next to me. I looked at him by just moving my neck; head still rested against the back of my seat. "Well, Royce. Now the fun begins."

"Oh," I chuckled. "It's already begun."

- - - - - **Rosalie Lillian Hale's POV**

"Guys," I panted as I dropped Emmett's hand and slumped against the wall. I suddenly felt really lightheaded and I could barely see straight. I could feel Emmett stop and stand in front of me. I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands.

"Hey, stop!" Emmett shouted, making me cringe from the volume of his voice. Suddenly, everyone was surrounding me.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Rosalie! Talk to us!"

I let out a moan and waved my hand around, hopefully transmitting the message to them to shut up. I felt someone rest a hand on my forehead. He rested it there for a minute before taking it off, then suddenly resting it against the side of my neck. He was checking my pulse. This was definitely Edward.

"Rosalie," his deep voice mumbled right in front of me. I still couldn't open my eyes, so I just moaned in response. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Just...hold on," I got out finally. I swallowed and squeezed my eyes together, waiting until the nausea and lightheadedness subsided. When it did, I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. Edward's face was the first that I saw – he looked pretty concerned and scared. Emmett was standing next to him, looking ten times more concerned. The rest of the group was standing behind them.

"What happened?" Alice asked warily.

I shook my head. "I just got really lightheaded, and tired..."

"Are you okay to continue on?" Edward asked nicely, only worrying about my physical strength. He shouldn't be like that though. It's his life on the line, too. But whatever caused him to be so nice to me – _me Rosalie Hale_ – I opened it with open arms.

I nodded instantly. "Yeah, of course." There was no way I'd stop now.

With another deep breath for me, we continued on our way through another hallway that was unprecedented to us for now. I grabbed onto Emmett's arm once again. I looked up at his face and saw a full blown smile – complete with dimples on his cheeks and everything – find its way onto his face. I let the side of my mouth twist into an involuntary smile, too.

"Hey, look!" I heard Jasper suddenly exclaim. Emmett came to a sudden halt, making me stop with him. Edward ran into Emmett's back and shot his arm out in front of Bella so he could stop her. She stumbled a bit, but was unscathed by the time everyone calmed down.

"What?" Bella practically growled.

Jasper pointed to a door that was cracked open. He glanced over his shoulder to look at us. He looked uncertain.

"What if it's another trap?" Alice asked shakily. She gripped onto Jasper's hand like her life depended on it.

"Shorty, this whole place is a trap," Emmett whispered lowly. His eyes were still trained on the half opened door.

Edward stepped around both Emmett and I and walked up to the door. He put his back against it and slowly moved closer to the opening. When he was right there, he stuck his head into the open area with precaution. It was dead silent for a moment as he inspected the room. Without warning he pulled his head out of the room and pushed the door open, having it slam again the wall. It seemed like everyone jumped at the same time.

"Well, it's safe," Edward concluded with a triumphant grin.

We all looked at him like he was psychotic. He shrugged.

Once we demanded from him that it was actually harmless, we all filed into the room little by little, afraid that something may snap and a timer may go off, successfully blowing us all up or something. But when I saw what was in the room, I didn't think about it any longer. I took off towards it.

There was a huge glass box hanging from the ceiling. There were two holes on the bottom of it, and inside, was an antidote. An envelope with my name written on it was hanging off of the box, but I just tore it off and threw it to the side.

"Rosalie, stop," Emmett warned cautiously. He was directly behind me.

"It's a trap, Rosalie. Stop!" Bella begged. I could hear the panic in her voice.

I didn't stop for any of the protests behind me, though. I had a mission, and I was here to accomplish it. So without another thought, I stuck my hand into the box. I looked up from under it as I tried to reach the antidote in the middle of the box. I couldn't reach it. So I stuck in my other hand on the other side.

I let out a frustrated growl and stomped my foot. "Why have that in there if we can't reach it?" I asked rhetorically.

"Rosalie," Emmett stuttered fearfully. "Just get your hands out of there."

I nodded at him, pretty pissed off at the moment. There was no need for that there if there was no way to get to the antidote. It was just unnecessary and a waste of time.

So, I started the pull my hands out.

"No, Rosalie, wait!" Alice screamed so loud that it felt as though my eardrums would pop. I could hear her start to run forward, but someone stopped her from approaching me anymore.

But it was too late. I couldn't stop.

A searing pain shot down both of my arms at the same time. I heard the sound of glass being clanked together. I looked up to see what was wrong, only to find myself looking at a puddle of my blood directly over me. It was pooling around the bottom of the box. Once the pain registered with my brain, I let out the loudest scream I have ever screamed in my whole life.

Everyone was hastily running around me, shouting frantic things at each other and trying to calm me down. But nothing could. Both of my wrists were slashed and all I could feel was pain. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. My deafening screams were only background noise to that.

"Someone cover her eyes!" I heard a deep voice boom as my ears were suddenly processing everything that was going on around me. I looked to my left and saw Emmett rip his shirt off over his head. Bella ran over to me from around the box and stood behind me. I felt her tiny hands cover my eyes and her face on my back, hiding her own face in my hair. I closed my eyes tightly underneath her hands.

The world was dark now. And my screams were getting weaker. I could feel myself starting to lose the ability to speak, to cry, to scream. It was all gone now. I was getting tired. I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep.

Without warning, I heard something shatter. My arms fell limp against my sides and I fell to the ground onto my back. My head collided with the ground. I could hear the loud noise reverberate through my head. Without that box holding me up, there was nothing on this earth that could keep me from standing. I needed rest. I could feel myself slipping. Slowly.

"Give me a cloth of some sort!" a different voice yelled this time. It was Edward. Right after he spoke those words, I felt something soft, like a fabric, glide across my wrist. I heard a noise that sounded like a shirt being torn in half and then the same cloth material was pressed onto my other wrist.

I could feel someone – a girl, by her hands – lift my head up and rest it on her legs. Her hands were stroking my hair, trying to soothe me. Whimpers were coming out of my mouth, but I didn't have the strength to open it to talk. To say thank you. To say goodbye.

And then, something happened that hasn't in the longest time. I felt a drop of water escape from my eyes and slide down my cheek. A thick finger stopped it from falling onto my shirt. The same hand kept his hand on my cheek and caressed it softly.

"Come on, Rosalie. Stay with us," the velvet voice demanded. I wanted so badly to tell them all that I would fight through this, but I couldn't. That would be a lie. I know that this is probably the last moment of my life. And the strange thing is, I'm happy. I'm with the people that I truly love now. They're my friends. Even if I've only known them for two hours.

But I just couldn't stay. I'm weak. I can't find anymore strength.

"Rosie," someone sobbed. I couldn't even find it in myself to be shocked over the new nickname I just received. "Stay."

But I couldn't. I didn't want to go back. The pain was gone now; I'm numb. It was much nicer than it was back there.

Suddenly, it was like my brain just shut off. I forgot how to communicate. I forgot how to breathe. I forgot my name. It was dark. It was lonely. It was cold. I didn't want to be here anymore. I tried to bring myself back, but it would happen. Nothing could.

And I just...drifted._

* * *

__Hate me? I'm so sorry. But it's legitimately important. You'll see. How'd you like the views of the helpers of John? Shocked? Probably not. I'd just want to say again that I'm super sorry it took me so long to update. As you read at the top. Btw, I'm leaving for vacation on Saturday, so I won't be updating until after June 30th. Sucks, right? But don't worry; you'll get my full review on Eclipse, then! _

_Love it? Hate it? Review it! Love yas. _


	14. Remember When It Rained

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - - -  
**Chapter Thirteen – Remember When It Rained** – Isabella Marie Swan's POV  
- - - - **

I watched with tears running down my face as Edward continued to do compressions on Rosalie's chest. The only thing you could hear in this room was his ongoing counting under his breath. Every once in a while, he would lean down and try to blow his own air into hers, attempting to get her to start breathing again.

Emmett was kneeling next to Edward. He was staring down at Rosalie looking completely crushed and horrified. I don't think I have ever seen someone look so devastated in my life. It was heartbreaking.

"Come on," Edward gasped as he pressed down on her chest in a way that looked like it'd hurt her tremendously. "1, 2, 3, 4..." he kept going on and on, repeating the cycle over and over again. "Emmett," he panted as he released her mouth and started the compressions again. Emmett looked up from Rosalie's face for the first time. "Keep the cloth tightly wrapped around her wrists. Don't let blood get out. We need it to clot."

Emmett automatically complied. "Rosie, wake up. Come on."

I let out a little whimper as nothing came alive on Rosalie's flawless face. Her eyes were shut, crust around them from the dried up tears Emmett hadn't caught. Her mouth was slightly open, showing her emotions for once. She looked frightened. Even when her heart wasn't beating. Her bloody arms were limp at her sides – only Emmett's hand in hers kept them from hitting the ground.

A day ago, I wouldn't even be able to look at her lifeless body. I was such a pathetic girl – any little drop of blood would make me run away screaming before I could pass out from the rusty, metallic scent. But now, I'm used to it. And I couldn't look away.

There were several gashes going down each of her wrists. When her arms were raised above her head, it allowed the blood to stream down her arms. There were blood marks underneath her arms and down her chest, causing her blue sweater to be stained a strange, dark maroon color.

I looked up when I heard the first voice in a while. Alice was standing in the corner of the room, arms wrapped tightly around her chest. She was rocking back and forth onto the balls of her feet. She kept shaking her head violently. Her mouth was twisted down into a pained grimace as she stared at Rosalie's body with wide eyes. "I could have stopped her. I was too late. I could have prevented this. I..." she cut off suddenly and choked on her words. "I...it's my fault. Everything's my fault," she cried sharply and fell to the ground. She landed on her butt and continued rocking back and forth.

I noticed Jasper walk slowly up to her – as if he was a police officer showing an armed suspect that he was talking in an act of serenity. My scrutiny of Alice was momentarily cut off by Jasper's frame, but when she came back into view, I was stunned to see what she was doing.

With her back against the wall, she began to incessantly pound her head back against the stone, allowing a huge noise to ricochet off of the tedious, cold walls of the room. Jasper saw what she was starting to do and walked more quickly over to her. Alice's self-beating was ceased when Jasper roughly grabbed her body and pulled her away from the wall. He fell onto his back with such force that his head bounced off the hardwood floor not once, but twice. Alice collapsed on top of him, a screaming, crying mess.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" she screamed and pummeled his chest with her tiny fists. Jasper didn't surrender her, he just held onto her tighter.

I watched with morbid curiosity as Jasper calmed her down. After a couple seconds, only tiny sobs were escaping Alice's mouth. She stopped beating Jasper's torso and she stopped vehemently shaking in his arms. She just lay there, gazing vacantly at the wall as he rubbed her back slowly and whispered into her ear.

I gulped and looked back over to the guys, noticing that I was the only one that was aware of the Alice's psychotic break and now their exchange. Or maybe I was just the only one that actually looked up to see what was going on.

Edward was still doing CPR. It's been three minutes, and there's still no sign that Rosalie would be coming back to us. Emmett looked utterly broken as he stared down at the stranger's face. I could see tears swimming around in his eyes, but none of them were brave enough to break free. I didn't see Emmett as a crying type, anyways.

It's amazing how much we have all bonded from this _game_ (I spat that word out in my head like it was poison). We've known each other for a matter of two hours give or take, and here we are, worrying about a girl whom we have just met. Me, worrying about a girl that has been nothing but rude. But that's just her. We're all different. Even if she is the way she is, I love Rosalie as much as I love the rest of the group.

I haven't been surrounded by people who cared about me as much as these people have in my whole life.

Sure, I had Charlie. I had Angela. I had that one random friend from third grade, Jane, I think her name was. But Charlie was never home. For my whole life, he has been the captain of the New York Police Department. He would be at work from six in the morning to eight at night. I'd be at school from seven to two. I'd make dinner. He'd watch the game then pass out on the couch.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad with as much as I had in me, but we were never close. And I didn't fully understand what I was missing until I entered high school.

When you're a little girl, you don't really care about your appearance. You like to play around in the mud with the neighborhood kids. You like to make weird concoctions out of grass and leaves. You like to play house, color, sell lemonade at the bottom of your driveway, play with stray animals, and be carefree.

But, there's a time in a girl's life where you wake up and pretty much smell the roses. That dreadful "_p_" word suddenly begins in your body, and there's nothing you could do about it. You can't just talk to your head and say "Hey, I'd like to keep my flat chest and slim waist. No curves for me, okay?" No. If you could do that, there'd be a lot less drama in teenage life. But unfortunately, you can't.

You start suddenly caring about yourself when that happens. Makeup, bras, nail polish, boys...They're all suddenly the everyday vocabulary of your life.

Most girls I know had someone to look up to when that stage of their life began. They had their big sisters, aunts, moms, grandmas...I didn't have anyone. I was seven when my grandma died. My father was an only child. My mother left us when I was five.

Charlie used to tell me that my mom left to go to the hospital when I was little, that she needed a lot of help with her body. He told me that we couldn't see her because it would be too dramatic for a little five year old like Bella Swan. So he kept me away from her. He kept me away from my mother.

It was when I was thirteen that he finally told me the truth.

Renée Abigail DiGiovanni-Swan was nineteen when she gave birth to me. Charlie was nineteen as well. Charlie and Renée were high school sweethearts. They married right after they graduated. I'm a honeymoon baby.

I was born nine months after their wedding on September 13, 1990. With the name Isabella Marie Swan, named after my grandmother Isabella, I was their little girl. Charlie told me how much they both loved me. He even told me that my mother would stay up and just stare at me. Then, soon after, he confessed how he would pretend to sleep so he could watch the two of us interact.

The years went on and I was a wonderful baby, so my dad said. Renée was a stay at home mom, her only passion was to be a great mother and stay home with me. So she did. Charlie entered the police academy two months after I was born.

It was on my fifth birthday, he told me, that things started to go downhill. Renée would constantly come home late after her and her friends would go shopping and enjoy a margarita on the beach or something. She began to be restless, anxious, jumpy...something was wrong, yet he had no idea what. And it started to scare him.

On the night of September 20, 1995, exactly one week after my birthday, we just...disintegrated. Our family changed. And it wasn't for the better.

Charlie told me that Renée came home one night severely burned on the side of her face. He told me that there was also a huge cut on her arm. When he asked her frantically what was wrong, she didn't even say anything to him. She just walked up to their room, packed a few things in her bag, and walked out the front door. Just like that.

When Charlie told me the truth finally, the first thing I did was stare at him in utter disbelief. Then, I snapped.

"_Why didn't you try to stop her?" I screamed as I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and backed up away from him as he got up, too._

"_Bells, I tried..." he started in a pained voice but I stopped him by shaking my head violently. _

"_She could have been here for me today," I whispered sadly. The words got caught in my throat and I let out a quiet sob. Charlie's face scrunched up in pain. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "You just let her go!" I screamed, suddenly finding new found energy. "All these years I thought you put up a fight for Mom to stay, but you just watched her leave!" I shouted and backed up some more when he tried to walk towards me. My back hit the wall and a couple pictures of me shook on the nails. "You coward."_

_His brown eyes popped open wide when the words I spoke came out of my mouth. "What?"_

"_You heard me," I growled and scaled the wall, trying to get out of the room without going anywhere past the man in front of me. "Here I was, thinking you gave up a fight to actually keep Mom with us. But all you did was watch her walk out the door! Maybe if you would grow some ba—"_

"_Bella—"_

"—_lls, we wouldn't have this problem today. Not even a "Renée, where are you going?" Nothing."_

"_Bells, come on—"_

"_You know how many girls I know are perfectly fine socially because they have a mother to teach them the basis of being a girl? All I have is you, a cowardly father that didn't even fight for the mother of his daughter," I spat in revulsion. I didn't even stop myself from venting out. I've never been this mad before in my life. I haven't even spoke to my father like this ever. I actually think this is the most I've ever talked to him..._

_Charlie's eyes hardened as I kept running my mouth. _

"_I bet it was another man," I laughed grimly. "You had mom so depressed that you forced her to run around with some other guy behind your back? Is that what it is? Or is it still a mystery to you?" The second after I said that, I immediately regretted it. But that was for only a second. Because after that second, something worse happened than just my own regret._

_I suddenly felt a sharp pain emit across my face. My head turned to the side with the force of the slap. My hair tangled in the air all around me and landed on my face. I kept my face to the side as I tried to get over the shock of what just happened. I lifted my hand and held it to the tender cheek as I felt tears springing into my eyes. It was dead silent in our tiny apartment. I turned my head back to one half of my parental unit in front of me. _

_I stared right into his horrified eyes, still holding onto my sore cheek. It was probably already turning red. In the shape of a handprint._

"_Bella," he choked out and reached his hand out to me. _

_I flinched away from it and slowly crept backwards towards my bedroom door. He stayed in his spot in front of the wall I was just standing in front of, but he just turned his body so he could watch me walk away. _

_He swallowed hard – I could tell from all the way across the room – and sniffed. His eyes were wide and his mouth twitching like he was stopping himself from saying something. "Bell—"_

_I shook my head, cutting his useless apologies off. What's done is done, and what happened happened. Nothing could change that now. Our real feelings came out today. And I have no idea how to handle that._

Everything after that happened changed. I went on a mission – to find someone, the woman who loved me from the start – all behind Charlie's back.

I knew Charlie didn't mean to hit me, I could tell that. He was just angry with everything and it just happened. It didn't help any that I was edging it on. I practically had a sign over my head that read "Smack me so I'll shut up!" I could never hate Charlie. I mean, he's my father. I just didn't like him at that moment.

I didn't get that far with finding my mom, but I did find one woman that seemed promising. Her name was Renée Higginbotham and she lived in a trashy, beat down place in Brooklyn, New York. I found her on YellowPages. It was a long shot, but I wrote a letter explaining who I was and who I was looking for. She hasn't said anything back yet.

That was two years ago.

Charlie never did know the reason why I got the job at the library and was never home. Because we didn't have any internet connection in our apartment, I had to go somewhere that did. And the library was the first answer. Charlie would never suspect anything, because I am such a bookworm in the first place.

I wasn't sure if Charlie would have wanted me to track down my mom or not, that's why I hid it from him. I was not about to have him ruin that for me and let me not find her. I came from her womb, for God's sake! I deserve to be able to talk to her.

"Rosalie? Rosalie, can you hear us!" Voices were suddenly breaking through to my mind. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was pushed to the side. I shook my head to clear my head and saw that Emmett was the one that pushed me. It looked like he was eager to get up and in the process, he smacked into me a little.

I looked over to Edward and saw him on his knees with two fingers pressed against Rosalie's throat, checking for her pulse. Alice and Jasper were still lying on the ground together, Alice still crying. Emmett was now on his knees next to Rosalie's chest, still griping onto the cloths around her wrists. I didn't know how long I zoned out for, but nothing has changed.

Except for the fact that Rosalie's eyes were moving underneath her eye lids.

It took me a moment to process what I just skimmed over, but when I did, I gasped loudly and stood up, practically running over to them. I tucked the loose strands of my hair behind my ears when I looked down so I could see fully. When I got annoyed with being above everyone, I crouched down and sat on my feet.

Emmett took one hand off of her wrist and I automatically took his place, not wanting to risk anything. He shakily reached out to her face. "Rose...?" he was about to touch her face when unexpectedly, her eyes snapped open.

Sucking in a huge gasp of air, she lifted her torso off of the ground. Emmett quickly pulled his hand away. I gasped and jumped back a little, shocked at the sudden movement. Rosalie was still sitting halfway up, gasping like she hasn't breathed for the longest time. And she hasn't.

She looked around at us with wide eyes before gently laying herself back down onto the floor. She moaned and closed her eyes. "What happened?" she croaked out. She winced when I squeezed on her wrist a little too hard.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Rosalie..." Edward started, unable to figure out where to begin. "What do you remember that happened to you last?"

She opened her eyes and looked directly above her towards the ceiling. She swallowed hard then moved her eyes so that she was looking at Edward. "It was cold, and dark. It was so lonely. I didn't want to be there."

I looked up at Emmett with my eyebrows furrowed, but he wasn't looking at me. He only had eyes for Rosalie. "No, honey," he shook his head and I raised my eyebrows in his direction. "What do you remember that...what do you remember happened to you?"

Her eyebrows puckered as she thought about it. "Blood...and slit wrists..." she trailed off and closed her eyes. "I'm tired. So tired."

Edward smacked her face a little and she opened her eyes, only to glare halfheartedly at him. "Rosalie, you have to stay awake. You can't sleep."

"I just want to go to bed..." she whined weakly.

"You can go to bed when we get out of here," I soothed her calmly – as calmly as I could with my cracking voice. I brushed the hair away from her eyes with my free hand.

Her mouth turned down into a frown. "Where're Alice n' Jasper?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"We're right here," a masculine voice assured from in front of me. I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper standing hand and hand by Rosalie's head. Alice looked much happier – and saner – than the last time I saw her. Jasper looked almost...serene?

Rosalie smiled tightly, her eyes crinkling with the pain she was holding in. She let out a gasp, "Oh," and bit her lip. "My wrists are burning."

I looked up at Edward to silently ask him what to do. He studied her arms for a minute before snapping his fingers and standing up. He gently pulled Rosalie to her feet, griping onto her arms when she stumbled a bit. Emmett rose up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist. I stayed on the ground, holding Rosalie's wrist from on my knees.

"We'll just tie the shirt around her wrists tightly, clotting the blood," Edward informed and pulled Rosalie's arm out of Emmett's grasp gently. He expertly tied the knot around her wrist and dropped it to her side. He looked up at her face. "Any discomfort? Other than the fact that your wrists have recently been sliced open?"

She smirked bitchily at him. "You've got the jokes, don't you?" Edward grinned and looked down at her other wrist, completely unabashed by the fact that he was cracking jokes not two minutes after one of our friends just regained consciousness after getting her wrists slit. "No, other than the fact that pieces of glass cut me open and all I can feel is fire going through my chest and arms, I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes and Emmett chuckled.

"Good?" Edward asked again and tapped the back of her covered wrist.

She nodded and waved her hands around a little. She paused and looked up at us. "Uh, I have no idea where to put my hands. Should they be up, or hanging down?"

Edward smiled crookedly and my heart stuttered. "Do whatever is comfortable."

"Son of a bitch!" someone yelled, cutting off what Emmett was about to say to Edward.

I whipped my head around and saw Jasper and Alice scrutinizing the box that was shattered in our attempt to get Rosalie out of it. Blood was still pooled inside of it, some was even leaking out of the broken glass. The glass shards inside of the box were covered in her blood and the opening was broken somehow.

Anyways, back to the sudden outburst.

"What?" we all asked at once.

Jasper was staring down at the box with a clenched jaw and narrow eyes while Alice was gaping at it, looking about ready to burst out in tears.

"There was a fucking opening!" Jasper yelled, his volume nearly shaking the room. I winced at the sound when it entered my ears. When none of us reacted to that he grabbed a fistful of his hair and started pacing back and forth. "There was a lock."

I gasped when I looked at the top of the box and saw a little door with a key sticking out of a keyhole. "No," I moaned and sank to the floor. I felt a hand rest on my back. I knew it was Edward.

"There was...a door?" Rosalie confirmed while blinking her eyes rapidly, looking like she was trying to get something out of them. Jasper just looked at her with unmoving eyes.

"Son of a _bitch_!"_

* * *

__Okkaay, so I lied. You did get another update before I leave for vacation. You guys just amaze me, that's why. Happy Rosalie's alive? Yaknow, I could never kill her. No way._

_Love it? Hate it? Review it!_


	15. Scream, Aim, Fire

**Emotional chapter, at least for me. Songs to listen to? Inside The Fire by Disturbed, This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage, I Set My Friends On Fire by Aiden, and of course the title song – Scream, Aim, Fire by BFMV. Hint hint?**

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - - -  
**Chapter Fourteen – Scream, Aim, Fire** – Edward Anthony Cullen's POV  
- - - - **

Breath of air.

Shudder.

Whimper.

Squeeze hand.

Weak moan.

Cough.

Wheeze.

Spit.

Flinch.

A pained cry.

Shiver.

Frozen in place.

Knees buckle.

A whispered "Edward".

Pale face.

Blue lips.

Sunken, hollow eyes.

Blood-covered face.

_Heartbreak_.

I sighed and crouched down next to the weak woman in front of me. I looked at the others from over my shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett stopped, looking back at us. Alice and Jasper were in their own world. I turned back to Bella and rested my hand on her forehead. It was burning. "Bella," I whispered sadly. She looked up at me with eyes full of tears. "We have to keep going."

She closed here eyes and scrunched her face up in pain. _Heartbreak_. "I can't do it," she murmured lowly.

"You have to keep moving," I urged and tried to pull her up. She whimpered and pulled away, recoiling against the wall with her eyes still closed. "Bella, we have to get out of here."

"There's no point," she argued, stronger this time. "I can barely stand up straight, Edward," she whispered and opened her eyes, looking directly into mine.

I kept our eyes connected, but I felt something inside of me ignite. "Did you or did you not see how we all reacted when we thought we lost Rosalie?" I asked incredulously; with a little bit more venom that I intended. She flinched away from me, but I didn't stop. "You saw how Alice reacted to that, did you not? How she _bashed_ her head against the wall for believing it was her fault?" It was dead silent behind me. I have gotten everyone's attention now. "Because, I'm pretty sure you saw that whole thing. You saw how Emmett looked with Rosalie laying dead on the ground! You saw how terrified and defeated he looked staring down at her!" I stood up, practically yelling now.

Bella wasn't staring at me. She was looking at the floor. Her mouth was twitching, trying to hold back the cries. She looked so miserable, but I didn't stop until I got my point across.

"Damn it, Bella. We were all messed up thinking that Rosalie was dead!" I shouted and flailed my arms around wildly. I was suddenly thinking that I was starting to lose my mind. "Did you not think of how it would affect us if _you_ died? For real?" I asked more gently this time. When she didn't answer my question, I knelt down in front of her. "Bella," I whispered and grabbed her chin lightly so she'd look at me. "We don't want to go through that again. We can't lose you." I paused, taking a deep, even breath. "_I_ can't lose you."

Her mouth formed a tight line after sucking in a shuddering breath. She was keeping herself from crying again.

"We're so close," I whispered. "Just let it out," I pleaded quietly.

And so she finally listened to me. She flung herself at me, almost knocking me over in the process. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into the crook of my neck. Her body was trembling against mine from the sobs escaping her mouth. They were devastatingly loud. They almost hurt my ears.

I pulled her legs so they weren't awkwardly sticking out behind her and tugged her onto my lap. Her mouth was open against my neck as she continued to cry. Her hands were yanking at my hair at the back of my neck almost painfully. But I didn't stop her.

Emmett suddenly came into my line of vision, towing Rosalie gently behind him. He stared at me for a minute before crouching down in front of me and rested a hand on Bella's back, right above where mine were. Rosalie smiled tightly and got down onto her knees, patting down Bella's hair.

Her sobs faltered for a second before continuing up.

Soon enough, Alice and Jasper joined the cry-fest. I'm even almost positive I heard Rosalie start sniffling a little, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"I'm fucking pathetic," Bella growled out underneath everybody's arms after she stopped crying.

I chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay now?" Emmett asked in concern and got back up to his feet. The rest soon followed his lead.

Bella nodded against my chest and pushed back. She looked up at me sheepishly. "Sorry for that. We just wasted five minutes of precious time."

I was already shaking my head before she could finish her sentence. "You needed that, Bella. Now we can officially get the hell out of here."

Alice let out a weak cheer and fist pumped in the air. "I'm sick of this sappy shit."

Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Optimistic, where do we go next?"

I shrugged at the same time Jasper suggested, "Down the hall, there was a flight of stairs that go to a basement. I'd like to see where that takes us."

I looked around the circle we all formed to check everyone's faces for any objections. Emmett was already grinning before Jasper finished his sentence. Alice was biting her lip, looking above Bella's head into nothing. Rosalie just looked like she'd be up for anything. Bella was just looking at the floor.

"Basement, I dig it."

Rosalie sighed deeply. "One of these days, Emmett."

Alice suddenly awoke from her trance and looked around the circle. "The basement seems fine, I think..." she trailed off and looked at me. There was something in her eyes. Curiosity. Doubt. Fear. Something, I wasn't sure. All I knew is that for once, she didn't look so confident of her visions. And that put me on edge. She tore her eyes away from me and looked up at Jasper. "Lead the way."

I followed uncertainly behind them with my hand on the small of Bella's back. Emmett and Rosalie were trailing behind us, talking to each other in whispers. Jasper stopped at the door that apparently went down to the basement. He slowly opened the door and peered around inside for a moment to check if everything was okay.

"Come on," he urged after he took a step in the door. He walked down the stairs quickly with Alice, me following them with Bella.

It was pitch black down here. I couldn't see anything. Getting off of the stairs was a challenge – I wasn't sure what was waiting for us at the bottom. I heard a sharp gasp and something clatter, then a body ramming into me from behind. I grunted and tried to stick my feet to the floor so I wouldn't fall forwards. Bella moaned against my neck.

I managed to contain my eye roll. "Only you, Bella."

"Sorry," she wheezed out and pushed off of my back. She grabbed my hand again after I started walking forward.

Suddenly, a click was heard and a dim light illuminated the room. I looked up the stairs and saw Rosalie standing at the top, her legs shaking and her hand on the wall. Underneath her hand was a light switch.

"I figured we'd want this on," she tried to joke, successfully failing at it though.

- - - - - **Mary Alice Brandon's POV**

I had a sick feeling to my stomach as we walked around the basement, trying to figure out what to do next. I've felt this way since I had that vague yet disturbing vision of something that happens in this basement. I closed my eyes and tried to get the same vision back.

_Screams shook the room around us. Both of a tenor pitch and soprano. One tenor scream louder than the others. Orange light was illuminating the room. A crackling noise was heard._

_Cries were being thrown in every direction. They were all being yelled at the same time, and it was difficult to decipher exact ones. _

_But one stood out from the others. There was a penetrating scream of terror. It was one of the sopranos. Her voice was mixed with tears and worry. And above everyone else's screams, I could decode exactly what she was yelling._

"_Oh God, get him out of there!"_

I was pulled out of my vision from a little pat on the cheek. Bella was looking down at me with worry evident on her face. "Are you all right, Alice?"

I hurriedly nodded, still clearing my mind of the unsettling vision. Bella looked unconvinced. I smiled tightly. "I'm fine, Bells. I'm just eager to get out of here."

I felt a little bad for lying to her at a time like this, but the poor girl didn't need anymore anxiety on her plate at the moment. She practically had an aneurysm back there for thinking that she couldn't make it out of here. I wasn't about to go and tell her that there is something sinister waiting to ensue down here.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed, making everyone scoping the place out jump a foot in the air. I walked swiftly over to him, seeing what he found. He was standing over a chair, looking down at it. There was something sitting there: a person with a black coat on; the hood over its head.

Emmett looked at all of us uncertainly.

"You don't think that's..." Bella trailed off, unable to continue her sentence.

I turned my head, silently giving her pleading eyes to be brave right now. She looked at me for a moment before sighing and looking away.

Emmett reached his hand out slowly, making the anticipation worse as to who is underneath the hood. But when his hand came in contact with the head, he pushed it back roughly, having it slammed against the back of the chair.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett gasped and backed away from it. I felt my eyes widen as I took it what was underneath it. A couple other sharp gasps went around our group.

A mannequin with a pale white face, hollow black eyes, blood dripping down its forehead, cheeks, and mouth, and a brown wig was staring back up at us when Emmett tipped the head back. "Oh God," I gagged and backed up a little.

"Ew," Bella and Rosalie both muttered at the same time.

"Wait," Edward voiced before we all walked away. He walked up to the mannequin corpse. I gasped when I saw an envelope attached to the dummy's chest by a knife. On the front, in big bold capital letters, it read "EDWARD".

"No," Bella breathed and sauntered up to Edward, pushing past all of us to get to him. She touched his shoulder, but Edward didn't respond. He kept looking down at the envelope, like his eyes were glued to it. "Edward," Bella whispered.

Edward quickly snapped out of his trance and ripped the knife out of the mannequin, tearing off the envelope with it. He tore the envelope open from the hole that was already in it from the knife. He threw the paper on the ground when he took out the tape. He looked at it for a moment before holding his hand out. Emmett dropped the cassette player in his hands carefully.

- - - - - **Edward Anthony Cullen's POV**

I carefully put the tape into the recorder. I took one final deep breath through my nose and pressed _play_.

"_Hello, Edward. I want to play a game_."

I winced as I heard the rasping voice from the recorder. I knew that I have heard this man so many times already, but it was somehow different when he was saying my name, not someone else's. And I could only imagine what dirt he has on me.

But I think I have a pretty good idea.

"_For years, you've burned __those around you with your lies, cons, and deceits. Now you'll have to redeem yourself, for the games you've played with others, by playing one of mine. Inside the device in front of you are two antidotes for the poison coursing through your veins. One is my gift to you for helping me kidnap the others. The second is yours to donate. However, one of them will come with a price. Remember, Edward, once you are in hell, only the Devil can help you out."_

It was dead silent around me as I closed my eyes and wished that I was anywhere but here in this very moment.

"Lies, cons, and deceits?" "Playing games with others?" "Kidnap the others?"

I blew out the breath I was holding in and opened my eyes, coming face to face with the livid expressions of my new friends. Bella jumped back three feet away from me, her face filled with shock and disgust. Emmett looked like he was about ready to jam the knife he had in his hand into my heart. Rosalie looked a mix between confused and pissed. Jasper just kind of stared at me, not really showing any emotion on his face. Alice looked ready to burst out in tears.

"What the fuck?" Emmett spat and glared at me with so much revulsion that my legs almost crumbled underneath me. "What the fuck kind of game are you trying to play with us?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Bella beat me to it. "How could you?" she whimpered, pained. I looked at her and my heart broke. She looked so defeated and betrayed. "I trusted you in here, and you're the one that fucking put us here!"

"No," I denied immediately and shook my head vehemently. "Bella, I—"

"Shut up!" she screamed and gripped at the neck of a glass bottle sitting on one of the tables. She smashed it against the edge of the wooden table and held it up, showing off the jagged shards of the broken bottle. Tears were streaming down her pale face. "I trusted you, we all trusted you. But here you're the one that put us in here?"

"Okay, just calm down..." I tried to negotiate with her like the SWAT team does with a suspect holding someone hostage, but she wouldn't have that. I held up my hands and put one foot behind the other, just waiting for any sudden movement from her.

Emmett suddenly charged at me, clutching my throat and shoving me against a wall. He glared up at me viciously while I struggled to inhale. I scratched at his hands, trying to get him to let go. He just squeezed tighter and pushed me up the wall. My legs were then flaccid beneath me.

"Why?" was the only thing he spoke.

I tried to get a good supply of air in my lungs, but it didn't work out. I heard myself choking as I fought to breathe. Emmett didn't show any mercy. He just simply held tighter as he watched me struggle. He cocked his head to the side and snarled, "Why did you put us in this shithole, and then suffer here yourself?"

He obviously didn't realize that I couldn't answer his questions because I couldn't even breathe. I could feel myself start to get tired and black spots started popping up in my view. "Let...go," I gasped out, taking as much energy as I could find.

With one final roar, he threw me down on the ground roughly. I panted for breath when my airways were opened back up. My throat was making a weird wheezing sound as I tried to regain strength. I clasped at my throat to try and stop the burning.

"I didn't," I spat at the ground when I could get my voice back. I coughed to try and get rid of the gravelly tone of my voice. "I messed up in the past. Everyone has."

"I don't fucking care about the lies and deceit part," Rosalie sneered. "We all know everyone has a past." I looked up at her from underneath my hair. I was still breathing harshly, half of my body on the ground. "You helped us be put in here."

I swallowed thickly and shook my head. My eyes slid closed as I thought about the reason why I'm in this situation right now. "You don't understand," I murmured quietly. "I was blackmailed."

I could practically feel the atmosphere change with hearing my confession. Emmett wasn't breathing heavily in my ear anymore. Rosalie wasn't trying to kill me in her head. Bella dropped her broken bottle.

"How?" Alice asked peacefully. She walked towards me slowly, like she was afraid of how I would react to her being close to me. It was like she was approaching a rabid dog.

I shook my head and sighed. "We don't have any time for that story." I looked up when I could hear Emmett start to get pissed again. "I promise on my mother's grave that I will explain it all later."

"Pinky promise?" Bella offered weakly.

I looked up, shocked that she was actually speaking to me. I laughed gently and nodded my head. "Pinky promise."

"How do we know you're not fucking with us again?" Jasper asked in a rigid tenor. It was the first time he has said anything since we have been down here.

I stood up slowly, trying not to topple over. Alice saw that I was struggling and came over to help me up. "I swear to God that I was blackmailed, Jasper. I didn't even physically kidnap anyone."

"He's telling the truth," Rosalie interjected, gazing at the ground. She glanced up when everyone looked at her. "Before I was kidnapped, I was on the phone with Jess. Edward was the second one to be taken, right after Bella. He couldn't have kidnapped anyone if he tried."

I looked over at her thankfully, but she ignored me. Instead, I walked over to the box and tapped on the rusted iron, inspecting it. Everyone else surrounded me. "I need to do this."

There was a squeak behind me and then a hand touched my arm. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella staring beseechingly at me. She opened her mouth a couple times to say something, but nothing ever came out. I saved her the trouble and kissed her on the lips once before taking her hand off of my arm. "I know, and it's okay."

She stepped back away from me and I walked around the iron box until I found an opening. When I did, I opened the door easily and looked in. Like the tape said, there were two antidotes hanging from the top of the box. I sighed and stuck my head in first.

"Are you sure about this?" Emmett asked from behind me. Him and Jasper were both flanking me incase something could go wrong.

"I need to," I answered automatically, my voice echoing off of the iron walls around me. I heaved the rest of my body in the box and used my legs to push me towards the end of it. I looked around cautiously for any trap that could pop out, but found none. I took deep, even breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth to try and alleviate the sense of claustrophobia enveloping me.

I grunted as I tried to move my weak body through the box. The rack underneath me began scraping against my shirt, making it ride up. The bumpy steel then began to cut up my stomach. With one final push, I was finally able to reach the antidote hanging by a string.

I didn't think about it any longer. I raised my hand above my head and clasped my hand around the syringe, pulling it down.

A loud creak and a bang went around the room, making me turn my head to the front of the box to see what was going on. The door of the box closed and I was trapped in here.

And then I heard a weird crackling and _whoosh_ing noise. And then I saw the flames at my feet. And then I felt the heat.

- - - - - **Mary Alice Brandon's POV**

"Shit!" Jasper and Emmett both yelled at the same time a pound was sounded. I ran around the box to see what was wrong. Bella skidded to a halt in front of me, almost making me ram into her. "It closed on him!" Emmett roared and tried to open the handle. He jumped back immediately after he touched it. "Ow, fuck!"

"Oh my God," Bella muttered and grabbed at her hair. "It's a furnace. He's in a fucking furnace!"

And then the screams started.

I froze in my place. This was it. This is what I saw before. And now there was no way to prevent it from happening. All we could do is wait for him and complete his game.

- - - - - **Edward Anthony Cullen's POV**

It didn't take long for me to feel the effects of having a flame touch your skin. I kicked at it, somehow hoping that the flame would die down if I gave it a little wind. That didn't happen though. I pushed myself back against the rear of the furnace and pulled my legs up to my chest, trying not to let the fire get to me. I looked above me when I felt something stab the top of my head lightly. The antidote was still hanging there. I quickly snatched it off of the string and shoved it in my pocket.

The flames were now almost all over the whole furnace. I yelled out when I felt it start to burn my left leg. I had no where to go. I wasn't thinking straight in the first place. I was trapped.

Suddenly there was a banging on the Plexiglas directly behind me. I turned my head to see what it was. I could barely make anything out from how the plastic was fogged and scratched and beaten from how many other times this furnace has been in use. But it sounded like someone was pounding on it.

By now, the flames were almost all around me. The pain was getting too much to handle and my throat was once again getting scratchy. But this time it was from screaming. The legs of my jeans were almost totally singed. My shirt now had holes in it.

I tried to think back to the tape and if there were any clues as to how I could get out of here. But, my mind was like a brick wall. And I couldn't get pass it.

But when I looked towards the opening of the furnace, something caught my eye. It was a picture of the Devil, lit up from all of the flames. Next to it was a dial. Above that was the word "TWIST" with an arrow pointing to the dial.

And then I remembered the tape.

"_Remember, Edward, once you are in hell, only the Devil can help you out._"

The Devil can help me out.

"Ungh," I let out a mixture of a groan and a scream as I pushed myself off of the wall and towards the front. I landed on my stomach on top of the flames. I screamed in shock and turned to my side. I clenched down my teeth to prevent anymore unnecessary screams and pushed myself up by my feet.

The pain was almost too much for me to handle, but I forced myself to get to the dial. It felt like it took me hours to get there, but I finally did.

I collapsed on the steel rack beneath me and screamed out when I could feel my flesh burn to crisp. I reached out my hand with all the power I could muster. When I felt the hot metal of the dial, it didn't even register in my mind that my hand was currently being burned. I could barely even feel my hand in the first place.

I somehow had enough strength to twist the knob. Slowly though. My hand kept losing grip of it and I had to reach back up to do it again.

But finally, after a few torturous seconds, the flames receded back underneath the rack and I was able to lay myself on the rack without getting burned alive.

"Edward!" Screams were being yelled from outside the furnace door. "Edward, talk to us!"

I couldn't though. I tried to, but I just could get the strength to open my mouth.

It was a couple minutes before I heard or felt anything else. I could hear someone twist the handle to the door and wrench it open. I heard someone gasp when they caught sight of me halfway burned to death in this furnace. I felt someone hold onto my shoulders and pull me out of the furnace face first. I fell onto the ground with a thud. Emmett stepped over me and then crouched down next to my head. "Edward," he shook me gently and pressed two fingers onto my charred neck.

I heard a quiet sob break through Bella's lips. She kneeled down next to my side and rested her forehead on my chest.

"Come on, dude, talk to us. You're the doctor here," Jasper joked halfheartedly.

"I can't—" I stuttered out, somehow being able to talk. "I can't fe-feel my ah-arm."

"Okay," Emmett breathed and stood up, bringing me up as he did. He laid me in his arms like a firefighter would to a victim. There was a snapping noise and then Emmett began walking.

I felt someone grab my hand, jogging with us to keep up with Emmett. I opened my eyes a little and saw Bella looking up at me. "It's going to be okay," she assured. "We're getting out of here. We're going to get you to a hospital."

All I could do was nod and hope to God that she was right._

* * *

__Florida was amazing. But Eclipse was even more amazing. I'm so sorry that I took so long to get this out. I've been super busy. My aunt is getting married and she chose me to be her maid of honor, so I've been helping her with all of that. And all this other shit that you probably don't want to hear about._

_Okay! So, Let's Play A Game. There's Edward's trap. The tape I got directly from the movie. How'd you like it? Tell me in reviews. Furnace visual is up on the profile!_

_I know I don't reply to every review, but I honestly try to answer as many questions as I can. _

_**I want to say a HUGE thank you to 'Sick Twisted Mind' for reviewing every. single. chapter. so far. I honestly love you! Of course, I adore everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me for this story. It means so much.**_


	16. The Past Should Stay Dead

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - - - -  
**Chapter Fifteen – The Past Should Stay Dead** – Isabella Marie Swan's POV  
- - - - -**

Emmett carried Edward up the stairs as fast as he could move without running out of breath. I could hear everyone following behind us. I lingering by Emmett's elbow, still holding onto Edward's hand. Emmett crouched down when he got into the hallway upstairs and gently laid Edward down onto the ground, careful not to bump anything that was hurt. This was most of his body. I followed their lead and sat on the ground next to him, bringing his head to rest on my lap.

"How much t-time do we have left?" Edward shuddered and closed his eyes tight. I sniffled and matted down his hair, pushing it away from his face.

"A little less than an hour," Alice whispered her response.

Edward nodded his head almost in an unnatural speed. His quivering and shuddering made it look like his head was moving at a bizarre tempo.

Emmett huffed and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of us with his hands digging into his hair. He pointed his hand out at us, still walking around. "We need to know everything about everyone right now."

"We don't have the ti—" Rosalie began to object, but Emmett cut her off.

"We need to know if there is anything anyone is keeping from us that could possibly result in more shit we don't need to go through."

I pursed my lips and looked back down, trying not to look at Emmett at the moment. I patted Edward's head softly. He cringed.

Here I was, Isabella Marie Swan, an undergrad English student at New York University. I didn't have any knowledge on how to treat burn wounds. The only things I do know how to treat are broken bones, concussions, and scratches from the many times that I have hurt myself as a child. With Edward lying on my lap, half baked, I suddenly wished that I would have taken an extra fire safety class so I would know what to do.

"You," Emmett randomly exclaimed. I looked up from the volume of his voice. He was pointing his finger right at me. I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're the captain's daughter. You had a stalker. I think we know the reason why you're here."

My eyes instinctively narrowed after he brought up my baggage, so to speak.

"You are a drug dealer," he pointed to Jasper and accused simply. "Slash user."

Jasper only nodded from his position leaning against the doorframe. "What about you?" he asked causally, like he wasn't only minutes away from death. With his arms still crossed over his chest, he raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "Why are you here?"

Emmett ignored Jasper's inquiry. "Edward somehow did a lot of lying, conning, and deception. And, he somehow put us in here. Alice?" Edward growled a little from on top of me. I snorted.

Alice glared at Emmett spitefully. "What makes you think I did something horrible like the rest of you?"

Emmett didn't recoil under her cold stare. "Because that's the connection that put us all in here together."

"I thought the connection was that you all knew my father?" I interpolated, suddenly feeling the need to be part of this conversation. "Weren't you only arrested for public indecency?"

"Well yeah," Emmett grumbled out after a moment of hesitation. "But Edward was arrested for sexual assault, yet he's in here for a different reason."

"So you're saying you're in here for a different reason, too?" Alice grinned, standing up and sauntering over to Emmett's massive frame. Her petite body didn't even reach up to his shoulder. "I'll admit," Alice started nonchalantly after Emmett didn't answer her, "I'm here for an _entirely_ different reason than my drug convictions. You don't need to know about that yet though," she whispered the last part seductively.

Emmett took a step back and shook his head, seeming to try and clear his thoughts. He composed his self and smirked down at Alice. "What could _you_ possibly do that's worse than drug addiction?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she murmured with a raise of her delicate eyebrow. Her mouth was twisted to the side in a closed-lip smirk. What happened to the Alice I knew?

"I don't get it though," Rosalie added in, getting the attention away from Emmett and Alice. "I was arrested for assault and battery, for protecting myself. That's probably what I was thrown in here for, too."

"Maybe it goes deeper than that," Jasper mumbled with his head down. He picked at his cotton shirt as he concentrated on what he was trying to think about. "Did you know the man that tried to attack you before?"

"Yeah," Rosalie replied hesitantly.

Jasper looked up then with narrowed eyes. "Were you dating him?"

Rosalie bit her lip. She never answered his question.

"I don't get where you're going with this," I muttered after a long silence. I watched as Jasper continued to furrow his eyebrows, looking more and more confused by the second.

"Drugs, lies, abuse, hate..." he kept whispering random words to himself repeatedly. I glanced at everyone's faces to see them look almost as confused as I felt at the moment. "Being arrested by Swan was just the connection for us to be in here together. What put us in here was something else."

I lowered my head down so that my lips were right next to Edward's ear. "How long does cocaine last in the system?" That got a little laugh out of him.

"Like?" Rosalie urged, trying to get a straight answer out of him.

"Salvation," he whispered lowly. He snapped his head up and looked around the circle wildly. "The tape. Remember it said something about offering us salvation. Salvation to help ourselves..." he trailed off, all the sudden seeming really excited about something.

"Fuck, Jasper. Just tell us what the hell you're thinking!" Emmett exploded, unable to keep in his curiosity anymore.

"I take drugs. Edward has done a lot of lying. Rosalie was getting abused, yet she kept going back for more. Bella, you hate your Dad for the way he is."

I opened my mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Jasper was finally about to tell us what's going through his head, and I wasn't about to ask another question so he would get off subject.

"Taking life for granted. Not appreciating life. That's it. That's why we're here."

"You're kidding, right?" Rosalie barked out when we all had time to process what he said. "I'm in this fucking situation because I went back to the man I was going to marry?"

"What?" I gasped. I bit my lip as soon as that escaped.

Rosalie turned to look at me. "Yeah, I was brainwashed. No big deal, right? My parents set me up with him my sophomore year of high school, and they already planned for us to get married right after senior year. They just wanted it for the money. No one cared that Royce was a cheating, lying, abusing bastard. So I try to stick up for myself once in my life, and what happens? I get sent to jail for defending myself." Her eyes were blazing after she was finished with her rant.

Emmett slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Rosalie's eyes were locked onto mine, not seeming to be moved by Emmett's gesture. "Ro, it's—"

"Don't fucking call me that," Rosalie snarled and pushed Emmett away from her. She walked to the other side of the room and faced the wall. Her back was to us, and her arms were crossed in front of her chest. "That was his nickname."

"Well, babe," Alice started gently and marched towards Rosalie. She rested a hand on her shoulder, looking up at her face. "I'm sorry that shit happened to you, but life's life. You have to go on. I mean, seriously. Have you seen the douche wad since?" Rosalie shook her head no. "See? It was good you beat him up. Maybe he learned his lesson."

The look in Rosalie's eyes showed that she believed anything but.

- - - - - **Charles Elliot Swan's POV**

"Something's not right," Irina mused once we were all sure that the King fellow was out of earshot. I turned to look at her. She was shaking her head, her pin straight blonde hair swaying in her ponytail. "Where the hell did he come from?"

I shrugged. Harry cleared his throat. "I've never heard of him before in my life. Detective King?"

"We have bigger problems to solve than who that asshole was," I shouted, trying to get everyone's attention back to the problem at hand. "Do we have a time of death?"

"Forensics just got here," Laurent spoke up, standing up from his crouching position next to the body. He tapped the folder in his hands with his other hand. "The asbestos cleaners for the county came down here to clean up. They found the body in this position. They say this section has been abandoned for years."

I was nodding my head along with whatever Laurent was saying. "Anyone usually down here?"

"Just the usual," Irina answered. "Homeless, usually."

"If this isn't a copy cat, and it's the real deal, then where's the tradema—"

Harry finally joined in on the investigation, cutting me off in doing so. "Underneath the headgear, there. You see? There's the jigsaw piece." He pointed down to my informant near his shoulder. And true to what he found, there was a piece of his skin cut out in the shape of a Jigsaw puzzle piece.

It was the same guy.

I sighed and turned around to Irina. "This definitely isn't a copy cat."

Irina nodded. "I was just waiting to see your opinion before I told you if it was or not."

"Well," I huffed as I heaved myself back up into a standing position, "I saw it and I made my assessment. What do you want from me?"

Irina gave me an incredulous look. "Okay, listen. Let's pretend for one minute that we haven't seen this yet, all right?" she snapped, pointing a finger down to my informant. "Could you think of anyone that would want to do something to your guy?"

"You're kidding, right?" I barked, shaking my head slowly. "He's an informant, Irina. There're tons of people out there probably wanting him dead. Do you need a list?"

"Crackhead county punks don't have engineering degrees," she retorted with a sarcastic smile playing at her lips. "Now, I'd say that the cause of death would narrow that list down, would it now?"

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at her, nodding my head while doing so. "Sure. Whatever you say. You're the expert." I turned around, ready to leave the room, but stopped when she said something.

"Look closer, Captain Swan."

I turned back around, coming into the room. I stood in front of her, coming face to face with a nasty scowl. "At what?" I snapped back at her.

"Ask whoever wrote that," she mumbled and jutted her chin out to the ceiling. I looked up slowly, not sure really what she was talking about. What I did see though, was the words "Look closer, Captain Swan" written in something red on the ceiling.

I looked back down at Irina, only to find her looking at me expectantly. I was about to say something back to her when Felix barged into the room, wearing his SWAT team outfit.

"We got a location on Jigsaw."

That was all it took for us to get into action. Laurent and Irina took off first, both grabbing bulletproof vests from an officer. I followed their lead, having Harry follow directly behind me. I jumped into my cruiser, only waiting for Harry to join me before I tore out of the driveway. I followed the SWAT car and Irina's car to the location.

"How ya doin', Charlie?" Harry asked after a minute of silence.

I shook my head. "Ready to get this fucker off the streets."

The fifteen minute drive was slow, even with how fast we were driving. I had so much on my mind at the moment. There was of course my daughter, who has just recently gone missing. And then there's the Jigsaw Killer, at large for around three years.

Bella went missing around five hours ago, and I was told that I couldn't be on her case. The local police in Queens were currently finding her, while I was sitting in this car, driving sixty miles per hour down a side street, towards the man that has been creating complex traps and killing civilians.

I didn't know what to think at the moment.

I pulled into the parking lot of an old warehouse behind the rest of the team. I didn't even bother taking my keys out of the ignition before I opened the car door and bolted out of it. I ran to the side of the door where the SWAT team was situated. I tightened the Velcro of my vest and slid back the barrel of my 9mm. Harry stood on the side of me, Irina next to him.

Felix stood by the door with the rest of his SWAT team. When everyone was assembled and got their weapon out and ready, the SWAT team banged down the door and filed in there.

Irina, Harry, Laurent and I waited outside the building until we were told it was clear to go in.

It was silent the whole time.

Finally, probably after a minute, there was a voice coming out of Irina's walkie-talkie.

"_Officer down, officer down_!" Officer Rigg hollered into the walkie-talkie. "_The fucking place is wired_!" Irina looked at us with wide eyes. "_You gotta get in here now_! _You have to get in here now_!"

"Go, go!" Irina urged, pointing to the door. The four of us quickly ran into the building, our guns held out in front of us. Laurent walked ahead of all of us, his flashlight already on and pointing out over his gun. We jogged through the bottom floor, running up the stairs with a couple police men leading the way. A cry of pain was the only sound coming from upstairs. That urged us to move faster.

When we finally got to where it all went down, I stopped in my tracks. Rigg was standing next to a metal fence. Inside of the fence was a staircase, with Felix writhing on the base of the stairs, screaming out in agony. Three other SWAT officers were lying on the ground around him. I wasn't sure if they were alive or not.

We quickly sidestepped them, but not before I patted Felix a little on the shoulder. I didn't have time to waste and see if he was all right. The four of us and a couple police officers went up the staircase. Once we got to the top, we looked around.

It was a huge room that took up the whole upstairs. There was a caged area on the right side of the room and machines placed all over the place. But none of that caught my attention. What really caught my eye was the man sitting behind the desk on the left side of the room.

I walked straight up to him, not bothering on checking to see if this place was rigged. I could hear the rest of them following behind me.

When I entered the little room, I walked straight to the old guy behind the desk. He stared up at me with hollow, sunken in eyes. His face was all bones, nothing else. He only had a little bit of blonde hair on the top of his head. This man looked sick.

Good.

I strolled straight up to his desk. Once I was right in front of it, I leaned over it and got right into his face. He looked me right in the eye. "Is this close enough?" I asked him mockingly. I laughed to myself as he just stared at me.

"Get his ass out of here," Harry shouted, advising policemen to come and take him away.

I turned around to leave, but his hoarse voice stopped me. "Actually, I will need to remain here while you deal with _your_ problem, Captain Swan."

I twisted my body back around, taking five strides back over to his desk. "What problem?"

He nodded his head towards the caged room. "The problem in that room."

I glared at him for one more moment before pushing his desk a little and storming out of the room, my temper already coming out. I made my way to the caged area, not sure what I'd find behind the fencing. When I opened the gate, I rushed in. there were around five computer monitors set out on a table, each showing something different.

One of them caught my eye before the others.

There were seven people walking around in a beat down room. I could see a girl strolling back and forth, looking at the walls and the ceiling. There were two guys; one was pounding on the metal door while the other was pacing, digging his hands into his hair. There was another body lying on the ground with his face against the floor. A short haired girl was tapping the kid on the floor. And then there was one final girl in the room. She was sitting on the ground, leaning her back against the wall. Her long hair was stuck out in every direction. Her arms were squeezed around her bent legs.

It was my daughter. It was Bella.

I put a hand over my mouth and pointed at the screen, knowing well that Irina was standing behind me. "I think that's my daughter." I breathed in deeply and breathed out through my nose. I turned around and made my way back to Jigsaw. "He's got my daughter," I told no one in particular. I felt the need to just get it out of my system.

I quickly found Jigsaw sitting in the same spot as I left him. The only difference was that he had an oxygen mask on his face and two policemen had their gun aimed at him incase of anything.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked him rhetorically, knowing that he wouldn't answer me. Jigsaw took of his mask. "Hey! I said, what the fuck is that?" I tried to get closer to him, but Laurent pulled on my shirt to keep me away from him.

"That's your daughter, Isabella. You remember her, don't you?"

"I know who she is, you piece of shit. What is she doing on that fucking monitor?" I roared, trying to get past Laurent. It was useless, once again.

"Well," he looked down at his desk and cocked his head to the side, "I haven't looked at the monitors in some time, so it would be hard for me to say, but I would imagine she's cowering in a corner with a look on her face—"

And then I lunged at him. "You motherfucker!" I yelled, getting restrained by Laurent. I tried to get closer to him, but he wouldn't let go of his grip on me. "Where is she?"

Jigsaw was just watching with a sick smile on his face. "Where is she? That's a problem you're gonna have to solve before it's too late. She has about two hours before the gas creeping into her nervous system begins to break down her body tissue and she begins to bleed from every orifice she has." He broke off and grinned sadistically. "Oh yes, there will be blood."

_

* * *

__Uh oh, you got to see some of the true Charlie Swan. He's not so much Mr. Nice Guy that he is in the stories, right? OOC much? Don't worry; it's all part of the plan._

_Ooh, Joker-esque, I love it! Anyways, quotes came from the movie directly. And, John is finally introduced. Shit. BTW, I updated Chemistry of Evanescence. Check that out. & check out my new story, Angel in the Swamp. _

_Reviews make me love you more. And helps me update fast (;_


	17. No Sympathy For The Devil

****

Warning, most of the quotes are directly from Saw II. I do not own them. Lionsgate owns this movie. I'm just playing around with it.

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - - -  
**Chapter Sixteen – No Sympathy for the Devil** – Charles Elliot Swan's POV  
- - - - **

I looked at him through my narrowed eyes, my mouth parted in disgust. "Tell me where she is," I ordered as calmly as I could at this moment.

"She's in a safe place," he answered simply, almost like he wasn't talking about whether or not my daughter is alive or not. I had the urge to rip his throat out.

I only sighed, turning around and quickly walking back to where the monitors were. I started pacing back and forth, shaking my head. "We need to find her."

"Charlie," Irina soothed and grabbed onto my arm, trying to get me to stop. "Listen, we're going to find her—"

"Don't," I stopped with the raise of my hand. She immediately backed off. "Just give me a phone."

Irina looked at me for a moment before sighing and walking over to a monitor. She picked up a silver phone and dropped it into my hand. I pressed the familiar numbers quickly, trying not to drop it because of my shaking hands. It rang for a minute before it went to voicemail.

"_You've reached Isabella's phone_," the same gravely voice of the man sitting not three yards in front of me stated on her voicemail message. "_She's not in right now_—" I closed my eyes and threw the phone on the ground.

"Hey," Laurent suddenly piped up. I looked over to him. He was looking down at one of the monitors. "We have a countdown over here for something." He looked at me for a moment before talking into his walkie-talkie. "Get me bomb squad, now."

I put both of my hands down on the desk, trying to keep myself from falling over. The numbers on the countdown clock now read 01:47:51 and it was dropping faster than I would have wanted it to. I looked at the screen again and just watched as my little girl sat against the wall.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my hand down on the desk and marched back over to Jigsaw. He was sitting in the same automatic wheelchair he was sitting in when we found him, still in the same spot.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him almost vulnerably with my arms out once I was in his little nook.

"A little of your time, Captain."

I let out a short, cold laugh. "I don't have time."

"You asked me what I wanted and I told you. Believe me when I tell you your daughter is in a lot of trouble," he said while shaking his head like he was in grief about that.

I stopped pacing and stared at him, thinking it over. Eventually, I clenched my jaw and let out air through my nose. _It's for Bella_. "And if I give you a little bit of my time? What then?"

"I only want to talk to you. Everyone else must leave. Those are my conditions."

I was already shaking my head before he was finished presenting his negotiation. "No, it's a crime scene. Nobody leaves."

"They don't have to leave the building," he replied immediately, expecting that response from me. "They just have to leave this area long enough for me to talk to you. If you agree to that, then you will see your daughter again."

"If I don't see my daughter again," I started calmly, looking him straight in the eye, "I swear to God I'll rip your fucking head off."

Jigsaw looked down at his desk and then back to me, a blank look on his face. "I do not intend to mock you, Officer, but I am a cancer patient. How could you possibly put me in any more pain that I am already in?"

I took that question as rhetoric and just walked out of the room. I didn't need to see that man's face right now. It was taking all I had in me not to jump across the table and pound his head in.

"The tech team is on their way," Irina explained once I entered the gated room. "They should be here in an hour or two."

"He said he wants to talk to me," I told her, disregarding what she just told me.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him," I turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow, once again. "I'd rather be out here helping find my daughter than in there talking to his sorry ass."

"You know we're not getting anywhere out here. Humor him a little. Buy us some more time. You can win this, Charlie. You can beat him. Come on."

I nodded reluctantly, "Fine." I griped at my badge hanging on a chain around my neck and pulled it off. I unbuckled the Velcro to my vest and threw them both on the ground. "All right."

Without another thought, I made my way back to Jigsaw. Laurent followed me in, ordering the policemen guarding him to leave. Once we were alone, I held out my hands, showing him that I wasn't armed, from what he could see. "Okay. Let's talk."

"Sit down, Charlie," Jigsaw ordered brusquely. I pulled a chair from on the other side of the room and sat down on the other side of his desk, opposite of him. "I want to play a game. The rules are simple. All you have to do is sit here and talk to me, listen to me." While he was talking, I slid the walkie-talkie out from the back of my pants and quietly, secretly, slid it onto the ground, allowing my team in the other room to hear what was going on. "If you do that long enough, then you will find your daughter in a safe and secure state. We haven't been properly introduced. My name's John."

"I thought you liked to be called Jigsaw," I mentioned dryly, lethargically almost.

"No," he laughed quietly to himself. "It was the police and the press that coined the nickname Jigsaw. I never encouraged or claimed that. The jigsaw piece that I cut from my subjects was only ever meant to be a symbol that that subject was missing something. A vital piece to the human puzzle. The survival instinct."

I licked my lips and nodded, trying to get him to stop his tangent. "This is all really, really interesting, John. But right now I'd really like for you to talk to me."

"I _am_ talking to you," John argued quickly. "You're not listening," he paused and leaned forward a little in his seat. "Don't forget the rules."

"I am listening to you," I snapped, feeling my temper rising back up in me. "But all I'm getting is the same fucking bullshit that comes about two seconds into every interview I've ever done with one of you fucking people."

John leaned forward more in his wheelchair, his face looking up at me underneath the dull light. "Well, that's an interesting approach to police work, isn't it? Aren't you supposed to be convincing me that I'm your friend, lulling me into a false sense of security so that I'll confide in you?"

I looked down, away from his face, feeling as though I may snap if I watch his calm and tranquil façade. "It's a little hard to follow the manual when you've got my daughter, John."

"The _manual_?" John echoed disbelievingly. "What do you really want to do to me right now, huh? What would you have done five years ago? Would you have followed the manual then? Would you have broken my jaw with a flashlight?"

I swallowed, looking back at him. "You seem to know a whole lot about me."

"I know that you were once considered a fearless police officer. Do you feel a whole lot safer now that you only sit behind a desk?"

"I feel a whole lot of things right now," I replied with a tense jaw. I watched as he picked up a clear plastic cup with a straw sticking out of it from off his desk.

"But you feel alive. That's what you feel, and that's the point," he paused and held up the cup so that it was in front of my face. "Would you...kindly get me a glass of water? I would very much appreciate that."

I looked at the glass dubiously. _Was he serious_? I looked up at him when he started shaking the cup, getting my attention. I leaned forward on my seat and grabbed the cup from him cautiously, watching to see if anything would happen.

After I got a cop to fill up the cup for me, and after a lot of strange looks from him, I took the full cup of water back in and set it down on John's desk. I sat back down in my chair and waited silently for what he had to say next.

He didn't waste any time.

"You see, Captain. Darwin's theory of evolution and survival of the fittest, based on his little trip to the Galápagos, no longer applies on this planet. We have a human race that doesn't have the edge or the will to survive," he started, giving me a social studies lesson or something.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" I exploded, pounding my hand on his desk.

"It's hard to remain calm, isn't it? When your daughter is walking around on those monitors."

"I can't _give_ you what you want if you don't tell me what the fuck it is," I whispered the last part, slowly losing my calmness.

"I told you what it is. _Just remember the rules_." He reminded me like it was obvious.

"No, you said you wanted to talk. Then you said you wanted to play a game. You're _talking_, but it means _nothing_!" I yelled, feeling the rage begin to boil inside of me.

"What do you think the cure for cancer is, Charlie?" he asked, completely throwing me off guard.

"What?"

"The cure for cancer? What is it?"

I rubbed my hand over my eyes and shook my head. I'm getting sick of this guy's games. "I don't know what it is, but I know it's not killing and torturing people for your own sick fucking pleasure."

"I never murdered anyone in my life," he defended himself coolly. "The decisions are up to them."

"Yeah, well, putting a gun to someone's head and forcing them to pull the trigger is still murder."

"Since when has force been a problem for you? Why are you so desperate to get your daughter back?"

I looked at him like he has gone crazy. Crazier than he already was. "Because she's my daughter..."

"Seems to me that the knowledge of your daughter's impending death is causing you to act. Forgive all her sins, to wipe the slate clean. Why is it that we're only willing to do that, when a life is at stake?" he muttered, getting back into his philosophical character.

"I've always loved my daughter, that's never changed."

"No...No, no," he fired off, immediately disagreeing with what I have said. "It's changed now. You see, the knowledge of death...changes everything. If I were to tell you the exact date and time of your death...it would shatter your world completely. I know. Can you imagine what it feels like to have someone sit you down and tell you that you're dying? The gravity of that? That the clock's ticking for you. In a split second, your world is cracked open. You look at things differently, smell things differently. You savor everything, be it a glass of water or a walk in the park."

I was done listening to his nonsense. "The clock _is_ ticking, John."

"But most people have the luxury of not knowing when that clock's going to go off," he continued like I didn't say anything to him at all. "And the irony of it is that that keeps them from really living their life. It keeps them _sleepwalking_. It keeps them drinking that glass of water, but never really tasting it."

I shook my head slightly. "You can still fix this, John," I muttered, my voice cracking with bottled up emotion.

"Yeah, but can we fix you?" he asked almost in a lighthearted manner.

That got my attention. I looked up quickly, shocked as to where this was going. "Me?" I pointed to myself.

"I'm not fixable. I've got cancer," he remarked with a little smile.

I shook my head in disbelief, laughing. "You're using cancer as an excuse for what you do?"

"No," he shook his head quickly. "The cancer isn't what started me in my work. It was the moment I decided to end my life...that started me in my work. I had literally driven myself to suicide, and I had failed. My body had not been strong enough to repel cancer cells, yet I had lived through a plunge off a cliff. But, to my amazement, I was alive. And I was determined to spend the rest of my days testing the fabric of human nature. Do you understand, Charlie?"

"You got a chance to do something. Do it right now, John. Just tell me where my daughter is. I'll help you," I begged, ignoring his sob story. He didn't need my pity.

"I don't need your help, and I can tell you still don't understand," he shook his head solemnly. "Those who don't appreciate life don't deserve life," he whispered.

"My daughter appreciates her life."

"But do you appreciate yours?" he rejoined swiftly. "Do you appreciate your daughter's?"

I pounded my hand on the table once again and stood up from my seat. "Oh, this is shit!" I yelled and turned to walk out. This man obviously was no help to me.

"Don't forget the rules. If you want to find your daughter."

I ignored him and walked over to Irina. When I got back near the monitors, I saw her talking on the phone. "Where are you?" she waited for a response. "No," she was shaking her head. I sat on the table next to her and waited for her to get off the phone. "No, we don't have fifteen minutes." I glanced at the countdown. 00:54:17. "We need that location to the video feed!" she sighed and put a hand on her head, pacing around the room. I blocked out the rest of her dispute with the tech team.

The group on the screens was now moving and walking around, appearing on the other screens. There were now six of them; one got shot in the head already. Now, they were sitting in a lit up room with a huge hole in the middle. I couldn't tell what was in the hole, but it was something. And my daughter was just being pulled out of it by a girl and a boy.

I growled to myself and turned around, facing Irina, who was now off the phone, and Laurent. "Where is the damn tech team?"

"They'll be here any second," Irina answered, irritated.

"That's not gonna work," Laurent denied, shaking his head. "A second is too fucking long."

"Look, I know how this guy works, okay?" she shouted while gesturing to John in the other room. "He's playing a game. Charlie just needs to stay in there a little bit longer."

Laurent pointed to the countdown clock angrily. "Take a look at that clock." It read 00:30:00. "You need to start thinking _outside_ the box, or his daughter is gonna end up in one."

Irina looked at him incredulously before sitting back in her seat, defeated. "Fine," she mumbled, wiping at her nose. Glancing up at the wall, she froze. "His work," she uttered out and got up from her seat. "If you wanna get to him, that's how you do." The wall she was talking about was filled with drawings and blueprints of all his engineering projects. "He's relishing this. It's an opportunity to be heard, to be studied." She made her way to stand in front of me. Her eyes were growing wider with excitement every word she said. She put her hands on her hips as a satisfied look came across her face. "Threaten to destroy his work."

- - - - - **Jasper Michael Whitlock's POV**

My eyes began drooping as we made our way down the hallway, only four of us this time. We decided that it would be wise for Edward to not come wandering with us in the condition that he's in. And Bella – willing to jump to any opportunity to not go through this house – automatically offered that she would stay with him, trying to get him better. We were all for that idea.

Not to sound like a prick, but the better it is without whiny-ass over there.

Alice's hand unexpectedly slipped out of my grasp and I turned my head as fast as I could. My vision was hazy as I watched her collapse against the wall, having it hold her up. Her coughs were just a dull noise in the back of my mind. But she was hacking like mad.

"Al," I sighed drowsily and stumbled my way over to her.

Rosalie and Emmett stopped in front of us to see what was going on. I motioned them over to where we were standing.

Alice continued coughing into her hand. The more she coughed, the more painful it sounded. I rubbed her back soothingly and rested my head against the wall, letting my eyes close for just a second.

The next thing I knew, I was being pounded in the back. I gasped harshly, suddenly being knocked out of my stupor, and turned around to see Emmett standing behind me with his hand in the air. I glared lazily at him.

"Dude, you can't sleep."

I waved my hand dismissively and went back to tending Alice. She stopped coughing finally, but instead she was staring down at her hand. I looked over her shoulder and noticed that her whole hand was almost covered in her own blood.

All of a sudden, I felt sick.

"Eck," Alice spat and flailed her hand around violently against the wall so that the blood would drip off. When that didn't work, and only little drips of blood attached to the wall, she just hastily wiped it on her jeans and spit on the ground. "Fuck."

Rosalie was cringing while staring down at the blood splatter on the floor. She had her arms crossed across her chest, continuously clenching her hands and then wincing in pain. "Are you okay?" she whispered so low that I could barely hear her.

"I'm fine," Alice spat again and shivered delicately. I pulled her into my body by her shoulders and walked clumsily down the narrow hallway. Alice's hand was against my chest as she stumbled along with me. Emmett and Rosalie somehow got in front of us and led the way.

Turning down another hallway when the current one ended, we all let a sigh of relief escape our mouths. I couldn't tell if it was because we thought it was a door to get out of here, or just because there was a door instead of a dead end.

Without a moment of hesitation, Emmett strolled up to the half opened door and pushed it roughly so that it banged against the wall. No one bothered to carefully inspect the room before entering; we didn't have the time for that. I pulled Alice in with her at my side. When we did fully go into the room, Alice let go of me and fell to the floor with her head in her hands.

There was really nothing in the room, except for a glass box – with only three sides to it; the front side had no glass – that was attached to steel poles sticking into the ground. Inside of it, there was something gray and metal-like. Oh, and of course there was an envelope with the word "ALICE" written across it.

I groaned and slumped against the wall, letting my head hit it hard.

"Whaaaaat?" Alice whined and stared up at my face. I just looked down, my eyes narrowed and my mouth slightly open. "For me?" she asked suspiciously and looked away from my eyes and to the box in the middle of the room. Emmett ripped the tape off of the string and walked over to us quickly. He tore the tape out of the envelope and held it in front of him. Alice eyed it cautiously.

I reached for the tape slowly. When I felt my fingertips graze the cool plastic, I gripped onto it and took it out of Emmett's hand. I looked at it for a moment before retrieving the tape player from Rosalie. I let my body slide down to the floor with my back against the wall. Once I was totally on the ground, I pulled Alice into my side and kissed the top of her head.

After just one heartbeat, I pressed _play_.

"_Hello, Alice. I want to play a game_." Alice exhaled unsteadily at the use of her informal name.

"_The human mind is a cruel place_._ It can play tricks on you_,_ letting you hear sounds that would normally be put off as something natural_,_ but turning them into a noise that frightens you_._ It is made as a warning_,_ a natural human instinct _–_ an instinct to run_._ Clearly_,_ you lack that intuition_,_ or you wouldn't be selling yourself on the streets_."

Alice tensed in my arms, and my heart stopped. I felt my arm slide slowly down her body until it was rested on the floorboards right by her bottom. I saw her bite her lip.

"_However_, _you have your chance to redeem yourself_. _Based on pure human impulse_, _what would you be willing to do to survive_? _There is an antidote inside of the device that you see in front of you_."

"_But be careful_. _Fear may find you_ _and it'll seize you_. _Let the game begin_."

Uncomfortable quietness.

"That's what's got you in here?" Rosalie asked in disbelief after a moment. She let out a laugh. "Here I thought it was something on the lines of you robbing a jewelry store, or running over an old woman in the supermarket for walking too slow."

Alice didn't respond to Rosalie's hilarity. She continued to stare at the floor, as I held onto her with my eyes glued to her face. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, and I don't even know if her heart was beating. She was completely still in my arms.

Unexpectedly, Emmett let out a boisterous laugh. "Did the uppers help you with the prostitution, Shorty? That would have been one hell of a wild ride."

_

* * *

__I think I need to address something important. _

_I don't have an updating schedule with this story. I'm sorry if that isn't what you'd like, but that's how it is. I'm in my junior year of high school, and it's completely hectic. Therefore, I have a life, and I can't update regularly. I try my hardest, I honestly do._

_Another note, thank you for every single person who has reviewed or alerted or favorited this story. It's been a year and five months since I started this story, and I'm so happy that I've kept an audience since then, and picked up some. It's an amazing feeling to have people like something you wrote._

_Anywhoooo, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I don't want to keep you all waiting so long with this clifffffy. _

_Who loves Emmett, eh?_


	18. You Play With Fire And You'll Get Hurt

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - - -  
**Chapter Seventeen – You Play With Fire And You'll Get Hurt** – Royce Jackson King's POV  
- - - - **

"Can I help you?"

She turned around at my voice with a grimace planted resolutely on her face. She had a file in her hands inside a manila folder, and she was gripping it tightly. I could feel her uneasiness radiating off of her body and hover around the room. Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally upon seeing my face as I stepped in through the threshold of John's sanctum and the synthetic light poured across the room and onto my face.

"How'd I know you were part of this?" her seductive, low voice inquired as I walked leisurely over to her. She looked up at me as I stood just a foot away from her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when she didn't answer my initial question.

She dropped the manila folder onto John's workbench. "Where is he?"

"Not here, obviously," I smirked down at her for the hell of it. Just to tick her off. It worked. "If you must know, he's working."

"Right," she barked out a distant laugh. It was cruel and bitter. "Working."

I raised an eyebrow, never taking my eyes away from hers. "Is there something you needed, Jill?"

Her nostrils flared with hatred and she extended her chin out towards the folder that she just put on John's desk not a minute ago. "I came to give John the finalized papers. Everything's set. The divorce is settled. It's over."

"He wasn't lying when he said his wife would be arriving with an announcement."

"_Ex_-wife," she corrected my slip with something blazing in her eyes.

"Ex-wife, of course," I grinned and shook my head disdainfully. "My mistake."

Jill looked around with little curiosity. I scrutinized her vigilantly. "Are you working for him alone?" she questioned and twisted her head around so that she was facing me once again.

"There's one other."

"And he is where?"

I let a tiny grin cross over my face before dropping it. "John had a request."

"Of course," she mumbled under her breath. She slowly walked to the side, staring at my face carefully while making her way around me. I followed her every move with my eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

I quickly spun my whole body around and clasped my hand around her arm. Her head moved slowly to look back at me. I chuckled under my breath and pushed her backwards, forcing her back against the wall. Her wide eyes stared up at me assertively. "I don't think John would be too keen on letting you go with everything you know."

"You don't have to worry about that," her voice dropped an octave as she spoke in a forceful murmur. "I won't tell anyone what sick game you all are playing."

I pushed her farther up against the brick wall. She inhaled roughly and arched her back. "You don't get it," I muttered forebodingly in her ear. "I can't let you go knowing that there is a probability that you could destroy everything John has worked for."

She sneered at me and tried to get her arm out of my grasp, but I tightened my hold on her. "Get your hands off of me," she snarled. I constricted her tiny wrist with my hands. Her impeccable face flushed crimson with rage as she glowered into my eyes. "Go ahead an ask John. He already knows where I stand with this. So if you let go of me, I would really appreciate it. I truly don't think John would be happy if you did something to me."

I huffed and dropped her hand, knowing that she was right. If I would do any harm to this woman in front of me, John would let me have it. Big time. Once she was free from my hold, she straightened out her blouse and sent me one last scornful glance before stomping out of the room, slamming the metal door after her.

I shook my head after a moment, clearing all my thoughts. I looked down at my watch around my wrist and smirked.

Now, the official game has begun.

- - - - -**Edward Anthony Cullen's POV**

"_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_.._._"

My eyes slid shut slowly as her voice continued to hit my eardrums. It was soothing; I didn't dare tell her to stop. Her voice was like chimes. It almost made me forget where I was at the moment. Who I was sitting with. What had just happened to me not ten minutes ago.

"_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind. Dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind_…" she sang so softly, but I was able to hear just flawlessly. Her hands were stroking my head softly as she sang. "You know," she started. I was taken aback at the change of tone in her voice. She was no longer singing but talking. She even sounded pensive almost. "Sometimes I think I was born in the wrong decade."

That statement resulted in a breathy chuckle on my part. "W-why?" I managed to stutter out, cringing when the pain throughout my body intensified for a split second.

"Over the past few years, I've always imagined what it would be like if I was around in the seventies. Would I go wild over hairspray? Would I be a Runaways groupie? Or would I like The Stones more? Would I fawn over John Travolta and dance in huge platforms at a disco?" she giggled at her own thoughts. I, however, was picturing her wearing three inch high platforms while dancing to _Saturday Night_ by Bay City Rollers. It took all I had with the energy in me to not laugh out loud at the image. Then I pictured myself with a massive Afro, and I immediately sobered up.

"Back then, it was just...God," she breathed out and shook her head. She seemed miles away from reality. "It was just so carefree back then. With the exception of Vietnam and all of that..." she zoned off again for a few seconds, and I just listened to her ragged breathing, waiting for her to come back to actuality. She sniffed. It sounded like she was crying. My heart clenched. "I don't know why I get so emotional when thinking about it," she laughed at herself. I raised the arm that I could feel and rested it on her arm.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm scared as to where this world is going. I mean, people are always constantly living on edge. Will there be another depression? Are we going to get attacked? Will an angry country finally deploy their nuclear missiles? I mean, look at where we are now. Trapped in some house, living out this guy's game." I felt a warm drop of water drop onto my face and I closed my eyes tightly. "I'm terrified," she sobbed and bent her back so that her head was above mine. I could feel her soft hair hang down and tickle the unburned skin on my face.

"Don't...cry," I wheezed and coughed, feeling all sorts of nasty shit come up. I opened my eyes, seeing that some of my blood has gotten in Bella's hair. She didn't even notice. Or she just didn't care. "Bella," I moaned in misery.

"I just always thought of how I would end up dying."

_How did this suddenly come up_?

"I always thought that I would get hit by a bus or something, not this."

_Does this toxic gas affect brain function_?

"Or, like, would a biological weapon be used to turn us all into zombies like those movies?"

_We need to get out of here, she's getting loopy_.

"Will twenty-twelve really come true?" she gasped at her sudden revelation and her cries started up even worse. "Oh my God, what if that happens? Have you seen that fucking movie? Are they already making ships in China?"

I pinched the skin on her forearm with all the strength I had in me. It wasn't that hard, but Bella still felt it. And she jumped about a mile in the air when I did it. I opened my eyes and looked up at her through the pieces of hair that were falling over my eyes. Bella looked down at me, tears still flowing out of her eyes, and her mouth slightly gaped. I could see her visibly gulp – I watched as the lump in her throat moved slightly – and I brought my hand up to rest gently on her neck.

Her eyes slid shut slowly as she began to lean her head down lower so that it was closer to my face. I held my breath as I watched this goddess lean over me. But then her lips made contact with mine. And the breath was knocked back out of me.

This kiss was different than the first one that we shared. That one didn't even count that as a kiss. But this, I definitely did. This one was filled with unadulterated passion.

Her lips were rough, due to the dry air in this place, but I didn't care. Her slender hands were running through my hair, digging her fingers into my scalp. I gasped out and Bella took that opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth.

I didn't know what was going on in my body. The whole right side of me was numb, yet when I was kissing Bella, I felt completely alive again. I was tingling everywhere. In one place, more than the other...but it was there. And I loved it.

My hand slithered awkwardly down her neck, across her shoulder, and down her arm from my position on my back laying on her lap. I wrapped my hand limply around hers as we continued to kiss zealously like a couple of horny fourteen year olds.

Bella suddenly slowed her movements and pulled her tongue away from mine. I almost groaned out in objection, but she shut me up by placing three more delicate kisses on bottom lip. I all of a sudden felt drops of water splatter on my face. She was crying again.

"Hey," I whispered sadly and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry," she gasped and rose up from her kneeling position on the ground. She lowered my head to the hardwood floor softly and stood over me. I watched her with furrowed eyebrows. She wiped under her eyes, unintentionally leaving a trail of blood on her cheeks. My eyes widened. "I made you bleed."

_What_?

I lifted my hand to my touch face and came in contact with not only the scorched skin, but with something damp on it. I looked at my fingers and saw them covered with my own blood. "Bella—"

"Stop, I'm so sorry," she hurried out and began walking towards the door. "I'm going to find some sort of rag to help your wounds, okay?"

"No, Bella, wait—"

"I'll be right back, I promise."

And then she walked out of the room. Out of my sight. And there was nothing I could do about it.

_All we are is just dust in the wind_.

- - - - -**Emmett James McCarty's POV**

Alice seemed to believe that the longer she glared maliciously at me, I would spontaneously combust into flames.

Psh, yeah right.

"A prostitute?" Rosalie asked again, confirming what Alice answered to her last question. Rosalie's eyebrows were in a weird squiggly shape as she tried to wrap her mind around the thought of little Alice doing that to herself.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I did it, okay?" she exploded after Rosalie looked like she was about to faint. Jasper stood to the side, staring at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed. "I was a prostitute for three months. No big deal. It's over. I was stupid. End of story. Alright?"

"How long ago?"

Every single eyeball turned to look at Jasper when he uttered out that question. Alice looked mildly embarrassed.

"The last time was last month."

My head was fuzzy. I don't know if it was the gas, or the new information I have just received.

Jasper nodded thoughtfully and looked down at the mechanism in front of us. It was simple looking trap, mostly like the others. Like this Jigsaw guy picked up stuff from around the house and modified it to be capable of killing a person. It was a blackish color, and it was placed on a table with glass walls around three of the four edges. The thing on the table looked strangely like a waffle iron. There was an opening right next to where the iron was. It was a hole inside of the table. And there was an antidote in it.

Alice must have saw that at the exact same time we all did, because she began to walk forward to it. Jasper didn't keep more than five inches of space between them. He followed her every movement.

I gripped onto Rosalie's smooth hand as Alice inspected her trap.

After a moment of deliberation, Alice stepped up to the trap and hovered her hand over the hole. She looked up at all of us questioningly.

"Just do it," I goaded. "What else can happen?"

And for some stupid reason, she listened to me.

When her hand was thrusted into the hole, I could feel us all stop breathing. Just waiting for something to happen. After a couple seconds of silence, Alice let out a relived chuckle and started to pull her hand out. Everything seemed too good to be true. It was almost like it was too easy.

And everything was easy, until I heard the snap of a wire being ripped apart.

A strange sound went through the room, like a metal door closing. Alice gasped sharply. I looked down at her hand and saw that it was trapped in the same hole that she was just about to remove it from. Something has barred her in it. Alice screamed loudly and thrashed around, trying to yank her arm out.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie shouted and ran forward, dropping my hand. Rosalie dropped onto her knees, trying in vain to push the hole back open to get Alice's hand out.

I was frozen in my spot.

Jasper was scrambling around the room, looking to find something – anything – to help Alice.

"It_**burns**_!" Alice's shrill shriek floated around the room, only being cut off by more of her own screams. "My hand is on _**fire**_!" Alice was tugging at her arm harshly with the hand that wasn't seized.

Human instinct. This was his test. To see if Alice had the right impulses. And when she tried to do what he said, she was being held captive.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hollered and looked over her shoulder. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. She looked extremely freaked out. Her eyes were wide with fear, yet her mouth was twisted up into a fierce sneer, looking unswervingly into my eyes, marveling why I was just standing in one spot.

I took three long strides over to the girls and stared down at the trap. Alice was still lashing out, desperate to get loose. Her screams were turning into high pitched screeches as her hand continued to heat up. I glanced around, frantic to find something, anything that could help.

One thing stopped my frenzied motions, however. Something next to the hole where Alice's hand was stuck. It was on that waffle iron thing. Directly on top of it. The waffle iron was now on, and heating up. Steam was rolling off of it, floating into the air. But there was a cut off section on the iron, almost like a button. And on that section, were the words "_**Face the consequences**_?" in bold, red ink.

"What?" I whispered to myself, trying to make sense of the message. I was the only one that could hear it, though. Everyone else was screaming. I walked slowly up being Alice and looked over her shoulder, down at the iron.

She needed to press it. To free herself from the trap.

There was no way I was gonna let that happen.

I pushed Alice to the side gently, careful not to hurt her any more than she is. I tried to dodge Alice's ferocious thrashes, but she did manage to bump into me several times. I took a deep breath and hovered my hand over the scalding iron plate, not really knowing exactly how hot it is.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked incredulously over Alice's screams.

I turned to look at her. I simply shook my head and pressed two fingers down on the searing iron without another moment of consideration. "Ungh," I groaned out and tore my hands away as a heat radiated through my hand. "Shit," I mumbled staring at my hands. It was already starting to blister.

"Emmett," Alice gasped out. Her statement has a questioning tone to it. She was wondering what the hell I was doing.

_No more being a baby. You have people to save, Emmett. Get the fuck over a little burn._

I closed my eyes tightly and slammed my hand back down on the iron. I could hear and feel my flesh sizzling as I fought to push my fingers down to press the button. Water sprang up in my eyes as I tried to keep in the yells that were begging to come out of my mouth. Fire soared through my hand and up my arm, scorching all over my body. It was almost too much.

But then I felt the section of the iron my hand was on being pushed down a little. The hole opened up and Alice was let free. She was sent flying backwards onto her back with the force of her tugs. Jasper dropped whatever he had in his hands and went to her aid. Rosalie crawled on her hands and knees over to me, pulling onto my arm, dragging me down onto the ground.

Cool air swept across my arm, making a weird sensation on my skin, as my connection with the iron plate was cut off. I was gasping for breath, my hand shaking convulsively as I sat on the ground. Rosalie put her arm around my head and heaved me back to her chest.

"Shh," she kept whispering in my ear as she rubbed her hands over my head in a soothing matter. "Calm down, Emmett, it's okay. You're fine."

Her voice was so soft that I almost had a hard time believing that it was Rosalie. This was a whole new side of her that I don't think anyone has seen.

"Let me see," she murmured and pulled my hand up to her face with her other hand. She inspected it carefully, trying her hardest not to touch it. "It doesn't look horrible."

I swallowed, struggling to find some saliva in my mouth to wet my throat. I felt lips touch my temple affectionately as she continued to stroke my hair down. "You'll be fine. I'm here."

- - - - -**Isabella Marie Swan's POV**

I stumbled down the hall, cringing as I continued hearing screams coming from somewhere downstairs. I knew there wasn't really anything I could do to go and help whoever that was. I know – from the screams – it was either Rosalie or Alice, and Jasper and Emmett would do whatever they could to help them. Plus, I had my own thing to do.

I was still flabbergasted over what had just occurred back with Edward. I don't know what came over me. First opening up and crying hysterically over something as dumb as yearning to be around forty years ago, then unexpectedly mauling his face off like a crazed animal in mating season. It was something I would have never done in my wildest dreams.

It must be the nerve gas.

And I made his wounds open up and bleed. Not that they weren't before, but it was severely worse now that I clawed at him in an almost animalistic matter. Something was wrong with my head.

I flinched at my own thoughts as I used the wall the keep me up right. My mouth was permanently covered by my hand as I continued to cough violently.

I had no idea where I was headed. All I know is that I really need to find something to help Edward's burns. It's the least I could do at this moment.

I was approaching the end of the hallway when I heard something. It was weird, like metal being clashed together. I could also hear grunting and muffled profanities coming from the room right to my left. I froze in place.

I turned slowly towards the door. The person in this room definitely couldn't be Edward; he was in no shape to walk. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all downstairs, so it couldn't be them. So it had to be someone new.

I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath as I twisted the doorknob slowly, not really sure what – and who – I would find in this room.

The door opened without and struggle, so I pushed it open slowly and cautiously. I raised my head up from the ground to see any evidence of existence in this room. The person in here suddenly stopped moving.

I was not ready for what I found when I did look up. Or should I say _who_ I found.

He was strapped in a chair – straps holding his wrists down onto the arms of the chair. His face was covered by something huge and metal. And it was attached in his mouth. There was nothing on his ripped body except a pair of blue boxers. When he noticed me open the door, he had still his actions. The metal around his mouth wasn't big enough so I couldn't see confusion in his eyes, then turning to a vicious smile across his face for a total of three seconds. But then it vanished, substituted with a look of pseudo fear. I didn't miss that move at all.

"Bella, help."

So I did what my _instincts_ told me to do.

I closed the door quietly and stepped inside, feeling an aberrant, sadistic smile creep onto my face.

"Hello, Jacob."

_

* * *

__WHAT. THE. EFFFFFF? Yeah, there you go. Without a doubt, this is one of my best chapters. Description wise. You be the judge if it's one of the best for the story. Tell me, who was shocked? I hoped everyone was. Alice's trap is what Addison's in the movie would have been originally. There is no visual for me to show you. _

_Big question: who is Jacob to Bella? Answer: look back at the last couple chapters._

_I'd like to hear your thoughts of why Jacob is now in a trap. Let's see who's close and who's not close._

_What was your favorite part? Review it, and let me hear it._


	19. Down With The Sickness

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - -  
**Chapter Eighteen – Down With The Sickness** – Charles Elliot Swan's POV  
- - -**

John was still lounging in his chair, comfortable and bored looking, as I barged back into his niche. His head remained in one position, but his eyes followed my every movement. He didn't flinch when I began tearing apart papers and throwing books around. It was like he didn't care that I was destroying his work as I did it right in front of his face.

I chucked books and clipboards and notebooks and folders on his desk, watching them fling around and fall everywhere. John looked even more nonchalant, if it was even feasible.

"How will you get your conviction without all this evidence, Charlie?" he asked apathetically as he stared down at his torn up work scattered all over his desk.

I pointed down at the scattered papers as I stared him in the eye. "I don't need this shit to convict you."

Everything I found in my perception, I picked it up and threw it on the ground. Every cardboard box. Every file. Everything.

"So go ahead," John said unconcernedly, still not taking the time to even look up at me. "Destroy it."

"I will," I answered as I stood back up and slammed something synthetic down on his wooden desk. Files littered the floor all around him by the time I was done destroying everything. And John never even moved one bit.

"Destroy it all. Just know it will not save your daughter if you do."

I paused in front of his desk and glowered down at the feeble man sitting down. "You kill my daughter, I kill you."

"Go ahead," John repeated with a tiny shrug of his shoulders. "Why wait? We both know what kind of person you are, sir. The sort of person who guns down an unarmed suspect. In fact, the sort of person who plants evidence in order to obtain a conviction. The sort of person whose wife leaves him and his daughter _hates_ him."

The mocking, dead tone of his voice was too much for me to handle. The way he kept adding on and on to his rant. I exploded. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled loudly, staring him down.

John simply nodded like he was waiting for me to crack and looked at me with his head tilted downwards. Just then, voices filtered in from the entrance. John raised his eyebrows and looked past me and into the hallway. "The tech team has arrived. Just in time."

I approached him slowly with my hand in front of me. With my index finger pointed out, I pointed it directly in front of his gaunt face. "You better hope they find the source to that feed," I warned before walking to the other side of the room and began pacing.

"There's something I haven't told you, Charlie," John brought up casually.

"I'm done listening to you."

"Maybe I could just show it to you," John retorted swiftly, not skipping a beat after my refusal to hear what he had to say. That compelled me to turn back and look at him. "Unfortunately, it's a little difficult to get it myself, so you could ask the people who are listening in on that walkie over there if they could get it for you. Brown desk."

I looked at him, watched him smile excitedly at me, while I heard my team in the other room searching through desk drawers. Once I heard the distinctive noise of papers being crumpled, I walked promptly out of his corner and into the room with the monitors, John's voice following me through the walkie-talkie sitting on the desk.

"_You may not remember all of those people, but I'm sure they remember you_."

Irina had an opened manila folder in her hands, reading through the files inside of it. She glanced up at me when I entered the gated room.

"_You were the arresting officer on all of their cases_. _And you were the one that planted all of the evidence you needed to obtain their convictions. You were the one that put them away. Your daughter is playing a game with a lot of people that don't like you very much, Captain. It_ _would_ _be a shame if they discovered who you are_."

I tore the folder out of Irina's hands and threw it down across one of the keyboards on the long, brown table. I opened the folder quickly, coming face to face with a mug shot of a young man. Edward Cullen. Convicted of sexual harassment on March 5, 2006. I quickly flipped his picture over, seeing yet another mug shot.

Rosalie Hale. Convicted of assault and battery on December 26, 2007.

Jasper Whitlock. Convicted of robbery and possession on June 15, 2006.

Mary Alice Brandon. Convicted of possession and solicitation on August 24, 2009.

Emmett McCarty. Convicted of attempted murder and public indecency on October 31, 2007.

I tossed the folder aside, not really caring at the moment. I put my hand over my mouth and took a few deep breaths. It was quiet all around the room. The only noise was the laughter coming from John. All I could feel was nausea as I watched my child run around on the monitor. Running with the people I arrested. The people I set up.

- - - - - **Mary Alice Brandon's POV**

"Jasper, I'm fine. It's just a little burn on my hand."

He offered me that look again. The _don't-tell-me-you're-okay-when-you-almost-got-your-hand-smoldered-off_ look.

I gave him a hard glare. "End. Of. Story."

How could I have not seen this coming? I've seen everyone else's trap before they actually took part in it, but I never saw mine. I didn't expect to get my hand caught in there. I just thought that I was the lucky one in this place that just got to go in and get an antidote without a problem. How wrong I was on that.

In the duration of five minutes, two out of the four of us in this room got a hand burnt. And it was merely just because I was too dumb to think that maybe, _just maybe_, my trap wouldn't be that easy. Stupid me.

I was never proud of what I have done in the past to begin with. If you asked me when I was thirteen what I wanted to do with my life, I would straight up tell you that I wanted to dance. I would never think in a million years that I would end up taking drugs and becoming a prostitute.

The drugs, sure, that was a stupid justification for trying to keep myself awake.

But the prostitution, that was more of a self-fulfilling strategy. I believed, back then, that I wasn't good enough for anyone. It was like a period of depression. I thought that by selling myself on the streets, being taken up by any willing man, being with anyone thinking I looked good, I would find that satisfying adventure that I strived for.

The street were I worked on had a drug bust one night, me being one of the few that was locked up for possession. That was when my mom found out about both the drugs and the prostitution. I was in deep shit for a couple weeks.

Stupid, I know. Like I had already said.

"Is that a tattoo?" I heard Emmett inquire incredulously from the back of my mind.

After gathering himself after a couple minutes, Emmett pulled himself off of the floor. I immediately ran to him, hugging him as hard as I could. I mean, he gave his hand to save mine. I was forever grateful to him for helping me. But Emmett just shrugged it off, smiling, saying that he just wanted to get out of her faster.

I simply rolled my eyes at his blatant lie.

"What?" Rosalie asked when she turned back to look at Emmett.

The sweet, compassionate Rosalie that we just saw not even a couple minutes ago has long vanished, thanks to Emmett's dumbass comments. That boy didn't have a filter from his brain to his mouth, and it was putting him in a lot of trouble. "_Wow, who knew Harvey Dent could be so beautiful_?" That kind of shit turns a girl off. Especially if they know who the hell Harvey Dent is.

Emmett merely pointed to Rosalie, staring below her face. "The back of your neck. You have a tattoo?"

Rosalie dropped the hair she was holding up to air out the back of her neck of sweat. She looked at Emmett with furrowed eyebrows. "What tattoo?"

"I saw it too," Jasper remarked and strode forward, pulling her hair up and away from her neck.

Rosalie spazzed out and dodged Jasper while slapping his hand away from her head. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Chill, Princess," Jasper murmured and lifted her hair back up so that he could look. He looked at her neck with narrowed eyes like he was focused hard on something complex. "So you're saying that you don't know where the dark green thirty-five on the back of your neck came from?"

"I don't know..." Rosalie stuttered, and looked at us all suspiciously. "Well, lots of random shit can happen when you're drunk..." she trailed off as a revolted look crossed over her face. "Did you just put a wet finger on my neck!"

"It's washable ink," Jasper observed squarely. He looked over to me next. "Show me your neck."

I turned around without a fight and lifted the little amount of hair that was covering up my neck. I could feel him walk unbearably slow towards me, and when he did reach me, he didn't leave much room between us. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck as he danced his fingers across the skin, poking every so often softly. I shuddered delicately.

"Purple seven," Jasper whispered gutturally. I turned around hastily to look at him. He was holding up his hand, one finger pointed out with an insignificant violet smudge on the pad of it. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and twisted his body around. "Check for me."

I pushed his wandering blonde hair away from his neck and stood up on my tiptoes to get a better look. And then I finally saw what the guys have been talking about. There was a blue seventeen inked perfectly right on top of a bump of his spine. I stroked the skin affectionately and stepped back down. "You have a blue seventeen."

"Ooh, me next," Emmett exclaimed and stooped down so that his neck was level with my eyes.

I giggled quietly at his exhilaration and tapped his neck. "Yellow three."

Emmett scowled as he stood back up and cracked his back. "Yellow? That's lame. I was hoping for like...Tickle Me Pink."

Rosalie slapped the back of his head and grimaced up at him. Emmett winced, but allowed a shit-eating grin to cross his face. After a second, Rosalie looked back down at the two of us, which were now formed in circle. "What do you think it's for? Obviously, it's for the game."

"We need to get to Edward and Bella first," Jasper noted. "We needa see what numbers they have."

The four of us quickly backtracked where we came from and busted through the door. Edward was lying on the ground somewhat – he was in the process of trying to lift himself up. I quickly ran over to his abet and pushed him down lightly on his chest so that he would lie down. I gave him a look.

"Why are you trying to get up, Edward?"

"She left," he stuttered and fell against the ground when his arm gave out. I winced and patted his arm gently when he let out a loud, pained moan. "She just walked out. I want to go find her."

"What the fuck is she planning on doing alone?" Emmett thundered apprehensively. "This is the same Bella we're talking about, right? The one that cries by the sight of a needle? The one that almost killed herself right there?"

I threw Emmett a dirty look before turning back to Edward. He looked legitimately concerned and scared for Bella at the moment. "Which way did you see her go?" I asked him coolly.

Edward shook his head rapidly, a tormented look crossing his features. "I didn't really see...left? I think. She was closing the door when she turned."

I twisted my head around my shoulder so my eyes locked with Jasper's. He concentrated for a moment before pushing on Emmett's arm. "You go find Bella with Rosalie. I'll stay here and help Alice with Edward. We'll get everything we need to know and try to figure this out."

Emmett nodded, all business now, and Rosalie simply crossed her arms over her chest and followed Emmett out of the door. I looked back down at Edward. His eyes were drooping shut. I smacked the side of his face that wasn't so burnt.

"Stay up, stay with me."

Jasper wordlessly sat down next to me and set a hand on Edward's arm. "You'll be okay, man. Just stay awake." Edward nodded weakly and rested his head on my lap. "Do you mind if I look for something, Edward?"

He shrugged slowly and let out a sigh, looking at the door every few seconds.

"We're going to find her, Edward," I pledged.

Jasper moved his hand promptly to touch the side of Edward's head. With the flick of his wrist, he pushed Edward's head to the side delicately and pushed up his hair on the back of his neck. "Orange thirty."

"What?"

I smoothed back Edward's hair away from his face and gave him a slight smile. "We found that we all have numbers on the back of our necks. You have an orange thirty."

He merely nodded, like he wasn't able to disagree any further. His jawbone fell slack as his mouth opened with an inaudible cry of anguish. I flinched as I watched him writhe on top of my lap. Jasper sighed from next to me and grabbed a hold of Edward's arm in a demonstrative gesture, almost like a brother-brother relationship.

I let a massive smile light up my features.

- - - - -**Isabella Marie Swan's POV**

I walked around the shadowy, grimy room, taking in everything around me. It wasn't much different than the rest of the house, other than the man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. I went to stand in front of Jacob and observed what was on his face. It was black, hard, metal, and it was attached to his face.

Jacob huffed and thrashed around in his seat where his hands were tied down to the arms of the chair. His shaggy hair was whipping around violently with the motions of his head. "Bella!" he mumbled around the metal piece that was inside of his mouth.

My mouth kept opening and closing, tongue-tied.

However, something caught my eye. There was a tape hanging by a string right next to Jacob's head. Right next to a ticking timer that read: 03:35. I looked back at Jacob with my eyes narrowed. He looked awfully composed to be strapped to a chair like that. I let my suspicious thoughts subside as I tore the tape off of the string. I was even provided with my own player.

Once I jammed the smooth, plastic tape into the recorder, I pressed _play_.

"_Hello Bella_," the raucous voice greeted in a sense of sincerity across the sound waves. "_I want to play a game_."

I sucked in a deep breath, forcing my eyes to stay open.

"_The rules of the game are simple. The consequences for breaking them are great_:_ death. You're being tested. Your will is being tested, the will to keep someone alive. Can you do that_?_ Can you follow the rules and grant someone the gift of life_?" I glanced quickly back up to Jacob. He was baring his teeth that showed around his trap and was trying to yank his hands out of the straps.

I felt the surge of anger and hate suddenly begin to dissipate throughout my body. I hunched my back, gripping the recorder tightly.

"_Get Mr. Black out of his trap before the timer runs out, or you will need to pay the consequences. But be careful, Miss Swan. Nothing's as easy as it seems_," he chuckled like it was some cute inside joke of his. "_Let the game begin_."

I swallowed thickly and looked up at the convulsing man sitting in front of me. I closed my eyes securely as I tried to block out what has happened with him in my past.

I lied when I was telling the rest of the group about Jacob. But only moderately. I just didn't elucidate anything, to put it lightly. Jacob did pursue me for a while, truthfully, but one day, it got uncontrollable. It was the first time I came in contact with Jacob Black. And it was the first time I saw the real immorality behind his eyes.

I remember the day like it was yesterday. He followed me to the deli that was down the street from my apartment. I had to pick up some turkey and salami for Charlie, so I decided walking was more convenient and easier than driving only two blocks. It wasn't until I was on my way home when he grabbed me. He pulled on my free hand, heaving on my wrist, demanding that I would follow him back to his place. I was so startled that I dropped the bag filled with my groceries onto the cement.

I remember the look in his eyes – the feral, psychotic stare. He was continuously looking from my mouth, to my eyes, to my chest. I remember trying to break free of his hold, but he was way too strong. His colossal six foot five inches loomed over my frail five foot four inch frame.

He finally let go of me, saying that he would be waiting at some recreational area nearby. That's when I gathered all of my groceries and took off.

I would frequently see Jacob around the city. Behind windows. In the booth next to mine. Standing in the adjacent aisle at the supermarket. He was even invading my dreams. Every time I would close my eyes, I'd see his daunting face behind my eye lids. But I let it continue, thinking that it would eventually blow over like a bad storm.

It wasn't until he nearly sexually assaulted me in the girls' restroom on the college campus that I drew the line.

Psyche class was just let out and I wanted to use the restroom before my two hour long Spanish class. So I found the one nearest to my classroom. When I entered the bathroom, I just making my way into the stall when I was pulled from behind with such force that I fell backwards, slamming my head against the row of sinks. I blacked out for a second before opening my eyes, seeing none other than Jacob towering over me.

I remember sitting on the ground, not fully knowing what was going on as he dragged me into the stall. I remember trying to use my finger nails to keep me grounded, but the linoleum floor didn't help with that. I remember not being able to even open my mouth to scream as Jacob continued to pull me across the germ-infested floor. My vision was blurred due to the impact of the sink and I couldn't even think of my name.

Just as I felt Jacob begin to pull my jeans off, the Heavens sent down two angels in the form of two college girls. They came in the bathroom giggling about whatever they were talking about when they saw me. They both froze in the doorway, Jacob froze over me. And then they started screaming. At him. Jacob freaked and bolted, kicking me in the ribs in the process. I wasn't sure if it was intentional, or just because he was in a hurry to get out.

And that was it. I filed a restraining order the next day. The courts couldn't do anything to help me convict him. There wasn't substantial evidence.

But, that was the last time I saw Jacob Black.

Until today.

Which brings me to my current predicament: live or die?

Did I loathe Jacob Black with a smoldering passion hotter than two suns combined? Hell yeah. Was I really the type of girl that could have someone die in her hands? No way. Did I really want to indirectly kill Jacob? I have no idea.

"Bella!" Jacob's yell was stifled by the black metal.

I shook my head and threw the recorder on the ground. Call me pathetic, but I can't let someone die because of me. Even if said person stalked me relentlessly.

I ran to Jacob's side and poked the trap around his mouth, trying to see which angle to pull at. Not really seeing any hopeful possibilities, I tugged at the side of it, causing Jacob to shout out in pain. I gasped sharply, dropping my hand from his face. "Ehh," I whined as I tried to twist the bolt that was connecting the two pieces together. It would budge.

"Hands," Jacob muttered, shaking his hands violently against the restraints. "Out."

Quickly catching on to what he was saying, I unfastened the straps that unusually resembled a belt. His hands were finally free and I backed up as I watched him try to disengage the trap. I looked over to shoulder to the timer and saw that there was one minute and two seconds remaining.

I watched as Jacob struggled with his trap, not really knowing what to do. When he caught my eye, he jerked his head, telling me to get closer to him. I approached him slowly, eyeing his every movement. That's when I noticed the metal apparatus around his face was wobbly, and it was slowly dropping off of his face.

I stopped mid-stride, hearing the ultimate beep that the timer produces as the countdown ended. The trap was now completely off of his face, having fallen to the floor with a thud. I scrutinized him as his mouth twisted into a vicious smirk. The breathing was knocked out of me as I watched him reach behind his back. When his hand came back into sight, it wasn't empty.

There was a black gun griped confidently in his fist.

Still having the cruel smile on his face, he raised the gun to point at my body. I was tremulous all over as I heard the _click_ of the gun and as I watched his finger move over the trigger.

This was really it. It was over. Everything I tried to do to keep myself alive in this house. A waste. And all because of Jacob. Because I helped save his life. _Fucking bastard_.

The smirk planted resolutely in place, he spoke to me in a very throaty, threatening way. "Game over."

The sound of a bullet tainted the silence in the house.

And I fell to the ground, blinded in pain.

- - - - -**Rosalie Lillian Hale's POV**

Both Emmett and I stopped dead in our tracks at the same time. His hand that was placed in mine clenched into a fist as the loud bang echoed around the entire house. I sucked in a deep breath and I froze, trying to figure out which direction it came from. Emmett stepped towards the staircase and rested his free hand on the railing.

"It came from upstairs," he mumbled harshly and pulled me up after him as he started to climb the stairs. I stumbled up after him, trying to keep my feet straight to prevent any tripping on my part.

"Em," I stuttered with fear evident in my voice. The sound of it was pathetic, even to my ears. "That was a gunshot."

Emmett's back was facing me, so I could only see his head bob up and down, agreeing with what I have just said.

"No one has a gun," I stated lamely. "No one has a fucking gun in this house! Who the fuck was it?"

Emmett turned to look at me, and I stopped when he did. His eyes softened when he saw the state I was in. he gently caressed my cheek and rested his palm firmly on it. I put my hand on top of his. "Baby, I don't know. But we're going to find out."

I nodded at his statement and followed him when he took off again. Once we came to the end of the hallway, we stopped in front of a door that was ajar. Emmett looked at me for one second before pushing the door in.

"Oh my God," I breathed and covered my blood-stained hands over my mouth. Emmett exhaled loudly and gripped onto the doorframe for support. "Who the fuck are you?" I growled out once I composed myself.

Emmett quickly got over his surprise and dashed into the dark room. I ran in after him, not knowing what he was going to do. The dark, Indian man standing in the middle of the room glowered at us as he cradled Bella's limp in his arms.

"How are you still alive?"

I watched as Emmett's fists repetitively clenched and unclenched. "What did you do to her?" he asked him in this lethally calm voice. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Doing my job," the man snarled.

That was when I noticed blood dripping onto the floor. It created a water droplet noise, pooling underneath her hovering body. I trailed my eyes up from the pool of blood, past the man's arms, and to Bella's hip. There was a gaping hole in her body. She has been shot.

I saw red.

"You motherfucker," I shouted and lunged for him. Before I could reach his body, though, Emmett grabbed hold of my waist and held me to his chest. I thrashed in his arms as I tried to free myself. "You shot her! You fucking shot her!" I screamed in his face insistently. "You're the fucker who put us in here. I'm going to kill you."

The man chuckled scornfully. "Try your best," he smirked and held his hands up in the air, saying to go at him.

I watched in horror as Bella fell to the ground. Her body dropped onto the wood with a loud crash. Her eyes snapped open wide and she started making scary noise with her mouth. It was like she couldn't breathe. Her whole body started convulsing on the ground, blood still seeping onto her clothes and onto the ground from her gunshot wound.

"No," I gasped and tore myself out of Emmett's hands, my fury promptly diminishing. I fell to my knees and scrambled up to her body, trying to get her to stop shaking. I heard Emmett and the man start fighting, but I didn't focus on that. I quickly racked my brain for anything to do when someone I having a seizure, but I came up empty. I was unexpectedly just now pissed for not paying attention in health class.

Bella wouldn't stop quivering. I wrapped my hand around her jaw and pushed it up, forcing her top and bottom jaw to lock together. I had no idea if what I was doing was good or not, but I didn't care at the moment. Her shaking did finally start to lessen, which I was thankful for. I let out the breath I was holding in and dropped my forehead onto her chest, letting sobs tremble throughout my body.

A piercing shot and two thuds caused me to jump. I quickly lifted my head and saw a jumbled mess on the ground not even ten feet in front of me. Both bodies were on the ground, neither of them moving. The sobs that were trapped inside my body now escaped my mouth, tearing through the silent room. I continued to stare at the pile of men.

When Emmett started to move, I started to cry even more. When he got up and kicked the man to the side, I stood up and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I thought you were gone," I bawled into his chest.

He whispered calmly into my ear and rubbed my back to alleviate some of my stress. When that didn't work, he stuck a finger under my chin and pushed up so that I was looking at him. He whipped my tears with his thumbs and gave me a weak smile. "I wouldn't leave without your permission."

**

* * *

**

_Uh, not so proud of this chapter. I've been in a funk lately. But, things are starting to turn around. If you're confused, your answers with probably be answered in the next couple chapters. But, if you do have a question that would like to be answered, just ask it in a review, and I'll try my best to reply to it._

_I honestly love you guys so much. You make my life complete._


	20. Wait And Bleed

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - -  
**Chapter Nineteen – Wait And Bleed** – Unknown's POV  
- - -**

I stared at the television with my mouth dropped as far as it would go. I raised my hand slowly to cover my mouth, dropping the dishtowel that I was folding out of my hand. I sank onto the couch, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"_For a little over two hours, the search for the five missing local teens has gotten farther. It is a known fact that they are indeed part of the Jigsaw kidnappings. Sources tell us that the police working on this case caught a lead in the investigation, but they are not telling us anything at the moment. Captain Charles Swan, father of one of the missing adults, was said to have been seen_—"

"Momma!" I heard the high-pitched squeal before I saw her. I spazzed out and pressed the power button on the remote, watching the TV gradually go black. I picked up the towel from the floor and set it back in the laundry basket.

"Hey, baby," I greeted halfheartedly as my little girl pranced in the living room. She smiled widely and ran at top speeds over to where I was sitting, jumping onto my lap. I grunted and pulled her up by her armpits so that she was comfortable on me. "How was Blake's house?"

Her eyes lit up considerably at the mention of her best friend. "It was great! We played house for a little. He made me be the mom and he was the dad," she stuck her little tongue out in disgust. "But then his mommy made us fresh cookies. I wish you could have had one! They were great!"

"Mmm," I agreed distractedly.

"Momma?" she asked worriedly and rested a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head to get out of my miasma and smiled down at my daughter with as much liveliness as I could assemble. "Yeah, sweetheart. I'm fine."

She looked skeptical for a moment before nodding. I closed my eyes tightly. _So much like her sister_.

- - - - -**Jasper Michael Whitlock's POV**

I tried with all I had in me to calm Edward down, but he was a blundering mess.

"What the hell was that? Was that a gunshot? Who has a gun?"

And then I tried to calm him down yet again when another shot rang out.

"Fuck, who was that? Oh my God, oh my God..."

I turned to look at Alice with my hand pushing on Edward's chest lightly to try and keep him on the ground. This guy was stubborn, and he's not letting anything stop him. Alice was standing in the corner, staring out the door from inside the room. Her eyes were wide as she turned back to look at me.

"It was down the hall," she mouthed, terrified. Her mouth was agape as she began to walk out of the door.

"Alice!" I yelled, trying to get her to come back in. but she wouldn't listen to me. I was stuck in a house with a bunch of stubborn idiots. I started to get up to follow her, but Edward grabbed onto my wrist. "What?" I asked him hurriedly.

"Let me go with you," he enunciated every single syllable like he was speaking to an infant. When I opened up my mouth to protest, his eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. "Fucking let me go with you. I'm fine."

I stared down at his half-charred body disbelievingly. "Edward, you can barely talk—"

"Help me up."

I huffed and glared at him for a second before giving in. Who was I to tell him what he could and couldn't do? I wasn't his mother, for God's sake. If he really wanted to get up and not rest, that was fine by me. I yanked on his healthy hand so he was in a sitting position. Then I pulled him up to his feet, with little help from himself. He staggered a little when he was finally standing, but I put an arm around his waist to help him stay up. "This is a bad idea."

Edward altogether ignored me and started to walk out of the door, forcing me to follow his every move. We went walking down the hall, following the loud voices – mainly Emmett's booming tone. Edward tried to jog, but he wouldn't get far without moaning in pain and pausing, effectively making me pull him along behind me.

Once we were standing in front of the door, I lost control of Edward. He thrashed around against my arm and tried to pull forward. I was so surprised by his actions that I let go of him and he fell forward on the floor. I watched him with morbid curiosity as he slithered his way up into the room on his stomach so that he was next to Bella on the ground.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were all standing around them, looking on the same way I was.

"Bella," Edward moaned and rested his forehead on hers.

Her eyes were fluttering consistently. "Edward, I'm fine." her voice was garbled and coughed a little.

"Who was shot?" I asked, making my way over to the rest of the group. I watched as Edward lifted his hand slowly and pressed down on Bella's hip, causing blood to pour out between his fingers. My mouth dropped open. "Who the fuck shot you?" I asked her, enraged.

"It's taken care of," Emmett grunted and jabbed his finger in the direction of a dark heap on the ground. It was a guy. I looked back up to Emmett, questions evident in my eyes. He simply shook his head and shrugged before wrapping Rosalie in his arms and pulling her close to his body. Her red-rimmed eyes were staring unblinkingly at nonentity, and there were tears and mascara stains apparent on her face.

What the hell happened in here?

"Jasper," Alice whispered softly, getting my attention immediately. I looked at her and nodded, willing her to continue. "Do you still have that tape from the first room? The greeting tape?"

I dug through the pocket that I stuffed all the tapes in and pulled out four. "I'm not sure which one is which," I warned as I handed them to her.

She didn't acknowledge that I said anything, though. She took the player from off of the ground and jammed the first tape in. "_Hello, Edward. I want_—" She quickly pulled that tape out and then put another one in. "_Hello, Jasper_—" She let out a cute little growl and pulled that one out, immediately after pushing the third one in. "_Hello and welcome_."

"Ah ha!" Alice exclaimed triumphantly. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed Indian-style and listened intently to the first thing we all heard in this death trap. I observed her as her eyes narrowed in concentration, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Everyone was silent as she focused. Alice would continue to mutter to herself and then rewind the tape, listening to the same thing endlessly. I was getting antsy and kept switching my body weight onto opposite feet. Rosalie was watching Alice with unmoving eyes. Emmett was watching Rosalie's face. Bella was staring at the ceiling with a look of pure anguish. Edward was looking down at Bella's hip, pushing on her wound.

"I get it," Alice whispered, making my eyes drift back to her. She was gaping down at the player in her hands as it continued to play the man's voice. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was practically bouncing in her spot.

"What? What is it?" Emmett fired off immediately.

Alice smiled brightly and looked up at the rest of us that were circled around her. "We're currently breathing in a toxic chemical, right?" she asked and we all nodded, not really sure where she was going with this. "He said that the doors will open in three hours, but we only have two hours to live. If we use the antidotes, we'll be fine."

"Ali, I'm not sure where you're going with this," I murmured and crouched down in front of her.

Her eyes locked with mine, showing unadulterated exhilaration. "Right now, we have five – maybe six, if you count that second one from Edward's trap – needles. This tape," she waved it around in front of my face, "said that one of the antidotes is in the safe that's in that room we were in when we woke up."

"But how would we know the combi—" Rosalie started, but Alice cut her off.

"He said that the combinations are written on the back of our minds, and the order can be found _over the rainbow_."

Emmett blinked a couple times and my eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not following..."

"The numbers!" Alice exploded and stood up. I fell back onto my ass from the shock of her outburst. I looked up at her as she danced around the room before stopping and jumping around like a hyped up crack addict...like me. "On our necks, those numbers are the combination!"

My mouth dropped open. Gasps echoed throughout the whole room.

"Over the rainbow – think about it. What order is the rainbow? Roy G. Biv, right? We all have a different color on the back of our necks. Bella has a red six, Edward has an orange thirty, Emmett has a yellow three, Rosalie has a green thirty-five, jasper has a blue seventeen, and I have a purple seven. That's it. Six, thirty, three, thirty-five, seventeen, seven!"

"Fuck," Emmett whispered, amazed. I couldn't say that I didn't feel the exact same way.

- - - - -**Royce Jackson King's POV**

"What is going on?" I hollered as soon as the doors to the elevator opened and I stepped into John's office. He glanced up from his work and simply nodded in acknowledgement before going back to his mission at hand. I stormed up to his desk and slammed my hands down on it in front of me. John glanced up at me. "Where is he?"

"Who, Mr. King?" John asked tranquilly and sat back in his automatic chair.

My nostrils flared as I tried to calm myself. "Jacob. He was supposed to be back within the hour."

John merely blinked at the anger in my voice. His voice was cracked and hoarse as usual when he talked. "That is not my question to answer, Royce. It was put in the hands of Mr. Black and Miss Swan."

"That's shit and you know it," I growled and ran my fist through my unkempt hair. John raised an eyebrow at my behavior. "This was all part of the plan. Get him in, and get her out."

"No, the plan was to test her will to let him survive," John countered strongly, leaning in so that his serene face was closer to my infuriated one.

"Then how do you expect her to end up in the safe?" I asked cynically. John just stared at me. "No answer? I thought you were more planned out than this, _sir_. What happened to your meticulous arrangements?"

He sighed softly before clasping his hands together and leaning in once again so that his elbows were on his desk.

"Isabella Swan is an emotionally weak girl. She will get Jacob out. And he will bring her to me. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know what she would do," he paused and smiled slightly. "After all, this isn't her game. Captain Swan is the one to play. He just isn't aware of it yet."

- - - - -**Mary Alice Brandon's POV**

"I just have one question for you," Jasper started and stood up so that he looked down at me. "Should we trust the antidote from the furnace?"

My eyebrows crinkled together in deep thought. "Why would that be an issue?"

"Shorty, I don't know which one I picked up," Emmett admitted hesitantly. I turned my body around so that I could look at him. He gulped conspicuously. "I don't know if I picked up the legit one or the other that we weren't sure of."

I felt my whole mood drop like a load of bricks. "So...we..."

"We're still short one antidote," Edward finished in a soft voice. I glanced down at him. He was still tending to Bella's wound with deep concentration. "We need to find one more."

"Bella's didn't have an antidote," Rosalie stated and counted off on her fingers. "Jasper got his antidote by Bella. Alice got hers. I got mine. Edward got his. Emmett..." she trailed off and looked up at his face. "You...didn't have a trap yet."

Emmett nodded to himself like he was trying to pep himself up to do something. "Alright, so it's up to me. Sweet. Where do you think it is?"

"Emmett..."

"It can't be that bad, right? Go in, get it, and get out. No big deal."

"Em."

"I can do this."

Rosalie stepped closer to him and grabbed his face in her hands. She pulled his head so that it was directly in front of her face. "Emmett, listen to me. We're going to help you. Whatever it is you have to do, we'll help you. It's the only way to get all six of us out of here before the time is up."

Emmett nodded slowly and pressed his lips to hers. I looked away, giving them a moment of privacy. As I started to walk down the hall, I heard Jasper come out and start to follow me.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find where his trap is," I murmured quietly as I kept walking. Jasper quickly caught up to me and stood by my side. "I just want this all to be over. We only need one more piece to this puzzle, and then we can get that antidote in our bodies and wait an hour to get out."

He was quiet for a moment, letting me flounder in my own thoughts. "Edward is going to stay behind with Bella. He said the gunshot wound looks clean and treatable. It probably hit her hip bone. So that's a good thing."

"Good, that's good," I agreed wholeheartedly. At the end of another hallway that connected to the one that we were just in, I stopped walking, making Jasper stop with me. "We haven't been in this room yet."

"You think it's for Emmett?" Jasper asked guardedly as he took hold of the unstable doorknob. I didn't answer him, and he didn't wait for an answer as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The room that we entered looked like something exploded inside. The bricks along the walls were dispersed and broken into pieces in some areas. The ground looked like there were several holes in it. Directly in the middle of the room was a square table with fencing and lights around it. And right next to that, there was a string hanging down from the ceiling, and an envelope was attached to that string with the name "EMMETT" written in bold, black ink. We found it.

"Stay here," Jasper ordered and jogged out of the room. "Hey, guys!" I heard him yell loudly as he ran down the hallway and back to the rest of the group.

I looked around the room, and right as I heard Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all start to make their way to this room, I could feel myself slip from actuality and into a vision.

_There were several different tenors of voices that scattered around the room. However, voices wouldn't be the correct term. The only thing floating in the air was moans and cries of pain. But there was something else that I heard, something that almost sounded like water being dumped out of a bucket. _

"What the hell?" I asked myself out loud right as they walked into the room. Jasper came instantly over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders. He rubbed them soothingly as I tried to figure out what the hell I just saw in my head. It didn't make any sense. Why would there be water?

"This is it?" Emmett questioned as he walked in. He strode right over to the string and snatched the envelope down. He tore it open with his finger and held his hand out for the player. Rosalie handed it to him reluctantly, and without a second thought, Emmett pressed the _play_ button.

"_Hello, Emmett. I want to play a game_."

Emmett straightened his body out immediately after hearing his name for the first time being uttered by this monster.

"_The human body is an astounding durable creation. It contains approximately ten pints of blood. Yet it is still able to operate with just half of that. The device before you is one of sacrifice. A sacrifice of blood. In order to gain the antidote, the beaker must be filled to the marked level. A level that is of no coincidence. What matters is the time. For in fifteen minutes, if the beaker is not filled, the antidote will be detonated and destroyed forever. So now I ask you: How much blood will you give in order to survive_?"

The timer in the corner of the room began beeping in its usual tone. A loud, _whoosh_ing noise went throughout the room and the blade table came to life. I jumped about a mile in the air when the saws began to revolve.

"He wants you to lose half of your blood," I choked out.

"Shit," Emmett hissed.

"Okay, just wait," Rosalie muttered while putting her hands out in front of her. She had to yell so that we could hear her over the roar of the saws. "He said people can stay alive with five pints of blood. We need ten pints in that beaker to get the antidote. If we all split it up, we will each need to give...two and a half pints of blood. That's not bad, is it?"

"Um," I stuttered and shook my head. "If Edward was in here..."

"We don't have time to get him in here," Emmett objected as he inspected the table with the saws. "We have thirteen minutes to get ten pints of blood. Are you guys in?"

"There has to be an easier way around this!" I screeched, feeling my breathing start to pick up with alarm. "I can't just stick my hand in there when I know what's going to happen!"

"How long does it take for rigor to set in?" Jasper asked unexpectedly.

I shook my head back and forth. "What? Uh, well, CSI..."

"Answer me. How long?"

"Rigor? Like, a couple hours, right? I don't know. I'm not a doctor."

"Jasper, what the hell are you getting at?" Rosalie groaned.

"What if we don't have to use our blood? What if we can use one of the people who already died?"

"Jasper," I gasped, disgusted with the very thought of doing that to a poor, lifeless body. "That's..."

"Smart? Logical?" he snapped at me and ran his hands through his blonde hair. "It's the only smart way. They aren't going to know what is going on, they're dead. We need them to save us."

"But that's just—"

"He's right, that's the smartest idea," Emmett approved quietly as he stared at the floorboards. I grimace at him. "Alice, are you really keen on the idea of giving two pints of blood away? Would you really want to do that?"

"Well, no...But—"

"This game is about our survival instincts. Sometimes, that includes being smart and using other people to help save you. They're already gone. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we need to get out of here."

Defeated, I pursed my lips and dropped my head so that I was looking at the floor.

"Who do we use then?"

I whipped my head up and looked at Rosalie after she uttered those words. She shrugged. "Who should we use?"

I glanced at Emmett when he let a sick smile creep up onto his face. "I know exactly who to use."

"I can not believe we're doing this," I moaned as I pulled on his arm.

Rosalie scoffed from next to me while pulling on his other arm. "Would you rather die a painful death in here or tear this motherfucker apart?"

I pursed my lips after she spoke. She did have a point.

"Watch your back, Ali," Jasper warned as he pushed on his feet. I nodded and looked over my shoulder to watch where I was going. When we were in front of the door, Emmett and Jasper both dropped his feet and Rosalie and I pulled him into the room. The blade table was still on, and the timer in the corner of the room read five minutes.

"Emmett, you hold him up so I can get his hand into the slot," Jasper ordered when we pulled him in front of the table. Both Rosalie and I dropped him roughly on the ground, not really caring what happened to him. His head lolled to the side lifelessly. I kicked him in the gut for good measures.

"Bella called him Jacob, so I'm guessing that's his name," Emmett mumbled as we all looked down at the Native American corpse lying on the ground. "She said that a Jacob was the one that stalked her, remember?"

I glared at the man under my feet. "Sick fuck."

Emmett nodded and pulled Jacob up so that we could all reach him. Jasper pulled his hand away from his body and towards the slot of the table. He glanced at all of us one time before pushing his hand in. A nauseating noise reverberated around the room as his flesh hit the blades. Blood squirted out of his hand and all around the glass that was around the slot.

I raised a hand and put it over my mouth to try and stop the vomit that wanted to make its way out. Jasper paused his actions and looked above the table. "It's working!" he announced and pushed Jacob's hand back it.

The awful noises sustained and the beaker continued to be filled. I watched with a strange sense of contentment as the amount of blood in the beaker continued to rise. I also couldn't be happier that our outcome changed my vision. It was no longer us filling the beaker, but a worthless asshole.

I looked back up at the clock and saw that we only had two minutes left. "There isn't much time left," I babbled as Jasper continued on.

Rosalie walked over to the table and looked down. "We need about two more pints."

So with that statement, Jasper took Jacob's hand out of the slot and inserted his other hand. Luckily, because Jacob was shot not a long time ago, there was still plenty of blood in his body. The amount that didn't bleed out when Emmett shot him.

The clock's red numbers were mocking me from the corner of my eye. Every time a new drop of blood would fall into the beaker, I would see the timer change. Every time Rosalie would cough violently, I would see the timer change. It was never-ending. And when I saw the timer begin to countdown from thirty, I started to get anxious.

Just as I was about to scream that our time was almost up, two things seemed to happen together at once. First, Jasper tore Jacob's hand out of the slot and threw him to the side. And second, a loud swoosh of air sounded throughout the room and the door to the table opened, showing the antidote lying inside.

I didn't even think about it. I dove for the opening and snatched the antidote in my hand before I could tell myself to stop if it was another trap. Luckily, it wasn't, and I pulled the antidote out of the table right before I closed back up. I laughed in relief as I held onto it. I'm pretty sure I even kissed the vial.

"We did it," Rosalie breathed and let a smile stretch onto her face. She approached me shakily and grabbed a hold of my shoulders. I beamed back up at her as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "We did it," she laughed in a sort of elation. I felt Jasper and Emmett come up from behind me and they both put their arms around Rosalie and me.

I felt tears falling onto my cheeks as I stuffed my face into the crook of Rosalie's neck.

We did it.

_

* * *

_

_Woah, another chapter for you guys? Yeah, I was in the mood. And, I'll be going to Williamsburg with my AP US History class this week, so I won't be able to even work on this story for four days. Consider this an early Christmas/Hanukah present to you all (;_

_Yes, I do think this chapter is better than my last. Yes, more questions are probably being asked right now. And have the answers. Just be patient, and you will figure everything out._

_Much love xoxx_


	21. End Act IV, Scene II

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - -  
**Chapter Twenty – End Act IV, Scene II** – Charles Elliot Swan's POV  
- - -**

I have had it. I've fucking had it. The moment I saw my daughter lying on the ground in that hellhole, all I saw was red. I quickly stood up out of the seat and grabbed my gun off of the desk. I put it in the back of my pants before turning and stepping out of the fenced off area.

Both Laurent and Irina watched me as I did this. Without even acknowledging their presence, I made my way away from the rest of my team and into the room John was sitting in.

"Charlie!" Irina called from behind me. I heard a struggle as the rest of the SWAT team held her back from following me. "Charlie, stop. Wait!"

I was on a mission. I never turned back.

I walked determinedly right to John and gripped the edge of his desk before throwing it against the wall. The papers that I have previously thrown on this table were now floating all over the place, scattering all over the already messy floor. John sat back in his wheelchair, staring at the ground.

"You motherfucker, where is she?" I roared and pulled his robe so that I dragged him out of the seat. I walked with him across the room and threw him onto the table that I had just pushed to the side. He fell to the ground, heaving deeply. I wouldn't have that. I picked him up off of the ground to stand him up, only to have my fist fly and come in contact with his face. He grunted as I pushed him across the room once again, making him run right into the wall. He leaned against that wall and coughed violently.

He turned to look at me slowly as I watched him struggle for breath. He was trembling as he stared right into my eyes from the opposite side of the room. "Not long to go now until your daughter is pissing blood." His mouth curled up into a mocking smile.

My eyes shifted into infinitesimal slits as I marched over to him, grabbed his hand, and bent his index finger backwards as far as it would go.

I felt a perverse sense of satisfaction overrun my body as I heard the sickening crunch of his bones breaking and his agonized screams. I punched him one, two, three more times in the gut before he could even recover from the recent shock. I grabbed the collar of his robe and muttered into his ear, "Now that's the Charlie Swan they give medals to," and then pushed him once again to the other side of the room. This time, he fell to the floor.

It was silent in the whole room as I stalked over to him, lifted my foot up, and stomped down on him two times before I bent down and grabbed the walkie-talkie that was still on, turned it off, and grabbed the gun out of my pants and held it to his face. "Nobody's listening anymore, asshole."

I pressed my hand on his blood covered chin and inched my gun to his face. "Open your mouth. Open your mouth!" I demanded when he didn't answer my demand. His mouth was scarcely open as I shoved my gun into it, hearing him choke as he struggled to breathe. "You gonna tell me where she is now, huh?"

His mouth moved with the muffled words he spoke. I took the gun out of his mouth and he stared up at me with fear in his eyes. "Game over," he stuttered. "I'll take you to the house."

I pulled back in shock, surprised that he actually listened to my commands. I pulled myself off of the ground, taking him with me as I kept my gun against his chest. "You will take me right now. Right now."

"I will take you to the house," he repeated much more fluidly that last time.

I quickly got up off of him and put the gun back into my pants. "Alright, we need to go. How do we get out of here?"

His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he motioned to the side of the room with his head. "There's a button on the wall. You better hurry. There's not much time left."

Taking a moment to make sure that he wouldn't get up – and I knew that he was in no condition in doing so – I got to my feet and walked over to the button that he was talking about. I pressed the green one and heard the elevator come to life. The gate in front of it slid open and I bent down and grabbed John, pulling him up and dragging him into the elevator with me.

John led me to his van that was parked in the lot below the building. Once I threw him in the passenger seat, I grabbed the keys from him and got in the car, jamming the key in the ignition, and peeling out of the driveway.

"I better find my daughter, I swear to God," I muttered to him, but I was mainly talking to myself. John's head lolled to the side as he struggled to keep himself cognizant.

- - - - -**Edward Anthony Cullen's POV**

Bella continued to sob from underneath me as the nauseating noises bounced off of the walls all around the room. It was different that then screams we were used to hearing. It was human flesh being torn apart. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't disturbed by it, but Bella was taking it much harder than I was.

"Bella, you have to stop crying," I begged desperately. This situation did not help anything with two emotionally troubled and physically injured young adults tending to each other. "I want to get you better. You need to tell me how you're feeling."

She hiccupped as she tried to calm herself down. Her eyes were bloodshot as she stared up into mine. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

I shook my head rapidly at her question, giving her a hard intent look. "You are not going to die, Bella. We're going to get out of here. How does your hip feel?"

She shrugged and winced as we heard the sawing become more distinctive than last time. "My hip doesn't hurt that bad. But I can barely breathe."

I breathed out the breath that I was holding in and collapsed onto the ground next to her, letting out a little yelp when my blistered body hit the hardwood floor. Bella let out a cry and gripped onto my hand. "Are you okay?" she asked hysterically.

"I'm fi-ne," I stuttered, clenching my teeth together to keep my pained moan in. She did not need to hear that coming from me. All she needed to worry about was getting her to feel better at the moment. I carefully wrapped my unaffected arm around her shoulders and pulled her in, feeling her warm blood seeping out onto my jeans. "It's all going to be okay."

Not two seconds after I uttered those six words, Rosalie came barging in the room with Emmett and Jasper and Alice right behind her, all wearing the biggest smiles I have ever seen on their faces. I immediately sat up slowly, bringing Bella up with me.

"We got it!" Alice screamed happily and held the syringe up in the air by her hand. She jumped around recklessly and Jasper didn't even attempt to calm her down.

My eyes grew wide and Bella continued to cry next to me. This time, however, I could tell they were tears of joy. I turned to look at her and gave her a smile that showed off every single tooth I had in my mouth. She returned it with vitality.

"Get your fried ass off the ground!" Emmett hollered lightheartedly and held his hands out in front of me. I grabbed onto his wrists and let him pull me up. I watched as Rosalie helped Bella stand up, wrapping her arm around her waist as she led her out the door. Emmett put his massive arm around my shoulder and we walked out to follow the rest of the group.

It took a while to get back down the stairs – it seemed like we all suddenly lost our sense of happiness and replaced it with exhaustion. It was like a load of bricks was just dumped on my back. I couldn't even stand straight; my eyes could barely stay open. It was like our sudden burst of ecstasy from finding the last antidote wiped out all of our left over energy. And we had nothing left to work off of.

Bella and Rosalie stumbled in front of us. Rosalie coughed constantly, and it sounded painful. Jasper ended up dragging Alice along behind him – she looked as if she was dead on her feet.

"Jesus...Christ," Emmett mumbled as we all staggered down the hallway. Emmett's arm was slack around my shoulders, and I had a difficult time holding myself up. I felt something try to make its way up my throat, and when I coughed, blood sputtered out onto my hand. I grimaced and wiped it on my jeans.

"Here," Jasper announced quietly as we stopped in front of the huge door we first came in contact with. Alice dropped to the ground when Jasper let go of him and crawled into the room on her hands and knees.

Rosalie sniffled when we all had to step over Mike's body that was still lying in the middle of the doorway. Emmett looked down at him and we both paused as he bowed his head and pounded his chest twice with his fist and then flashed Mike's body the peace sign. "Goodbye, dude."

I set myself down on the ground as Alice continued to creep towards the giant, black, steel safe that was in the middle of the room. Bella slumped down next to me and gasped sharply as her gunshot wound probably protested in pain.

"What was the combination again?" Jasper asked, looking unswervingly at Alice.

Her face went vacant for a minute before she looked at the dial on the safe. "Six, thirty, three, thirty-five, seventeen, seven."

Jasper twisted the combination in the right directions, and right after he cranked in he last number, a click rang out through the room. Jasper paused and looked back at us with a mix of anxiety and anticipation on his face. "What if it's a trap?"

"He hasn't lied to us yet," Rosalie admitted truthfully. "As much shit as he's done, he hasn't told a lie."

So Jasper followed his instinct, like we've been taught to do here, and opened the door to the safe all the way open. He reached his hand in with pursed lips. After two seconds, he pulled out a syringe. The same kind as the rest of the ones we have achieved. Jasper let a huge smile plant itself on his face. "Got it."

- - - - -**Charles Elliot Swan's POV**

"Where to _now_?" I growled and punched John right in the kidney from my spot in the driver's seat. I was still sailing down some road – I honestly didn't care to look at the street signs. John was still out of it in my passenger seat. But I didn't want that.

John let out a weak little cry once my fist came in contact with his abdomen. "Straight ahead," he wheezed out.

So I listened to him.

- - - - -**Emmett James McCarty's POV**

I can't even describe to you how great it felt to see that smile cross Jasper's face.

I felt a whole lot of shit go through my body, but the pain was certainly overpassed by the extreme happiness, even lying down next to my lifeless roommate. I could see Rosalie's smile by looking at the side of her immaculate face and I felt something for the first time.

Hope.

Alice ripped the syringe out of Jasper's trembling hand and I watched as his face contorted into a mask of panic. "Watch it!" he yelled raspingly, reaching out to Alice's now occupied hand.

Alice rolled her eyes and scrutinized the unharmed syringe filled with a yellowish liquid. "It looks like all the others." She continued to look at the needled for a couple more seconds before looking up at the rest of us that were around her. "Well, are we gonna do it?"

"Ho-hold on," Edward wheezed and spat at the ground. I stepped forward to help him move, but he just held up his hand and shook his head lightly. "Let's think about this first."

"Edward, we don't have much—"

"Just listen, okay?" Edward snapped, cutting off Rosalie's rationalities. She cringed at the tone of his voice and fell back into my arms. I huffed and slumped against the brick wall behind me. "There's about ten more minutes until the two hours is up. Then an hour after that, the doors will open. We're going to have to stick around in here for an hour with that shit in our systems. Don't you think we should inject them closer to the door, in case the stuff temporarily paralyzes us? Because frankly, I have no fucking idea what is in that needle."

It was silent for a millisecond.

"He has a point," Alice indicated straightforwardly. "We shouldn't inject it in here. We need to find the door first."

"Then which door is that?" Bella butt in, looking thoughtfully at the door and gated window in the room we were sitting in. "There has to be over two doors in this house. Which one will open?"

"Didn't we walk past one that actually looked like a door you'd find in a house? Kind of?" I interjected, wanting to finally put my say in this conversation. Everyone turned to look at me. I nodded and jabbed my thumb out the open door and into the hallway. "I saw it after we got the key from the sulfuric acid."

"How did you only see it?" Rosalie murmured below me. I could feel the low tenor of her voice vibrate throughout her chest and back.

I paused for a second, trying to deliberate of a correct way to put what I was thinking. "Babe, I was the only one...lucid enough to notice."

That got her to shut up.

"So, take us where you saw it!" Alice screeched and climbed up off of the ground, yanking on Jasper's hand to haul him out the door. I let go of Rosalie as she strode over to help Bella up with her unburned hand (but still cut open wrist) prudently. I in turn trudged over to Edward and picked him up once again.

His arms were lying flaccidly on his chest as we walked down the accustomed hallway, and he had a look of aggravation on his face.

"I've come to realize in this place that I don't like to be helped. I'm more independent," he muttered softly, but I still heard it.

"Sometimes we all need a little help, Edward," I whispered lowly right back at him. The little exchange was so quiet that I was sure no one in our group heard it. Either they honestly didn't, or they're really good at hiding their curiosity.

"This is it," I announced after a few more minutes of searching for where I thought the door was. Turns out, it wasn't that far away from the room we started in. the door had a huge lock on the side like the one in the needle pit room, and the countdown read: 1:05:24.

I placed Edward carefully on the wooden floorboards and sat down next to him. After Rosalie let go of Bella, she immediately crawled on her hands and knees over to Edward and rested her head on her shoulder. Rosalie sat down in between my legs. I put my hand on her small shoulders.

"Ready?" Jasper questioned as he held all the syringes in his hand. He knelt down on his knees and walked over to us on them. He glanced around the circle once, and then looked at the rapid changing clock, then back at us. Quickly but surely, he handed each one of us our own needle.

Rosalie was already starting to roller her sleeve up past the inside of her elbow.

"Where do we inject this?" Alice asked cautiously as she looked down at her needle.

Bella was breathing raggedly as she stared down at her needle with wide eyes. Edward, suddenly becoming aware of what was going on, tore the syringe out of her shaking hands and pulled her face towards him so that she was smashed against his chest.

"I'll do it," he whispered into her ear and then looked up a t Alice. "Anywhere it can travel to the heart quickly. Arms, legs, chest, you know."

I nodded and squeezed the glass needle in my hands weakly. Rosalie visibly gulped as she concentrated her full attention on the floor. Bella was finally beginning to regulate her breathing, and Edward was rubbing her back slowly. Then there was Alice and Jasper, who looked about as eager to inject themselves with this as a kid's eager to jump on the inflatable shit at Chuck-E-Cheese.

Ridiculous.

- - - - -**Charles Elliot Swan's POV**

The silence in the car was deafening. I didn't want to talk to the bastard sitting next to me anymore. Although, I found a pleasure in me knowing that I hurt him so much that he would even have difficulty speaking. However, the bruises forming on his organ internally didn't stop him.

"Take a right at the next turn," he rasped out as his head flopped to the side resting on the seat. As I did what he told me to do, he opened his mouth once again. "It's the last house on the left."

- - - - -**Isabella Marie Swan's POV**

In the past two hours, I haven't done anything but dream of this moment. The moment where the countdown is closing in. The moment when I had the remedy resting right next to me, about to give me salvation. Now that that moment is right in front of my drained eyes, I felt anything but relief. Sure, that relief may be hidden somewhere inside of me, because it would only be natural to feel relief at the thought of getting out of a torture chamber, right? But no. I can only feel anxiety.

Where do we go after this? Will the antidote really work? How will I even get past my panic attacks to vaccinate myself with this lifesaver?

It's the unknown. And the unknown never ceases to exist.

"I'm ready," Alice announced strongly as her fingers shifted and tightened around the numbered section of the syringe. I envied her strength.

"Two minutes left," Rosalie croaked with a little sniff of her nose.

I buried my face deeper into Edward's chest, abruptly going completely black around me.

"I love you, guys," Emmett proclaimed hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to release his trapped emotions. But, he did, and they're now out in the open. And with those four words, I suddenly felt a little lighter. I don't know if it was from the profound sentiment behind his declaration or the fact that I only had a minute left of my life without this antidote, but I unquestionably felt it.

"It may be strange because we've only known each other for two hours, but I guess life or death situations does that for a person," Emmett let out a chuckle, and even I laughed breathlessly with everyone else. "Kind of like Stockholm Syndrome."

Edward guffawed quietly, causing me to shake a little. "Not exactly."

"As much as I'd really love to declare my gratitude for ya'll, I'd be happier to do this shit to get me to stay alive," Jasper interposed as nicely as he could. He sounded edgy, and tremendously sick. More so than the rest of us.

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded throughout the room. Several inhales floated around me, and I ripped my head off of Edward's chest to see what was going on, which made my head spin and my eyes to lose focus for a matter of two seconds. Once I was able to see again, I noticed that Alice was not standing up anymore. She was collapsed on her back, lying on her ground at an awkward angle with her arms and legs bent in nauseating ways.

Jasper dropped down onto his knees and Rosalie crawled over to them, patting on Alice's cheek lightly. "Ali, honey," she crooned like one would to an infant. "Open your eyes. Alice, listen to me."

Jasper had the syringe that Alice dropped in his hands before Rosalie could will Alice to open her eyes anymore. He pushed Rosalie out of the way, making her fall to the ground roughly. Jasper then lifted his leg over Alice's body so that he was straddling her legs. With his hands out in front of him – one with the needle – he whispered, "I'm sorry," before plunging the needle into her heart.

I choked on my own saliva and breath and tore my eyes away from the scene, the last thing seen being Alice's eyes snap open wide as her head lifted up from the ground sharply.

My vision was once again cut off as I stifled my face into Edward's shirt. His charred arms held onto me tightly as I tried to control my breathing. Alice's piercing screams and gasps were the only noises I could hear.

"Why is she screaming?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, almost hysterically, trying to get myself to be heard over Alice. "What is it?"

"Shh," Edward hummed and patted my hair as I began trembling. "It's not the antidote, Bel—"

The screams abruptly cut off and tapered off with a high pitched "ehh" coming out of Alice's mouth. It was utterly disturbing.

"She's fine, she's okay," I heard Jasper's voice broadcast out to us. "But we won't be if we don't hurry. There's only thirty seconds left."

And little by little, I began to hear the sounds of glass scraping off of the ground as Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett picked up their needles. Edward's arm left my body, but quickly came back to the same position after I heard him too pick his needle up. I, however, stayed tucked in Edward's arms, afraid to look up.

Three grunts sounded out around the room as they put the strange chemical into their bloodstreams. I especially heard Rosalie's quiet "fuck" as it must have started to travel through her body. I gulped.

"Bella—ugh," Edward groaned when I felt his hand collide with his chest. I felt tears drip out of my eyes when I heard him struggle to breath. "I have to do this for you," he whispered into my ear. "Please, let me save you."

Strange noises were now starting to come out of my mouth, almost like my airways were starting to close up. And then I did actually _feel_ like they were. My eyes popped open wide and I tore myself out of Edward's arms once again, taking my newly freed hands to wrap around my throat in a vain effort to bring oxygen into my body.

I looked around the room and saw that Alice was still lying on the ground, but her limbs looked more comfortable than before. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all sitting on the ground with their backs against the brick wall. They were all staring at nothing, unblinking. Edward was gawking at me with a look of alarm on his singed face.

"Bella!" he shouted and crawled awkwardly over to me on the unharmed side of his body. Once he made it to my wheezing self, he clutched onto the antidote, lifted it high in the air, and with the other hand, dragged me across the floor by my shirt so that I was closer to him. Once I was a decent distance, his hand fell onto my chest, and the stinging sensation in my throat vanished. And I fell into darkness.

And all's well that ends well.

- - - - -**SWAT field agent Felix Doherty's POV**

When we locked in on the location of the feed, our minds immediately slipped away from the fact that Charlie had just took the man we're arresting hostage and ran away with him. Obviously, that shit didn't matter. The only thing that did was to get to the house and save those people.

As soon as we were in the SWAT car, Rigg took off, leaving no time to think about a plan. We could only load our weapons and hope for the best.

Here's a nice plan to follow: get in, kill some fuckers, and take them to jail. Simple as that. And no. I am not a hardass.

Once Rigg stopped the car, I noticed we were outside of an old, beat up, abandoned warehouse in south Bronx. We all got out with our guns ready in front of us and quickly piled into the door once Rigg bust it down.

There wasn't any sign of life in this building, not even a sound other than the tapping of our boots on the creaking wooden floorboards. We immediately found a room with the only opened door in the house. We instantaneously walked in there cautiously after Rigg's orders. The only thing in here was a table with several boxes underneath it, covered by a white sheet.

Irina was constantly talking to us through her walkie-talkie. "Rigg, I have no visual of you at all. I cannot see you."

"Damn it," Rigg spat and clicked the talk button on his walkie-talkie attached to his shoulder. "Irina, this isn't the house. There's no sign of anyone."

I walked over to the covered table with my gun rested on my shoulder. I grasped onto the cotton sheet and tugged on it, circulating dust all around my head as the sheet snapped back off of the boxes on the table. But they weren't just boxes on the table, they were computer monitors. All showing different images. The same images from John's workspace. Next to the last monitor was a VCR player. With the word _play_ in green lighting on the screen.

Rigg saw what I saw and reached forward and pressed the stop button on the VCR. All the images on the screens stilled.

I looked at Rigg with wide eyes as I processed what the hell that meant. Irina's voice once again transmitted to us across the airwaves.

"It was a recording. It's not live."

Fuck.

- - - - -**Charles Elliot Swan's POV**

Directly after I pulled up in the parking lot of the house that John told me to drive me, I yanked my jacket off of my body and dropped it on my seat. I gave John one last look, satisfied with how he would never be able to get up, and got out of the car. Before I could give myself a pep talk, I was walking towards the screen door of the house, cocking my gun.

I entered the house on high alert, not taking any chances with this guy's brainpower. If he was capable of doing all of this out of useless household objects, he certainly had the ability to rig this place to blow or something.

A foul stench assaulted my nose right as I walked in the house. It was dark and grimy in here, a clear sign that no good is going on in this house.

I walked carefully through the threshold into the hallway, where the smell hit me harder than when I walked in the house. I slammed my lips together and tried not to breath. It was harder than I expected with the furious beating of my heart protesting the lack of oxygen.

I've never come across such a horrid smell of decomposing flesh in my life. And I've been a cop for twenty years.

The farther I walked into the house, the more on edge I got. I came across a room where the large amount of the stink was coming from. There were possibly three bodies in the room with no heads, only blood. Blood all over the room. I found another room with a man lying on the ground with a bullet wound in his eye.

That's where I stopped.

I stepped into the room, vigilant not to hit the man lying on the ground dead. The blood that was circled around his head made a strange indent from the cracks on the ground. I pushed a safe out of the way that was on top of the hidden door on the ground and opened it up. A loud creaking noise went out through the room, making me look around and make sure no one was behind me. Once I was sure I was alone, somewhat unfortunately, I shined my flashlight into the dark cellar.

Not a sound.

With a deep breath, I stepped down onto the ladder slowly. The rotting flesh smell came back fiercely once I was fully underground. I put my arm over my mouth and nose to try and ease the fumes. It barely worked.

I started my trek once again through the dark hallway. There were no sounds around me. There was nothing down here to even suggest that my daughter has been down here. When the hallway led me to a large, steel door, I strode over to it with a newfound rush and pulled the door open. A loud swooshing noise went around me as it slammed against the wall, causing the walls to tremor.

It was like the room upstairs – the stench rammed into me like a truck. I coughed and gagged as I tried to breathe clean air, but it was useless. The room was dark as I entered it. There was a faint dripping noise, like a faucet was left on with dripping noises.

"Bella?" I called into the eerie room. I felt my chest start to tighten with a new sense of anxiety. "Bella?"

There was a sound from the far end of the room, a shuffling sort of sound. I shined my flashlight in the general area and saw a bathtub against the wall. I marched semi-slowly towards it, keeping my gun and flashlight trained on it in front of me. As I stopped in front of the tub, I swallowed thickly and tilted my head down to look inside.

Before I could even inspect it, a large masked figure sprang out with its arm stretched in front of it, a syringe in hand. And before I could even yell out, it jabbed the needle in my heart, and I feel to the ground.

And the lights went out.

_

* * *

__MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Guys, seriously. Super sorry. Junior year has been kicking my ass. And to be honest, I lost all inspiration for this story. But I forced myself to sit down, and I actually finished it. Theeen, my internet went out. So that's why it's so late. Consider this a Christmas present to you all. __Hopefully some questions are answered. Still some? Go ahead and ask me. I'll be sure to answer them. And, there are only two more chapters left, one of which is fully written and ready to update, the other being the epilogue. So stay tuned!_

_Reviews = Julia's aphrodisiac. _

_Not really, that's weird. But you get the picture (:_


	22. God's Gonna Cut You Down

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - - -  
**Chapter Twenty-One – God's Gonna Cut You Down** – Edward Anthony Cullen's POV  
- - - -**

_November 18, 2009_

It sounded like I was submerged in water. I could distinguish individual voices and sounds, but they were garbled and sounded alien like. I could hear people talking lowly by my side and a weird beeping noise in the back of my head.

And then I was rising to the surface. My eyelids turned a bright shade of red; a light was on. The voices got louder and more urgent. But I couldn't open my eyes yet. I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't move anything.

"Edward."

The voice was so recognizable. I've heard it many times in my existence. I wanted to open my eyes and find her face, but I felt like they were sealed together with glue. Nonetheless, my brain somehow sent the message to my mouth that I wanted to speak. Unfortunately, "Ungh," was the only thing that was able to come out.

There was a sharp gasp and a loud smack that echoed around the otherwise silent room. "He's waking up!"

Immediately after that, I felt someone press their hand onto my wrist for a split second. "Edward, can you hear us?"

My eyes started flickering open after I forced myself to have some action within my face. The light was bright when I tried to keep my eyes open, and that only made me close them and squeeze tightly.

"Mom," I sighed out and tried to open my eyes again. "Dad."

I noticed that a quiet sob ricocheted throughout the room and then I felt someone take my hand. "Baby, we're here. You're okay."

I moaned and snapped my eyes open all the way this time. Light poured into my pupils and I squinted to try and see well. "Bella," I let her name roll off my tongue before I could stop myself. I could tell she wasn't near me. "Where is she?"

"Son," Carlisle started soothingly. I looked to my left and saw him standing next to my bed with his white lab coat on. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" he fired off, ignoring my question.

I didn't let that slide. "Where is Bella?" I demanded this time. I turned my head and saw my mom staring down at me with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Where is she?" I started to get more nervous then when no one would answer me. "Dad!" I shouted and looked back at him. I could hear the beeping in the room get more constant and loud. "Tell me, please" I begged once again, my voice cracking.

"She's in the ICU, Edward," he finally responded to me and placed a hand on my forehead. Esme gripped my hand tighter. "We had to put her in a medically induced coma."

My heart stopped. And I'm pretty sure they witnessed just that on my heart monitor. "Why?" I whispered.

He shook his head and pulled a chair up to sit on it, his hand still rested on my head. "She contracted Hepatitis B and tuberculosis. It was too much for her body to handle, and she needed to be put into a coma so she could heal herself."

"But," I stuttered out, trying to wrap my mind around it. "How?"

"Before he was discharged from the hospital, Jasper Whitlock gave us every detail to what happened to everyone," Carlisle answered with a wince. "He told us that he pushed Bella into a pile of used needles. After hearing that information, we tested her for as many blood-borne pathogens that we could. Since it's too early to tell if she has HIV, we have to wait to test for that. Our tests told us that Bella picked up tuberculosis, so we immediately treated her for that. Luckily, she was able to make a quick recovery. Now, with the Hepatitis B, we still need to keep an eye on her and get her through that. We needed to patch up her gunshot wound to her hip, also."

By the time my father was finished talking, I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open. "How long have we been here?"

"You were brought here three weeks ago, Edward," Mom whispered and sat on the edge of my bed. She sniffled and brushed hair away from my eyes. "We were so scared."

Carlisle must have read the questions in my eyes, because he sighed once more. "I'm just going to come out now and say everything just to get it out of the way, okay?" I just simply nodded, eager to figure everything out. "Three weeks ago, the six of you were found outside an abandoned house in Newark, New Jersey by the local police there. You were taken to the local hospital, but were later identified as the five missing young adults from the city. So they transported you all via life flight to Lenox Hill."

"What happened to everyone? Are they all okay?" I asked, unable to contain it any longer.

Dad raised an eyebrow down at me and smiled a little at my edginess. "I'm getting there, Edward. Now, by the time you were all transported here, you were stable and your vital signs were all right. Since Jasper Whitlock was the only one coherent, we asked him some questions. He told us that you all were exposed to a toxic nerve gas, but you injected yourselves with the antidote before it could become fatal. Luckily, it worked, but we took you all into intensive care to make sure it worked effectively and it wasn't just some other trick.

"We had to rush you, Alice, and Rosalie into the burn unit to take care of your burns," he continued, a little choked up when he mentioned my injuries. I looked down at myself, just now remembering what had happened to me before we got out of there. The whole left side of my body was somehow wrapped and bandaged up with white fiber. It took a minute to process what I just saw. And it took another minute to process the fact that I couldn't feel my left leg or arm. I snapped my head up to look at my dad. He was looking down at me, tears swimming in his eyes.

A first for him.

"You had third degree burns all along your left leg and arm, and some of your torso and waist. They fixed you up as best as they could in the burn unit. Your injuries started healing up, but the blood couldn't flow into the areas affected as well. So we went in to do an escharotomy. We also had to take healthy skin from your right side and do a skin graft on your wounds. Astoundingly, it's been a beautiful recovery so far."

I swallowed thickly. "Will the nerves recover?" I asked, mentioning my numb arm and leg.

He nodded quickly. "We're hoping, yes."

Somewhat perturbed by his weak optimism, I breathed out loudly through my nose and closed my eyes. "What happened with everyone else?"

"Well, you well know how Bella is doing," I nodded quickly and he continued on. "Rosalie was treated for her sulfuric acid burn and was given a skin graft on her hand. We also stitched up her wounds on her wrists. She was just sent home last week actually after a full recovery. Alice was a trooper. She recovered quickly enough, her burns were only superficial. And she went home after two weeks. Jasper and Emmett were sent home the first week after being treated for their respiratory problems. It's just you and Bella we need to keep an eye on now."

I squeezed my eyes tight as I felt tears trying to escape. This was too much to handle.

"Rest, Edward," Dad insisted. "We'll be here when you wake up."

So I listened to him, and let myself slip into unconsciousness, trying to forget everything that was going on around me, with the only words that I heard out of my parents' mouths were "I love you."

- - - - - **Emmett James McCarty's POV**

My eyes were trained on his bed, and nothing else. It was like tunnel vision. I couldn't process the sounds and sights around me. I could only see his bed. His unoccupied, untidy bed. The bed that I've come to memorize every detail of.

I can't tell you how long I've been doing this, because I don't even know. I don't even care.

It's been two weeks since I've been home from the hospital. It's been two weeks since I've seen any of the new friends I made in that fucking trap. It's been two weeks since I have even stepped into a class. It's been two weeks since I went to practice. It's been two weeks since I first came back to my dorm to find it vacant.

Staring at his bed for the thousandth time in two weeks, I could feel myself slipping. Slipping into what, I'm not sure. But I don't like it. Every time I look at his side of the room, flashbacks come flying back at me full-throttle. The blood. The screams. The horror. The death.

I stood up from my bed and paced around the room with my hands fisting my hair. I was slowly but steadily going crazy by being cooped up in this room. Memories were too painful for me right now, and it was suicide for me waiting in here.

I punched my wall as I wrenched the door to my dorm open. I stepped out into the hall. I was pretty sure I looked fairly psychotic, judging by the looks on the people's faces in the hall, but I didn't mind them. I jogged down the stairs taking two at a time, not really wanting to wait around for the elevator. Several RAs tried to stop me, but I was a man on a mission. Sorta.

The town of Ithaca was vacant at one o'clock in the morning, with the exception of a couple random cars speeding down the street. A light blanket of snow coated the ground, causing me to glide a little as I ran down the street and to the parking garage where my car was located. I fumbled with my keys as I approached my car and yanked the door open, jumping in and slamming the door.

I sat in the driver's seat with both hands clasped around the steering wheel firmly, looking straight ahead out of the windshield at the light brown stone walls of the garage. My mind was fuzzy as I tried to think something through, so I just snapped my eyes closed.

"_Right now, you are breathing in a deadly nerve agent._"

I breathed in unsteadily through my nose and shook my head, trying to get rid of the voices assaulting my memories.

"_Resident of Manhattan...Newton, Michael. Michael Newton_."

"_This is a fucking joke. Get us the fuck out of here_!"

"_We need to help her_! _What the fuck_?_ We have to do something_!"

"_Come on, Rosalie. Stay with us_."

"_Remember, Edward, once you are in hell, only the Devil can help you out._"

I snarled out loud and pounded the side of my head. The recollections were flying back at me full force, and it was taking everything I had in me not the crumple over and cry. I took quick, shallow breaths in through my nose and pushed the car door open. I left the car door wide open and the engine running as I stumbled my way to the back of the car, pulling my trunk open.

I sifted around in the dim trunk, hoping to find something to help me out. My hand paused when I felt something ice cold and smooth hit my trembling hands. I clasped my fingers around it and pulled it out of the car. I stared at the polished object as my wavering hands took it out.

"_My hand is on __**fire**_!"

"_What the fuck kind of game are you trying to play with us_?"

"STOP!" I roared and tightened my fists even tighter around the revolver I had in my hands. My teeth were clenched together as I fought to stay sane. Every tape, every scream, every death seemed to come back in my mind all at once. I couldn't see straight. My breathing picked up as I fought to keep myself cognizant. My hand twitched upward.

"_He wants you to lose half of your blood_."

I let little whimpers escape my closed mouth, my chest heaving with the stuttering of them. My hand inched up even more. I felt the cold edge of the barrel of the gun touch my temple.

"_Oh my God. It's a furnace! He's in a fucking furnace_!"

I let a sob rip through my body. I shook my head wildly with my eyes squeezed shut tightly. "It's over. It's over. It's over." I continued to repeat this mantra to myself, forcing myself to believe my own words. My heart pounded in my chest, protesting against my sternum. "It's over."

And then it seemed like everyone's screams fused together in a cadence of agony. Rosalie's screams as her wrists were being slit open. Bella's screams as she dug in a pile of needles. Alice's screams as she had her hand get torched. Edward's screams as his whole body got set on fire. Jessica's, Ben's, and Angela's screams as they were only seconds away from their death.

And then I couldn't take it anymore. My finger twitched on the trigger, and it fired. _BANG_!

I felt to my knees with a thud, staring wide-eyed in front of me at nothing. My mouth opened and closed with words I wanted to utter, but wouldn't come out. I clawed at my chest, trying to allow myself to breathe out, but it was worthless. Dots blurred my vision and little gasps of pain escaped my mouth. Nothing but fire scorched through my body. My legs bent and I fell onto my side.

"Emmett!" someone screamed, terrified. I couldn't tell who it was though. However, it sounded familiar. I felt hands on me, doing something that consisted of them pushing on my head. And then the metal weapon in my hand vanished, replaced by an outlandish feeling of energy exiting my body. "Emmett, don't leave me. Oh my God, someone call 911!"

I felt a smile appear on my face as I suddenly put a face to that voice. And then my eyes shut, and I fell.

- - - - - **Rosalie Lillian Hale's POV**

According the Webster's dictionary, _life_ is a person; a living being, usually a human being; as, many lives were sacrificed.

Bravo, Webster. Somehow, you got it right.

For the past two weeks, my mind has been in an absolute, chaotic array. In my own way of coping, I threw myself into work. I relentlessly worked on a new piece in the arts department. I dropped all of my previous _friends_ out of my life. I worked harder at being with my parents more. I was trying to be a better person.

But there was something that was missing in my life. And I knew exactly what that was. Or should I say _who_.

So that is why I am currently in my father's Benz, driving to upstate New York. The roads weren't in the best conditions, thanks to the preceding snow storm that had hit the Northeast. I drove carefully, yet I didn't waste my time with slow speeds.

According to Google Maps, the exact time from SoHo to Ithaca took approximately four hours. But, that of course was following the legal speed limits. I am dedicated to make it there in less than three hours.

Hopefully.

Emmett McCarty hasn't left my thoughts since I have been home. He was released from the hospital before I was, so I had no way of getting to talk to him. When I asked the receptionist at the front to give me his phone number, she of course replied with an awfully snotty, "Sorry, ma'am. There's doctor/patient confidentiality. But I'm sure you're aware of that," followed by a sardonic grin.

Fucking bitch almost had her face pounded in right there. She's lucky both of my hands were bandaged up.

But, with me being part of the Hale family and all, I searched for him until I got some useful information. And that wasn't hard, seeing as though his father is one of the most respected attorneys on the eastern seaboard and his personal information was posted all over the Internet.

And so that brings me to where I am right now, in my father's sedan, not even five minutes away from Cornell University, or so my GPS tells me.

Once I saw the magnificent buildings come into view, I parked my car along the side of the road and got out, looking around, not really sure where to go. It was one AM, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if this hoity-toity school allowed people out that late.

With a stroke of luck, a man with a number of books walked right past me. He had a hat on and a long sweatshirt with a scarf wrapped around his neck. I tapped on his shoulder to get him to stop and help me. When he turned around, his mouth popped open. "Y-yes?"

I planted a large smile on my face and leaned towards him. "Hi, you wouldn't happen to know where the," I peeked down at the sheet of paper in my hands and furrowed my eyebrows; "Hans Bethe House is, would you?" I asked, probably butchering the name.

The man's eyes lit up in acknowledgment. "I'm on my way there actually; it's not that far away. I can show you, if you want?"

I put a hand over my chest in a fake gesture of relief and smiled widely at the shivering man. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and gripped onto his gangly arm. "Show me the way." With this act, I should have an Oscar in no time.

The walk to the dorm rooms was anything but pleasurable. This kid wouldn't shut up about him self. I found out that his name is Embry Call and he likes potato chips a lot. He is majoring in biology, with a minor in creative writing or something like that. He grew up in an Indian Reservation in Washington State and he has a best friend named Quil, who apparently just got a tattoo of tear drop on his cheek, just like Lil Wayne's. Fascinating.

By the time we made it in front of two double doors, I was ready to push this kid off a cliff. After I asked him if he could show me the way to the room I had written down as Emmett's, he led the way and continued to prattle off about his life in Washington. Finally, he stopped walking, but didn't stop chatting.

"Well, this is it. Is this your brother's room or something? How long has he gone here? I probably know him, I know everyone here. I'm really well liked. I get to know everyone when they arrive. Hey, what's your number?"

I took a deep breath through my nose and narrowed my eyes at the kid. He immediately stopped talking. "Thank you for everything. This is my boyfriend's room. If you would be so kind, I'd like to spend some time with him. I haven't seen him in over two months, and I miss him. If you know what I mean," I winked mischievously and watched as his face dropped.

"R-right," he stammered and backed up slowly. "Uh, I'll see you around."

After Embry scurried off, I knocked on Emmett's door cautiously, suddenly afraid of what he will think. But as he never answered, and as I knocked a second time, I was starting to get aggravated.

I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door in. His room had two beds in it, both unmade. There were papers scattered all over the place. His chair at his desk was knocked over and the lamp standing on the ground had tipped over onto a bed. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked on at this disastrous dorm room. The one that didn't consist of the man I was looking for.

"Shit." I stepped out into the hallway and stopped a girl that was walking past me. "Excuse me," I spoke up, tapping her softly on the arm.

She did a double take when she saw me, but nodded for me to continue.

"Do you know where Emmett is?" I asked, pointing back into his empty room, hoping that she knew who I was talking about.

She nodded. "Yeah, I saw him running outside. He probably went to his car or something. Are you—?"

I smiled in legitimate gratitude and ran down the stairs before she could ask her question, getting sick of this game of tag. Quite a few bystanders gave me strange looks, probably wondering why a girl like me was running through the halls of an Ivy League school, but I didn't care. I sprinted down the street, trying not to skid on the wet snow on the ground.

I made my way into the garage, not really sure where to begin. Cars were parked all over in this enormous, one-floor garage and I had no clue what kind of car Emmett drove. I walked slowly, hoping that he didn't leave yet.

"STOP!" A loud bellow disrupted the silent atmosphere. And I could remember that voice from anywhere.

I took off in the direction I heard it from, but I lost my guide when I took a wrong turn. "Come on, Emmett. Say something else." I walked stealthily down the paved ground, trying to get my ears to hear anything that could be Emmett.

"It's over. It's over. It's over."

The voice wasn't yelling now, more like mumbling. It was Emmett. And I was closer. I jogged to where the constant statement was coming from. When the voice got louder and louder, I turned the corner. And stopped right in my tracks.

There was a black sports car parked in one of the spaces. The driver's side door was open, heavy rap music was blaring out of the speakers, the car was running with toxic chemicals pouring out of the exhaust pipe, and the trunk was opened. Emmett was standing right in front of the trunk, and he was facing me. And he had a gun held to the side of his head.

"Emmett," I said cautiously, taking a step towards him. I had my hands out as I advanced near him, telling him that I wouldn't hurt him. My heart was thumping hastily in my chest. I gasped as I saw his grip on the revolver tighten.

"It's over," he muttered while shaking his head back and forth. He let out a deafening scream that made me jump. Several people that were getting out of their cars stopped to see what was going on.

"Emmett," I reiterated, moving even closer to him. "Listen to me. What are you doing?"

My heart stopped as I watched his hand move too swift for me to stop him. His finger crashed forward, pulling the trigger to the gun that was against his head. A loud bang echoed throughout the garage. I let out a bloodcurdling scream so loud that it resounded across the garage, bouncing off of everything. My eyes were popped open, almost feeling as though blood vessels would rupture in them. Blood exploded out of his head as he dropped to his knees. "Emmett!" I screamed in the midst of my cries. I ran towards him as I watched him tumble onto his side.

I fell onto my knees next to him and jerked the gun out of his clenched hand. Blood poured out of his wound, dripping onto his body and onto the ground. I placed my hand over it as tears flowed out of my eyes. His head was lolling back and forth, and he was slurring unintelligible things. I bawled loudly. "Emmett, don't leave me."

His mouth dropped open, like he was screaming out loud, but no sounds were coming out.

"Oh my God, someone call 911!" I wailed out to the onlookers that were just observing. I heard someone take out their cell phone and talk into the receiver hurriedly. I watched as Emmett turned still as a statue. I let another scream rip through my body as I witnessed him take his last breath.

It's over. It's all over.

- - - - - **Jasper Michael Whitlock's POV**

I walked down Williamsburg with my head turned downward and my hands stuffed in my pockets. People were walking towards me and besides me, but always sidestepping around me to get past my slow movements.

It was gloomy out today. Dark and cold. The sky was an angry gray color. The air was glacial and cut through me like knives. The burnt orange, golden, and crimson tinged leaves flew past me in the harsh wind, hovering in the atmosphere until stopped by an invisible force. The jade grass had a light coating of the evening's frost rested on top.

My hair fell into my eyes from underneath my hood thanks to the angle that my head was at. I observed my feet move as I wandered down the broken-concreted sidewalk. My scuffed up boots almost had a hole where the big toe of my right foot is. My ratty denim jeans were frayed and tattered at the ends where they wrapped around my ankles. I could feel goose bumps rise on my arms, but that didn't stop my march.

I felt like death. My stomach was screaming out in so much pain that my legs were almost giving up walking. My head was throbbing. I could constantly feel a chill go throughout my body. Yet, none of this had to do with the current weather conditions.

I did it. I finally did it.

After a couple torturous days of detox, I got all of the meth and heroin out of the house and all of the cocaine out of my body. And I did it all on my own. I didn't need any special help. I didn't need someone to be there and guide me through it. I did it for me, and only me.

But that doesn't mean I'm strong enough to stay clean by myself.

And that's why I'm walking down the street in the middle of November, in the middle of a snow storm, standing in front of Omni Rehabilitation Center.

I couldn't tell you what tempted me into thinking that I would do fine in rehab, because I don't even know myself. I felt like I was a lost cause, and this was my only salvation. Or maybe I'm just taking what Jigsaw said seriously. But that's how I feel.

With a deep breath, I walked through the automatic doors into the building and cringed when I smelled the air around me. It was potent with cleaning supplies and the smell of antiseptics. I made my way up to the front desk and tapped my hand roughly on the counter. The woman sitting behind the desk looked up and smiled apprehensively at me.

"Hello, and welcome to Omni. How can I help you today?" she asked robotically, like she asks that question unswervingly off of a script. Her eyes twitched over my form as she took in my state of being.

I swallowed thickly and sniffed. "Yeah, uh, I want to be...admitted."

Her eyes grew solemn as she looked me up and down with more intensity. "Are you wholly aware of the treatments and procedures that will take place for you in this rehabilitation center?"

I nodded vaguely and cleared my throat. "Yes."

She looked at me for a moment before picking up a clipboard and handing it to me. "Just fill this out and hand it back to me. We'll admit you directly after."

I took the clipboard out of her hands and sat down on a cushioned seat in the waiting area. I glanced down at the paper and clutched the pen that was attached by a chain tightly in my hands.

..._what is your full name_?...

It's now or never.

- - - - - **Mary Alice Brandon's POV**

My eyes were wide open as I stared at the plain, white walls. It was like my eyelids were nailed to my brow – they wouldn't close. I'm pretty sure they're bloodshot by now, but that didn't worry me. Nothing worried me at the moment. I sat in the corner of the room, on the ground, with my legs bent to my chest and my arms secured in an embrace around them. I could feel myself rocking back and forth ever so slightly. I could feel my finger nails digging painfully into my ashen fabric covered legs. I felt ever so cliché.

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.

There was nothing I could do that brought life into this room. I don't know what time it was, there were no windows or clocks. I didn't even know if the sun was up or not. Everything was colorless – the walls, the floor, the bed, my clothes. It was hideous. My drawings on the walls couldn't even bring any life into the tiny room I was trapped in - the gray hue of the pencil didn't help any. And I unquestionably didn't have an ounce of life in me to bring into this room.

From the moment I could talk, I was always the life of the party. I made friends effortlessly with my eccentricity and bubbly personality. I got into good clubs and events. I made the varsity cheerleading squad and top performances. It was a way of my life.

But everything can change in a day, I presume.

I feel like I am nothing but a shell of who I used to be now. I can't even get enough energy in me to move my head to answer someone's inquiry, let alone speak. My head was a constant mess – with continuous visions and random words thrown into it. It was chaotic. I was confused. No one would make up their mind.

I could hear the doctors talking outside of my room. They think that I couldn't hear them, or I simply wouldn't care what they were saying about me, but they were wrong. They're always throwing words around like "schizophrenia" and "hallucinations" and "personality disorder". I may see the future, but I'm not completely delusional.

So I believe.

I haven't seen my mother in quite some time. I'm not really sure the amount of time, but it's been a while. I don't really keep track of the hours and days in here, simply because I'm not even sure myself. She came in once to see me, but it was only for a minimum of a half an hour. I didn't speak a lot to her when she visited me. I kept to myself, in my corner, drawing out the latest scenario I saw in my head on a piece of bare, white paper.

I wouldn't say I have gone mad, per se, but I'm just not myself anymore. That Alice is gone. She was taken back in the wretched house that man liked to call "a game". I can't feel her personality inside of me anymore, especially not in this place. I can't feel the urge to get up and dance like that Alice did. I can't find the love I had in me for my mother. It's all gone.

I'd do anything to get that Alice back. But I suppose that just may be impossible.

The familiar loud buzz rang out through the cramped room. I looked up just in time to see my doctor walk in through the white, metal door wearing his usual white lab coat. He had the usual syringe in his hand, ready to inject whatever the hell he injects me with everyday.

I held out my arm absentmindedly towards him.

"It's time for your Chlorpromazine, Miss Brandon."

I didn't even blink.

- - - - - **Edward Anthony Cullen's POV**

_December 5, 2009_

"Look what I brought," Mom sang as she pushed the door open. She strutted in with a gray tray in both of her hands. She walked quickly over to me and set the tray down onto the table next to me. "Jell-o, chicken noodle soup, and a cut up turkey sandwich," she laughed and sat down in the chair next to my bed. "Yum."

I rolled my eyes, but reached out for it nonetheless. It _was_ food we were talking about. "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem," she kissed my forehead and sat back.

I grabbed the Jell-o off of the tray and picked up the plastic spoon next to it. I winced a little when I tried to raise the spoon to my mouth. Mom sighed.

"Edward, I can he—"

"We went over this already," I smirked, cutting off my mom. "It's been two weeks. I can feed myself again. I'm a big boy."

It's been two weeks since I woke up in this hospital cot. The first week consisted of me just laying in bed and being served shitty hospital food. The week after that was when I saw Bella for the first time.

She looked so small and vulnerable in her bed. She had no color to her beautiful face. She had no movement in her body. Her hair was ratty and knotty around her head. Her lips were a pale blue color. She simply looked dead.

But she was still just as stunning.

I sat with her until I was kicked out of her room everyday for that week. I would talk to her. I'd tell her things about me that she didn't know already. I'd tell her that she's fine, and she's not going to hurt anymore. I told her everything that was going on, except one painful detail.

Her father.

Captain Swan is still missing. It's like he disappeared without a trace. His team gave up looking for him just last week, apparently. It's obvious though as to who took him. And no one knew where he was.

I kept track with the news.

"I checked on Bella this morning." Mom's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I licked the left over Jell-O off of the white, plastic spoon and set it down, giving her my full attention. "She's out of the ICU."

I could feel my heart lighten at those words. "Really?" I asked jubilantly, my voice cracking, making me sound almost like I did when I was thirteen.

Esme laughed heartily and nodded her head. "You father told me that she was awake for a couple seconds early this morning before conking back out."

"This is great news!" I exploded, almost jumping out of my bed. Mom giggled and put a hand on my shoulder to restrain me. "When do I get to see her?"

Mom shrugged and sat back in her chair when she decided that I wasn't going to shoot out of bed and run towards the door. "Your father said that they just need to check on her some more in her new room, but I'm sure when he's finished we can get you in there."

The smile on my face never faltered. I'm one step closer to getting to talk to Bella for the first time in a very long time.

- - - - -**Isabella Marie Swan's POV**

_December 10, 2009_

There was an unvarying beeping sound in the back of my mind. It was obnoxious, but it was faint. And it wasn't giving up. I tried to open my eyes, waking up from my siesta and pressing my _snooze_ button, but they wouldn't budge. I was so lethargic that I could barely open them.

_What the hell time is it?_

I lifted my hand to turn it off, but something caught it and held it back. It was attached to my hand – I could feel it digging into my skin and yanking – and it was making it impossible to move it any farther towards my alarm clock.

My eyes snapped open wide and I immediately regretted it. Glowing light poured into my eyes and I was momentarily blinded and confused. The sunrise didn't normally stream in through my window...did it?

My breathing picked up as I slowly began to realize that I wasn't in my room. The beep-beeping in the background got faster. When my eyes started to adjust to the change of light, making things go from darker to lighter due to the changing of my pupils, I could see where I was. The walls in this place were a plain white with hideous floral wallpaper trimming near the ceiling. The huge window on the side of the room had the blinds closed in front of them. I looked to my left and noticed three things concurrently.

One, the bothersome beep that sounded through the room was coming from a heart monitor. The black screen with green lines bounced all over the place in zigzags. Two, the calendar on the wall read November 4, 2009. Three, the man of my dreams was sleeping in a chair by my bed.

No, really. He was the man from my dream.

It was Edward.

It was him, I could tell that. He had the same untamed hair that was the shade of a penny as my dream Edward. His body had the same stature – lean yet muscular in the right places. His nose was still the same shape – angular yet crooked in the tiniest bit. Those lips...they were unquestionably the same ruby red, gorgeous lips that I remember. There was no doubt about it. The man in front of me was Edward Cullen.

But, it was so surreal. That was all a nightmare, wasn't it? A horrible, terrifying nightmare?

Then why would I be in this hospital gown, lying in a hospital bed, with hospital equipment attached to me, in a hospital?

My breathing picked up once again.

It was real?

I yanked the heart monitor off of my finger, getting infuriated with the noise echoing through the room, and tried to sit up in my bed.

Numerous things happened simultaneously. A noisy, continuous beep filled the stillness in the room. The door burst open, allowing five nurses to run in at once. And lastly, my dream Edward snapped his dazzling, green eyes open.

A mild shock coursed through my body and my mouth dropped open. It _was_ him!

The nurses all scrambled around me, trying to see what was wrong with me. However, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward.

"Settle down!" a nurse yelled, breaking me out of my reverie. "It's just her heart monitor."

A collective sigh went around the room from both of the nurses and Edward's mouths.

"Isabella, you have got to keep this on," the redheaded nurse reproached lightly.

I grimaced down at my finger as she clipped the monitor back on. "Sorry," I whispered, not capable to increase my voice to a higher level.

They started piling out of the door. "The doctor will be in shortly, sweetie, now that you're awake," the old RN smiled.

I looked back at Edward and furrowed my eyebrows. "What—" I started.

"Shh," he hummed and rested a cool hand against my cheek. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

I wrinkled my eyebrows in bewilderment. When he pulled away, I looked up at his face with countless questions showing in my eyes. "It was real?"

My voice was hoarse and raspy, and even I could scarcely hear it with how softly I spoke. I raised a hand to my throat and cupped it to try and stop the burning sensation that radiated through it.

Edward looked shocked. "Real? Of course—" he stopped himself. He suddenly looked alarmed. "Do you need water?" he asked in concern.

I nodded quickly. "Please."

He leaned over me carefully and pushed a button by my headboard. Not a minute later, the redhead nurse walked in with a stunning man in a white lab coat that was known all around the world as a sign that the man standing in front of me was a doctor.

I was momentarily taken aback by his beauty. He had this golden blonde hair – it was practically white – but it looked entirely natural on him. He had these remarkable jade eyes that assessed me from across the room while glancing back down at a clipboard in his hands. I haven't seen anyone that beautiful since I laid eyes on Edward for the first time.

I paused in my head. Jade eyes...

"Did you need something, dear?" the nurse asked, tearing me out of my thoughts. I looked back up at her and returned her intense smile with my feeble one.

"Water, please." I whispered dryly.

Her eyes flashed with sympathy. "I can only give you ice chips for now," she smiled encouragingly. "I'll be right back with those."

Once she was out of the room, the doctor looked up and smiled luminously. "Bella, it's great to see you awake."

"Thanks?" I replied more as a question. I twisted my head to gaze at Edward. He had a little smile on his face as he looked down at me.

"Dad," my jaw dropped open as he addressed the doctor, "Bella has a sore throat," he stated like the doctor didn't know that already.

_Of course_ that's his father.

Dr. Cullen nodded and looked down at me. "I'm sorry, Bella, but that's normal. You've been in and out for the past month."

At that instant, the nurse walked back in with a container in her hands. She marched herself over to me and set it down on the tray hanging over my bed from the side of the railing. With a sideways glance to the doctor and Edward, she patted my leg and scurried back out the door.

I looked back at the two men. "What's going on?"

Dr. Cullen opened his mouth to respond to me, but Edward beat him to it. "What do you last remember, Bella?" he asked, completely composed. He took my hand and massaged the back of it in his.

"You injected the antidote in my chest," I accused without delay. It was a vivid recollection that kept replaying over and over in my head. It was so clear.

Edward winced. "You know I had to."

I nodded halfheartedly. "I know that," I whispered unhappily and squeezed his hand, showing him that I wasn't angry at him. "You saved my life."

He smiled unconvincingly and kissed the back of my hand. "I told you I would do anything to save you."

I looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't lying.

My eyes popped open wide as I thought of something. "Where's my dad?" I asked loudly than before. "Or Alice? Jasper? Where is everyone?"

Edward looked up to his dad. Dr. Cullen nodded once and sat on a chair close to Edward's chair. "Bella," he began to say. "First of all, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

I narrowed my eyes at him for evading my questions, but nodded nevertheless.

"You remember getting the injection and nothing after that. Correct?"

I nodded one time.

"Do you know the year?"

I glanced back at the calendar on the wall. "It should still be 2009, unless I slept through New Years and your calendar is wrong."

"Do you know why you're here?" Dr. Cullen inquired after jotting something on his clipboard.

I glimpsed at Edward from the corner of my eye. I gulped. "Yes."

Dr. Cullen brought his eyes back to mine. It looked like he was waiting for me to elaborate my statement. When I didn't, he just pursed his lips. "Okay," he cleared his throat after an apprehensive silence. He rested his clipboard at the foot of my bed and walked towards me with his stethoscope in his hands.

I looked down at it warily.

"Don't worry," he mumbled hypnotically and stuck the ends in his ears. "I just need to listen to your lungs. Is that okay?"

I nodded tentatively. I felt a warm hand incase my own. I immediately noticed that my shoulders relaxed. I gave Edward's hand a squeeze, suddenly feeling something smooth and bumpy on his hand. I ripped my eyes away from Dr. Cullen's and to Edward's hand. I tried to suppress the gasp that tried to escape my lips, but it was too late.

"Bella," Edward warned at the same time Carlisle backed away from us. "You knew this already. You saw what happened to me."

"It doesn't mean I can't be shocked the first time I see it," I murmured, gently caressing his raised scars. I exhaled roughly as I saw all of the healed and unhealed cuts, the flaky skin, the glossy burn marks. I licked my lips and sniffed my nose. "Do you hurt?"

Edward was watching my face during my examination, I could feel it. "No, it doesn't hurt." His eyes shifted away from my face.

He was lying.

However, I let it slide. "Where's my father?" I whispered as I continued to stare down at Edward's body. His hand in mine tensed, causing me to stop breathing. I looked up at Edward's face, only coming in contact with a heartbreaking look on his face. "Where is he?"

"Bella," Carlisle began hesitantly as I locked eyes with Edward. "Your father has been missing for four weeks."

My fragile heart stopped beating in my chest. "What?"

Edward's eyes slid closed and he leaned forward so that his forehead was touching mine. I looked up into his eyes once he opened them. My vision was blurry with the tears that had yet to fall. Edward had one of those smiles on his face that people put on when they're trying not to cry. I had yet to see Edward this exposed. I started shaking with the cries that were locked inside my body, making Edward shudder on top of me. The heart monitor raced out of control from my unmanageable heart rate.

"They say he was set up by Jigsaw, and he went in a house to find us. His partner said that he took the man to the house, but it was too late. The tape he was watching of us was recorded, it wasn't live. By the time he got to the house we were in, we were gone. He was tricked into the game," Edward murmured softly to me. He quickly stopped the tears that were falling with his thumbs before they could reach my chin. "Bella," Edward whispered and kissed the tip of my nose. "I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. We're going to find your father, okay? He's going to get out. Just like we did."

I nodded hastily and wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him closer to me as I sobbed into his chest. He sighed and I felt his stomach constrict and contract. He was crying with me.

"It'll be okay, Bella. We'll get through this."

_

* * *

_

_Wow. Anyone want to kill me? I'm not gonna lie – I was inspired by Kellan in A Nightmare on Elm Street to write that for Emmett, sorta. Aaand, that's it. Only one more chapter left, and it's the epilogue (:_

_HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! This here is your 2011 present. I hope every single one of you have a wonderful year. Stay amazing. xoxo_


	23. A Cadence Entitled Destiny

**!**ATTENTION**! Listen to '**_Hello Zepp_**' and/or '**_Zepp Six_**' by Charlie Clouser while reading Charlie's POV. You could also look up the Saw II ending on YouTube to get a better visual.**

**Let's Play a Game  
**_How far would you go to save a stranger?  
_**- - -  
**The Epilogue – A Cadence Entitled Destiny** – Charles Elliot Swan's POV  
- - -**

_October 26, 2009_

My mind was groggy as I finally came to my senses. My head was throbbing with agony, making my eyes blur and shake, and a chill ran up my spine from the hard concrete that I was laying on. I moaned out loud a little and coughed when phlegm piled up in the back of my throat.

My head lifted off the filthy, tiled ground as I looked around the strange room. And I suddenly knew it was the room that I was attacked in. How long was I out? Where's Bella?

I spat built up saliva and who knows what else onto the ground to the side of me and threw my hands down, feeling my right hand come in contact with something metal and jagged. I clenched onto it and slowly lifted it up towards my face. It was a tape recorder. With minimal energy to do so, I managed to press the _play_ button, straining to listen over my heavy breathing.

"_Hello, Charlie_," a man's voice sounded out through the room. "_You probably don't even remember me, but you changed my life once_." My mind paused and I sluggishly sat up into a sitting position, my attention entirely attained. The man on the recorder laughed bleakly. "_You sent me to prison. I was guilty for a lot of things, but not drug charge you framed me for_." I looked around the dark room for anyone, someone. "_You wouldn't know the things you lose for being locked away. But the second time somebody changed my life_. _I was guilty for many things, but my life was saved that day." _I could feel my face scrunch up with either frustration or agony, I wasn't sure at the moment._ "I found myself a father. A leader. A teacher. What is the cure for cancer, Charlie_?"

I jumped up from my position on the ground, only to be held back by something clasped around my ankle. A loud clanking noise went around the room, followed by the confused groans. I looked back at my feet to see I was chained to the wall.

"_The cure for death itself_? _The answer is immortality."_

My breathing was coming out more rapidly as I dropped the recorder on the ground, continuing to hear it communicate to me. I grabbed onto my leg, desperately trying to get out of this restraint. "Bella!" I bellowed out frantically.

"_By creating a legacy, by creating a world worth remembering, you become immortal. So now we find the tables are turned."_

Flashbacks were coming at me from all directions, forcing me to remember the day's events. All from hearing the news of my daughter's kidnapping more than 60 hours ago to speaking with the man behind the worst killing game in United States history. The tiny clues he stated throughout the interrogation were drilling themselves into my brain. I fell onto my side and screamed, "Bella!"

"_It is I who will carry on John's work after he dies, and you are my first test subject. Now you're locked away, helpless and alone_."

I strained to stretch my arm forward to grab my gun that I dropped as I was injected with whatever that was. But it was inadequate; I couldn't reach with this chain tying me to the wall. I continued to call for Bella, somehow thinking in my mind that she would wake me up from this vivid nightmare.

A figure appeared in the light shining through the open door. The man standing there was dressed in a suit. His hair was smoothed back, showing off a face that I was acquainted with. It was the detective from the informant's death investigation. Detective King. The man who I now know went to jail for something I set him up for. He stood in the doorway, holding onto the frame unperturbedly, gazing down at my pleading self on the ground.

"Fuck you," I breathed out as I looked him straight in the eye.

He smirked a little and backed away, dragging the door closed.

"Game over."

- - - - - **Isabella Marie Swan's POV**

_May 31, 2014_

The key in my hand rattled as I struggled to jam it in the keyhole. The grocery bags in my arms began to make the noises designating that they were about to break out of my hand and collapse onto the ground. I pursed my lips and took a slow breath, finally able to totally open the door. I quickly walked through my nice, two bedroom apartment and threw the bags on the kitchen counter. I traipsed over to the bedroom and sat on the bed, digging through my nightstand before finally finding it. I pulled out the pill bottle and shook one onto my hand. I popped it in my mouth, swallowing it dry.

I breathed out and dropped my elbows onto my knees, resting my head in my hands. This needs to stop.

I wandered out onto the small balcony with a lighter and a box in my hands. I took a cigarette out and lit it, taking a long drag. I closed my eyes and fell forward until my stomach came in contact with the metal railing. I wrapped my arm around the pole, keeping me planted firmly.

I'm not proud of this little habit that I picked up on, but it's not like I do it every day. The craving only appears inside of my head when I get my attacks. Which is getting less common as the day goes by, thank God.

The city was swarming with individuals underneath my feet. People were running around, walking the streets of the Upper West Side with the newly acquired summer air surrounding them. I gazed over the buildings and watched as children ran around Central Park with no worries whatsoever. It brought a smile to my face as I took another draw.

"I thought you told me you quit."

I jumped and spun around, hiding the cigarette behind my back for some odd reason. He obviously already saw the smoke billowing out of my mouth. However, it felt exceptionally unreasonable if he actually _saw_ me doing it.

His eyes narrowed infinitesimally as he strode forward and pulled my arm into his view. He sighed and grabbed onto my cigarette, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it with his leather shoe. I didn't bother putting up a fight, I knew I would lose, and instead I turned to look inside at the clock.

"You're home early," I indicated after a few seconds of silence.

He ran a hand through his wild hair and nodded. "I was told to go home and get some rest."

I pursed my lips and nodded thoughtfully at him. As I started to turn back around to look over the balcony, I felt him grab onto my elbow and yank me towards him. His arms were around my torso and my hands were rested on his chest in a matter of three seconds. I wordlessly bent my head forward until my forehead was resting on his muscular, fully clad chest. I could feel his lips touch my head ever so tenderly.

"I love you, you know that right?" I mumbled into his upper body. His arms tightened around me. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be living under a bridge somewhere in Central Park right now. You need to know that it isn't your fault that I smoke once in a while. It's all me."

He shook his head. "Bella, that's not what I think. I love you, and I don't want you to cause harm to yourself like that..." he trailed off, and I knew exactly what he was thinking about. I clenched my eyes closed tightly. "So to get our minds off of stuff, let's do something."

I pulled back at him and looked up to see him dazzling, green eyes shining with expectancy. I raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

Edward then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two tickets. "I know how much you've always wanted to do this, so I presumed that we could use a weekend away from this place." I ripped the tickets out of his hands and gaped at the words:

_WELCOME TO THE STATUE OF LIBERTY NATIONAL MONUMENT & ELLIS ISLAND_

_Departure date is SAT 05.31.14 3:30 PM_

_Departure location is at BATTERY PARK, NEW YORK CITY_

"Oh my god!" I squealed and jumped up and down, still holding onto the vibrantly colored tickets in my hands. "Edward!" I beamed up at him and almost melted when I saw the crooked smile that I love so dearly brighten up his face. "I can't believe it!" I laughed happily and threw myself at him. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. My hands were resting on his shoulders as I gazed down at him. "I finally get to go," I whispered in awe.

He nodded with his grin still embedded on his face. He was visibly contented with himself that he could delight me so much. Yes, he is still as arrogant as he was when I first met him. And I couldn't love him more for it.

"I take it you're excited?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Tremendously!" I shouted and leaned my face down. "Mmm," I murmured and pressed my lips to his for a moment. "I love you so much."

He kissed my forehead as I looked back down at the vouchers, analyzing every word on them. "With your classroom drama and my medical woes, I decided we needed a lovely vacation to ourselves, eh? So I booked these and our ferry leaves at three. After, we're going up to Mom and Dad's condo in Southampton."

I stared at him open mouthed and took a sneak peek behind him at the clock visible on the living room wall. "But, that's in an hour and a half."

Edward just smiled and patted my backside with a wink. "I guess you're just gonna have to get packing, don't you?"

I patted Edward on the back roughly and dropped myself on the ground. I could hear him laughing after me as I sprinted into the house, almost falling over the couch in the process. Ipulled out the suitcase from under the bed and pushed it over to the dresser.

"The weather is going to be like it is right now, eighties and sunny," Edward mentioned, suddenly standing in the doorway. I turned to look at him. "Prefect for our plans, am I right?"

I nodded eagerly and went back to throwing random items of clothing into my suitcase. Edward didn't walk further into our room, only standing in the same spot, staring down at me. I could feel his gaze penetrating my skin. It wasn't an uncomfortable stare like the ones you get from taxi drivers that you come across once in a while. It was a stare that made my body ignite, sending sparks all over. I tried hard to keep my breathing at a natural pace and made sure to not look over at him.

I was always so weak when it came to the physical attraction part of the relationship. Anything he would do or say to me would have me falling for him in for ways than one. And I'm not about to let him get control of me as I'm packing. I'm putting my foot down.

This is my weekend to be in charge.

Edward cleared his throat suddenly, dragging me out of my radical thoughts. I chanced a glimpse at him. Big mistake. And before I knew it, the clothes in the suitcase were long forgotten.

So were the clothes on our bodies.

* * *

I walked down the jam-packed street with a scowl imbedded resolutely on my face. Edward kept up with my pace; walking quickly besides me, with a pleased look crossing his features. I rolled my eyes and tugged roughly on my rolling suitcase as it got stuck on a crack.

"I don't know why you're so mad, Bella," Edward stated, trying to keep his laughter from surfacing as he bent down and pushed my suitcase over the breached concrete. I turned my head and gave him a look. He had the nerve to actually look acquitted. "Don't give me that look," he smirked. "I didn't hear any _complaining_."

I bit my lip to keep a remark inside my mouth as I continued to glide past angry citizens and teens on their skateboards. Edward growled softly from behind me and pulled me into his side. I absentmindedly buried myself deeper into his arm, causing me to awkwardly tumble down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry for making you angry," he sniggered and kissed the top of my head. The scowl on my face swiftly appeared again. "But I'm not sorry for seducing you, as always." And cue the egotistical grin.

Ah, some things never change.

I guess that he noticed the change in my attitude, I mean, my arm was now wrapped around his waist, so he took that as a sign to begin speaking with me conversationally. "How's Renée?"

My heart instantaneously sputtered at the sound of my long lost mother's name. For as long as I tried to reach her with so much hope as the same first name and a different last name, I finally got in contact with her. She showed up at the hospital a couple weeks after I woke up. Edward and I were in my room, he was resting next to me on my cramped twin bed, and Carlisle was checking my blood test results. There was a knock on my door, and a nurse came in, with a woman following tentatively behind her.

It didn't take long for me to know who it was. I just knew. It was instinct.

"Fabulous, I suppose," I smiled a little as I thought of the last talk I had with her. She came over to our place for coffee early yesterday morning before taking Heidi to school. "Apparently she found a man—Riley is his name. He rides BMX. That's her new enthrallment."

He snorted unappealingly. "Going rebel now, is she?"

"She told me she's always found that attractive, and I don't blame her," I pretended to moan in desire and tilted my head back so I could see his face. His lips were pressed into a tight line and his eyes were narrowed. He was no doubt formulating a plan to teach himself to start BMXing. I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I'm only teasing you. I actually find that sport ridiculous and boring."

His features abruptly smoothed out.

"_Boxing_ on the other hand..." I grinned and pushed his arm off of my body and pulled up my suitcase by the handle so I could walk down the stairs to the subway without breaking my already feeble neck. I twisted my head around my shoulder to see Edward glowering down at me, still on street level. "Babe, stop trying to shoot lasers out your eyes! I thought the doctor told you to stop after you popped a blood vessel!" I shouted up at him with a laugh. Several people walking by shot us both strange looks before walking away quickly.

Edward jogged down the steps two at a time, his duffle bag hanging loosely around his body, and stopped right in front of me with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Very funny."

After placing a quick kiss on his lips, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the platform. His fingers were playing with mine as we waited for the underground train. As soon as the subway stopped in front of us, making my wind whip all around my face, I picked up my suitcase and walked into the train, sitting down in the near empty subway.

Edward sighed as he sat down next to me, setting the duffle bag by his feet. He rested his arm around my shoulders. I tucked my legs under me to get comfortable and slouched into Edward's body and closed my eyes. He played with the loose strands of hair that fell on my shoulder as the subway began its trek underground.

"Are you excited?" Edward murmured close to my ear. I simply nodded, having no words to speak. I was in bliss right now. "I'm glad." I could tell he was smiling as he laid a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

I sighed in serenity and opened my eyes languidly. The world was on a sideways tilt as I stared across the almost empty space. However, I could still make out a woman sitting across from me. She had large sunglasses on over her eyes, but I somehow had the feeling that she was watching me. Her golden hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, showing off her sharp cheekbones and slender neck. Her mouth was dropped open slightly as our eyes stayed connected.

I deliberately sat up and pushed myself away from Edward. He looked at me cautiously as I rose up from my seat and wandered towards the woman in front of me. She was now standing up in front of her seat, still as a stone.

"Bella—" Edward began, but the sound of the woman's sharp intake of breath cut him off. I froze in the middle of the floor, suddenly being jolted around by the turns we were making. Edward caught me before I could fall over. The woman released her purse on the seat and closed the space between us. I didn't think anything after that. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her with all my strength against me.

"Rosalie?" I whispered lowly. She only responded by squeezing me tauter.

My eyes pricked with tears that were forming in my eyes. No words could describe the feeling that coursed through me as I hugged my long lost friend. She reluctantly pulled away when we both heard Edward clear his throat quietly but courteously. I held her at arm's length as I inspected her perfect body. "You look amazing, Rosalie."

She smiled, showing off all her flawless, white teeth and tore off her designer sunglasses, allowing her vivid blue eyes to shine in the dim light of the subway. "I was about to say the same to you," she looked me up and down before glancing over my shoulder. "Well look who it is," she smirked and lightheartedly pushed me out of the way. Edward had his arms locked around her in a flash. "It's great to see you, Edward."

He rubbed her back once before letting go and pulling me against him. "Great to see you again, Rose."

Her lips twitched in an endeavor to hide a smile. She took a glimpse down at our luggage and raised an eyebrow. "Going someplace?"

I looked up at Edward with palpable enthusiasm rolling off my body. "We're going to see the Statue of Liberty," I beamed proudly at my smug boyfriend. "Then Southampton for the weekend."

"Isn't that lovely?" she exclaimed and almost fell over as a turn jerked us all. She held onto a bar and laughed at herself. "Let's sit down so we don't kill ourselves."

We quickly took her advice and she grabbed her purse before following us back to our seats. She sat down on the other side of me and lifted her leg onto the seat so that she was sitting on it. I sat with my back against Edward's side, my legs bent against my stomach and my arms tightly wrapped around them.

Rosalie looked dazed and hesitant for a second before reaching out and resting her hand on my leg. "I'm so ecstatic that I found you guys. Emmett is going to flip when he sees you."

A mild shock ran through my body at the mentioning of the big teddy bear of a man that I so sincerely missed.

"Emmett?" Edward muttered in a confused manner. I pressed my lips into a firm line to keep myself from crying. "What are you talking about?"

Rosalie was watching the both of us with amazed incredulity. "I meet up with him at the next stop every day. We live together..." her announcement broke off as she scrutinized my face fall deeper and deeper into confusion. Understanding engulfed her eyes as she finally caught on. "Oh God, you guys heard about that, didn't you?"

I nodded dumbly as the subway stopped and the doors glided open with a squeak. Quite a few passengers boarded on and kept to themselves on the opposite side of the train. One man, however, stepped in and looked around frantically as the doors slid closed behind him.

"Emmett," Rosalie called softly, tearing her eyes away from me. I watched as the large man fluidly marched towards us, his gaping mouth wide open. Rosalie stood up from her bench and grabbed his hand. "You remember Edward and Bella, don't you?" she asked flippantly and winked in our direction.

"Get the fuck out!" Emmett hollered, earning glares to be thrown at us from a couple different people. "Doc and Bells in the flesh!" he grinned toothily and pulled me up from my seat. "How the hell are ya?"

I didn't get a chance to answer him before I was being crushed by his massive arms. I gasped for breath and patted his back. "I'm great, Em—" I choked and coughed. Emmett looked as if to get the hint and dropped me on my feet. I took in an uneven breath and Edward came around to give Emmett one of those macho hugs. I was still trying to process the fact that he was alive.

"Care to tell us how you're alive?" Edward seemed to have read my mind and asked what I was thinking. Edward was watching Emmett like he was a ghost – like at any second he would just vanish into thin air.

Emmett actually had the decency to look sheepish. "About that," he chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. He sat down on a seat, and the rest of us followed suit, repositioning ourselves so that we could listen to Emmett. I watched as he gripped onto Rosalie's hand securely and stared at their entwinement. "I had a rough patch after I was released from the hospital."

"So I heard," I whispered forlornly.

Rosalie grimaced, deforming her stunning face into something vicious. "He cooped himself in his doom room, only seeing Mike's old bed. He made himself go crazy."

Emmett rolled his eyes at his over-reactive lady friend (I wasn't quite sure of their relationship status). "I threw myself over the brink. I kept getting flashbacks of the house. So I found my Dad's revolver and shot myself in the head."

I flinched at the nonchalant tenor of his voice.

"Worse thing I have ever witnessed in my life," Rosalie mumbled almost inaudibly with conviction.

"Fortunately, I guess, my hand apparently shook so much that I missed my target and skimmed the side of my head. It was enough to put me back in the hospital and take away my chance at football, but not enough to kill me," Emmett then specified proudly, the totally opposite of how he just was. He turned to look at Rosalie with adoration burning in his eyes. "Rosalie opened my eyes and showed me it wasn't over."

I glanced up at Edward from the corner of my eyes. He was observing the couple with a small smile on his face. I cleared my throat and looked back at Emmett. "I cried for hours when we saw your story in the news. They never said you survived."

Emmett's teeth glistened. "And I've never been better. I'm an aircraft maintenance technician, you know," he beamed brazenly and puffed out his chest. "Got hired by the FAA last year."

I smiled widely at the blatant boastfulness in his voice. "I'm glad for you, Emmett."

"What about you guys?" Rosalie wondered and leaned back into Emmett's thick arms. "What have you guys been doing?"

"I finished up med school and I'm now a resident down at Lenox Hill," Edward informed them. Rosalie and Emmett both seemed to blanch a little at the mention of the infamous hospital. "I enjoy it. It keeps me busy."

"I guess I'd need that distraction," Rosalie muttered and stared at Edward like she saw a whole new him. "I don't see how you can do it."

Edward shrugged apathetically. "Part of it is to follow my father's footsteps. Part of it is the desire to want to save human lives."

Emmett nodded in understanding. "That's legit enough." His probing gaze then turned to me. "What about you, Bella?"

I let an insignificant smile rest on my lips. "I teach American Lit at Eleanor Roosevelt High."

Rosalie's eyes popped open wide. "That's my alma mater!"

"No shit," I deadpanned and blinked. Rosalie looked at me funnily. "Sorry," I shook my head. "I'm just...adjusting to all this irony." Everyone seemed to agree with me there. I hastily diverted the attention away from solely myself. "Edward and I got an apartment together in the Upper West Side, right by Central Park."

Emmett nodded appreciatively while Rosalie winced. "I haven't been able to step into Central Park for five years." She frowned and looked into space. "It's kind of pathetic if I think about it."

"I can't walk alone on the street at night anymore."

Rosalie looked at me. "But that's a good thing even before what happened to us."

I shrugged.

"I check the backseat and trunk of my car before I start driving," Edward revealed, wanting to put his contribution in the discussion.

"Face it," Emmett piped up after being silent for a while, "we've all been effectively mindfucked."

My lips turned down at the sides, but I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. Emmett didn't change even from the torture chamber we were in all those years ago.

"Hey guys," a high, chiming voice interrupted our little gathering. I glanced up at the person who so unexpectedly started to converse with us, only to be staring at the face of the tiny, psychic that I missed so dearly. "I'm glad we didn't miss you, I couldn't see clearly."

A chorus of "Alice!" broke out amongst us all as we jumped up from our seats and attacked the fairy-esque girl standing in front of us. She trilled a giggle and embraced each and every one of us tightly when it was our turn. She tilted her head to the side, and I followed her line of vision to where Jasper was standing – tall and lean – directly behind her.

He smiled apprehensively at our group and took a step forward, "Howdy."

We all seemed to laugh at the same time before rushing towards him, pulling him into our group hug. The passengers around us on the subway stared at us, some in wonder, and some in annoyance for disturbing their peace. But I could care less about them at the moment. We were finally back together. All of us.

"You saw we were going to be here?" Edward questioned as he ruffled Alice's new sleek, black hair. She glared good-humoredly at him at smacked his hand away. Edward held his hands up in pseudo surrender.

"Yes," she sent one last reproachful look to my boyfriend before sitting down on the seat, making herself comfortable. I, as well as the other, took her illustration and sat around her. "It was so powerful, and it hit me so unexpectedly. I was making grilled cheese at home, and then it just flew past me. It was a relief that Jasper was home, or else I would have caught the place on fire."

Jasper nodded gravely to reiterate what Alice had just said.

"I've been trying for the past year to get in contact with any of you, but it seems we all have been hanging low," Alice grumbled solemnly. "And then I just saw a ton of people on a subway, and all I could think of was my Dad—" Alice cut off then, abruptly choking on her words. Jasper rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and she exhaled. "But then I saw Edward's face, clear as day, followed by Bella. And then Rosalie and I knew I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you guys."

I could feel a fifty-watt smile radiate off of my face. I didn't know until right now how much I truly missed this crazy girl.

The six of us sat in silence for a moment, trying to absorb the fact that fate had somehow, phenomenally, brought us together once again.

"To sum it up, Bella's teaching American Lit, Edward's an actual doctor now, Rose is trying to work up to become a director, and I am now working for the FAA," Emmett announced. Alice and Jasper both stared at him. "Now, how have you two been?"

Jasper smiled luminously, the best smile I have ever seen him produce. "We've been living together for four years. After I got released from the hospital, I checked myself into rehab," all four of us congratulated Jasper happily, and he continued, "and I've been clean for five years. So—"

Alice impulsively cut Jasper off by squealing like a school girl and thrusting her hand into mine and Rosalie's face. "He proposed two weeks ago!"

My eyes widened in shock as I analyzed the enormous rock on Alice's finger. It was a simple silver band with a princess cut diamond resting proud in the center. The size of it was almost as big as an eye. I stared up at Jasper with my mouth hanging open. "It's gorgeous...wow."

Rosalie was hopping up and down in her seat. "Shit, what I would have done to see how that proposal was. Lemme see it again!" she heaved on Alice's lanky arm, almost pulling her out of her seat.

Emmett let out a whistle. "Damn. Mr. Feel Good's got some cash. Shorty may fall over from that thing."

I laughed at Emmett's old nicknames.

"Well," Jasper shifted uncomfortably and cracked his knuckles. "I managed to track down my parents. My Mom's been helping me since I got out of rehab."

"Now that we're all together, you can all be in the wedding!" Alice shrieked, bouncing excitedly. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder, but it only marginally calmed her down. Her jubilance was too much for Jasper's bizarre sedative power. "Oh, this is picture-perfect. Here I believed I had to stand there alone. Yeah, I could have my dancing partners with me, but to be honest, they're stuck up prissy bitches. I'd much rather have you, Bella and Rosalie."

I could feel my eye twitching by the end of her speech.

"Uh, was there a question in the jumble of words?" Rosalie asked with a laugh.

Alice shook her head cheekily. "Nope. Cause I know you two will be my bridesmaids."

I paused for a moment in my head. "Well, you're right with that one."

Her returning smile blinded me.

"Bella," Edward murmured, his lips touching my ear. I froze and waited for him to talk. "Our stop is next..."

"Oh."

I stared at the faces of four of the people I love the most and I couldn't help but feel trepidation pour out of me at the thought that I will never see them again. However, I quickly dismissed that thought, knowing that we are in a completely different situation, and we now have to chance to be really goddamned friends.

I stood up, taking my suitcase with me. Edward followed my lead and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all looked up at us from their positions on the bench.

"This is our stop..." I trailed off, not really knowing how to end that proclamation. It seemed like everyone's face dropped to some degree. "We'll exchange phone numbers, okay?" I suggested, feeling better already at the idea that they were only a call away. I scribbled my number on a loose sheet of paper and handed it to Rosalie, the closest person to me. "Pass it around, everyone get it in their phone. Call us, we'll set something up."

"With the wedding," Alice brought up, still jumping while staying stationary.

"Exactly," I smiled and looked around at the four of them. The subway stopped, letting the mechanical doors open once again. I looked out at the empty platform and sighed. "Love you guys."

"Always," Edward finished.

Rosalie stood up and squeezed us quickly. "We'll get together, trust me."

"We'll see each other so much, we'll get sick of each other," Emmett added, making me roll my eyes.

"We'll live our lives together," Alice whispered. Her voice held so much emotion that I almost crumpled to the ground, a crying mess.

"We'll die together, the right way this time," Jasper continued on from his position on the seat. He held little Alice in his arms protectively.

The doors binged, indicating that they were about to close. With one last look at the people I truly loved, I snatched onto Edward's hand, pulling him out of the subway. Leaving them behind the closed doors. Knowing full well that there was no stopping us from friendship. No torture. No horror. Just life.

Let the game begin.

_

* * *

_

_Well guys, it's over. It's officially over. *teardrop*. I'm seriously very, very, very sad that this story is over. I grew attached with the characters, and I hope everyone else did. But however, I am a softy. And I can't let these characters go right now. So, I'm still going to be adding one shots in Let The Games Begin, to cover whatever was missed in the story. So stay tuned to for those._

_I want to thank every single person that stayed with me on this journey. I started this in April of 2009, and it took me almost 2 years to write. It was emotionally draining, but it was so worth it. You guys kept me through when I very nearly quit this story. And I couldn't be thankful enough._

_Lastly, Chemistry of Evanescence is coming back! If you didn't read it before, you'll have the chance to do so when I begin posting it. I'm pretty excited for it. _

_And so here, I bid ado. There will be no more Let's Play A Game. But stay with me, the six of their stories is far from over._

_Stay amazing xoxox_


	24. Trailer, anyone?

Hey guys! How the hell are ya?

Good! Well, I have a couple things I'd like to say.

First off, I made a brand spankin' new trailer for LPAG! Personally, I'm proud of myself for it being my first with a professional editing system. It's currently up on YouTube, so you all can go over and check that shit out! The link will be on my page.

Second, trust me; I am working hard to update everything. This year is stressful, and I'm almost done with my junior year. This summer, I can promise you, there will be A LOT of new stories, chapters, and one-shot for LTGB.

Speaking of Let the Games Begin, have you all checked that out? I only have three up so far, but reviews make me write faster and better.

I love you all. I hope you're having a wonderful year!

Xoxo Julia


End file.
